


Black Clover: Omegaverse

by Saratracy



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alfa Klaus, Alfa Leopold, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Asta, Omega Yuno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratracy/pseuds/Saratracy
Summary: Asta y Yuno viven en un mundo donde la magia lo es todo por surte ambos tienen mucha de ella, pero tienen un pequeño problema ambos son omegasY la sociedad en donde viven no es justa con ellos, los nobles los tratan como juguetes sexuales o simplemente para criarAmbos quieren ser Rey Mago Omega por lo tanto en ese aspecto son rivales





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia el emparejamiento será entre Leopold y Asta, se me hace una linda pareja
> 
> habrá algunos cambios a lo mostrado en el anime y manga pero no serán tan grandes,como Asta teniendo magia pero seguirá conservando sus espadas anti-magia la organización enemiga apenas van a empezar a recolectar las piedras mágicas para así tener tiempo para que se desarrolle la historia

Asta y Yuno viven en un mundo donde la magia lo es todo por surte ambos tiene varia de ella, solo tienen un pequeño problema ambos son omegas, ese seria su único problema, ya que las clases sociales en la que se gobierna su mundo ven a los omegas como un juguete sexual o solo para criar.  
Antes los omegas no podían ser Caballeros Magos la razón detrás de eso es que los enemigos podían caputarlos, violarlos y que queden embarazados y ocupen a los niños como armas contra el Imperio del Trébol, pero el Rey Mago actual Julius Nova Chrono quito la ley de que los omegas no podían ser Caballeros Magos, cuando el rey cuestiono la razón de esto lo que respondió fue “Las mujeres Betas incluso las Alfas pueden ser capturadas por el enemigo y hacer lo que les hacen a los omegas, ademas….¡Hay varios omegas con magia muy interesante y poderosa que quiero ve… digo que pueden beneficiar al reino!”, incluso el rey del reino no pudo decir algo en contra de eso por lo cual aprobó la idea de Julius y los omegas empezaron a hacer el examen para Caballeros Magos con una única regla y es que cuiden de sus celos y que no les pasen en misiones, pero eso no cambia la opinión de la gente en especial la de la nobleza o mas bien los Alfas de la nobleza.

Asta y Yuno son omegas huérfanos de la aldea Hage, se podría decir que Yuno en lo que respecta a raza es en omega común y corriente pero como es un omega masculino es muy codiciado entre los alfas de su pueblo ya que los omegas masculinos son muy raros solo que nadie a intentado algo con el por su magia tiene bastante, es poderosa, elemento viento, es lindo con un aroma atrayente y con un cuerpo que la mayoría de los omegas y mujeres betas envidiarían en general una pareja perfecta para un alfa, el problema es que Yuno no quiere juntarse con un alfa hasta cumplir su sueño convertirse en el primer Rey Mago Omega incluso así no sabe si en realidad quiere juntarse con un alfa.

En cuanto a Asta se podría decir que en respecto a la magia esta igual que Yuno solo que la de el es elemento fuego, pero el lo que respecta a la raza lo tiene peor que Yuno ya que el es un omega puro, también es lindo, tiene un aroma mas exquisito(según los alfas del pueblo) y un cuerpo mas femenino que el de Yuno, en si el era el premio que todos los alfas del pueblo querían, solo habia un problema para los alfas y es su actitud, era obvio que iba a desarrollar una actitud un poco agresiva en lo que respecta hacia los alfas, vivir en un pueblo donde todas las miradas de los alfas estaban en ti pudo hacer que un omega se vuelva agresivo hacia ellos, los alfas que han intentando ir por el no salen ilesos, normalmente son quemaduras pero si alguien es de magia de elemento agua y se defiende termina con varios moretones en el cuerpo, muchos alfas se preguntan de donde sale tanta fuerza de un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Asta, en los planes futuros de Asta no piensa juntarse con un alfa, el quiere convertirse en el primer Rey Mago omega por lo cual Yuno es su rival en ese aspecto  
Asta realmente odia ser un omega puro, ya que los omegas puros solo existen entre la nobleza incluso asi son bastantes raros eso tambien aplica con los alfas y los omegas puros masculinos eran aun mas raros, el tiene 2 teorías sobre como es un omega puro.

-Es el hijo bastardo de algún noble que no quisieron cuidar y por eso lo dejaron en la iglesia  
-Simplemente tuvo la mala surte de nacer asi

Sea cual sea odia serlo, ya que todos los alfas lo persiguen para emparejarlo siempre piensan que es la primera y que algún día su familia noble vendrá por el y tendrá bastante riqueza y como ya tiene un alfa se ira con el y se ara noble, es por eso que los alfas persiguen mas a Asta que a Yuno, y por eso el padre de la iglesia es mas protector con el que con Yuno, y esa sobre protección inicio cuando hubo un incidente cuando ambos eran niños, cuando un alfa adulto le robo el collar a Yuno y estuvo a punto de llevárselo a el también para poder pagar sus cuentas en el bar o esa era la idea hasta que Asta llego y tras recibir unos cuantos golpes del alfa fue que logro arrebatarle el collar, pero como estaba indefenso el alfa también se lo iba a llevar a el si no fuera por un amigo del padre de la iglesia que fue a revisar todo el ruido que se estaba haciendo.

"¡Hermana Lily casate conmigo!"grito Asta mientras le ofrecía una flor

"Lo siento Asta soy una monja así que..."la hermana jamás pudo terminar la frase ya que Asta grito que no se rendiria, cada vez que la Hermana Lily trataba decir algo la interrumpía eso duro unos cuantos segundo mas hasta que la monja se harto de esto y saco su grimoire 

"¡Deja de molestarme!"grito mientras un brazo de agua aplastaba a Asta contra el suelo, cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho entro en pánico "¡Lo siento Asta! Use mi magia sin pensar"empezo a acercarse hacia el.

"¡Aun no me rindo!"grito Asta causando que la hermana gritara, antes de que Asta llegara a su destino hubo una corriente de aire que lo saco volando por los aires 

"Asta ¿Estas causándole problemas a la hermana otra vez?" Lecka le regaño mientras tenia sus manos en las caderas

"¿Cuantas veces te a rechazado?"pregunto Nash rascándose la cabeza

"¡Callense mocosos! ¡Y tu Yuno! ¡¿Porque te entrometes en mi camino?!"grito Asta levantándose del suelo señalando al pelinegro

"Vamos a ver, eres ruidoso, pequeño, inquieto e inmaduro, básicamente ninguna cualidad que conquiste a una mujer"dijo Yuno con una mano en la barbilla mientras veia a Asta de una manera pensativa

"¡Hey!¡Como puedes decirle eso a alguien que he crecido bastante durante los últimos 15 años! Tu frio y lindo idiota"grito Asta después de recuperarse de las duras (aunque ciertas) de Yuno.

"Te ayudare hermana"dijo Yuno dirigiéndose hacia lily ignorando totalmente a Asta

"Gracias, Yuno"dijo la hermana igual ignorando al otro chico

"¡No me ignoren!"grito un Asta indignado

"Mira Asta te explicare la hermana es parte de la iglesia y no tiene permitido casarse, ademas ambos son omegas por lo cual tampoco se puede, si quieres casarte hazlo con un alfa"dijo Yuno en un tono de voz aburrido

"¡Por mi todos los alfas se pueden morir"grito Asta cruzandose de brazos

"¡Oye!"grito Nash desde su posición

"¡Bueno todos menos Nash!" se corrigió

"¡¿Y yo que?!"grito el padre saliendo de la iglesia 

"¡Te reto a una pelea!"grito Asta, señalando con el dedo a Yuno, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del padre

"(¿Me ignoro?)"fue la pregunta interna del viejo alfa "Si van a enfrentarse háganlo en otra parte no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir"dijo señalando detrás de el lo que parecía ser una vieja construcción que estaba hecha pedazos y en algunas partes quemada, ante la declaración del hombre Asta y Yuno desviaron la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus caras

"Fue un accidente"murmuró Asta sin seguir haciendo contacto con el padre 

"Si lo fue, de todos modos iba a rechazar el duelo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer"dijo Yuno empezando a caminar hacia el cesto de ropa para ocupar magia de viento para secarla

"¡Eres asombroso!"grito Arles detras de Yuno

"¡Muchas gracias Yuno!"exclamó la Hermana Lily

""Entonces déjenme la madera"dijo Asta feliz así podría impresionar a la Hermana Lily, pero Yuno le gano cortando la madera con su magia.

Asta se puso contra la pared de la iglesia con un aura de depresión alrededor de el, estaba murmurando acerca de como su oportunidad de impresionar a la Hermana Lily se había desperdiciado para que viera que el era el hombre perfecto para casarse sin importar los géneros o que su magia no servia para cortar la madera apropiadamente y que Yuno se lo estaba restregandolo en la cara

"No puedo creer que ustedes tengan la misma edad"dijo Nash viendo hacia donde estaba el deprimido Asta

"Vamos Asta, la ceremonia de premiación será pronto, cuando tengas tu grimoire será parte de ti y podrás ocupara adecuadamente tu magia"dijo la hermana en un intento de animar a Asta

"¡Tienes razón hermana, gracias!"dijo Asta levantando la cabeza, la hermana celebro en su cabeza el poder animarle aunque de todos modos si ella lo decía era obvio que Asta se iba a animar"¡Cuando tenga mi grimoire me volveré Caballero Magico!¡Y me volveré Rey Mago! Y me iré de esta asquerosa y tonta iglesia"grito aunque lo ultimo la murmuró para que nadie lo escuchara

"(No llames tonta a la iglesia)"al parecer alguien lo escucho y ese fue el padre gracias a sus sentidos mejorados por ser alfa

"Y ahí va otra vez..."suspiro Nash ante las palabras de Asta"Solo la nobleza, aristócratas y la familia real tiene el potencial de convertirse en el rey mago" empezó a irse del lugar con las metidas en el pantalon

"¡Todos tienen potencial!"grito Asta señalandolo con el dedo

"Para los huérfanos como nosotros no la hay"dijo Nash

"¡Vuelvo después!"grito Asta corriendo hacia el bosque ignorando el comentario de Nash

"¡Asta!¿Adonde vas?-grito la hermana tratado de llamar su atención

"Probablemente vaya a entrenar con su magia"dijo Yuno de manera tranquila

La hermana vio como Yuno se alejaba de donde estaban

"(Yuno solía ser un niño llorón cuando era pequeño, pero el dejo de llorar cuando ese alfa los ataco y Asta quedo gravemente herido, también desde ese día Asta llega a casa cubierto de tierra, me pregunto que hará para que llegue así, yo pensaria si esta practicando con su magia llegaría cubierto de cenizas)"la hermana pensaba que hacia un omega como Asta para llegar en esas condiciones a casa, suspirando decidió que luego pensaría en eso ahorra tenía que preparar la cena

En el bosque Asta estaba haciendo sentadillas con una sola mano (la verdad no se si son sentadillas, no se de estas cosas) 

"997, 998, 999, 1000"dijo Asta mientras se ponia de pie y sacaba una cantiplora con un contenido dudoso de ingerir "No se porque a la gente no le gusta el jugo de Hoja Muguro"dijo para después tomar todo el jugo recordando las palabras de Nash"¡Me convertire en el Rey Mago!¡Y no me rendire hasta lograrlo!"dijo con una mirada determinada"¡Pero primero a entrenar mi cuerpo y asi no depender de la magia!"grito para empezar a ser flexiones otra vez

"(De ahi tienes esa monstruosa fuerza eh?)"penso Yuno que estaba escondido entre los árboles

Los meses pasaran y era el momento para la entrega de los grimoire, una vez al año sucede esta ceremonia y es cuando los chicos cumplen 15 años.

"Bienvenidos jovenes, alfas, betas y omegas, han venido hasta aqui por un nuevo comienzo, deseo su 'sinceridad', 'esperanza' y 'amor', soy el maestro de la torre grimoire, como no tenemos un rey mago por la zona, sin embargo tenemos a alguien que estuvo entre los caballeros magos, sinceramente deseo que alguno de ustedes se convierta en Rey Mago ¡Lo digo enserio!"dijo el maestro que parecía ser un beta mayor de edad algunos pensaron que era imposible sobre lo del Rey Mago, mientras que otros estaban emocionados de recibir su grimore, otros señalaron a Asta y Yuno como los omegas huérfanos de la iglesia

"¡Heh!¡Esto es asombroso!"dijo un Asta emocionado viendo con estrellas en los ojos hacia todas partes, su buen humor se esfumó con la conversación que alcanzo a escuchar y al parecer Yuno también la escucho ya que vio hacia la dirección donde venia la voz, eran 2 alfas que no quitaban sus miradas de ellos y por lo que parecía no eran del pueblo ya que nunca los habían visto al parecer eran de un pueblo vecino o algo por el estilo

"Había oído rumores de los omegas huérfanos de la iglesia de Hage eran de buena calidad y veo que eso rumores eran ciertos, no importa que se traten de esconder sus cuerpos con ropa para betas sus curvas toda vía se muestran, pido al pelinegro"dijo un alfa entre la multitud con una mirada lasciva viendo a Yuno

"Entonces yo me quedo con el enano, se ve bastante lindo"dijo su compañero con la misma mirada que el otro, algunos los miraban con disgusto entiéndase como otros omegas, mujeres betas y unos cuantos alfas

"Ahora es tiempo para...la entrega de....¡Los Grimoire!"exclamó el maestro impidiendo que los alfas se acercaran mas a Yuno y Asta ya que sus grimoires volaron a sus manos, en toda la sala se escuchaba las gritos emocionados de los jóvenes, pero esos gritos se vieron interrumpidos por 2 brillos uno dorado y el otro rojo, todos voltearon a ver a Yuno que tenia una grimore de un trébol de 4 hojas y era el que resplandecia de un brillo dorado mientras que Asta sostenía un grimore de un trébol de 5 hojas parecía gastado pero eso no significaba que no irradiara un aura de poder, los murmullos de las personas no se hicieron a esperar como el de una leyenda o incluso las preguntas de por que el trébol tenia 5 hojas.

Asta y Yuno tenían una sonrisa en la cara siendo la de Asta la que mostrara los dientes mientras que Yuno era mas discreta

"¡Me convertire en el Rey Mago!/Me convertire en el Rey Mago"dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo siendo Asta quien lo grito, todas las preguntas que tenían los demás desaparecieron con esta frase

"¡Asta, Yuno ambos son geniales" gritaron Arles y Hollo que estaban al lado del padre y de la hermana que estaban en shock

"¡Son la esperanza de esta región!"fue uno de los gritos que se pudo escuchar en la sala seguido de "Son muy lindos" y "Se mi omega" cosas por el estilo

Los alfas que estaban mirandolos de manera lujuriosa también estaban expresando su opinión

"Pero son unos omegas pobre huerfanos"dijo el alfa que pidio a Yuno

"¡Esto debe ser un error!"grito su compañero, viendo su actitud hacia los omegas dedujeron que eran de la nobleza o que por lo menos tienen dinero para que piensen así de los omegas 

Ambos ignoraron la furia de los alfas y se dedicaron a verse entre si, todavía con sus sonrisas en la cara, no necesitaron palabras para decir lo que iban a decir, Yuno paso al la de Asta llendo hacia la salida mientras que el se dirigía hacia las personas de la iglesia.

Después de un tiempo de estar en la sala recibiendo elogios de muchas personas por tener un grimoire tan raro o felicitando de tener mucho poder mágico y uno que otro alfa acercándose para entablar una conversación que seguramente terminaría en que el alfa le hace una propuesta de ser su compañero o algo por el estilo, la verdad nunca se quedo hablando con ellos para ver si su conversación terminaba de esa manera, pero tantas personas fue demasiado estresante para el así que decidió salir de ahí, ahora entiende de porque Yuno se fue tan pronto recibió su grimoire, ahora estaba disfrutando de la vista del horizonte desde la cima de un árbol, o eso fue hasta que vio a Yuno y detrás de el un alfa primero pensó que era uno de esos que los molestaban de ser sus compañeros o eso pensó hasta que ese alfa saco su grimoire y lanzara cadenas a Yuno atrapandolo con ellas

"Magia de encarnación 'Vinculación mágica formación de cadenas de hierro', estas evitan que puedas usar magia y restringe todos tus movimientos"dijo el hombre desconocido mientras admiraba el grimoire de Yuno

"¿Quien demonios eres?"pregunto Yuno, mientras comprobaba que en realidad no podía moverse 

"Hasta hace poco era parte de los caballeros mágicos, Revchi de las cadenas mágicas yo era muy famoso, pero ahora soy un simple ladrón, solo el elegido del grimoire puede ocuparlo, pero un coleccionista del mercado negro pagaría una cantidad demente de dinero por el, así que mo lo tomes como algo personal"dijo Revchi con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara"Puede que el grimoire de 4 hojas te allá elegido pero apenas lo acabas de obtener por lo cual no sabes ocuparlo, es una pena que este de paso por aquí"se reia de manera silenciosa, o eso hacia hasta que empezara a olfatear el aire"Oh eres un omega, esto es aun mejor llevo un tiempo buscando uno con el poder suficiente para que me de un cachorro fuerte, tu seras la concubina perfecta"su sonrisa paso de ser maliciosa a una lasciva 

Antes de que Asta pudiera bajar del árbol como una persona normal la rama en la que estaba apoyado se rompe causando que ruede a lo largo del tronco pensando que las cosas no podían ponerse peor termina chocando de cara con la pared, todo estaba en silencio, Asta se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza aunque todavía había una manera de salvarse de la humillación.

"¡Que crees que estas haciendo, ladron!"grito Asta intentando parecer enojado pero ese pequeño sonrojo que tenia en la cara arruinaba esa expresión, Revchi lo miraba extraño mientras que Yuno tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza y suspiraba

"¿Hmm?Tu eres ese chico del grimoire de 5 hojas, mi día de suerte ya no tendré que buscarte"dijo volviendo a su sonrisa maliciosa"Nunca a habido un grimoire de 5 estrellas eso significa que también debe valer mucho en el mercado negro"se puso en posición de combate ya que vio a Asta sacar su grimore y lo mantuvo flotando en el aire al lado de el, Asta lanzo varias bolas de fuego, Revchi rápidamente las esquivo normalmente las bloquearia con sus cadenas pero sintió mucho mana en ese ataque y no se quiso arriesgar de que sus cadenas no pudieran defenderlo, el también lanzo varias cadenas para restringitlo como a Yuno pero no esperaba la velocidad con la que esquiva sus cadenas "Hoo, si que eres rápido" una de sus cadenas que se supone que estaba en un punto ciego iba tras el, la logro evadir también"Y buenos reflejos, tu si que eres otra cosa"elogio a Asta que hincho su pecho no todos los días recibes los elogios de un ex-caballero mágico"Pero..."Una cadena salio del suelo y envolvió su pie para después lanzarlo contra una pared"Yo fui un Caballero Mago por lo cual no eres rival para mi, es como le dije a tu compañero de allá, puede que tengas una gran cantidad de magia pero aun no lo sabes ocupar adecuadamente hehehe"rio acercándose a Asta, se detuvo un momento oliendo el aire antes de que su boca se formara una gran sonrisa"¡Eres mi omega destinado esto es simplemente grandioso!"exclamo demasiado alegre "Ya no necesito a ese omega ahora que te tengo a ti, nuestros cachorros serán muy poderosos" su día no podía mejorar aun mas de lo que ya había, primero encontró un grimoire de 4 hojas que solo vale mucho dinero, luego estaba ese otro grimoire de 5 hojas que parecía gastado pero era uno verdadero asi que debia valer mucho y habia encontrado a su omega destinado ¡SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO! y luego que su compañero tenia una grande cantidad de magia definitivamente sus cachorros seria fuertes 

Asta estaba congelado en su lugar con las conclusiones que este sujeto estaba sacando, el solo huele 2 aromas viniendo de el y ya esta diciendo que son destinados como la mayoría de los alfas del pueblo, solo huelen 2 aromas de el porque es un omega puro que siempre tiene 2 aromas si en realidad fuera su destinado como el lo afirmaba serian 3 aromas, Yuno como es un omega común su alfa destinado percibirá 2 aromas de el

"Hueles a un prado de flores con toques de vainilla, no es la aroma que esperaba de mi omega destinado pero no lo odio"dijo Revchi respirando mas rápido el aire, pero toda esa felicidad se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que el grimore de Asta todavía estaba abierto y flotando en el aire al lado de el "(Que es esto ¿porque todavía tiene la capacidad de ocupar su magia?, mis cadenas solo necesitan un toque para anular su magia)" pensó mientras trataba de envolver totalmente a Asta de cadenas sin que se diera cuenta

Asta todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe que sufrió pero si se dio cuenta de que su grimoire todavía estaba volando al lado suyo, solo que algo sobresalía de el parecía la empuñadura de una espada que poco a poco se empezó a ser mas grande el objeto salio totalmente de su grimoire y eso confirmo sus sospechas de que era una espada, era ancha y grande y estaba un poco maltratada pero no oxidada y era de un color negro

"(¿Que es esa espada?¿Es parte de su magia? ¡Pero mi cadena lo esta tocando no puede ser capaz de ocupar su magia!)" Pensaba Revchi con un poco de miedo"¡¿Que clase de magia es esa?! ¡Se supone que no puedes ocuparla mientras estés en contacto con mis cadenas!"grito, ahora no podía esconder el miedo de su voz

"¡Es pesado!, al parecer hacer todo ese ejercicio valió la pena ¡Mis musculos si que son utiles!"grito Asta mientras agarraba la espada, la cadena que tenia alrededor de su pierna empezó a desaparecer, Revchi ahorra definitivamente estaba asustado su magia ya no parecía tener efecto en el tubo su rostro con esa expresión antes de que recuperara su confianza

"He, se me olvidaba una cosa importante en todo esto tu eres un omega yo soy un alfa, y no eres cualquier omega eres mi destinado así que.... ¡ARODILLATE ANTE MI!" grito esperando la sumisión del omega, aunque el único afectado ante el uso de su voz de alfa fue Yuno y solo mostró un estremecimiento de cuerpo, Asta no se veía afectado en absoluto "¿P-porque no t-te sometes ante mi? ¡Eres mi omega destinado!¡Puedo oler 2 aromas viniendo de ti!"grito recuperando el miedo en su voz

"Tu mi alfa destinado? No me hagas reír, es lo mismo que me dicen todos los alfas del pueblo, y todos me dicen eso sabes la razón?"pregunto Asta todavía sin moverse de su lugar

La realización de las palabras de Asta solo causaron mas terror a la cara de Revchi, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Asta es quien habla

"Si soy un Omega puro solo la voz de los alfas puros me puede llegar a hacerme someter y si se da el caso aunque lo dudo de mi alfa destinado ¡Así que preparate!"grito Asta para después lanzarse hacia el alfa sin darle la oportunidad de responder algo ni defenderse ya que su velocidad fue superior que cuando evitaba las cadenas, le dio un golpe en el pecho mandanlo a volar hacia una pared clavandolo en ella y haciendo que las cadenas que sostenían a Yuno desaparecieran

"Me salvaste de nuevo, Asta prometo que algún día te lo pagaré"dijo acercándose a dicha persona que estaba inspeccionando la espada negra "Así que es parte de tu magia?"pregunto viendo hacia el objeto gigante que desaparecía en el grimoire de Asta

"Quien sabe"fue la respuesta simple de Asta sacándole una gota de sudor a Yuno

"Recuerdas nuestra promesa?"pregunto Yuno con una sonrisa en la cara

"Obvio"dijo Asta igual con una sonrisa

"Veamos quien se convierte en el Rey Mago"dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Ahorra que lo pienso no has crecido casi nada desde entonces"dijo Yuno sin ninguna expresión en la cara

"¡Callate!"grito Asta


	2. Capitulo 2

Ya habían pasado los meses y ahora Asta y Yuno se dirigían hacia el reino para presentar el examen de Caballeros Mágicos, no se fueron fácilmente de la aldea ya que el padre de la iglesia anda de paranoico diciendo que podrían entrar en celo y que un alfa lo podría violar cosas como esa, parece que su parte lógica del cerebro no estaba funcionando en ese momento ya que su celo había acabado 3 días antes de irse del pueblo, no sin que el padre les diera varias plantas que actuaban como surpresores (Intente ambientar la historia segun la epoca, por lo cual van a ser plantas las que calman el celo de los omegas), por lo menos no tendrían que comprar mas, con las que les dio el padre seria mas que suficiente por un tiempo

Hablando de celos fue una de las experiencias mas horribles que hayan experimentado Asta y Yuno, tener todo el cuerpo lleno de sudor y solo pensar que un alfa los llene, fue una experiencia horrible, por lo menos llegaron a aprender su otro olor siendo los de Asta prado de flores con toques de vainilla y el aroma que su destinado puede oler, fresa, mientras que Yuno es una fragancia de chocolate y su destinado pueda oler almendras, a Asta le desagrado lo que pensaba, ser llenado por un alfa ¡Eso nunca pasaria! Prefería morir a que eso pasara, todo su celo se decía eso pero no impidieron sus acciones como que jugaba con sus dedos en su entrada.... cosa que disfruto ¡Malditos instintos Omegas!.

Ademas las cosas para la iglesia no fueron fáciles ya que varios alfas del pueblo intentaban colarse hacia la habitación donde estaban los omegas, por suerte varios se olvidaron de eso ya que recibían golpes muy fuertes de brazos de agua cortesía de la Hermana Lily, incluso algunos dijeron que eran destinados con Asta ya que podían oler 2 aromas de el, esperando que el alfa de la iglesia fuera lo suficientemente viejo como para olvidar que era un omega puro, lastima que no les funciono ya que les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Asta y Yuno, se estaban dirigiendo hacia el estadio donde se aplicarían los exámenes para Caballero Mágico, Asta estaba viendo todo alrededor con estrellas en los ojos estuvo a punto de comprar una serpiente morada porque le parecía deliciosa, solo que Yuno lo detuvo, Asta estuvo haciendo pucheros todo el camino hasta el estadio, su humor se puso alegre otra vez en la entrada del estadio respondiendo felizmente a todas las personas que les deseaban suerte en el examen, aunque Yuno le dijera que no eran para el de todos modo les respondió ganándose unos suspiros de mujeres adultas por lo lindo que se veía.

En el registro para tomar el examen felicitaron a Yuno por tener un grimoire de 4 hojas y le dieron el numero de participante numero 164, a Asta se le cuestionó de donde saco su grimoire de 5 hojas pero no dijeron nada más ya que comprobó que era original y a el le dieron el numero 165.

El estadio estaba repleto con participantes de los tres géneros, algunos se veían confiados otros nerviosos

"Ahora si me estoy poniendo nervioso"dijo uno de los participantes mientras que algunos pájaros estaban revoloteando alrededor de el

"Wow ¿Que diablos les pasa a estos pájaros?"pregunto otro mientras se los intentaba quitar de el

"Solo los liberan durante esta época, se cree que mientras mas pájaros tengas alrededor menos poder mágico tienes"dijo otro

Ahora algunos participantes se pusieron mas nerviosos tratando de espantarlos mas rápido.

"Miren a esos chico...."empezó a decir uno sorprendido

"No tienen ningún pajaro alrededor"completo otro la frase 

"Oigan ese pelinegro no es el campesino que fue elegido por el trebol de 4 hojas"dijo un participante

"Y ese enano es el que tiene el grimoire de 5 hojas"dijo otro  
Asta no tomo bien la parte de enano se volteo con una mirada asesina que le causo escalofríos a los que estaban cerca de el, el tipo que dijo eso se volteo para hablar con su compañero así que estaba dando la espalda a su posible asesino, Asta se lanzo contra el otro participante, este tras ver la expresión de terror de su compañero se dio vuelta para ver su muerte aproximándose hacia el, su compañero y el alcanzaron a esquivar provocando que Asta chocara contra otra persona, Asta chasqueo la lengua por fallar su objetivo así que decidió disculparse con la persona con que choco.

"Lamento haber chocado......"empezó a decir Asta solo para ser interrumpido por la persona con que choco

"¿Quieres morir niño?"dijo el hombre y por su aroma era un alfa el mas aterrador que haya visto 

"(¿Quien demonios es el? Soy un omega muerto, esa mirada es la de un asesino, su cuello, ese no es el cuello de un hechicero, luce como un gigante ¿En verdad pertenece a este mundo? Espera, espera recuerda las palabras de la Hermana Lily no juzgues a las personas por su apariencia aunque sea un alfa)"pensaba Asta negando con su cabeza por sus pensamientos, respiro profundo"Trata de ser amigable"susurro, Asta puso su sonrisa mas amigable que podía en ese momento"Pareces demasiado viejo como para ser un quinceañero ¿Por que clase de problemas has pasado?"tras las palabras de Asta todos a su alrededor se quedaron callados, una mano se poso es su cabeza para empezar a apretarla fuerte

"Creo que en verdad estas listo para morir"dijo el alfa si voz le causaría miedo a muchas personas u Asta estaba incluida entre ellas

"(¡Lo sabia! ¡Mi primera impresión de el era correcta!)"pensó Asta tratando de quitar la mano del alfa de su cabeza 

"¡Oh! Ahí estas ¡Yami! ¿Que estas haciendo alla?"grito una voz detrás de el

"¿Huh? Solo le estoy quitando un poco de miseria a este chico"dijo el ahorra identificado alfa

"No podemos dejar que un líder de escuadrón asesine a un candidato, ademas ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"dijo el chico que parecía ser un beta

"Fui a buscar un baño y me perdi"fue la respuesta indiferente de Yami 

"Hey, ese no es....."empezó a decir un participante con un poco de nervios por la escena que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de el

"¿Finral Leulacers? El utiliza esa extraña magia de área"dijo uno de los participantes refiriéndose al beta que había hablado con Yami"Pero a el le gustan tanto las mujeres que interfiere con su trabajo"termino de decir viendo como Finral coqueteaba

"Y el es Gordon Agrippa, un experto en maleficios" dijo otro refiriéndose al otro hombre que parecia tener la cara pintada con negro y blanco, que estaba murmurando"Pero es malísimo comunicándose, a decir verdad yo lo encuentro escalofriante"terminó de decir y Gordon siguió murmurando

"Eso quiere decir.....que si ellos obedecen hacia el"dijo un participante refiriéndose hacia Yami que estaba empezando una cuenta regresiva cosa que asusto a Asta

"El capitán de una de las ordenes de Caballeros Mágicos, los delincuentes de los Black Bulls"

"¿Para que estas haciendo una cuenta regresiva?"cuestiono Asta, aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta

"Para ponerle fin a tu vida"fue la respuesta indiferente de Yami

"Yami Sukehiro El Titan"dijo el mismo que describió a la orden"Los delincuentes Black Bulls, ellos dan una mayor cantidad de dinero por el daño que hacen que por sus logros en el campo de batalla, dicen que no hay una sola persona cuerda en ese grupo, ese no es el equipo donde quiero estar"dijo con un toque de temor en su voz

"(Maldición y tuve que meterme con este tipo, ¡Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar!)"Pensó Asta todavía tratando de quitar la mano del alfa de su cabeza, obviamente sin tener ningún éxito

"(¿Que estan haciendo?)"pensó Yuno viendo inexpresivamnete la escena que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de el, solo que el revoloteo de los pájaros iso que su atención fuera dirigida hacia una parte superior del estadio

"Jóvenes aprendices nosotros........"los pájaros saliendo volando del estadio dando un efecto mas dramático"lamentamos la demora"dijo una voz de los que estaban en la parte superior del estadio, los gritos de los participantes no se hicieron esperar diciendo cosas como el capitán de la orden de la Gran Águila Plateada y del León Carmesí

"¡Ya ha empezado!"grito Finral

"Tsk, te ha salvado la campana chico"dijo Yami caminado hacia sus subordinados"Mas te vale que aprecies esa vida que has tratado de mantener, si no lo haces, te matare"

"(¡¿Queeee?!)"fue el grito interno de Asta

"Yo estaré a cargo de estas pruebas"dijo la misma voz misteriosa 

"¡ El capitán de la orden mas fuerte, El Amanecer Dorado!¡Wiliam Vanjans!"exclamó un participante, otros participantes se unieron a el contando las hazañas que ha hecho William aunque solo una llamo la atención de Yuno y Asta, que el era el siguiente candidato para ser Rey Mago

Willam saco su grimoire dijo unas cuantas palabras y varias raíces salieron de las paredes del estadio dando escobas a los participantes

"Ahora..."empezó a decir el capitán cerrando su grimoire"comenzaremos con las pruebas para convertirse en caballeros magicos, vamos a ponerlos a prueba en muchos aspectos, nosotros 9 estaremos al tanto de sus movimientos, y cuando todo este dicho y hecho, escogeremos a los que queremos en nuestro respectivo escuadrón, y aquel que no a sido escogido por alguno de nosotros entienda que ha fallado el examen"muchos de los participantes tragaron saliva o eso era lo que Asta pensaba según el movimiento de su manzana de Adán"Su primera prueba es....utilizar esa escoba para volar"el guardia que William tenia a sus espaldas empezó a hacerlo"Cualquiera que tenga control sobre su magia debe ser capaz de hacer esto con la pura sensación, esta es la forma mas básica de moverse para un hechicero, si no puedes volar en la escoba, no mereces ser observado"los participantes comenzaron a volar aunque algunos apenas se podían separar del piso y mantener un poco el equilibrio antes de caer al piso otra vez"Solo con esto podemos determinar cuanto entienden sobre el funcionamiento interno de la magia, parece que este año tenemos unos cuantos que destacan"dijo viendo donde unos cuantos participantes estaban, entre ellos estaban Asta y Yuno, pero los otros que estaban en el mismo nivel en el aire parecían ser nobles ya que su ropa era de personas ricas.

Asta sentía muchas miradas en el aunque Yuno estaba tomando también miradas había una que la sentía mas intensa que las demás cuando volteo pudo por el dueño de esa mirada, era un joven 2 o 1 año mayor que el, sus ojos eran de color verde menta, piel bronceada y cabello brillante color menta, cuando sus miradas se encontraron su omega interno se estremeció provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y desviara la mirada hacia el palo de su escoba, Yuno vio esto y sonrió pero su sonrisa era de pura maldad

"(Oh, el pequeño Asta encontró a su alfa, tengo con que molestralo)"penso ideando un plan para poder poner a Asta en una situación incomoda con ese alfa

Leopold no estaba teniendo un buen día sus padres le volvieron a presentar a un omega de una familia noble para que se casara obviamente el rechazo el quería encontrar a su destinado no le importaba si era un campesino, su hermano le dio una salvación al proponerle que fuera como su guardaespaldas a los exámenes de este año, acepto con todo gusto ya que se entero que sus padres organizaron otra cita con otra familia pudo escaparse por ahora, tendría que encontrar a su omega antes que sus padres se harten de que este rechazando cada propuesta y que ellos acepten por el, pero siendo un alfa puro quieren que se junte cuanto antes para así tener descendencia fuerte y que los Vermillion superen a Silvas, fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que olió el aroma mas exquisito que allá olido en su vida, viendo hacia el estadio busco al dueño de esa aroma su vista se poso en uno de los participantes que estaba en la parte superior de los que tenían mejor control de su magia.

Pero lo que le importaba era ese pequeño chico con vestimenta azul y parece que se percató de su mirada ya que volteo a verlo, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes no del mismo tono que el pero aun así eran hermosos y el sonrojo que apareció en su cara lo hacia aun mas hermoso y fue que pudo oler mejor la aroma que desprendía, 3 aromas había encontrado a su destinado y era un omega puro, si no fuera por su olfato mejorado que es superior al de un alfa común no podría haber olido el aroma de su omega entre tantas personas, su cara tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara estaba muy feliz de poder al fin encontrar a su omega

Asta estaba en un conflicto interno ese alfa había causado que su omega interno ronroneara ¡Eso nunca había pasado! Sabia el porque su omega interno actuaba de esa manera pero no quería aceptarlo el no quiere un alfa destinado, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sujeto que se estaba acercando a el, obvio que se estaba esforzando mucho para llegar allí o eso pensaba ya que tenia gotas de sudor en la cara, se recompuso rápidamente una vez que estaba enfrente de Asta

"Mi nombre es Zeke ¿Cual es el tuyo?"pregunto el alfa

"El mio es Asta"respondió inseguro, normalmente cuando los alfas se acercan a el son con otras intenciones

"Este ejercicio es muy fácil verdad"dijo Zeke aunque el que este bajando de altura dice lo contrario"(Si me quedo cerca de ti destacare, omega)"fueron sus pensamientos 

Asta simplemente se encogió de hombros, parece que este alfa no tenia otras intenciones hacia el así que estaba bien, pero no iba a bajar la guardia a su alrededor solo porque estaba siendo amable con el sin tener otras intenciones, pasaron varias pruebas en donde los participantes tenían que ocupar su magia para poder pasarlas aunque había personas que se destacaban mas que las otras.

"Ya hemos llegado a la prueba final, esta prueba será una batalla, emparéjense con quien quieran, lucharan con quien se junten, deben usar su grimoire, a esta altura deben saber uno o dos hechizos ¿verdad?, el trabajo de un Caballero Mágico es luchar demuéstrenos de lo que están hechos"dijo el capitán del amanecer dorado

"(Esto..¡Esto es malo!¡Lo he estado haciendo bien nadie querrá enfrentarme!)"Asta se estaba maldiciendo por demostrar muchas de sus habilidades cuando esa no era su intención pero se olvido de eso porque ese alfa pelicobre lo puso nervioso

"Asta, lucha contra mi"dijo Zeke apareciendo atras de Asta, obvio que eso lo asusto ya que se gano un golpe de parte del omega

"¡Zeke!, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Me harías el honor de luchar conmigo?"pregunto Asta con esperanzas en su voz 

"Claro que lo hare"dijo Zeke feliz

"Seguirán luchando hasta que uno decida rendirse o no sea capaz de continuar, tenemos un hechicero que es capaz de hacer sanaciones, así que luchen como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, entonces, que pasen al centro los primeros contrincantes"dijo William viendo como Asta y Zeke se acercaban al centro de la arena

"Vamos a luchar como hombres dispuestos a cumplir con nuestros sueños"dijo Asta emocionado viendo hacia Zeke que puso una mano en su hombro

"Ya no necesitas seguir intentándolo, omega, me convertire en un caballero mágico y te voy a partir el trasero, y así regresas a tu aldea y quien sabe tálvez vaya a visitarte para que podamos divertirnos un rato"dijo Zeke con una sonrisa lasciva, para después alejarse de Asta y ponerse a cierta distancia

"¿Preparados? ¡Empiezen!"grito William

"¡No nos contengamos!¡Hagámoslo de una vez!"grito Zeke para sacar su grimoire "Invencion de bronce, Zeke Magnum Bola de cañon"después de decir esas palabras una bola de picos de color azul apareció alrededor de el"(¿Que te parece omega? Utilice mis propiedades de bronce para crear una bomba que me rodea para que me protege, así que no solo me protejo sino que también puedo atacarte cuando quiera, cuando sea que vayas a atacar yo lo repeleré y te atacare al instante, sorprendiendo a los capitanes en el acto, no importa cuanto poder mágico tengas si no puedes tocarme)"penso viendo con una sonrisa engreida a Asta que tenia su flequillo cubriendole los ojos, Zeke se empezó a darse cuenta de que lago anda mal ya que los niveles mágicos estaban aumentando y que su grimoire estaba flotando a su alrededor

"Dices que no, no contengamos ¿verdad?"dijo Asta levantando su mirada, sus ojos no tenían emociones cosa que causo unos cuantos escalofríos a las personas del estadio"Magia de creación de fuego:Dragon de fuego carmesi"su voz era carente de emoción, mucho fuego empezó a formarse alrededor de Asta y empezó a tomar forma de un dragón, rugió antes de lanzarse en contra de la esfera de Zeke, Zeke no esperaba tanta magia en un ataque por lo que junto mas de su magia en la esfera para poder aguantar el ataque, donde pasaba el dragón el aire se deformaba por el calor del fuego.  
El fuego duro unos minutos alrededor de Zeke, cuando se aclaro el escudo todavía estaba ahí pero las puntas que sobresalían anteriormente estaban casi desechas y Zeke estaba sin aliento

"(Tuve que poner la mayoría de mi magia para soportarlo y el anda como si nada ¿Cuánto poder mágico tiene?)"pensaba Zeke frustrado, sabia que el omega tenia poder mágico pero no a este nivel

"Oh sigues consciente, ese hechizo devora todo el oxigeno del lugar donde llega a colisionar, supongo que ese escudo es muy fuerte como para evitar que se haga ese efecto dentro de el"dijo Asta extendiendo su mano para agarrar algo de su grimoire, cuando su mano iso contacto con ese objeto toda su magia desapareció, cosa que notaron todos los capitanes, se inclinaron un poco en su asiento para ver el porque de eso.  
Hubo un estallido de velocidad y Asta estaba enfrente de Zeke

"(¡Es rápido! ¿Habra usa un hechizo de aceleración?)"se cuestiono mentalmente William

"(No..no lo hizo, es solo que...sus habilidades atléticas son demasiado altas)"penso Yami realmente interesado por el participante que estuvo a punto de matar

"¿Huh?"fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una espada en mal estado lo golpeara contra el piso, ignorando su escudo, todo se quedo en silencio en el estadio algunos participantes solo pudieron balbucear cosas que no tenían sentido

"Yo no quiero convertirme en Caballero Mágico para hacer bonitos recuerdos llamame loco pero yo quiero ser el primer Rey Mago Omega"dijo Asta poniendo la enorme espada en su hombro, los susurros ante la declaración no se hicieron a esperar"¡Dejen de susurrar idiotas! ¡Yo seré el próximo Rey Mago ¡¿Tienen algún problema?!"grito obviamente harto de todos los susurros

"Que cretino"dijo unos de los participantes que parecía ser noble

"Enserio el no es solo un pueblerino, sino también un huérfano sin dinero ¿verdad?"dijo el que estaba a su lado

"Es doloroso ver que un lindo omega tenga la cabeza en las nubes y no ve la realidad"dijo otro

"¡Largate de ahi, enano!"grito otro

"¡¿Quien me llamo así?!"grito Asta tratando de encontrar al que lo llamo así obvio sin tener éxito

"Hmm ¿eso fue una creación mágica?, luego de verlo en todas la pruebas no te imaginarias que tiene ese poder"dijo Finral al lado de su capitán

"Tiene magia poderosa de fuego y una espada que cuando entra en contacto con ella su poder mágico desaparece, '¿Yo sere el primer Rey Mago Omega?' Tenemos un espécimen raro en nuestras manos"dijo Yami pensativo

En si el examen no tuvo mas novedades, lo único que destaco es que Yuno venció a su oponente que parecía ser un alfa de la nobleza de un solo golpe

"Y así concluyen todas las pruebas, ahora el momento de la selección, cuando escuchen su numero den una paso hacia enfrente, si algún capitán alza la mano por ti entraran en su orden, así como poder elegir entre diferentes ordenes si eso llegara a pasar, eso es todo chicos, y como dije anteriormente si ningún capitán alza la mano para ti, habrás fallado"dijo William

"Entonces empezemos, numero 1 da un paso hacia enfrente"dijo un Caballero Magico

Hubo algunos participantes alegres ya que los aceptaron en una orden otros estuvieron decepcionados ya que no los aceptaron, cuando Yuno paso todos los capitanes levantaron la mano cosa que sorprendió a todos los participantes, al final decidió unirse al Amanecer Dorado, era turno de Asta 3 capitanes alzaron las manos

Asta estaba pensando con que orden irse, con el capitán que casi lo mata, con ese otro capitán con una mascara púrpura en la cara o el capitán de ese alfa que lo ponía nervioso y dicho alfa estaba temblando en su lugar, no sabia porque pero supongo que de emoción o algo parecido

Leopold estaba esperando con ansias la respuesta de su omega destinado, le dijo a su hermano que levantara su mano por el, pero realmente no era necesario ya que su hermano iba hacerlo de todos modos aunque las palabras que dijo su omega destruyeron todas sus esperanzas de poder estar en el mismo escuadrón

"Elijo Black Bulls"dijo Asta viendo hacia Yami quien tenia una gran sonrisa, muchos participantes dieron un jadeo sorprendido, decidió a los Black Bulls por encima de Crimson Lions una de las mejores ordenes, cuando todas las elecciones terminaron todos lo que fueron elegidos por una orden se quedaron en el estadio hablando de lo felices que estaban de ser elegidos por una orden

Tan pronto que el ultimo participantes fuera dicho, Leopold se fue del lugar como guardaespaldas de su hermano y dicho hermano solo suspiro porque tenia que recibir a los nuevos reclutas solo, pero según por lo que dijo su hermano ese omega que se unió a los Black Bulls es su omega destinado por lo cual era de esperarse que su hermano estuviera ansioso.

Leopold estaba buscando la aroma de su omega cuando lo encontró vio que estaba hablando con ese chico que todos los capitanes querían, y por que estaba viendo eran buenos amigos, vio que intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras mas y que su omega se alejaba para algo, esta era su oportunidad para hablar con el, cuando llego donde estaba el aroma vio algo que disgusto el alfa con quien su omega se había enfrentado estaba enfrente de la puerta de donde su omega estaba y por sus acciones sabia que no era bueno, creo una bola de fuego en su mano y la lanzo hacia la lagartija que se estaba tratando de meter debajo de la puerta

"¿Huh?"fue todo lo que pudo decir Zeke, volteo su mirada para encontrarse con un Caballero Magico de los Crimson Lions

"¿Que estas haciendo?"había usado su voz de alfa para denotar su enojo, Zeke se estremeció y demostró su cuello como sumisión y también comprobando que era un alfa puro, ya que lo hizo someterse 

"S-Solo quería darle una sorpresa"dijo Zeke por el alfa que estaba enfrente de el 

"Largo"dijo Leopold aun ocupando su voz de alfa

Leopold como ese otro alfa se iba tropezando, obviamente asuatado, se volteo porque la puerta se estaba abriendo quito el ceño fruncido que tenia en la cara para que una gran sonrisa la reemplazará, solo que no esperaba una gran espada dirigiéndose hacia el

"¿Huh?"dijo Leopold sin quitar la vista de la espada que se estaba aproximándose hacia el, por suerte reacciono a tiempo y se quitó del camino aunque todavía le corto unos cuantos pelos de la cabeza, vio a su omega destinado que estaba temblando ligeramente, y ahí fue cuando la realización golpeo a Lepold su voz de mando debió afectarlo también, se inclino ligeramente para pedir disculpas"Lo siento ocupe mi voz sin pensarlo"dijo, cuando levanto la mirada vio que Asta estaba un poco nervioso, agarro su mano lo que provoco un sobresalto pero rapidamente se relajo aunque se puso tenso otra vez ya que Leopold le beso el dorso de la mano"Hola querido omega, me llamo Leopold Vermillion de la Casa de los Vermillion, miembro de los Crimson Lions ¿Puedes decirme quien eres?"tenia una sonrisa mientras lo decía, solo que aumento ya que Asta se sonrojo ligeramente

"As-Asta de l-la aldea H-Hage, y me acabo de unir a los Black Bulls"Asta no sabe porque tartamudeó allí, el siempre a sido fuerte enfrente de cualquier alfa esta vez no tendría que ser diferente, pero no, este alfa lo estaba poniendo nervioso y no ayudaba que su omega pidiera a gritos su toque

"Tu también lo sientes verdad"dijo Leopold abrazando a Asta de la cintura y acercandolo a su cuerpo"El que somos destinado, puedo oler tres aromas viniendo de ti"acerco su nariz en la glandula de olor de Asta"Un prado de flores, fresas y unos toques se vainilla ¿Me equivoco?"pregunto viéndolo hacia los ojos disfrutando las acciones que sus palabras habían provocado, el sonrojo de Asta había aumentado hasta el punto de cubrirle todo el rostro y inconscientemente acercaba mas su cuerpo al de el

Asta ahora no tenia dudas este era su alfa destinado dijo sus tres aromas y los únicos que lo sabían eran Yuno y los de la iglesia, Yuno aunque lo amenazaran no diría su otro olor a otra persona, su omega interno estaba gritando de felicidad y le decía a Asta que lo dejara que lo marcara, antes de que pudiera decir algo unos labios se posaron en los suyos, se quedo congelado en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento solo sostenerse fuertemente a la capa de los Crimson Lions de Leopold, lentamente fue cediendo al beso hasta que lo acepto, incluso le dio permiso a Lepold de entrar en su boca, aunque el beso era inexperto por ambas partes lo disfrutaron, cuando el oxigeno hizo falta se separaron dejando un rastro de saliva, Asta inmediatamente escondió su rostro en el pecho de Leopold que lo abrazo mas fuerte contra el 

"Lo siento no me pude controlar, simplemente estoy muy emocionado de encontrar a mi omega destinado"dijo Lepold suavemente acariciando lentamente el cabello de Asta"¿Me dejarías cortejarte?"pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio

Asta no podía creer lo que escuchaba, normalmente un alfa venia hacia el sin intenciones de cortejo solo querían marcarlo, las palabras de la Hermana Lily si que se aplicaba en este caso.

"Si"hablo tímidamente Asta, Leopold le dio un beso casto en la frente

"Vamos hay que ir con tu capitán no quiero meterte en problemas por estar conmigo"dijo Leopold tomando su mano y empezando a caminar, Yuno estaba escondido entre los pilares del pasillo al igual que el capitán de los Crimson Lions Fuegoleon Vermillion, ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, voltearon a verse y asistieron antes de irse por lugares diferentes

"Tienes agallas para hacerme esperar tanto, cuanto tiempo pensabas tomar? Y ¿Quien es este?"dijo Yami haciendo señas hacia Leopold, Leopold se aclaro la garganta para hablar

"Soy Leopold Vermillion y soy la causa de retraso de Asta"dijo Leopold inclinandose pidiendo disculpas, esperando que Yami las aceptara, sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas cuando una mano se poso en su frente y en la de Asta

"Quien demonios te dijo que quería esos detalles?"dijo Yami apretando las cabezas de Asta y Leopold que estaban tratando de librarse del agarre mortal, suspiro antes de dejarlos ir"Finral, vamos"dijo volviéndose hacia el beta

"De acuerdo"dijo Finral sin verse afectado por las acciones de su capitán, extendió su brazo hacia el aire mientras que la otra mano sostenía su grimoire, empezó a abrirse un portal de color gris que Gordon atravesó sin pensarselo 2 veces

"¡Whoa!¡¿Que es eso?!"grito Asta viendo hacia el portal de color gris 

"Como todavia no tienes escoba nos vamos a transportarnos a la base de los Black Bulls de otra manera, así que apurate y atraviesa el portal"dijo Yami moviendo el cigarrillo que tenia en la boca, Asta asintió y se movió hacia el portal antes de que pudiera entrar una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltearse y recibir un beso en los labios de parte de Leopold

"Un beso de despedida, te veo luego mi omega"dijo Leopold separándose de Asta disfrutando el sonrojo que provocó su acción, Asta balbuceba sin ser capaz de decir una palabra así que solo dio un grito y entro por el portal 

"Se que todavía no lo conozco pero no me esperaba esa actitud de el, cuando por primera vez lo vi iba a matar un participante por llamarlo enano"dijo Yami obviamente divertido por los acontecimientos recientes

"La verdad solo parece actuar de esa manera solo alrededor mio, cuando lo estaba buscando el alfa contra quien peleo le estaba lanzando una maldición mientras el estaba en el baño lo ahuyente pero cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que vi fue esa extraña espada aproximándose hacia mi no me hizo ningún daño pero mi cabello no salio ileso"dijo Leopold señalando hacia un corte de su cabello que parecía ser mas corto

"Jajaja que interesante perece que es agresivo para ser omega, eso es bueno lo necesitara para sobrevivir en los Black Bulls pero ¿Son destinados? Porque puedo oler 2 aromas viniendo de el"dijo Yami

"Omega puro"respondió Leopold

"Oh, las cosas se pusieron mas interesantes"dijo Yami expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo

"Lamento molestarlo capitán, pero es realmente difícil mantener abierto un portal de este tamaño, así que podría entrar por favor"dijo Finral esforzándose para mantenerlo abierto o eso se podría decir por la expresión que estaba haciendo

"¿Quien te crees para darme ordenes?¿Porque no tratas de superar tus limites?"dijo Yami en un tono de voz peligroso

"(¡¿QUE?!)"fue el grito interno de Finral

Asta estaba viendo con asombro la base de los Black Bulls puede que en algunos lugares este deteriorada pero no estaba tan mal o eso es lo que pensaba antes de que la puerta principal explotara

"(¡¿Que?!¡¿El lugar exploto?!)"penso Asta con asombro viendo a lo que antes era la puerta de los Black Bulls, atrás del humo de la explosión se podían escuchar unas cuantas voces

"Bienvenido"Asta escucho la voz de Yami detrás del el, y también la de Finral diciendo que lo hicieron otra vez ¡¿Esto era normal?! "A la peor orden de los Caballeros Mágicos los Black Bulls"


	3. Capitulo 3

Asta estaba viendo a los miembros de los Black Bulls destruyendo su propia base, había 2 alfas, uno que estaba huyendo del otro solo que mientras lo hacia se estaba riendo, mientras que el otro le lanzaba bolas de fuego sin tener ningún éxito, una beta que no paraba de comer, otra beta que estaba tumbada en el sofá o lo que parecía ser un sofá con una botella a lado, otro alfa que tenia un espejo enfrente de el con un rastro de sangre bajando por su nariz de vez en cuando voltendose a gritarles a los otros y lo que parecía ser otros beta sin hacer ningún tipo de cosa solo sacando humo por la boca, se había presentado anteriormente a gritos pero no escucharon ninguna palabra de lo que dijo y al fin pudo saber la razón por a cual los 2 alfas se estaban peleando......un pudin, fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego que iba directo hacia el.

"Hey chicos..."empezo Yami a decir levantando su mano"¡Dejen de destruir el lugar!"grito golpeando su puño contra la pared destruyendola a cambio

"(¡Tu eres el que destruyo mas!)"grito internamente Asta

Toda la sala quedo en silencio y ninguno estaba haciendo ningún movimiento, unos segundos mas y todos los miembros se movieron hacia Yami muy felices los únicos que estaban tranquilos era el tipo grande que solo sacaba humo por la boca y el que estaba hablando con el espejo

"Realmente me caen bien, no creen?, es genial pero...."Yami estaba hablando muy feliz"Cierren la maldita boca"y ahí estaba el Yami que conoce

"Lo sentimos"dijeron todos los miembros poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Yami

"Este camarón es el nuevo miembro"una marca de enojo apareció en la frente de Asta por el apodo que le dio, la única razón por la cual no se lanzaba contra Yami es porque era su capitán"Muestrenle las reglas sin matarlo"dijo de forma despreocupada ganado una mirada sorprendida de Asta por su ultimo comentario, sacudió la cabeza eso era imposible ¿verdad?

"¡Me llamo Asta del pueblo de Hage, desde hoy soy miembro de los Black Bulls, es un placer trabajar con todos ustedes!"grito Asta

"Hay mas miembros en esta orden algunos están de misiones, algunos de vacaciones y otros simplemente no se aparecen, bueno trata de llevarte bien con ellos"dijo Yami viendo hacia Asta, solo para voltearse hacia los otros miembros"Por cierto es un omega puro para que no empiecen con que es su destinado o ese tipo de cosas, y tiene un carácter peligroso así que no lo hagan enojar o los matara"su tono de voz era aburrido mientras lo decía esto sorprendió a todos así que alguien se aventuro a decir lo que todos tenían en mente

"¿Eres noble?"pregunto el alfa que parecía delincuente 

"No"dijo Asta cruzandose de brazos 

"Pero pronto lo sera"dijo Yami como si nada, un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Asta al recordar a Leopold

"Estoy confundida"dijo la beta que solo estaba en ropa interior, los demás asintieron

"Su alfa destinado es un Vermillion"dijo Yami otra vez como si nada ganándose un 'ohhh' de parte de todos, la beta que dijo estar confundida camino hacia Asta poniéndose al nivel de sus ojos, se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de que lo abrazara demasiado fuerte

"¡Es lindo!"grito exprimiendole la vida a Asta, Yami la agarro de manto sacando a Asta de su abrazo mortal

"Un pequeño y débil camarón como tu es el nuevo miembro de los Black Bulls, no se que estaba pensando Yami, pero hasta que no tengas una de estas capas, yo Magna Swing nunca te consideraré uno de nosotros incluso si fueras la mano derecha de Yami, por tu mirada pienso que quieres una, pero primero, tu tendrás que pasar la ceremonia de bienvenida de los Black Bulls" el ahora identificado Magna salio de la base siendo seguido por un silencioso Asta, lo cual a los demás les pareció extraño, menos por Yami que tenia una gran sonrisa"No me importa que métodos uses, todo lo que tienes que hacer es bloquear o esquivar el ataque mágico que te tiraré, si puedes hacer eso también seras uno de nosotros y te daré una de estas capas"dijo levantando una capa para remarcar su punto"¡Aquí voy!¡Tomate tu tiempo camarón!"dijo Magna con su grimoire a su lado al igual que Asta, Magna le lanzo una bola de fuego solo que esta empezó a desaparecer antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Magna desconcertado por esto le lanzo otra obteniendo el mismo resultado así fueron las otras 5 que lanzo

"Magna-sempai"dijo Asta en un tono demasiado feliz para la comodidad de Magna, Asta levanto la mirada que todo el tiempo había tenido en sus pies, tenia una mirada que prometía muerte"Muere"dijo con calma, un dragón hecho de llamas carmesí se empezó a formar al lado de Asta antes de rugir y lanzarse en contra de Magna, Magna alcanzo a esquivarlo pero por alguna razón el aire se hizo mas difícil de respirar no tubo tiempo de pensar en los detalles ya que tuvo que esquivar bolas de fuego carmesí

"¡Te lo dije no? Si lo haces enojar morirás y a el no le gusta que le recuerden su estatura!"grito Yami"¡Ademas yo no me quedaría cerca de esas llamas si fuera tu Magna, literalmente devoran el aire a su alrededor, así que has lo mejor para sobrevivir!"dijo levantando su pulgar

Magna ahora estaba nervioso, solo lo llamo así porque Yami lo hizo y porque estaba rodeado de esas llamas y por lo que dijo su capitán no era bueno, juntando una gran cantidad de magia lanzo una bola de fuego mas grande que las anteriores esperando que no desapareciera como las anteriores, suspiro de alivio cuando no desapareció pero si se hizo mas pequeña, las llamas desaparecieron lo cual alivio mucho, pero no tuvo tiempo de festejar ya que tuvo que cancelar su propio hechizo que por alguna razón se aproximaba hacia el

"Esa mierda dolió"dijo Magna saliendo entre el humo de la explosión

"Tsk, sigues vivo?"pregunto Asta irritado

"¡Eso no es manera de tratar a tus superiores!"grito Magna muy sorprendido 

"Como sea, solo no me vuelvas a llamar así"dijo Asta tomando la capa de los Black Bulls de las manos de Magna"O te matare"dijo como cierto capitan

"(¿Es el hijo perdido del capitan?)"fue el pensamiento de todos en el claro, Magna se acerco a Asta quedando a lado de el para empezar a darles palmadas en la espalda con fuerza 

"¡Tu magia de fuego poderosa mis bolas de fuego no llegaban a su objetivo porque tu magia las absorbia verdad? Y ese efecto secundario de tu magia es simplemente aterrador, recuerdame no hacerte enojar, me agradas Asta"dijo Magna feliz sin dejar de darle palmadas en la espalda"Provengo del mismo país que tu soy de Layacker, un poco al norte de Hage" dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros del omega, cuando termino del intercambio de palabras todos los demás de los Black Bulls se habían aproximado hacia Asta y así empezó la vida de Asta como un Black Bull

Su primera misión fue la caza de unos jabalíes con Magna y Noelle una alfa de la realeza, y la única razón por la cual fueron a esa misión fue porque Yami no quiso encargarse de sus problemas el mismo, pero la misión no termino lo que pensaron que seria ya que tuvieron que enfrentar a otros magos que querían matar a los habitantes del pueblo y por lo que oyó estaban buscando una cosa que se encontraba en el pueblo, al final los detuvieron pero aun así murió el hombre que lideraba la aldea y resulto ser su collar lo que los otros tipos buscaban, que se habían suicidado para no revelar información, recibieron una estrella por salvar a los civiles aunque los Black Bulls tenían -50 estrellas por lo cual ahora tenían -49 estrellas.

También tuvo su primera cita con Leopold, aunque fue inesperada ya que apareció un día enfrente de la puerta de la base, Yami literalmente lo empujo fuera de la base y le cerro la puerta en la cara y le grito que no volviera hasta que no fuera marcado, tras eso ambos se fueron con el rostro enrojecido, Leopold le mostró el pueblo donde estaba el estadio, fue muy paciente escuchando lo que Asta le decía o le preguntaba cosas que no conocía y el contaba acerca de sus experiencias en los Black Bulls y ahí fue cuando Leopold le empezó a contar su vida en los Crimson Lions y Asta lo escuchaba feliz, cuando dejo a Asta en la base de su orden no se fue sin darle unos cuantos besos, por suerte Yami ya se había dormido y entro para ir a su habitación, aunque Yami le reviso el cuello a la mañana siguiente, solo recibió las amenazas de muerte que ya se le hacían normal.

Su segunda misión fue porque el mismo Rey Mago lo escogio para ir a un calabozo que apareciero en las fronteras con el reino diamante esta vez el jefe de su escuadrón fue Luck y Noelle también fue ya que el capitán Yami le dijo que así obtendría experiencia y que superara sus limites, aunque entrando al calabozo Luck les explico unas cuantas cosas antes de irse por su cuenta dejándolos a su suerte, el y Noelle estuvieron a punto de ser devorados por una planta que era una de las trampas del lugar si no fuera por el otro escuadrón que enviaron como apoyo que resulto ser el de Yuno, el alfa de lentes no le cayó bien al principio pero era soportable y no por ser omega lo menosprecia así que estaba bien y una mujer beta y parecía que insultaba a los demás sin saberlo, pero después de eso se volvieron a separar, Yuno y Asta haciendo una competencia de haber quien llegaba primero al final del calabozo, en su camino hacia el final del calabozo termino en encontrarse con Luck que estaba luchando contra un mago del imperio enemigo que ocupaba magia de humo solo lo derrotaron cuando Asta saco la espada anti-magia y borro su firma de magia y así poderlo atrapar por sorpresa aunque termino escapando.

Cuando el escuadrón de los Black Bulls llego al final del calabozo se encontraron con la vista de el escuadrón de Golden Dawn golpeado y apunto de ser aplastados por una espada gigante hecha de lo que parecía ser diamante, al final Asta con mucho esfuerzo logro derrotarlo y el cuatro ojos (apodo que le había dado Asta a Klaus) le puso unas ataduras y le quito su grimoire para no correr riesgos, aunque no sirvuo de nada ya que su grimoire voló hasta su dueño y ocupo magia de otro elemento siendo fuego para curarse mientras montaba a un golem de ese mineral que manejaba, termino ganando otra espada anti-magia con un extraño poder pero no pudo probarla bien ya que un pedazo de cristal se incrustó en su estomago haciendo que perdiera la consciencia, cuando despertó ya estaba afuera del calabozo y fue de inmediatamente regañado por Noelle por lo imprudente que fue.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que paso la misión del calabozo mas exactos una semana donde Asta estuvo inconsciente y ahorra estaba comiendo la comida que no comió durante ese tiempo

"Oh chico estas despierto, una vez mas buen trabajo, cuando llegaste estabas hecho un desastre"dijo Yami entrando por la puerta y dirigiendo hacia Asta, que solo grito 'Buenos Días' y un ''Gracias' pare después seguir comiendo siendo alentado por Charmy"Como ya eres capaz de caminar, dirígete al cuartel general de los Caballeros Mágicos y dales tu informe"se quito el cigarrillo de la boca

"¡¿HUH?!"exclamó Asta con las mejillas regordetas por la comida

"¿Cuarteles?"pregunto Luck con una sonrisa"(Creo que allí va a ver muchos tipos fuertes ¿Esta bien si lucho contra ellos?)"se dijo mentalmente

"Luck tu no vas, solo vas a causar problemas"dijo Yami, Luck mantuvo su sonrisa pero no parpadeaba muestra de shock por las palabras de su capitán"Pero iras en una misión de pelea con Magna"volvio a hablar Yami

"¿Misión?"pregunto Luck parpadeando"Es un placer trabajar contigo en una misión Magna"tenia brillos en los ojos mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de Magna quien lo estaba viendo incrédulo

"¡Me haces vomitar ¡¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Luck?!"grito Magna todavía sorprendido

"Perfecto entonces yo iré en su lugar"dijo Charmy levantado su mano y luego poniendo una mirada de ensoñación"(Me pregunto que tipo de comida deliciosa estará esperando por mi)"se imaginaba varios platillos que la hacían babear

"De ninguna manera vas a ir, lo único que haces todo el día es comer"dijo Yami sin expresión

Charmy puso una cara de sorprendida por las palabras de su capitán y salio corriendo del comedor tarareando feliz, Asta solo se encogió de hombros y fue por su escoba, Noelle fue la primera en salir pero se quedo parada en la puerta viendo hacia un racimo de flores que estaba al pie de la puerta

"¿Que es esto?"dijo mientras inspeccionaba el racimo encontró una nota en el y tenia el nombre de Asta

"¿Que es eso?"dijo Asta saliendo por la puerta

"Es para ti"dijo Noelle extendiendo el racimo hacia Asta, que lo vio solo con unos segundos pudo oler el aroma de Leopold en las flores, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara mientras entraba corriendo a la base en dirección hacia su habitación ignorando el grito de Noelle

"¡Oye ¿a donde vas?!"grito Noelle, despertando a Vanessa que estaba dormida en el sillón

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Vanessa poniendo una mano en su cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor 

"Baka-Asta entro corriendo cuando le di un racimo de flores que eran para el"dijo Noelle viendo donde Asta había desaparecido

"Oh tu le diste el racimo?"pregunto Vanessa olvidándose del dolor de cabeza para molestar a Noelle

"¡No!¡Estaba en la puerta cuando la abri y tenia una nota para el!"grito Noelle indignada

"Oh entonces debió de ser su alfa"dijo Vanessa como si nada

"¡¿QUE?!¡¿ASTA TIENE ALFA?!"grito Noelle muy sorprendida"¡Pero no tiene el aroma de otro alfa sobre el!"grito de nuevo

"No grites que tengo resaca"dijo Vanessa volviendo a poner una mano en su cabeza, Noelle dio un resoplido que se escuchaba como un 'cuando no' "Todavía no se aparean por lo cual no tiene una marca, lo que nos dijo el capitán Yami es que Asta encontró a su destinado en los exámenes para Caballero Mágico y que es un noble eso es todo lo que nos dijo, todavía lo esta cortejando"froto un poco mas su cabeza

"No me esperaba que Asta actuará tan tímido, no va con su personalidad y el odia con todo su ser a los alfas, me costo mucho acercarme a el"dijo Noelle todavía digiriendo las noticias

"Si tienes razón"dijo Vanessa volviéndose a acostar en el sillón

Asta volvió corriendo de su habitación aunque todavía tenia el sonrojo y también sin escoba

"Oye Asta ¿y la escoba?"pregunto Noelle cruzandose de brazos

"¡La olvide!"grito Asta, justo en ese momento entro Finral por la puerta"¡Finral llevanos al cuartel general de los Caballeros Mágicos!"grito agarrando a Finral por los hombros sin dejarle una oportunidad de escapar

"S-Seguro"dijo Finral con una sonrisa forzada, abrió un portal por el cual Asta y Noelle cruzaron

"Oye Finral llevame al baño"dijo Yami acercándose a el

"(¿Porque a mi?)"se preguntaba Finral mientras lloraba 

Asta estaba asombrado por las casas que eran enormes y lo gritaba, y hacia que Noelle lo regañara por ser demasiado ruidoso, mientras caminaban se encontraron con el escuadrón del Golden Dawn, de inmediato Klaus fue a revisar a Asta para que no tuviera ninguna herida mientras que Mimosa y Noelle hablaban entre ellas

Fueron recibidos por el mismo Rey Mago Julius Nova Chrono cosa que sorprendió a todos, medio leyó el hechizo que Yuno había conseguido en el calabozo y pidiendo que lo probara como un niño pequeño, así confirmando los rumores que Klaus había escuchado sobre ser un maniaco sobre la magia, tambien intento levantar la espada nueva de Asta solo que no pudo por ser demasiada pesada, y la otra razón por la cual los invito era porque quería que asistieran a la presentación de medallas para los que obtuvieron mas estrellas para su escuadrón.

Cuando entraron en la sala lo primero que Asta vio fue a Leopold a lado de su hermano(en su cita le había dicho que el capitán de los Crimson Lions era su hermano), quien también se animo por la visita de su omega.

Cuando Julius estaba entregando los títulos, Asta jamás había visto tan serio a Leopold mientras recibía su medalla, después Julius organizo una comida para que todos se llevaran bien cosa que no resulto y los dejo a su suerte, siendo ellos los que estaban recibiendo las miradas de todos los demás en la sala

"Hermano puedo...."empezó a decir Leopold y bajaba su plato

"Ve"dijo su hermano sin abrir los ojos mientras comía otro bocado de su comida, solo los abrió para ver a su hermano menor aproximarse hacia la mesa donde estaban los invitados del Rey Mago, sonrió cuando su hermano abrazo por la espalda al pequeño omega

Asta estaba comiendo a gusto sin hacerle caso a las miradas y susurros de los demás, solo empezó a ser caso a lo que lo rodeaba cuando unos brazos se envolvían a su cintura, sin inmutarse por la acción levanto la mirada para encontrarse otra mirada de color verde menta, agarro otro pedazo de comida con su tenedor y se lo dio a Leopold en la boca quien lo acepto gustoso, ellos estaban en su propio mundo ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los demás

"¿Te gustaron las flores?"pregunto Leopold mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de Asta

"Si, me gustaron mucho Leo"dijo Asta comiendo otro pedazo de comida

"Me alegro, no sabia cuales serian tus favoritas así que compre variedad"dijo enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Asta

Los engranajes de Noelle empezaron a funcionar de nuevo con la información dicha

"¡Espera, espera la razón por la cual estabas actuando tan tímidamente era por el!"dijo Noelle muy sorprendida señalando a Leopold que todavía estaba abrazando a Asta por detras, las mejillas de Asta tomaron un tono rosa y Leopold sonrió con orgullo 

"Oh, así que actuó asi por darle las flores, que bonito"dijo Leopold dándole un beso en el cachete 

"Nunca imaginé que tu destinado del que siempre me hablabas es Asta"dijo Mimosa llamando la atención de los de la mesa"Es mi primo asi que de vez en cuando nos vemos, pero últimamente me a estado hablando de su destinado"suspiro viendo al par, ahorra era el turno de Leopold para tener un pequeño sonrojo en la cara

"Por cierto Mimosa escuche que te lastimaron en la ultima misión ¿Estas bien?"dijo Leopold tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

"Si me encuentro bien"dijo Mimosa feliz, sin saber que le cambiaron el tema de conversación, Leopold suspiro aliviado cuando su plan había funcionado, aveces su prima era muy ingenua 

"Un Vermillion tomando a un plebeyo como su omega ¿Cuánto mas bajo puede hundirse toda tu casa en la depravación, Fuegoleon?"fue la burla que pudo escuchar del capitán de las Silver Eagles, Nozel Silva hermano mayor de Noelle, Lepold dejo de abrazar a Asta por la espalda y gruño abiertamente ante la burla lo cual al omega de Asta le gusto porque trato de hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, solo que Asta lo detuvo golpeandose en la cabeza con un plato que se rompio

"¡Asta ¿Porque hiciste eso?!"grito Klaus realmente sorprendido por las acciones del pequeño omega

"Hmm, o eso fue porque mi omega interno trato de tomar el control de mi cuerpo"dijo Asta despreocupadamente

"Típico de ti, Asta"dijo Yuno tomando un trago de su copa, sin importarle la hostilidad que había en la habitación

"Jefa si ese omega estuviera en nuestro escuadrón me llevaría bien con el, no se deja llevar por los instintos de los omegas"dijo una mujer versión alfa de tez morena

"Concuerdo contigo y llamame capitan"dijo la otra mujer alfa que estaba al lado de ella, lo que destacaba de ella era esa armadura

"Entendido jefa"dijo la primera, sacando un suspiro de la segunda 

"¡Silencio Silva!"gruño Leopold haciendo que su atención vuelva hacia el par de alfas"Cuando encuentres a un omega que soporte esa actitud puedes hablar, habla mal de mi omega y te mostraré lo poderoso que puede ser el rígido de un león"Nozel se estaba acercando amenazadoramente a Leopold mientras lo hacia subía el nivel de su magia, para tratar de intimidarlo pero el olvido una cosa Leopold era un alfa puro por lo cual no serviría en el

"Es suficiente Nozel"sono la voz de Fuegoleon"Leopold no decide quien es su compañero, si su compañero es Asta que así sea, independientemente de su estatus, incluso tu podrías llegar a tener un omega plebeyo"la ultima parte lo dijo con un toque de gracia en su voz

"No digas estupideces Fuegoleon eso nunca pasara"dijo Nozel subiendo su nivel de magia otra vez, Fuegoleon tampoco se quedo atrás haciendo lo mismo que el, todos en la sala podían sentir la presión de la magia, algunos apenas les afectaba, algunos solo tenían gotas de sudor en la frente pero los aque se vieron mas afectados fueron Asta y Yuno que se sostenían de lo que podían en este caso la manta de la mesa, hartos de esto empezaron a azotar su cabeza en la mesa, Leopold preocupado por su omega lo abrazo ocultando la cara de Asta en su pecho dejándolo inhalar su aroma.

Klaus hizo lo mismo con Yuno pero el tenia un sonrojo en su cara mientras lo hacia, los temblores de los 2 empezaron a cesar pero todavía se sostenían con fuerza de las capas de los alfas, en ese momento la pelea entre los 2 alfas se vio interrumpida por un mago que entro corriendo a la sala y les informa que la capital estaba siendo atacada, empezaron a ser planes para contraatacar, Asta salió de los brazos de Leopold para salir corriendo a hacia las puertas 

"¡No me quedare aquí mientras que la gente muere!"grito Asta, Leopold estuvo a punto de ir con el pero su hermano lo detuvo

"Va estar bien, tiene magia poderosa y esa espada que cancela la magia, es fuerte no tienes que preocuparte"dijo Fuegoleon, Leopold todavía se veía inseguro de dejar a Asta solo, acepto lo que dijo su hermano a regañadientes, después de terminar con su zona iría a buscar a Asta.

Asta fue el quien encontró al culpable del ataque, salvo a una niña pero recibió heridas que no dejaban de sangrar por una maldición que el zombie tenia, cuando lo derrotó el tipo invocó otro que flotaba por lo cual tuvo que guardar su espada y atacar con fuego, solo que era demasiado rápido, al final Fuegoleon tuvo que interferir en su pelea para que no muriera, lo reconoció como la pareja ideal para su hermano y como rival para el puesto del Rey Mago

El culpable del ataque resultó ser un ex-caballero mago llamado Radess, que fue expulsado de ellos ya que su magia era peligrosa y como no era noble nadie lo defendió en ese aspecto y se entreno para vengarse del reino que lo traicionó, saco a otro zombie llamado Carl que tenia defensas altas, y ahí fue que Fuegoleon le dio consejos sobre siempre mantener la calma en una pelea y pensar para ver el punto débil del enemigo, justo cuando termino de decir eso lanzo un ataque que atravesó las defensas de Carl y así convirtiéndolo en cenizas, después de que Radess entrara en pánico, Fuegoleon lo capturó con su magia y empezó a ser un interrogatorio.

Asta sentía que algo andaba mal cuando se enterró que su objetivo de atacar a la capital, resultó ser Fuegoleon, caundo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Radess Asta de inmediato actuó sacando su espada del grimoire y clavandola a lado de Fuegoleon así deteniendo la formación de un circulo negro, los demás estaban sorprendidos por el tiempo de reacción de Asta, solo para ver a Asta lanzarse en contra de un montón de cadáveres de zombie que estaban apilados, de el salio uno que se movía pero se revelo que era una mascara

"¿Como sabias que iba hacer eso? Y ¿Como sabias que estaba escondido ahi?"dijo el tipo desconocido que le causaba escalofríos a Asta por la forma de su cara

"Desde un principio sentía otra magia cerca, también se me hizo raro que la magia de los demás magos desapareciera de la nada, todos son fuertes como para morir en contra de esos"dijo Asta apuntando hacia los zombies"En mi escuadrón hay alguien que tiene magia parecida a la tuya aunque no a tu nivel, y cuando tu compañero revelo que su objetivo era el capitán Fuegoleon era obvio que ibas a ocupar esa magia en el"todos estaban sorprendidos ante la inteligencia de Asta no mas que Noelle que estuvo conviviendo con el la mayor parte del tiempo y jamás había demostrado este tipo de inteligencia

"Fascinante inteligencia la que tienes ahí omega"dijo el tipo escalofriante, abriendo un portal abajo de Radess para que pudiera escapar 

"Gracias Asta"dijo Fuegoleon mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro"Mi hermano tuvo suerte de que tu seas su destinado"causando que las mejillas de Asta tuvieran un poco de rosa, un grupo de personas vestidas con capas blancas aparecieron alrededor de ellos

"Recibimos un mensaje que el objetivo no había sido capturado, pero pensar que estos zoquetes les estaban dando problemas"dijo uno de los encapuchados 

"El omega de la anti-magia resulto ser mas listo de lo que pensabamos"dijo el de la magia dimensional, ganando un grito indignado de Asta "Averiguo nuestro plan y cancelo el portal que llevaría el objetivo a su destino"dijo suspirando

"No podemos hacer mucho con un capitán aqui, pero necesitamos conseguir lo que se nos encomendó por nuestro señor"dijo otra voz que era femenina, ganando un asentimiento de los demás, todos empezaron a lanzar magia en contra de Fuegoleon que se defendía con su magia, mientras que Noelle protegía a Asta y Leopold, uno de los encapuchados hizo que raíces crecieran alrededor de la cúpula de agua que había creado Noelle y empezar a absorber la magia que había en ella.

Asta y Leopold viendo su oportunidad de que estaban distraídos se lanzaron contra uno de los encapuchados, que hizo taladros de viento y así empalandolos y sacandolos de combate, Fuegoleon dejo caer sus defensas para ir por ellos pero un taladro se aproximó también hacia el, lo alcanzo a esquivar pero le dio a su collar haciendo que se callera.

Fue cuando los demás llegaron, y habían llegado rápido porque habían unido fuerzas para llegar mas rapido, fue cuando los enemigos se juntaron y uno ocupo una magia que creo una salamandra hecha de una sustancia rosada para evitar el ataque del capitán Nozel, una parte de la sustancia voló directamente hacia la forma inconsciente de Asta y el collar de Fuegoleon, solo para que el de la magia dimensional hiciera u portal y así escapar.

Cuando Leopold despertó siendo curado lo primero que pregunto fue por Asta ya que recordaba que ese ataque también le dio a su omega, Fuegoleon le dio las malas noticias de que Asta había sido secuestrado, salio corriendo del edificio ignorando los gritos de su hermano el necesitaba encontrar a su omega, cuando salio se encontró con el escuadrón de Golden Dawn y Noelle que tenían expresiones decaidas y se hicieron mas intensas cuando vieron la forma maltratada de Leopold, Mimosa de inmediato fue abrazarlo

"No hay necesidad de llorar"dijo una voz que resulto ser la del Rey Mago que apareció con la forma inconsciente de Asta en sus brazos, Leopold se safo de los brazos de Mimosa y fue por Asta, el Rey Mago sabia como eran los destinados así que le dio a Leopold su omega quien lo empezó a revisar au que lo primero que reviso fue su cuello, cuando vio que solo tenia heridas que le hizo esa magia de viento lo carga al estilo princesa y se adentro al edificio, Fuegoleon había salido en el mismo momento en el que Leopold se iba adentrándose a la sala medica.

"Fue bueno que haya salido a investigar fuera de la ciudad, puede descubrir la razón por la cual fueron detrás de Fuegoleon el nombre de su organización y rescatar a Asta"dijo Julius feliz"Parece que tendremos que empezar a buscar piedras magicas"su felicidad cambio de feliz a serio

"¿Piedras magicas?"pregunto Nozel

"Si el enemigo tenia de objetivo a Fuegoleon porque tu collar era una, gracias a la reacción rápida de Asta sigues vivo, la persona que planeo todo esto es realmente poderoso y como dije antes empezaremos a juntar las piedras magicas antes que ellos, ahorra tienen pocas, pero no se para que las ocuparan pero lo que si se es que si las consiguen todas no sera nada bueno para el reino del trebol"su tono serio no se perdió en ningún momento, la declaración sorprendió todos ya que el Rey Mago decía que el enemigo era de temer"Asi que empezaremos a juntarlas antes que el enemigo, diganle a sus escuadrones y yo les avisaré a los demás capitanes"dijo para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, los capitanes presentes asistieron antes las ordenes del Rey Mago, cada uno tomando direcciones diferentes, Fuegoleon entro en el edificio para ver a su hermano, lo encontró abrazando a Asta en la cama mientras los magos los curaban, Leopold se había quedado dormido con su cara presionando el pecho de Asta mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Asta, ambos se veían tan pacíficos, le dijo a unos de los magos que le avisará cuando se despertarán para después salir de la habitación.   
Asta estaba viendo a los miembros de los Black Bulls destruyendo su propia base, había 2 alfas, uno que estaba huyendo del otro solo que mientras lo hacia se estaba riendo, mientras que el otro le lanzaba bolas de fuego sin tener ningún éxito, una beta que no paraba de comer, otra beta que estaba tumbada en el sofá o lo que parecía ser un sofá con una botella a lado, otro alfa que tenia un espejo enfrente de el con un rastro de sangre bajando por su nariz de vez en cuando voltendose a gritarles a los otros y lo que parecía ser otros beta sin hacer ningún tipo de cosa solo sacando humo por la boca, se había presentado anteriormente a gritos pero no escucharon ninguna palabra de lo que dijo y al fin pudo saber la razón por a cual los 2 alfas se estaban peleando......un pudin, fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego que iba directo hacia el.

"Hey chicos..."empezo Yami a decir levantando su mano"¡Dejen de destruir el lugar!"grito golpeando su puño contra la pared destruyendola a cambio

"(¡Tu eres el que destruyo mas!)"grito internamente Asta

Toda la sala quedo en silencio y ninguno estaba haciendo ningún movimiento, unos segundos mas y todos los miembros se movieron hacia Yami muy felices los únicos que estaban tranquilos era el tipo grande que solo sacaba humo por la boca y el que estaba hablando con el espejo

"Realmente me caen bien, no creen?, es genial pero...."Yami estaba hablando muy feliz"Cierren la maldita boca"y ahí estaba el Yami que conoce

"Lo sentimos"dijeron todos los miembros poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Yami

"Este camarón es el nuevo miembro"una marca de enojo apareció en la frente de Asta por el apodo que le dio, la única razón por la cual no se lanzaba contra Yami es porque era su capitán"Muestrenle las reglas sin matarlo"dijo de forma despreocupada ganado una mirada sorprendida de Asta por su ultimo comentario, sacudió la cabeza eso era imposible ¿verdad?

"¡Me llamo Asta del pueblo de Hage, desde hoy soy miembro de los Black Bulls, es un placer trabajar con todos ustedes!"grito Asta

"Hay mas miembros en esta orden algunos están de misiones, algunos de vacaciones y otros simplemente no se aparecen, bueno trata de llevarte bien con ellos"dijo Yami viendo hacia Asta, solo para voltearse hacia los otros miembros"Por cierto es un omega puro para que no empiecen con que es su destinado o ese tipo de cosas, y tiene un carácter peligroso así que no lo hagan enojar o los matara"su tono de voz era aburrido mientras lo decía esto sorprendió a todos así que alguien se aventuro a decir lo que todos tenían en mente

"¿Eres noble?"pregunto el alfa que parecía delincuente 

"No"dijo Asta cruzandose de brazos 

"Pero pronto lo sera"dijo Yami como si nada, un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Asta al recordar a Leopold

"Estoy confundida"dijo la beta que solo estaba en ropa interior, los demás asintieron

"Su alfa destinado es un Vermillion"dijo Yami otra vez como si nada ganándose un 'ohhh' de parte de todos, la beta que dijo estar confundida camino hacia Asta poniéndose al nivel de sus ojos, se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de que lo abrazara demasiado fuerte

"¡Es lindo!"grito exprimiendole la vida a Asta, Yami la agarro de manto sacando a Asta de su abrazo mortal

"Un pequeño y débil camarón como tu es el nuevo miembro de los Black Bulls, no se que estaba pensando Yami, pero hasta que no tengas una de estas capas, yo Magna Swing nunca te consideraré uno de nosotros incluso si fueras la mano derecha de Yami, por tu mirada pienso que quieres una, pero primero, tu tendrás que pasar la ceremonia de bienvenida de los Black Bulls" el ahora identificado Magna salio de la base siendo seguido por un silencioso Asta, lo cual a los demás les pareció extraño, menos por Yami que tenia una gran sonrisa"No me importa que métodos uses, todo lo que tienes que hacer es bloquear o esquivar el ataque mágico que te tiraré, si puedes hacer eso también seras uno de nosotros y te daré una de estas capas"dijo levantando una capa para remarcar su punto"¡Aquí voy!¡Tomate tu tiempo camarón!"dijo Magna con su grimoire a su lado al igual que Asta, Magna le lanzo una bola de fuego solo que esta empezó a desaparecer antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Magna desconcertado por esto le lanzo otra obteniendo el mismo resultado así fueron las otras 5 que lanzo

"Magna-sempai"dijo Asta en un tono demasiado feliz para la comodidad de Magna, Asta levanto la mirada que todo el tiempo había tenido en sus pies, tenia una mirada que prometía muerte"Muere"dijo con calma, un dragón hecho de llamas carmesí se empezó a formar al lado de Asta antes de rugir y lanzarse en contra de Magna, Magna alcanzo a esquivarlo pero por alguna razón el aire se hizo mas difícil de respirar no tubo tiempo de pensar en los detalles ya que tuvo que esquivar bolas de fuego carmesí

"¡Te lo dije no? Si lo haces enojar morirás y a el no le gusta que le recuerden su estatura!"grito Yami"¡Ademas yo no me quedaría cerca de esas llamas si fuera tu Magna, literalmente devoran el aire a su alrededor, así que has lo mejor para sobrevivir!"dijo levantando su pulgar

Magna ahora estaba nervioso, solo lo llamo así porque Yami lo hizo y porque estaba rodeado de esas llamas y por lo que dijo su capitán no era bueno, juntando una gran cantidad de magia lanzo una bola de fuego mas grande que las anteriores esperando que no desapareciera como las anteriores, suspiro de alivio cuando no desapareció pero si se hizo mas pequeña, las llamas desaparecieron lo cual alivio mucho, pero no tuvo tiempo de festejar ya que tuvo que cancelar su propio hechizo que por alguna razón se aproximaba hacia el

"Esa mierda dolió"dijo Magna saliendo entre el humo de la explosión

"Tsk, sigues vivo?"pregunto Asta irritado

"¡Eso no es manera de tratar a tus superiores!"grito Magna muy sorprendido 

"Como sea, solo no me vuelvas a llamar así"dijo Asta tomando la capa de los Black Bulls de las manos de Magna"O te matare"dijo como cierto capitan

"(¿Es el hijo perdido del capitan?)"fue el pensamiento de todos en el claro, Magna se acerco a Asta quedando a lado de el para empezar a darles palmadas en la espalda con fuerza 

"¡Tu magia de fuego poderosa mis bolas de fuego no llegaban a su objetivo porque tu magia las absorbia verdad? Y ese efecto secundario de tu magia es simplemente aterrador, recuerdame no hacerte enojar, me agradas Asta"dijo Magna feliz sin dejar de darle palmadas en la espalda"Provengo del mismo país que tu soy de Layacker, un poco al norte de Hage" dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros del omega, cuando termino del intercambio de palabras todos los demás de los Black Bulls se habían aproximado hacia Asta y así empezó la vida de Asta como un Black Bull

Su primera misión fue la caza de unos jabalíes con Magna y Noelle una alfa de la realeza, y la única razón por la cual fueron a esa misión fue porque Yami no quiso encargarse de sus problemas el mismo, pero la misión no termino lo que pensaron que seria ya que tuvieron que enfrentar a otros magos que querían matar a los habitantes del pueblo y por lo que oyó estaban buscando una cosa que se encontraba en el pueblo, al final los detuvieron pero aun así murió el hombre que lideraba la aldea y resulto ser su collar lo que los otros tipos buscaban, que se habían suicidado para no revelar información, recibieron una estrella por salvar a los civiles aunque los Black Bulls tenían -50 estrellas por lo cual ahora tenían -49 estrellas.

También tuvo su primera cita con Leopold, aunque fue inesperada ya que apareció un día enfrente de la puerta de la base, Yami literalmente lo empujo fuera de la base y le cerro la puerta en la cara y le grito que no volviera hasta que no fuera marcado, tras eso ambos se fueron con el rostro enrojecido, Leopold le mostró el pueblo donde estaba el estadio, fue muy paciente escuchando lo que Asta le decía o le preguntaba cosas que no conocía y el contaba acerca de sus experiencias en los Black Bulls y ahí fue cuando Leopold le empezó a contar su vida en los Crimson Lions y Asta lo escuchaba feliz, cuando dejo a Asta en la base de su orden no se fue sin darle unos cuantos besos, por suerte Yami ya se había dormido y entro para ir a su habitación, aunque Yami le reviso el cuello a la mañana siguiente, solo recibió las amenazas de muerte que ya se le hacían normal.

Su segunda misión fue porque el mismo Rey Mago lo escogio para ir a un calabozo que apareciero en las fronteras con el reino diamante esta vez el jefe de su escuadrón fue Luck y Noelle también fue ya que el capitán Yami le dijo que así obtendría experiencia y que superara sus limites, aunque entrando al calabozo Luck les explico unas cuantas cosas antes de irse por su cuenta dejándolos a su suerte, el y Noelle estuvieron a punto de ser devorados por una planta que era una de las trampas del lugar si no fuera por el otro escuadrón que enviaron como apoyo que resulto ser el de Yuno, el alfa de lentes no le cayó bien al principio pero era soportable y no por ser omega lo menosprecia así que estaba bien y una mujer beta y parecía que insultaba a los demás sin saberlo, pero después de eso se volvieron a separar, Yuno y Asta haciendo una competencia de haber quien llegaba primero al final del calabozo, en su camino hacia el final del calabozo termino en encontrarse con Luck que estaba luchando contra un mago del imperio enemigo que ocupaba magia de humo solo lo derrotaron cuando Asta saco la espada anti-magia y borro su firma de magia y así poderlo atrapar por sorpresa aunque termino escapando.

Cuando el escuadrón de los Black Bulls llego al final del calabozo se encontraron con la vista de el escuadrón de Golden Dawn golpeado y apunto de ser aplastados por una espada gigante hecha de lo que parecía ser diamante, al final Asta con mucho esfuerzo logro derrotarlo y el cuatro ojos (apodo que le había dado Asta a Klaus) le puso unas ataduras y le quito su grimoire para no correr riesgos, aunque no sirvuo de nada ya que su grimoire voló hasta su dueño y ocupo magia de otro elemento siendo fuego para curarse mientras montaba a un golem de ese mineral que manejaba, termino ganando otra espada anti-magia con un extraño poder pero no pudo probarla bien ya que un pedazo de cristal se incrustó en su estomago haciendo que perdiera la consciencia, cuando despertó ya estaba afuera del calabozo y fue de inmediatamente regañado por Noelle por lo imprudente que fue.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que paso la misión del calabozo mas exactos una semana donde Asta estuvo inconsciente y ahorra estaba comiendo la comida que no comió durante ese tiempo

"Oh chico estas despierto, una vez mas buen trabajo, cuando llegaste estabas hecho un desastre"dijo Yami entrando por la puerta y dirigiendo hacia Asta, que solo grito 'Buenos Días' y un ''Gracias' pare después seguir comiendo siendo alentado por Charmy"Como ya eres capaz de caminar, dirígete al cuartel general de los Caballeros Mágicos y dales tu informe"se quito el cigarrillo de la boca

"¡¿HUH?!"exclamó Asta con las mejillas regordetas por la comida

"¿Cuarteles?"pregunto Luck con una sonrisa"(Creo que allí va a ver muchos tipos fuertes ¿Esta bien si lucho contra ellos?)"se dijo mentalmente

"Luck tu no vas, solo vas a causar problemas"dijo Yami, Luck mantuvo su sonrisa pero no parpadeaba muestra de shock por las palabras de su capitán"Pero iras en una misión de pelea con Magna"volvio a hablar Yami

"¿Misión?"pregunto Luck parpadeando"Es un placer trabajar contigo en una misión Magna"tenia brillos en los ojos mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de Magna quien lo estaba viendo incrédulo

"¡Me haces vomitar ¡¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Luck?!"grito Magna todavía sorprendido

"Perfecto entonces yo iré en su lugar"dijo Charmy levantado su mano y luego poniendo una mirada de ensoñación"(Me pregunto que tipo de comida deliciosa estará esperando por mi)"se imaginaba varios platillos que la hacían babear

"De ninguna manera vas a ir, lo único que haces todo el día es comer"dijo Yami sin expresión

Charmy puso una cara de sorprendida por las palabras de su capitán y salio corriendo del comedor tarareando feliz, Asta solo se encogió de hombros y fue por su escoba, Noelle fue la primera en salir pero se quedo parada en la puerta viendo hacia un racimo de flores que estaba al pie de la puerta

"¿Que es esto?"dijo mientras inspeccionaba el racimo encontró una nota en el y tenia el nombre de Asta

"¿Que es eso?"dijo Asta saliendo por la puerta

"Es para ti"dijo Noelle extendiendo el racimo hacia Asta, que lo vio solo con unos segundos pudo oler el aroma de Leopold en las flores, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara mientras entraba corriendo a la base en dirección hacia su habitación ignorando el grito de Noelle

"¡Oye ¿a donde vas?!"grito Noelle, despertando a Vanessa que estaba dormida en el sillón

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Vanessa poniendo una mano en su cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor 

"Baka-Asta entro corriendo cuando le di un racimo de flores que eran para el"dijo Noelle viendo donde Asta había desaparecido

"Oh tu le diste el racimo?"pregunto Vanessa olvidándose del dolor de cabeza para molestar a Noelle

"¡No!¡Estaba en la puerta cuando la abri y tenia una nota para el!"grito Noelle indignada

"Oh entonces debió de ser su alfa"dijo Vanessa como si nada

"¡¿QUE?!¡¿ASTA TIENE ALFA?!"grito Noelle muy sorprendida"¡Pero no tiene el aroma de otro alfa sobre el!"grito de nuevo

"No grites que tengo resaca"dijo Vanessa volviendo a poner una mano en su cabeza, Noelle dio un resoplido que se escuchaba como un 'cuando no' "Todavía no se aparean por lo cual no tiene una marca, lo que nos dijo el capitán Yami es que Asta encontró a su destinado en los exámenes para Caballero Mágico y que es un noble eso es todo lo que nos dijo, todavía lo esta cortejando"froto un poco mas su cabeza

"No me esperaba que Asta actuará tan tímido, no va con su personalidad y el odia con todo su ser a los alfas, me costo mucho acercarme a el"dijo Noelle todavía digiriendo las noticias

"Si tienes razón"dijo Vanessa volviéndose a acostar en el sillón

Asta volvió corriendo de su habitación aunque todavía tenia el sonrojo y también sin escoba

"Oye Asta ¿y la escoba?"pregunto Noelle cruzandose de brazos

"¡La olvide!"grito Asta, justo en ese momento entro Finral por la puerta"¡Finral llevanos al cuartel general de los Caballeros Mágicos!"grito agarrando a Finral por los hombros sin dejarle una oportunidad de escapar

"S-Seguro"dijo Finral con una sonrisa forzada, abrió un portal por el cual Asta y Noelle cruzaron

"Oye Finral llevame al baño"dijo Yami acercándose a el

"(¿Porque a mi?)"se preguntaba Finral mientras lloraba 

Asta estaba asombrado por las casas que eran enormes y lo gritaba, y hacia que Noelle lo regañara por ser demasiado ruidoso, mientras caminaban se encontraron con el escuadrón del Golden Dawn, de inmediato Klaus fue a revisar a Asta para que no tuviera ninguna herida mientras que Mimosa y Noelle hablaban entre ellas

Fueron recibidos por el mismo Rey Mago Julius Nova Chrono cosa que sorprendió a todos, medio leyó el hechizo que Yuno había conseguido en el calabozo y pidiendo que lo probara como un niño pequeño, así confirmando los rumores que Klaus había escuchado sobre ser un maniaco sobre la magia, tambien intento levantar la espada nueva de Asta solo que no pudo por ser demasiada pesada, y la otra razón por la cual los invito era porque quería que asistieran a la presentación de medallas para los que obtuvieron mas estrellas para su escuadrón.

Cuando entraron en la sala lo primero que Asta vio fue a Leopold a lado de su hermano(en su cita le había dicho que el capitán de los Crimson Lions era su hermano), quien también se animo por la visita de su omega.

Cuando Julius estaba entregando los títulos, Asta jamás había visto tan serio a Leopold mientras recibía su medalla, después Julius organizo una comida para que todos se llevaran bien cosa que no resulto y los dejo a su suerte, siendo ellos los que estaban recibiendo las miradas de todos los demás en la sala

"Hermano puedo...."empezó a decir Leopold y bajaba su plato

"Ve"dijo su hermano sin abrir los ojos mientras comía otro bocado de su comida, solo los abrió para ver a su hermano menor aproximarse hacia la mesa donde estaban los invitados del Rey Mago, sonrió cuando su hermano abrazo por la espalda al pequeño omega

Asta estaba comiendo a gusto sin hacerle caso a las miradas y susurros de los demás, solo empezó a ser caso a lo que lo rodeaba cuando unos brazos se envolvían a su cintura, sin inmutarse por la acción levanto la mirada para encontrarse otra mirada de color verde menta, agarro otro pedazo de comida con su tenedor y se lo dio a Leopold en la boca quien lo acepto gustoso, ellos estaban en su propio mundo ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los demás

"¿Te gustaron las flores?"pregunto Leopold mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de Asta

"Si, me gustaron mucho Leo"dijo Asta comiendo otro pedazo de comida

"Me alegro, no sabia cuales serian tus favoritas así que compre variedad"dijo enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Asta

Los engranajes de Noelle empezaron a funcionar de nuevo con la información dicha

"¡Espera, espera la razón por la cual estabas actuando tan tímidamente era por el!"dijo Noelle muy sorprendida señalando a Leopold que todavía estaba abrazando a Asta por detras, las mejillas de Asta tomaron un tono rosa y Leopold sonrió con orgullo 

"Oh, así que actuó asi por darle las flores, que bonito"dijo Leopold dándole un beso en el cachete 

"Nunca imaginé que tu destinado del que siempre me hablabas es Asta"dijo Mimosa llamando la atención de los de la mesa"Es mi primo asi que de vez en cuando nos vemos, pero últimamente me a estado hablando de su destinado"suspiro viendo al par, ahorra era el turno de Leopold para tener un pequeño sonrojo en la cara

"Por cierto Mimosa escuche que te lastimaron en la ultima misión ¿Estas bien?"dijo Leopold tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

"Si me encuentro bien"dijo Mimosa feliz, sin saber que le cambiaron el tema de conversación, Leopold suspiro aliviado cuando su plan había funcionado, aveces su prima era muy ingenua 

"Un Vermillion tomando a un plebeyo como su omega ¿Cuánto mas bajo puede hundirse toda tu casa en la depravación, Fuegoleon?"fue la burla que pudo escuchar del capitán de las Silver Eagles, Nozel Silva hermano mayor de Noelle, Lepold dejo de abrazar a Asta por la espalda y gruño abiertamente ante la burla lo cual al omega de Asta le gusto porque trato de hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, solo que Asta lo detuvo golpeandose en la cabeza con un plato que se rompio

"¡Asta ¿Porque hiciste eso?!"grito Klaus realmente sorprendido por las acciones del pequeño omega

"Hmm, o eso fue porque mi omega interno trato de tomar el control de mi cuerpo"dijo Asta despreocupadamente

"Típico de ti, Asta"dijo Yuno tomando un trago de su copa, sin importarle la hostilidad que había en la habitación

"Jefa si ese omega estuviera en nuestro escuadrón me llevaría bien con el, no se deja llevar por los instintos de los omegas"dijo una mujer versión alfa de tez morena

"Concuerdo contigo y llamame capitan"dijo la otra mujer alfa que estaba al lado de ella, lo que destacaba de ella era esa armadura

"Entendido jefa"dijo la primera, sacando un suspiro de la segunda 

"¡Silencio Silva!"gruño Leopold haciendo que su atención vuelva hacia el par de alfas"Cuando encuentres a un omega que soporte esa actitud puedes hablar, habla mal de mi omega y te mostraré lo poderoso que puede ser el rígido de un león"Nozel se estaba acercando amenazadoramente a Leopold mientras lo hacia subía el nivel de su magia, para tratar de intimidarlo pero el olvido una cosa Leopold era un alfa puro por lo cual no serviría en el

"Es suficiente Nozel"sono la voz de Fuegoleon"Leopold no decide quien es su compañero, si su compañero es Asta que así sea, independientemente de su estatus, incluso tu podrías llegar a tener un omega plebeyo"la ultima parte lo dijo con un toque de gracia en su voz

"No digas estupideces Fuegoleon eso nunca pasara"dijo Nozel subiendo su nivel de magia otra vez, Fuegoleon tampoco se quedo atrás haciendo lo mismo que el, todos en la sala podían sentir la presión de la magia, algunos apenas les afectaba, algunos solo tenían gotas de sudor en la frente pero los aque se vieron mas afectados fueron Asta y Yuno que se sostenían de lo que podían en este caso la manta de la mesa, hartos de esto empezaron a azotar su cabeza en la mesa, Leopold preocupado por su omega lo abrazo ocultando la cara de Asta en su pecho dejándolo inhalar su aroma.

Klaus hizo lo mismo con Yuno pero el tenia un sonrojo en su cara mientras lo hacia, los temblores de los 2 empezaron a cesar pero todavía se sostenían con fuerza de las capas de los alfas, en ese momento la pelea entre los 2 alfas se vio interrumpida por un mago que entro corriendo a la sala y les informa que la capital estaba siendo atacada, empezaron a ser planes para contraatacar, Asta salió de los brazos de Leopold para salir corriendo a hacia las puertas 

"¡No me quedare aquí mientras que la gente muere!"grito Asta, Leopold estuvo a punto de ir con el pero su hermano lo detuvo

"Va estar bien, tiene magia poderosa y esa espada que cancela la magia, es fuerte no tienes que preocuparte"dijo Fuegoleon, Leopold todavía se veía inseguro de dejar a Asta solo, acepto lo que dijo su hermano a regañadientes, después de terminar con su zona iría a buscar a Asta.

Asta fue el quien encontró al culpable del ataque, salvo a una niña pero recibió heridas que no dejaban de sangrar por una maldición que el zombie tenia, cuando lo derrotó el tipo invocó otro que flotaba por lo cual tuvo que guardar su espada y atacar con fuego, solo que era demasiado rápido, al final Fuegoleon tuvo que interferir en su pelea para que no muriera, lo reconoció como la pareja ideal para su hermano y como rival para el puesto del Rey Mago

El culpable del ataque resultó ser un ex-caballero mago llamado Radess, que fue expulsado de ellos ya que su magia era peligrosa y como no era noble nadie lo defendió en ese aspecto y se entreno para vengarse del reino que lo traicionó, saco a otro zombie llamado Carl que tenia defensas altas, y ahí fue que Fuegoleon le dio consejos sobre siempre mantener la calma en una pelea y pensar para ver el punto débil del enemigo, justo cuando termino de decir eso lanzo un ataque que atravesó las defensas de Carl y así convirtiéndolo en cenizas, después de que Radess entrara en pánico, Fuegoleon lo capturó con su magia y empezó a ser un interrogatorio.

Asta sentía que algo andaba mal cuando se enterró que su objetivo de atacar a la capital, resultó ser Fuegoleon, caundo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Radess Asta de inmediato actuó sacando su espada del grimoire y clavandola a lado de Fuegoleon así deteniendo la formación de un circulo negro, los demás estaban sorprendidos por el tiempo de reacción de Asta, solo para ver a Asta lanzarse en contra de un montón de cadáveres de zombie que estaban apilados, de el salio uno que se movía pero se revelo que era una mascara

"¿Como sabias que iba hacer eso? Y ¿Como sabias que estaba escondido ahi?"dijo el tipo desconocido que le causaba escalofríos a Asta por la forma de su cara

"Desde un principio sentía otra magia cerca, también se me hizo raro que la magia de los demás magos desapareciera de la nada, todos son fuertes como para morir en contra de esos"dijo Asta apuntando hacia los zombies"En mi escuadrón hay alguien que tiene magia parecida a la tuya aunque no a tu nivel, y cuando tu compañero revelo que su objetivo era el capitán Fuegoleon era obvio que ibas a ocupar esa magia en el"todos estaban sorprendidos ante la inteligencia de Asta no mas que Noelle que estuvo conviviendo con el la mayor parte del tiempo y jamás había demostrado este tipo de inteligencia

"Fascinante inteligencia la que tienes ahí omega"dijo el tipo escalofriante, abriendo un portal abajo de Radess para que pudiera escapar 

"Gracias Asta"dijo Fuegoleon mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro"Mi hermano tuvo suerte de que tu seas su destinado"causando que las mejillas de Asta tuvieran un poco de rosa, un grupo de personas vestidas con capas blancas aparecieron alrededor de ellos

"Recibimos un mensaje que el objetivo no había sido capturado, pero pensar que estos zoquetes les estaban dando problemas"dijo uno de los encapuchados 

"El omega de la anti-magia resulto ser mas listo de lo que pensabamos"dijo el de la magia dimensional, ganando un grito indignado de Asta "Averiguo nuestro plan y cancelo el portal que llevaría el objetivo a su destino"dijo suspirando

"No podemos hacer mucho con un capitán aqui, pero necesitamos conseguir lo que se nos encomendó por nuestro señor"dijo otra voz que era femenina, ganando un asentimiento de los demás, todos empezaron a lanzar magia en contra de Fuegoleon que se defendía con su magia, mientras que Noelle protegía a Asta y Leopold, uno de los encapuchados hizo que raíces crecieran alrededor de la cúpula de agua que había creado Noelle y empezar a absorber la magia que había en ella.

Asta y Leopold viendo su oportunidad de que estaban distraídos se lanzaron contra uno de los encapuchados, que hizo taladros de viento y así empalandolos y sacandolos de combate, Fuegoleon dejo caer sus defensas para ir por ellos pero un taladro se aproximó también hacia el, lo alcanzo a esquivar pero le dio a su collar haciendo que se callera.

Fue cuando los demás llegaron, y habían llegado rápido porque habían unido fuerzas para llegar mas rapido, fue cuando los enemigos se juntaron y uno ocupo una magia que creo una salamandra hecha de una sustancia rosada para evitar el ataque del capitán Nozel, una parte de la sustancia voló directamente hacia la forma inconsciente de Asta y el collar de Fuegoleon, solo para que el de la magia dimensional hiciera u portal y así escapar.

Cuando Leopold despertó siendo curado lo primero que pregunto fue por Asta ya que recordaba que ese ataque también le dio a su omega, Fuegoleon le dio las malas noticias de que Asta había sido secuestrado, salio corriendo del edificio ignorando los gritos de su hermano el necesitaba encontrar a su omega, cuando salio se encontró con el escuadrón de Golden Dawn y Noelle que tenían expresiones decaidas y se hicieron mas intensas cuando vieron la forma maltratada de Leopold, Mimosa de inmediato fue abrazarlo

"No hay necesidad de llorar"dijo una voz que resulto ser la del Rey Mago que apareció con la forma inconsciente de Asta en sus brazos, Leopold se safo de los brazos de Mimosa y fue por Asta, el Rey Mago sabia como eran los destinados así que le dio a Leopold su omega quien lo empezó a revisar au que lo primero que reviso fue su cuello, cuando vio que solo tenia heridas que le hizo esa magia de viento lo carga al estilo princesa y se adentro al edificio, Fuegoleon había salido en el mismo momento en el que Leopold se iba adentrándose a la sala medica.

"Fue bueno que haya salido a investigar fuera de la ciudad, puede descubrir la razón por la cual fueron detrás de Fuegoleon el nombre de su organización y rescatar a Asta"dijo Julius feliz"Parece que tendremos que empezar a buscar piedras magicas"su felicidad cambio de feliz a serio

"¿Piedras magicas?"pregunto Nozel

"Si el enemigo tenia de objetivo a Fuegoleon porque tu collar era una, gracias a la reacción rápida de Asta sigues vivo, la persona que planeo todo esto es realmente poderoso y como dije antes empezaremos a juntar las piedras magicas antes que ellos, ahorra tienen pocas, pero no se para que las ocuparan pero lo que si se es que si las consiguen todas no sera nada bueno para el reino del trebol"su tono serio no se perdió en ningún momento, la declaración sorprendió todos ya que el Rey Mago decía que el enemigo era de temer"Asi que empezaremos a juntarlas antes que el enemigo, diganle a sus escuadrones y yo les avisaré a los demás capitanes"dijo para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, los capitanes presentes asistieron antes las ordenes del Rey Mago, cada uno tomando direcciones diferentes, Fuegoleon entro en el edificio para ver a su hermano, lo encontró abrazando a Asta en la cama mientras los magos los curaban, Leopold se había quedado dormido con su cara presionando el pecho de Asta mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Asta, ambos se veían tan pacíficos, le dijo a unos de los magos que le avisará cuando se despertarán para después salir de la habitación.   
Asta estaba viendo a los miembros de los Black Bulls destruyendo su propia base, había 2 alfas, uno que estaba huyendo del otro solo que mientras lo hacia se estaba riendo, mientras que el otro le lanzaba bolas de fuego sin tener ningún éxito, una beta que no paraba de comer, otra beta que estaba tumbada en el sofá o lo que parecía ser un sofá con una botella a lado, otro alfa que tenia un espejo enfrente de el con un rastro de sangre bajando por su nariz de vez en cuando voltendose a gritarles a los otros y lo que parecía ser otros beta sin hacer ningún tipo de cosa solo sacando humo por la boca, se había presentado anteriormente a gritos pero no escucharon ninguna palabra de lo que dijo y al fin pudo saber la razón por a cual los 2 alfas se estaban peleando......un pudin, fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego que iba directo hacia el.

"Hey chicos..."empezo Yami a decir levantando su mano"¡Dejen de destruir el lugar!"grito golpeando su puño contra la pared destruyendola a cambio

"(¡Tu eres el que destruyo mas!)"grito internamente Asta

Toda la sala quedo en silencio y ninguno estaba haciendo ningún movimiento, unos segundos mas y todos los miembros se movieron hacia Yami muy felices los únicos que estaban tranquilos era el tipo grande que solo sacaba humo por la boca y el que estaba hablando con el espejo

"Realmente me caen bien, no creen?, es genial pero...."Yami estaba hablando muy feliz"Cierren la maldita boca"y ahí estaba el Yami que conoce

"Lo sentimos"dijeron todos los miembros poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Yami

"Este camarón es el nuevo miembro"una marca de enojo apareció en la frente de Asta por el apodo que le dio, la única razón por la cual no se lanzaba contra Yami es porque era su capitán"Muestrenle las reglas sin matarlo"dijo de forma despreocupada ganado una mirada sorprendida de Asta por su ultimo comentario, sacudió la cabeza eso era imposible ¿verdad?

"¡Me llamo Asta del pueblo de Hage, desde hoy soy miembro de los Black Bulls, es un placer trabajar con todos ustedes!"grito Asta

"Hay mas miembros en esta orden algunos están de misiones, algunos de vacaciones y otros simplemente no se aparecen, bueno trata de llevarte bien con ellos"dijo Yami viendo hacia Asta, solo para voltearse hacia los otros miembros"Por cierto es un omega puro para que no empiecen con que es su destinado o ese tipo de cosas, y tiene un carácter peligroso así que no lo hagan enojar o los matara"su tono de voz era aburrido mientras lo decía esto sorprendió a todos así que alguien se aventuro a decir lo que todos tenían en mente

"¿Eres noble?"pregunto el alfa que parecía delincuente 

"No"dijo Asta cruzandose de brazos 

"Pero pronto lo sera"dijo Yami como si nada, un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Asta al recordar a Leopold

"Estoy confundida"dijo la beta que solo estaba en ropa interior, los demás asintieron

"Su alfa destinado es un Vermillion"dijo Yami otra vez como si nada ganándose un 'ohhh' de parte de todos, la beta que dijo estar confundida camino hacia Asta poniéndose al nivel de sus ojos, se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de que lo abrazara demasiado fuerte

"¡Es lindo!"grito exprimiendole la vida a Asta, Yami la agarro de manto sacando a Asta de su abrazo mortal

"Un pequeño y débil camarón como tu es el nuevo miembro de los Black Bulls, no se que estaba pensando Yami, pero hasta que no tengas una de estas capas, yo Magna Swing nunca te consideraré uno de nosotros incluso si fueras la mano derecha de Yami, por tu mirada pienso que quieres una, pero primero, tu tendrás que pasar la ceremonia de bienvenida de los Black Bulls" el ahora identificado Magna salio de la base siendo seguido por un silencioso Asta, lo cual a los demás les pareció extraño, menos por Yami que tenia una gran sonrisa"No me importa que métodos uses, todo lo que tienes que hacer es bloquear o esquivar el ataque mágico que te tiraré, si puedes hacer eso también seras uno de nosotros y te daré una de estas capas"dijo levantando una capa para remarcar su punto"¡Aquí voy!¡Tomate tu tiempo camarón!"dijo Magna con su grimoire a su lado al igual que Asta, Magna le lanzo una bola de fuego solo que esta empezó a desaparecer antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Magna desconcertado por esto le lanzo otra obteniendo el mismo resultado así fueron las otras 5 que lanzo

"Magna-sempai"dijo Asta en un tono demasiado feliz para la comodidad de Magna, Asta levanto la mirada que todo el tiempo había tenido en sus pies, tenia una mirada que prometía muerte"Muere"dijo con calma, un dragón hecho de llamas carmesí se empezó a formar al lado de Asta antes de rugir y lanzarse en contra de Magna, Magna alcanzo a esquivarlo pero por alguna razón el aire se hizo mas difícil de respirar no tubo tiempo de pensar en los detalles ya que tuvo que esquivar bolas de fuego carmesí

"¡Te lo dije no? Si lo haces enojar morirás y a el no le gusta que le recuerden su estatura!"grito Yami"¡Ademas yo no me quedaría cerca de esas llamas si fuera tu Magna, literalmente devoran el aire a su alrededor, así que has lo mejor para sobrevivir!"dijo levantando su pulgar

Magna ahora estaba nervioso, solo lo llamo así porque Yami lo hizo y porque estaba rodeado de esas llamas y por lo que dijo su capitán no era bueno, juntando una gran cantidad de magia lanzo una bola de fuego mas grande que las anteriores esperando que no desapareciera como las anteriores, suspiro de alivio cuando no desapareció pero si se hizo mas pequeña, las llamas desaparecieron lo cual alivio mucho, pero no tuvo tiempo de festejar ya que tuvo que cancelar su propio hechizo que por alguna razón se aproximaba hacia el

"Esa mierda dolió"dijo Magna saliendo entre el humo de la explosión

"Tsk, sigues vivo?"pregunto Asta irritado

"¡Eso no es manera de tratar a tus superiores!"grito Magna muy sorprendido 

"Como sea, solo no me vuelvas a llamar así"dijo Asta tomando la capa de los Black Bulls de las manos de Magna"O te matare"dijo como cierto capitan

"(¿Es el hijo perdido del capitan?)"fue el pensamiento de todos en el claro, Magna se acerco a Asta quedando a lado de el para empezar a darles palmadas en la espalda con fuerza 

"¡Tu magia de fuego poderosa mis bolas de fuego no llegaban a su objetivo porque tu magia las absorbia verdad? Y ese efecto secundario de tu magia es simplemente aterrador, recuerdame no hacerte enojar, me agradas Asta"dijo Magna feliz sin dejar de darle palmadas en la espalda"Provengo del mismo país que tu soy de Layacker, un poco al norte de Hage" dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros del omega, cuando termino del intercambio de palabras todos los demás de los Black Bulls se habían aproximado hacia Asta y así empezó la vida de Asta como un Black Bull

Su primera misión fue la caza de unos jabalíes con Magna y Noelle una alfa de la realeza, y la única razón por la cual fueron a esa misión fue porque Yami no quiso encargarse de sus problemas el mismo, pero la misión no termino lo que pensaron que seria ya que tuvieron que enfrentar a otros magos que querían matar a los habitantes del pueblo y por lo que oyó estaban buscando una cosa que se encontraba en el pueblo, al final los detuvieron pero aun así murió el hombre que lideraba la aldea y resulto ser su collar lo que los otros tipos buscaban, que se habían suicidado para no revelar información, recibieron una estrella por salvar a los civiles aunque los Black Bulls tenían -50 estrellas por lo cual ahora tenían -49 estrellas.

También tuvo su primera cita con Leopold, aunque fue inesperada ya que apareció un día enfrente de la puerta de la base, Yami literalmente lo empujo fuera de la base y le cerro la puerta en la cara y le grito que no volviera hasta que no fuera marcado, tras eso ambos se fueron con el rostro enrojecido, Leopold le mostró el pueblo donde estaba el estadio, fue muy paciente escuchando lo que Asta le decía o le preguntaba cosas que no conocía y el contaba acerca de sus experiencias en los Black Bulls y ahí fue cuando Leopold le empezó a contar su vida en los Crimson Lions y Asta lo escuchaba feliz, cuando dejo a Asta en la base de su orden no se fue sin darle unos cuantos besos, por suerte Yami ya se había dormido y entro para ir a su habitación, aunque Yami le reviso el cuello a la mañana siguiente, solo recibió las amenazas de muerte que ya se le hacían normal.

Su segunda misión fue porque el mismo Rey Mago lo escogio para ir a un calabozo que apareciero en las fronteras con el reino diamante esta vez el jefe de su escuadrón fue Luck y Noelle también fue ya que el capitán Yami le dijo que así obtendría experiencia y que superara sus limites, aunque entrando al calabozo Luck les explico unas cuantas cosas antes de irse por su cuenta dejándolos a su suerte, el y Noelle estuvieron a punto de ser devorados por una planta que era una de las trampas del lugar si no fuera por el otro escuadrón que enviaron como apoyo que resulto ser el de Yuno, el alfa de lentes no le cayó bien al principio pero era soportable y no por ser omega lo menosprecia así que estaba bien y una mujer beta y parecía que insultaba a los demás sin saberlo, pero después de eso se volvieron a separar, Yuno y Asta haciendo una competencia de haber quien llegaba primero al final del calabozo, en su camino hacia el final del calabozo termino en encontrarse con Luck que estaba luchando contra un mago del imperio enemigo que ocupaba magia de humo solo lo derrotaron cuando Asta saco la espada anti-magia y borro su firma de magia y así poderlo atrapar por sorpresa aunque termino escapando.

Cuando el escuadrón de los Black Bulls llego al final del calabozo se encontraron con la vista de el escuadrón de Golden Dawn golpeado y apunto de ser aplastados por una espada gigante hecha de lo que parecía ser diamante, al final Asta con mucho esfuerzo logro derrotarlo y el cuatro ojos (apodo que le había dado Asta a Klaus) le puso unas ataduras y le quito su grimoire para no correr riesgos, aunque no sirvuo de nada ya que su grimoire voló hasta su dueño y ocupo magia de otro elemento siendo fuego para curarse mientras montaba a un golem de ese mineral que manejaba, termino ganando otra espada anti-magia con un extraño poder pero no pudo probarla bien ya que un pedazo de cristal se incrustó en su estomago haciendo que perdiera la consciencia, cuando despertó ya estaba afuera del calabozo y fue de inmediatamente regañado por Noelle por lo imprudente que fue.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que paso la misión del calabozo mas exactos una semana donde Asta estuvo inconsciente y ahorra estaba comiendo la comida que no comió durante ese tiempo

"Oh chico estas despierto, una vez mas buen trabajo, cuando llegaste estabas hecho un desastre"dijo Yami entrando por la puerta y dirigiendo hacia Asta, que solo grito 'Buenos Días' y un ''Gracias' pare después seguir comiendo siendo alentado por Charmy"Como ya eres capaz de caminar, dirígete al cuartel general de los Caballeros Mágicos y dales tu informe"se quito el cigarrillo de la boca

"¡¿HUH?!"exclamó Asta con las mejillas regordetas por la comida

"¿Cuarteles?"pregunto Luck con una sonrisa"(Creo que allí va a ver muchos tipos fuertes ¿Esta bien si lucho contra ellos?)"se dijo mentalmente

"Luck tu no vas, solo vas a causar problemas"dijo Yami, Luck mantuvo su sonrisa pero no parpadeaba muestra de shock por las palabras de su capitán"Pero iras en una misión de pelea con Magna"volvio a hablar Yami

"¿Misión?"pregunto Luck parpadeando"Es un placer trabajar contigo en una misión Magna"tenia brillos en los ojos mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de Magna quien lo estaba viendo incrédulo

"¡Me haces vomitar ¡¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Luck?!"grito Magna todavía sorprendido

"Perfecto entonces yo iré en su lugar"dijo Charmy levantado su mano y luego poniendo una mirada de ensoñación"(Me pregunto que tipo de comida deliciosa estará esperando por mi)"se imaginaba varios platillos que la hacían babear

"De ninguna manera vas a ir, lo único que haces todo el día es comer"dijo Yami sin expresión

Charmy puso una cara de sorprendida por las palabras de su capitán y salio corriendo del comedor tarareando feliz, Asta solo se encogió de hombros y fue por su escoba, Noelle fue la primera en salir pero se quedo parada en la puerta viendo hacia un racimo de flores que estaba al pie de la puerta

"¿Que es esto?"dijo mientras inspeccionaba el racimo encontró una nota en el y tenia el nombre de Asta

"¿Que es eso?"dijo Asta saliendo por la puerta

"Es para ti"dijo Noelle extendiendo el racimo hacia Asta, que lo vio solo con unos segundos pudo oler el aroma de Leopold en las flores, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara mientras entraba corriendo a la base en dirección hacia su habitación ignorando el grito de Noelle

"¡Oye ¿a donde vas?!"grito Noelle, despertando a Vanessa que estaba dormida en el sillón

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Vanessa poniendo una mano en su cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor 

"Baka-Asta entro corriendo cuando le di un racimo de flores que eran para el"dijo Noelle viendo donde Asta había desaparecido

"Oh tu le diste el racimo?"pregunto Vanessa olvidándose del dolor de cabeza para molestar a Noelle

"¡No!¡Estaba en la puerta cuando la abri y tenia una nota para el!"grito Noelle indignada

"Oh entonces debió de ser su alfa"dijo Vanessa como si nada

"¡¿QUE?!¡¿ASTA TIENE ALFA?!"grito Noelle muy sorprendida"¡Pero no tiene el aroma de otro alfa sobre el!"grito de nuevo

"No grites que tengo resaca"dijo Vanessa volviendo a poner una mano en su cabeza, Noelle dio un resoplido que se escuchaba como un 'cuando no' "Todavía no se aparean por lo cual no tiene una marca, lo que nos dijo el capitán Yami es que Asta encontró a su destinado en los exámenes para Caballero Mágico y que es un noble eso es todo lo que nos dijo, todavía lo esta cortejando"froto un poco mas su cabeza

"No me esperaba que Asta actuará tan tímido, no va con su personalidad y el odia con todo su ser a los alfas, me costo mucho acercarme a el"dijo Noelle todavía digiriendo las noticias

"Si tienes razón"dijo Vanessa volviéndose a acostar en el sillón

Asta volvió corriendo de su habitación aunque todavía tenia el sonrojo y también sin escoba

"Oye Asta ¿y la escoba?"pregunto Noelle cruzandose de brazos

"¡La olvide!"grito Asta, justo en ese momento entro Finral por la puerta"¡Finral llevanos al cuartel general de los Caballeros Mágicos!"grito agarrando a Finral por los hombros sin dejarle una oportunidad de escapar

"S-Seguro"dijo Finral con una sonrisa forzada, abrió un portal por el cual Asta y Noelle cruzaron

"Oye Finral llevame al baño"dijo Yami acercándose a el

"(¿Porque a mi?)"se preguntaba Finral mientras lloraba 

Asta estaba asombrado por las casas que eran enormes y lo gritaba, y hacia que Noelle lo regañara por ser demasiado ruidoso, mientras caminaban se encontraron con el escuadrón del Golden Dawn, de inmediato Klaus fue a revisar a Asta para que no tuviera ninguna herida mientras que Mimosa y Noelle hablaban entre ellas

Fueron recibidos por el mismo Rey Mago Julius Nova Chrono cosa que sorprendió a todos, medio leyó el hechizo que Yuno había conseguido en el calabozo y pidiendo que lo probara como un niño pequeño, así confirmando los rumores que Klaus había escuchado sobre ser un maniaco sobre la magia, tambien intento levantar la espada nueva de Asta solo que no pudo por ser demasiada pesada, y la otra razón por la cual los invito era porque quería que asistieran a la presentación de medallas para los que obtuvieron mas estrellas para su escuadrón.

Cuando entraron en la sala lo primero que Asta vio fue a Leopold a lado de su hermano(en su cita le había dicho que el capitán de los Crimson Lions era su hermano), quien también se animo por la visita de su omega.

Cuando Julius estaba entregando los títulos, Asta jamás había visto tan serio a Leopold mientras recibía su medalla, después Julius organizo una comida para que todos se llevaran bien cosa que no resulto y los dejo a su suerte, siendo ellos los que estaban recibiendo las miradas de todos los demás en la sala

"Hermano puedo...."empezó a decir Leopold y bajaba su plato

"Ve"dijo su hermano sin abrir los ojos mientras comía otro bocado de su comida, solo los abrió para ver a su hermano menor aproximarse hacia la mesa donde estaban los invitados del Rey Mago, sonrió cuando su hermano abrazo por la espalda al pequeño omega

Asta estaba comiendo a gusto sin hacerle caso a las miradas y susurros de los demás, solo empezó a ser caso a lo que lo rodeaba cuando unos brazos se envolvían a su cintura, sin inmutarse por la acción levanto la mirada para encontrarse otra mirada de color verde menta, agarro otro pedazo de comida con su tenedor y se lo dio a Leopold en la boca quien lo acepto gustoso, ellos estaban en su propio mundo ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los demás

"¿Te gustaron las flores?"pregunto Leopold mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de Asta

"Si, me gustaron mucho Leo"dijo Asta comiendo otro pedazo de comida

"Me alegro, no sabia cuales serian tus favoritas así que compre variedad"dijo enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Asta

Los engranajes de Noelle empezaron a funcionar de nuevo con la información dicha

"¡Espera, espera la razón por la cual estabas actuando tan tímidamente era por el!"dijo Noelle muy sorprendida señalando a Leopold que todavía estaba abrazando a Asta por detras, las mejillas de Asta tomaron un tono rosa y Leopold sonrió con orgullo 

"Oh, así que actuó asi por darle las flores, que bonito"dijo Leopold dándole un beso en el cachete 

"Nunca imaginé que tu destinado del que siempre me hablabas es Asta"dijo Mimosa llamando la atención de los de la mesa"Es mi primo asi que de vez en cuando nos vemos, pero últimamente me a estado hablando de su destinado"suspiro viendo al par, ahorra era el turno de Leopold para tener un pequeño sonrojo en la cara

"Por cierto Mimosa escuche que te lastimaron en la ultima misión ¿Estas bien?"dijo Leopold tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

"Si me encuentro bien"dijo Mimosa feliz, sin saber que le cambiaron el tema de conversación, Leopold suspiro aliviado cuando su plan había funcionado, aveces su prima era muy ingenua 

"Un Vermillion tomando a un plebeyo como su omega ¿Cuánto mas bajo puede hundirse toda tu casa en la depravación, Fuegoleon?"fue la burla que pudo escuchar del capitán de las Silver Eagles, Nozel Silva hermano mayor de Noelle, Lepold dejo de abrazar a Asta por la espalda y gruño abiertamente ante la burla lo cual al omega de Asta le gusto porque trato de hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, solo que Asta lo detuvo golpeandose en la cabeza con un plato que se rompio

"¡Asta ¿Porque hiciste eso?!"grito Klaus realmente sorprendido por las acciones del pequeño omega

"Hmm, o eso fue porque mi omega interno trato de tomar el control de mi cuerpo"dijo Asta despreocupadamente

"Típico de ti, Asta"dijo Yuno tomando un trago de su copa, sin importarle la hostilidad que había en la habitación

"Jefa si ese omega estuviera en nuestro escuadrón me llevaría bien con el, no se deja llevar por los instintos de los omegas"dijo una mujer versión alfa de tez morena

"Concuerdo contigo y llamame capitan"dijo la otra mujer alfa que estaba al lado de ella, lo que destacaba de ella era esa armadura

"Entendido jefa"dijo la primera, sacando un suspiro de la segunda 

"¡Silencio Silva!"gruño Leopold haciendo que su atención vuelva hacia el par de alfas"Cuando encuentres a un omega que soporte esa actitud puedes hablar, habla mal de mi omega y te mostraré lo poderoso que puede ser el rígido de un león"Nozel se estaba acercando amenazadoramente a Leopold mientras lo hacia subía el nivel de su magia, para tratar de intimidarlo pero el olvido una cosa Leopold era un alfa puro por lo cual no serviría en el

"Es suficiente Nozel"sono la voz de Fuegoleon"Leopold no decide quien es su compañero, si su compañero es Asta que así sea, independientemente de su estatus, incluso tu podrías llegar a tener un omega plebeyo"la ultima parte lo dijo con un toque de gracia en su voz

"No digas estupideces Fuegoleon eso nunca pasara"dijo Nozel subiendo su nivel de magia otra vez, Fuegoleon tampoco se quedo atrás haciendo lo mismo que el, todos en la sala podían sentir la presión de la magia, algunos apenas les afectaba, algunos solo tenían gotas de sudor en la frente pero los aque se vieron mas afectados fueron Asta y Yuno que se sostenían de lo que podían en este caso la manta de la mesa, hartos de esto empezaron a azotar su cabeza en la mesa, Leopold preocupado por su omega lo abrazo ocultando la cara de Asta en su pecho dejándolo inhalar su aroma.

Klaus hizo lo mismo con Yuno pero el tenia un sonrojo en su cara mientras lo hacia, los temblores de los 2 empezaron a cesar pero todavía se sostenían con fuerza de las capas de los alfas, en ese momento la pelea entre los 2 alfas se vio interrumpida por un mago que entro corriendo a la sala y les informa que la capital estaba siendo atacada, empezaron a ser planes para contraatacar, Asta salió de los brazos de Leopold para salir corriendo a hacia las puertas 

"¡No me quedare aquí mientras que la gente muere!"grito Asta, Leopold estuvo a punto de ir con el pero su hermano lo detuvo

"Va estar bien, tiene magia poderosa y esa espada que cancela la magia, es fuerte no tienes que preocuparte"dijo Fuegoleon, Leopold todavía se veía inseguro de dejar a Asta solo, acepto lo que dijo su hermano a regañadientes, después de terminar con su zona iría a buscar a Asta.

Asta fue el quien encontró al culpable del ataque, salvo a una niña pero recibió heridas que no dejaban de sangrar por una maldición que el zombie tenia, cuando lo derrotó el tipo invocó otro que flotaba por lo cual tuvo que guardar su espada y atacar con fuego, solo que era demasiado rápido, al final Fuegoleon tuvo que interferir en su pelea para que no muriera, lo reconoció como la pareja ideal para su hermano y como rival para el puesto del Rey Mago

El culpable del ataque resultó ser un ex-caballero mago llamado Radess, que fue expulsado de ellos ya que su magia era peligrosa y como no era noble nadie lo defendió en ese aspecto y se entreno para vengarse del reino que lo traicionó, saco a otro zombie llamado Carl que tenia defensas altas, y ahí fue que Fuegoleon le dio consejos sobre siempre mantener la calma en una pelea y pensar para ver el punto débil del enemigo, justo cuando termino de decir eso lanzo un ataque que atravesó las defensas de Carl y así convirtiéndolo en cenizas, después de que Radess entrara en pánico, Fuegoleon lo capturó con su magia y empezó a ser un interrogatorio.

Asta sentía que algo andaba mal cuando se enterró que su objetivo de atacar a la capital, resultó ser Fuegoleon, caundo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Radess Asta de inmediato actuó sacando su espada del grimoire y clavandola a lado de Fuegoleon así deteniendo la formación de un circulo negro, los demás estaban sorprendidos por el tiempo de reacción de Asta, solo para ver a Asta lanzarse en contra de un montón de cadáveres de zombie que estaban apilados, de el salio uno que se movía pero se revelo que era una mascara

"¿Como sabias que iba hacer eso? Y ¿Como sabias que estaba escondido ahi?"dijo el tipo desconocido que le causaba escalofríos a Asta por la forma de su cara

"Desde un principio sentía otra magia cerca, también se me hizo raro que la magia de los demás magos desapareciera de la nada, todos son fuertes como para morir en contra de esos"dijo Asta apuntando hacia los zombies"En mi escuadrón hay alguien que tiene magia parecida a la tuya aunque no a tu nivel, y cuando tu compañero revelo que su objetivo era el capitán Fuegoleon era obvio que ibas a ocupar esa magia en el"todos estaban sorprendidos ante la inteligencia de Asta no mas que Noelle que estuvo conviviendo con el la mayor parte del tiempo y jamás había demostrado este tipo de inteligencia

"Fascinante inteligencia la que tienes ahí omega"dijo el tipo escalofriante, abriendo un portal abajo de Radess para que pudiera escapar 

"Gracias Asta"dijo Fuegoleon mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro"Mi hermano tuvo suerte de que tu seas su destinado"causando que las mejillas de Asta tuvieran un poco de rosa, un grupo de personas vestidas con capas blancas aparecieron alrededor de ellos

"Recibimos un mensaje que el objetivo no había sido capturado, pero pensar que estos zoquetes les estaban dando problemas"dijo uno de los encapuchados 

"El omega de la anti-magia resulto ser mas listo de lo que pensabamos"dijo el de la magia dimensional, ganando un grito indignado de Asta "Averiguo nuestro plan y cancelo el portal que llevaría el objetivo a su destino"dijo suspirando

"No podemos hacer mucho con un capitán aqui, pero necesitamos conseguir lo que se nos encomendó por nuestro señor"dijo otra voz que era femenina, ganando un asentimiento de los demás, todos empezaron a lanzar magia en contra de Fuegoleon que se defendía con su magia, mientras que Noelle protegía a Asta y Leopold, uno de los encapuchados hizo que raíces crecieran alrededor de la cúpula de agua que había creado Noelle y empezar a absorber la magia que había en ella.

Asta y Leopold viendo su oportunidad de que estaban distraídos se lanzaron contra uno de los encapuchados, que hizo taladros de viento y así empalandolos y sacandolos de combate, Fuegoleon dejo caer sus defensas para ir por ellos pero un taladro se aproximó también hacia el, lo alcanzo a esquivar pero le dio a su collar haciendo que se callera.

Fue cuando los demás llegaron, y habían llegado rápido porque habían unido fuerzas para llegar mas rapido, fue cuando los enemigos se juntaron y uno ocupo una magia que creo una salamandra hecha de una sustancia rosada para evitar el ataque del capitán Nozel, una parte de la sustancia voló directamente hacia la forma inconsciente de Asta y el collar de Fuegoleon, solo para que el de la magia dimensional hiciera u portal y así escapar.

Cuando Leopold despertó siendo curado lo primero que pregunto fue por Asta ya que recordaba que ese ataque también le dio a su omega, Fuegoleon le dio las malas noticias de que Asta había sido secuestrado, salio corriendo del edificio ignorando los gritos de su hermano el necesitaba encontrar a su omega, cuando salio se encontró con el escuadrón de Golden Dawn y Noelle que tenían expresiones decaidas y se hicieron mas intensas cuando vieron la forma maltratada de Leopold, Mimosa de inmediato fue abrazarlo

"No hay necesidad de llorar"dijo una voz que resulto ser la del Rey Mago que apareció con la forma inconsciente de Asta en sus brazos, Leopold se safo de los brazos de Mimosa y fue por Asta, el Rey Mago sabia como eran los destinados así que le dio a Leopold su omega quien lo empezó a revisar au que lo primero que reviso fue su cuello, cuando vio que solo tenia heridas que le hizo esa magia de viento lo carga al estilo princesa y se adentro al edificio, Fuegoleon había salido en el mismo momento en el que Leopold se iba adentrándose a la sala medica.

"Fue bueno que haya salido a investigar fuera de la ciudad, puede descubrir la razón por la cual fueron detrás de Fuegoleon el nombre de su organización y rescatar a Asta"dijo Julius feliz"Parece que tendremos que empezar a buscar piedras magicas"su felicidad cambio de feliz a serio

"¿Piedras magicas?"pregunto Nozel

"Si el enemigo tenia de objetivo a Fuegoleon porque tu collar era una, gracias a la reacción rápida de Asta sigues vivo, la persona que planeo todo esto es realmente poderoso y como dije antes empezaremos a juntar las piedras magicas antes que ellos, ahorra tienen pocas, pero no se para que las ocuparan pero lo que si se es que si las consiguen todas no sera nada bueno para el reino del trebol"su tono serio no se perdió en ningún momento, la declaración sorprendió todos ya que el Rey Mago decía que el enemigo era de temer"Asi que empezaremos a juntarlas antes que el enemigo, diganle a sus escuadrones y yo les avisaré a los demás capitanes"dijo para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, los capitanes presentes asistieron antes las ordenes del Rey Mago, cada uno tomando direcciones diferentes, Fuegoleon entro en el edificio para ver a su hermano, lo encontró abrazando a Asta en la cama mientras los magos los curaban, Leopold se había quedado dormido con su cara presionando el pecho de Asta mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Asta, ambos se veían tan pacíficos, le dijo a unos de los magos que le avisará cuando se despertarán para después salir de la habitación.


	4. Capitulo 4

Leopold se despertó por un movimiento al lado de el, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la forma de Asta acostada a su lado todo seria normal si no fuera que estaban en su habitación del complejo de los Vermillion, que estaba solo vestido con unos pantalones y que Asta estaba vistiendo ropas tradicionales de omega que hacían resaltar la curvas de su cuerpo, la sangre de inmediato le subió a la cara, sabia que Asta tenia una figura que envidirian los otros omegas y la mayoría de la mujeres betas pero no hasta este nivel, sabia que tenia una figura por todos los abrazos que le daba, ahora entiende porque ocupa ropa para betas y no lo va detener este cuerpo es solo suyo.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos todavía era muy pronto, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Asta, vio que en su mesa había una nota así que se acerco para leerla

'Porque no nos habías dicho que tenias un lindo omega como tu destinado, te hubiéramos dejado de molestar con todas esas propuestas de matrimonio, por cierto tu omega tiene un cuerpo de diosa, así que te hice el favor de cambiarle de ropa para que puedas apreciar sus curvas, ¡QUIERO NIETOS PRONTO! Y por cierto tu hermana ya regreso de su viaje, solo para advertirte'

Con amor tu madre'

Leopold se quedo viendo hacia la nota que había escrito su madre aunque su cabeza seguia repitiendo la misma imagen, Asta con su panza llena de sus cachorros y otra imagen que también se repetía era la manera en la que los cachorros llegaban a panza de su mami, se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba esta vez sin poder quitarse la imagen de Asta gimiendo su nombre debajo de el, cuando se dio cuenta tenia una erección que sobresalía como una carpa de sus pantalones que ahora los sentía apretados, se congeló en su lugar escuchando quejidos de Asta muestra de que se estaba levantando, rápidamente se fue esconder al baño para tratar que su problema en los pantalones desapareciera sin la necesidad de hacer algo, escucho como bostezaba y salia de la cama, todo iba bien solo escuchando los golpes que se daba Asta con las cosas de la habitación, sinceramente quería verlo todo somnoliento seria lindo, pero no se quería arriesgar a que viera su problema en los pantalones, los golpes cesaron suspiro de alivio cuando pensó que Asta simplemente había vuelto a la cama a dormir por tantos intentos fallidos de encontrar lo que buscaba pero olvido un detalle ¡Asta jamás se rendía!

Lo recordó cuando el omega entro al baño, se quedo congelado en su lugar sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, solo viendo a Asta que tenia los ojos cerrados tocando todo con sus manos, cuando toco el inodoro suspiro de alivio subió la tapa y se bajo los pantalones que por alguna razón los sentía chistosos pero en estos momentos no le presto importancia y empezó a hacer del baño, mientras Leopold tenia un rastro de sangre bajando por su nariz viendo los glúteos perfectamente redondos de Asta, y aunque los omegas machos tienen pene no son tan grandes como los de los alfas y betas masculinos y practicamente solo sirven para hacer del baño y darse placer cuando es necesario, Leopold todavía estaba hipnotizado por la imagen de su omega semidesnudo enfrente de el que no se dio cuenta de que Asta ya había terminado de ocupar el baño y había salido del lugar, lentamente se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mirando su erección atraves de la tela de los pantalones, se fue bajando los pantalones poco a poco hasta que quedaran en sus tobillos y empezó a masturbarse pensando en el recién descubierto cuerpo de Asta, como seria pasar sus manos por esas definidas curvas, morder a lo largo de su cuello, y llenarlo con su semilla, eso ultimo provoco que se viniera en su mano, jadeando un poco por la actividad reciente Leopold vio su mano cubierta por su semen antes de decidir que era hora de salir del baño ya que su problema se soluciono, se subió los pantalones y lavo las manos antes de ir a su cama al lado de su omega y poder dormir un poco mas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que no durmió tanto como una hora máximo, por lo que podía ver en la posición del sol, bajo su mirada al durmiente Asta todavía se veía bello paso una mano por su cachete provocando que Asta se moviera en sus sueños y despertara, Leopold le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente

"Buenos días bello durmiente"dijo Leopold abrazandolo por la cintura 

"Buenos días"respondió Asta todavía somnoliento, frotando sus puños en los ojos para quitar los residuos de sueño, se detuvo en seco sintiendo como se sentía su ropa, había sentido lo mismo cuando había ido al baño, Leopold vio nervioso como Asta se tocaba todo el cuerpo checando la ropa, cuando finalmente Asta abrió los ojos para verse, dio un chillido para ocultarse con las sabanas, tenia el rostro fuera por lo cual Leopold podía ver el sonrojo que le cubría toda la cara"¿D-Dónde es-esta mi ropa?"pregunto Asta viendo hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar su ropa obvio no tuvo exito

"Parece mientras estábamos inconscientes mis padres nos hicieron una visita, estamos en mi habitación del complejo, y mi madre te cambio la ropa, dejo una nota para decir que ella lo hizo"dijo Leopold con las mejillas rojas por recordar lo que hizo en el baño por ver el cuerpo de Asta"Yo no se que hizo con tu ropa de beta"dijo al final volteando la mirada porque vio que Asta salia lentamente de las sabanas, volvió su mirada hacia el ya que se abrazo de su cuello

"Tu puedes verme así, después de todo eres mi alfa"dijo Asta con toda la cara roja

Leopold se quedo viendo hacia Asta antes de acercarse y unir sus labios, empezo como uno suave y dulce pero se fue tornando en uno pesado y lujurioso donde las lenguas batallanban por quien ganaba el control siendo el alfa quien salio victorioso, Leopold poco a poco fue empujando a Asta hacia la cama donde el omega quedo recostado de espalda mientras que el estaba encima de el, caundo se separaron del beso Leopold bajo al cuello de Asta chupando y mordiendo sacando pequeños gemidos de Asta, Leopold decidió que era hora de subir el nivel por lo cual metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Asta y empezó a pellizcar un pezón, sacando un gemido mas fuerte de Asta, como vio que Asta estaba aturdido por eso, aprovechó para sacarle la camisa y con eso ya había visto el cuerpo completo desnudo de su omega, aunque Asta no lo sabia y prefería que se mantuviera así, empezó a lamer uno de los botones de color rosa que sobresalían del pecho de Asta mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba lentamente los gemidos de Asta empezaron a ser mas seguidos y fuertes.

Leopold se separo del cuerpo de su omega para observarlo mejor, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados por los besos posteriores, de ellos salia un poco de saliva que bajaba por su barbilla, su pecho subía y baja de una manera rápida, sus pezones se pusieron un poco mas rosas, sus ojos estaban nublados por la lujuria y en su pantalón había un pequeño bulto, Leopold sonrió con orgullo por ocasionarle tanto placer a su omega, sintió un poco de ardor en su espalda y dedujo que fueron arañazos ocasionados por Asta pero no le importaba eso demostraba que le pertenecía a alguien, ademas Asta no había hecho ningún movimiento para detenerlo, lo vio a los ojos y Asta asintió con la cabeza dando entender que Leopold lo podía hacer suyo, estaba apunto de bajarle los pantalones cuando la puerta cayó al piso provocando una pequeña nube de polvo y de ella saliendo su hermana Mereoleona Vermillion

"¡Leopold escuche que encontraste a tu destinado! ¡Estoy feliz por......"se quedó muda viendo hacia el par que estaba semidesnudo en la cama, Leopold todavía tenia sus manos en los pantalones de Asta"....ti"termino la palabra"Lo siento, pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo"dijo agarrando la puerta que había derribado y colocandola en su lugar, Fuegoleon se le quedo viendo raro por el actuar de su hermana

"¿Que pasa?"le pregunto a su hermana que empezó a sacarse los cabellos

"¡Lo arruine, nuestra madre quiere nietos y Leo estaba dispuesto a dárselos pero tuve que meterme a interrumpirlos!"grito todavía intentando arrancarse los pelos, Fuegoleon quedo aturdido antes las palabras de su hermana, no se imaginaba que su hermano le haría sobrinos tan pronto, pero recordó que todas las parejas destinadas se juntan cuanto antes así que solo dio un suspiro"¡Me va a matar!"grito Mereoleona, y ahí fue cuando la realización le llego a Fuegoleon, su madre podía tener un carácter peor que el de su hermana, así que hizo lo único que pensó para calmar la ira de su madre, junto sus manos para empezar a rezar por el alma de su hermana"¡¿Que estas haciendo?!"grito sorprendida por la acción de su hermano

"Rezar por tu alma, no puedes escapar de la ira de madre"dijo Fuegoleon con los ojos cerrados, Mereoleona dio un grito mas y salir corriendo por el pasillo

"¡Jamás me atrapara con vida!"grito atravesando una ventana que dirigía hacia un jardín

Mientras en la habitación el ambiente se había arruinado por completo y ahorra Asta estaba enterrando su cara en una almohada ya con toda la ropa para omega puesta, mientras que Leopold se había vestido como siempre

"¿Quien era?"pregunto Asta, sacando su cara de la almohada

"Esa seria mi hermana"dijo Leopold rascándose la nuca, extendió su mano para que Asta la tomara cosa que hizo

"No me siento cómodo con esto"dijo Asta  acomodando un poco su ropa

"No te preocupes iremos a la base de los Black Bulls a conseguierte un poco de ropa"dijo Leopold dándole un beso casto en la mejilla

"Si"dijo Asta todavía inseguro de que los demás lo vieran con esa ropa, y también sobre otro asunto que involucraba a Leopold pero viendo lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en la habitación lo decidió, jalo la manga de Leopold llamando su atencion

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto, solo para que Asta se abrazara a su cuello y lo atrajera a un beso que acepto muy gustoso"¿Para que fue eso?"pregunto Leopold separándose de Asta

"Me preguntaba s-si qui-quieres pa-pasar mi c-ce-celo conmigo?"pregunto con toda la cara roja y su tartamuedeo demostraba que esta muy nervioso haciendo la pregunta, Leopold sonrio brillantemente ante la pregunta paso sus brazos en la cadera de Asta y lo acerco para un beso

"Me gustaría pasar tu celo contigo, pero estas seguro?, el primer celo con tu pareja se tiene que hacer de manera natural y no puedes ocupar ningún hechizo anticonceptivo, tienes altas probabilidades de quedar embarazado aun así quieres pasar tu celo conmigo?"dijo Leopold, su alfa estaba feliz de que su omega quiera ser marcado por el y que cargara a sus cachorros, pero otra parte de el estaba preocupado que si llegara a quedar embarazado su sueño de ser Rey Mago no se pudiera realizar

"Si, aun así quiero pasarlo contigo y no te preocupes por mi sueño de ser el primer Rey Mago Omega aun lo voy a cumplir, en ese caso seré el primer Rey Mago Omega Madre"dijo Asta con una sonrisa

""Entonces quieres decir que...."empezó a decir Leopold muy feliz

"Si, si quedo embarazado con tus cachorros no me importaría"dijo Asta con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, Leopold lo abrazo fuerte

"Gracias, Asta me haces el alfa mas feliz de todos, y no te preocupes si llegas a quedar embarazado, después de dar a luz te voy ayudar a volver a ponerte en forma"dijo Leopold dándole un beso en los labios "¿Cuando empieza tu celo?"pregunto

"En 2 dias"respondío Asta, Leopold asintió antes de separarse de Asta y sostener su mano y empezar a caminar en el pasillo

"Ven primero ahí que ir a desayunar, antes de ir por tus ropa"dijo Leopold guiando el camino, Asta vio que Leopold empujo una puerta mas grande que las demás, vio con estrellas en los ojos lo que seria el comedor que era enorme, era parecido al que estaba en la base de los Black Bulls solo que este tenia clase, si se le decía así, vio que Fuegoleon y la hermana de Leopold ya estaban sentados ahí.

"Hermana ¿que te paso?"pregunto Leopold refiriéndose a la mancha de sangre que le salia de la cabeza 

"Intento escapar de la ira de madre"dijo Fuegoleon con los ojos cerrados

"Pero, hermana sabes que de eso no hay escapatoria"dijo Leopold sin expresión en la cara 

"¡Tenia que intentarlo!"grito Mereoleona poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el par"Tu debes ser el omega de Leopold, soy Mereoleona Vermillion antiguo capitán de los Crimson Lions,¿Como te llamas? ¿De donde eres? ¿Eres Caballero Magico? Y si es así ¿En qué escuadrón te encuentras?"pregunto agarrando a Asta de los hombros y con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Leopold cuando se emocionaba mucho

"Me llamo Asta vengo de la aldea Hage, soy Caballero Mágico y soy del escuadrón de los Black Bulls"dijo Asta sin titubear en ningún momento, sin importar que enfrente de el había una mujer alfa con sonrisa depredadora

"¿Porque estas en el escuadrón de Sukehiro?"pregunto en un tono peligroso que esta vez si causo nervios a Asta

"Aunque el capitán Fuegoleon levanto la mano por mi tenia mis sospechas de que Leopold fiera mi destinado con solo verlo y si me unía a su escuadrón puede que hubiera distraido a Leopold de sus deberes"dijo Asta tímidamente, Leopold se veia sorprendido por las razones de Asta por no unirse a los Crimson Lions

"Tus razones son honorables, pero porque te decidiste unir a los Black Bulls en ves de las orcas púrpuras?"pregunto Fuegoleon curioso

"No me gusto la mirada que me daba, y odio a los alfas que me ven de esa manera, si tuviera oportunidad lo golpearia por verme asi"dijo Asta simulando que estaba golpeando a alguien, Mereoleona soltó una carcajada ante esto

"Me gustas, no les temes a los alfas, y por lo que huelo eres un omega puro, una pareja perfecta para nuestro hermano"dijo Mereoleona dándole palmadas fuertes en la espalda a Asta, sacándole un poco el aire, la puerta se volvió a abrir revelando a una pareja que eran muy parecidos a Fuegoleon y Mereoleona solo que un poco mayores.

La mujer parecida a Mereoleona se le iluminó la vista al ver a Asta, quien tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ese brillo y tuvo razón cuando la mujer lo atrapó en un abrazo que le termino de sacar el aire

"¡Oh eres muy lindo, nuestro hijo tubo mucha suerte de tenerte como destianado, no puedo esperar a que tengan cachorros juntos!"grito la madre de Leopold mientras le exprimia la vida a Asta

"Querida si sigues abrazandolo de esa manera no creo que llegues a ver a tus nietos"dijo el padre de Leopold con calma, como normalmente hablaba Fuegoleon, sacando a su esposa de su monólogo y viendo a la cara azul de Asta

"¡Lo siento!"grito dejando a Asta en los brazos de Leopold, llendo a sentarse al lado de su esposo

La comida fue sin problemas, Asta estaba un poco nervioso ya que estos eran nobles y temia que sus modales en la mesa no eran los correctos, pero después de ver Mereoleona y a su madre comer sin ningún tipo de modales, su forma de comer no era tan mala, incluso Leopold tuvo sus momentos de no comer sin modales.

En la comida fue donde pudo estudiar mejor a los padres de Leopold, Fuegoleon y Mereoleona eran copias exactas de sus padres incluso en la actitud, mientras que Leopold era una cruza de los 2 incluida la actitud, en la comida le hizo varias preguntas aunque la mas incomoda fue de cuando iban a tener cachorros eso si que le incomodo, no le dijo que iba a pasar su celo con Leopold en 2 días y que probablemente quede embarazado, se despidieron ya que tenían que ir a buscar ropa por gran decepción de la madre de Leopold quien seguia repitiendo 'para que esconder esas curvas de diosa' 

La familia de Leopold los vio alejarse en la escoba, el padre se excusó porque tenia que atender asuntos de la familia mientras que Fuegoleon asuntos sobre su orden

"Seria mejor si...."empezo a decir Mereoleona alejándose poco a poco de su madre

"¿A donde crees que vas, señorita?"pregunto su madre feliz pero Mereoleona podía escuchar peligro en ese tono"Necesitamos hablar sobre porque interrumpiste en la creacion de mis nietos"Mereoleona trato escapar, pero su madre tenia un fuerte agarre en su oreja lo que le impedía irse, pataleo todo el camino a casa, los sirvientes que pasaban por el área juntaron sus manos y empezaron a rezar por el alma de su señora

Asta todavía estaba nervioso, los chicos nunca lo habían visto con ropa tradicional para omega, así que iba a ser raro para ellos y para el que estuviera de ese modo, aterrizaron enfrente de la base, Asta estaba rezando para que nadie estuviera en la sala principal como siempre lo hacen pero parecía que el destino lo odiaba porque se podían escuchar los ruidos típicos de pelea

"Leo lo que estas apunto de ver es normal para nosotros así que no te alarmes"dijo Asta con las manos en la puerta preparado para abrirla, Leopold solo levanto una ceja ante el comentario dicho por su omega

Leopold no esta preparado por lo que vio entrando literalmente alguien salio volando por encima de ellos, cuando lo vio bien, era el tipo escalofriante de cara pintada que había acompañado al capitán Yami a los exámenes

"Chicos ¿Porque le hicieron eso a Gordon? Normalmente es un tipo calmado que no se mete en sus disputas"dijo Asta viendo hacia la forma caída de Gordon 

"¡Oh Asta estas de vuelta!"grito Vanessa levantando la cabeza del sofá en el que estaba recostada"Por cierto bonita ropa y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo tuvo la mala suerte de quedar atrapado en uno de los ataques de Magna"dijo volviéndose a acostar

"Oh pobre Gordon ¡Solo viene a recoger ropa!"dijo Asta pasando de Gordon y arrastrando al aturdido Leopold que veía la pelea de los 2 alfas

"Noelle ¿Que pasa?"pregunto Vanessa viendo a la aturdida chica que se estaba tocando sus caderas

"Asta tiene mejores caderas que yo"fue apenas un susurro

"¿Que dijiste?"pregunto Vanessa acercándose a ella

"¡Asta tiene mejores caderas que yo!"grito poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y moverla frenéticamente hacia los lados, no aceptando la realidad, Vanessa puso también sus manos en la cabeza por razones distintas...como una resaca de las que siempre tiene

"Me pregunto que comerá para tener esa figura"dijo Charmy en una de las mesas comiendo

"No creo que esa sea la razón"dijo Vanessa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Asta y Leopold ya habían llegado a la habitación del primero, Leopold se quedo afuera mientras Asta se cambiaba, entro cuando Asta le dijo que ya podía, se sentaron en la cama disfrutando la paz que había entre ellos o eso fue hasta que el edificio dio una sacudida y se escucho una explosión mas fuerte

"Oh el capitán Yami ya llego"dijo Asta levantándose de la cama y extendiendole una mano a Leopold 

Cuando bajaron vieron a Yami parado con una aura amenazante y enfrente de el estaban los miembros del escuadrón, menos Finral y Gordon que seguía inconsciente, en rodillas, lo que sorprendió a Leopold era el enorme agujero al lado de la puerta que se estaba reparando solo, volteo su mirada contra ellos

"Saca a ese Vermillion de aquí"dijo Yami sin perder el aura a su alrededor, cuando vio que Asta estaba a punto de decir algo lo corto"Ahora"el aura se hizo mas pesada, Asta tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes lo que le ordeno su capitán, se veía deprimido de sacar a Leopold de la base

"No te preocupes Asta, tengo cosas que hacer"dijo Leopold abrazandolo, puso so boca en la oreja de Asta susurrando"Como acomodar mi habitación para tu celo"dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, causando que la cara de Asta se tornara roja en su totalidad, Leopold le dio un beso en los labios para subir en su escoba"Nos vemos luego Asta"dijo y saliendo volando, Asta se quedo viendo hacia su espalda, cuando lo perdió de vista suspiro y decidió ir a acostarse un rato a su habitación, se empezó a dirigir hacia la base solo que se detuvo viendo a Luck, Magna, Noelle y Vanessa parados enfrente de el, con unas grandes sonrisas

"Escuche mal o dijo que....."empezó a decir Luck

"Iba a acomodar su habitación....."continuo Magna

"Para tu celo"termino Noelle

"Oh"fue todo lo que dijo Vanessa, los cuatro tenían una gran sonrisa solo que se esfumó viendo que Asta sacaba su grimoire, de inmediato dieron la vuelta para empezar a correr hacia la entrada de la base, solo que Yami les cerro la puerta en la cara

"¡Les dije que no lo hiciera enojar, ahorra lidian con un omega muy enojado!"pudieron escuchar el grito de Yami, se quedaron golpeando la puerta para ver si Yami se apiadaba de ellos y los dejaba entrar obvio que no paso, voltearon lentamente con expresiones de terror en sus caras, el grimoire de Asta cambio de paginas y escribiendo otro hechizo a su grimoire

"¡¿Porque justamente tiene que aprender otro hechizo?!"grito Magna asustado

"¡¿Porque los tuve que escuchar sobre esta idea de molestar a Asta?!"grito Noelle, buscando una ruta de escape

"Magia creación de fuego:Gigante de fuego Carmesí"dijo Asta, su cabello cubría sus ojos pero no la cara y se podía apreciar un sonrojo en ella, el gigante se empezó a formar, su tamaño era la mitad de la altura que la base, en si era grande

"¡Por aquí chicos!"grito Vanessa señalando un hueco que no estaba cubierto por fuego, de inmediato fueron hacia ahi, toda la tarde se la pasaron huyendo de un gigante de fuego, cuando Noelle trataba de lanzarle bolas de agua siempre cambiaban de dirección dandole a Magna

En la hora de la cena se podía apreciar a un Asta pinchando con odio su carne, nadie decía nada ya que no quería que la ira de un omega bien cabreado les callera a ellos, cuando termino de comer se levanto y se fue del comedor

"¿Y los demás chicos?"pregunto Charmy, viendo las sillas de los que faltaban

En el bosque se podía apreciar 4 formas tendidas en el piso, sacaban un poco de humo en algunas partes de su ropa

"Chicos no hagamos enojarlo nunca mas"dijo Noelle ganando un asentimiento de los otros

"Fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras que haya vivido"dijo Vanessa

"Los omegas enojados dan miedo"dijo Luck, no podía mantener su tono feliz esta vez por todo el dolor en su cuerpo

"Me duele todo el cuerpo"dijo Magna con la cara contra el suelo

Una cosa les quedo clara, y es nunca molestar a Asta sobre temas delicados como su celo, incluso no saben si lo molestan con otra cosa les pase lo mismo, no se iban a arriesgar.

En la casa de los Vermillion Leopold estaba acomodando las cosas en su habitación desde que llego a su casa lo había estado haciendo, movió la cama varias veces pero decidió dejarla lo mas alejado posible de la puerta, encima de la cama dejo toda su ropa preparándose para formar un nido. 

Su familia estaba curiosa por la forma de actuar del menor de la familia, en ningún momento había bajado para comer, curiosos fueron a revisar, lo encontraron poniendo ropa en su cama y luego acomodando para forma un nido, todos veían sorprendidos la escena que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de ellos, solo significaba una cosa.

"¡Voy a ser abuela!"grito la madre de Leopold, cuando estuvieron a una distancia lejana a la habitación, y fue lo que estuvo cantando todo el camino hasta llegar a su propia habitación  


	5. Capitulo 5

Los 2 días ya habían pasado, Asta estaba nervioso sentado en el nido que Leopold había construido para que pasaran su celo, Leopold estaba también a su lado solo vestido con pantalones dejando expuesto su pecho y ese cuerpo bien trabajado, 'no por ser Caballero Mágico iba a dejar su cuerpo descuidado', es lo que le dijo Leopold, solo estaban esperando que el celo de Asta empezara

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres"dijo Leopold viéndolo a los ojos, Asta negó con la cabeza

"Quiero hacerlo, si estoy nervioso pero nada mas, no estoy asustado, se que tu nunca me harías daño de ninguna manera"dijo abrazando a Leopold y jalandolo hacia un beso, empezó a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir y el escurrimiento de su entrada"Leo"dijo Asta pegándose mas a Leopold

Leopold empezó a oler que el aroma de Asta aumentaba de intensidad, sintió que se ponía erecto solo con su aroma

Asta lo jalo hacia abajo para un beso solo que este era puro lujuria y eso le encantaba, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Asta jugando con sus pezones, sacando bellos gemidos de la boca de Asta le quito la camisa para empezar a morder y pellizcar el otro, cambio a lamer el que estaba mordiendo y empezó a pellizcar el que había estado mordiendo, volvió a unir sus labios en un beso donde las lenguas hacían una batalla por el control, siendo el alfa quien los ganaba siempre, empezó a darle besos a lo largo de su pecho mientras bajaba hacia los pantalones del omega, tenían una mancha de humedad entre sus piernas siendo su lubricante natural que lo causo, le quito los pantalones arrojandolos en alguna parte del nido, puso sus piernas en sus codos para así tener acceso a la entrada que estaba de un brillante color rosa, froto sus dedos antes de quitarlos y empezar a lamer metiendo su lengua lo mas profundo que podia

"L-Leo ahh~, ahh~"es lo único que podía decir Asta por todas las sensaciones de placer que le daba Leopold con su lengua enterrada en su entrada, el alfa se separo de la entrada del omega con un rastro de lubricante natural bajando por su barbilla, se lo quito con sus dedos y lo lamio

"Delicioso"dijo Leopold causando que Asta diera un gemido, remplazo su legua con 2 dedos que entraron facil, disfruto la forma en que el cuerpo de Asta hizo un arco por sus dedos dentro de el, no se podía imaginar como reaccionaria cuando tuviera su miembro dentro de el, los 2 dedos se convirtieron en tres mientras lámia los pezones de Asta.

Leopold tomo del tobillo a Asta para voltearlo y que le de la espalda, jalando al omega hasta que estuviera pegado a el, por lo que Asta pego sus codos y cabeza contra el nido, sintiendo que el alfa sostiene sus caderas manteniendo lo suficientemente alto para poder penetralo, dio un gemido cuando el miembro del alfa-que era demasiado grande para alguien de su edad-presionó contra su entrada

"Voy a entrar"dijo Leopold, Asta solo pudo asentir su cerebro no procesava bien las cosas en ese momento, dio un grito cuando Leopold se enterró en el de una sola estocada abriendolo por completo, puede escuchar a Leopold gruñir detrás de el sintiendo que el agarre en su cintura se hace mas fuerte"Aprietas demasiado no se si pueda controlarme"dijo en su oído escuchando su respiración acelerada, Asta se movió un poco hacia enfrente sacando el miembro de Leopold hasta la punta solo para autopenetrarse, sacando un gruñido mas fuerte de Leopold"No me culpes si en la mañana no puedes caminar Asta"agarro mas fuerte las caderas del omega para empezara a dar brutales embestidas.

Asta trata de pronunciar una palabra pero lo único que sale de su boca son gemidos y de vez en cuando el nombre del alfa, disfruta del sonido morboso de su trasero chocando con el abdomen y muslos de Leopold, el alfa en cada embestida sale casi por completo de el solo para meterse en lo mas profundo que puede dando en ese punto que le hace ver estrellas.

Leopold ve la figura de Asta debajo de el, lo que se imagino en el baño estaba pasando y lo estaba disfrutando, sentía que ya no podía mas, se iba a correr pronto, su nudo estaba empezando a hincharse, agarro el miembro de Asta y lo empezó a masturbar con el ritmo de las embestidas, Asta se abrazo de la nuca de Leopold y por lo tanto haciendo que entrara mas profundo

"L-Leo y-yo Ahhh~"Asta no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vino en la mano de Leopold y manchando la ropa del nido, cayó de nuevo contra el nido sus caderas todavía eran sostenidas por el alfa que seguía embistiendo, Asta podía sentir que el miembro que estaba dentro de el empezaba a hacer mas grande y por ende lo estirraba mas, cosa que le dolía mucho.

Asta solo puede sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y derretirse al sentir que el miembro se engrosa dando entender que se esta corriendo dentro, da un grito cuando unos colmillos se entierran en su glándula de olor así formando un vinculo que durara el resto de sus vidas, y da un ultimo gemido cuando siente el miembro crecer aun mas de lo que ya había hecho dentro de el y alargando el orgasmo que estaba teniendo Leopold llenandolo mas con su semilla, cayeron sobre el nido, Leopold esta abrazando a Asta por la espalda esperando que el nudo se bajara, tomo una sabana que había dejado al lado del nido y los cubrio 

"Te amo Leopold"dijo Asta entrecortado, todavía no había recuperado el aliento

"Yo también te amo Asta"dijo Leopold de la misma manera que el omega, empezó a lamer los hilos de sangre que salían de la marca de unión, Asta solo suspiro con satisfaccion por los mimos que le daba su alfa, ambos se quedaron dormidos con Leopold todavía dentro de Asta.

Ya habían pasa los otros 2 días del celo de Asta, Leopold gozo cada momento de el, agradeció a su familia por dejarles comida en la puerta de su habitación, ahorra mismo tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y estaba disfrutando de la vista de Asta cabalgando sobre su pene, tenia varias marcas de mordiscos a lo largo de su cuerpo pero mas en el cuello y piernas, Asta dio un gemido antes de caer sobre su pecho no siendo capaz de moverse mas, Leopold agarro las caderas de Asta-que tenían varias marcas de sus manos-se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y empezó a dar embestidas fuertes provocando que sus testículos chocaran contra las mejillas rojas de Asta, buscando el lugar que hacia ver estrellas a su omega no tardo en encontrarlo porque Asta empezo a gemir mas fuerte, por lo cual concentro sus embestidas en ese punto disfrutando de la vista de su omega tratando de sostenerse de un lugar en el cual apoyarse, lo sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas manteninedolo en su lugar mientras se corría dentro

"Creo que hay que tomar un baño, tu celo va a acabar pronto verdad?"pregunto Leopold parándose del nido con Asta en los brazos

"Solo va a ser un baño verdad?"pregunto Asta pasando sus dedos juguetonamente por el pecho de Leopold

"Quien sabe"respondió Leopold de la misma manera 

Asta sabia tenia que cuestionar para estar preparado para otra sesión de sexo con su alfa, y tuvo razón ya que tenia las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leopold, mientras este lo embestia contra la pared de una manera parecida a la de un animal

"M-mas~ Leo ahhh~"dijo Asta arrañando la espalda de Leopold que también tenia varias marcas de uñas y en sus hombros unas cuantas mordidas, el alfa gruño por lo sumiso que se encontraba Asta

"Con gusto mi omega"dijo Leopold haciendo que las embestidas-si era posible-subieran de intensidad, lo beso haciendo que sus lenguas batallaran por el dominio

En el baño solo podía escucharse el movimiento del agua, el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose y los sonidos de respiración que salían por las narices de ambos ya que todavía no se habían separado del beso, ambos llegaron al clímax en poco tiempo esta vez Leopold teniendo su nudo dentro de Asta, quien se había acostumbrado un poco al dolor

"Es imposible que no este cargando a tus cachorros en este momento"dijo Asta sentado en el regazo de Leopold, se estaba tocando el abdomen mientras lo decía

"No puedo esperar a tener cachorros contigo"dijo Leopold dándole besos a lo largo de cara causando risas de parte del omega

Asta suspiro de satisfacción mientra se caía en el pecho de Leopold disfrutando de su latido de corazón, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo de vez en cuando besos esperando que el nudo se bajara

"Creo que es hora de salir de la habitacion, estoy seguro que a ambos se nos acumularon misiones"dijo Leopold saliendo del agua

"Ya me están empezando a doler las caderas"dijo Asta sobandose el área dicha, trato de levantarse pero sintió sus piernas de gelatina cayó pero Leopold lo sostuvo en sus brazos, lo cargo al estilo princesa y salieron del baño para ponerse su ropa.

Bajaron las escaleras Asta todavía en los brazos de Leopold no había nadie en la casa o es lo que pensaban ya que ni siguiera la servidumbre estaba a la vista, vieron a la madre de Leopold en el jardín bebiendo una taza de té, se acercaron a ella, dejo de tomar y puso una sonrisa viéndolos que se acercaban

"Entonces voy a ser abuela pronto no?"dijo viendo hacia el par que se sonrojo

"Probablemente"dijo Asta desviando la mirada de su ahorra suegra

"Eso me alegra"dijo muy feliz"Por cierto ¿Adonde iban?"pregunto curiosa"Me gustaría hablar con la madre de mis futuros nietos"dijo viendo hacia el omega en los brazos de su hijo

"Lo siento madre, será en otro momento ambos somos Caballeros Mágicos y siento que las misiones de ambos se han acumulando iba a dejar a Asta en su base y luego yo iría a la mía"dijo Leopold no quería dejar a Adta con su madre, no lo mal entiendan sabia que no le iba a ser nada malo a su pareja, pero lo que no quería era que su madre no compartiera momentos embarazosos de su niñez.

"Bien será en otro momento, pero quiero hablar con el en algún momento"dijo suspirando

"Seguro"dijo Asta con una gran sonrisa, salieron y tomaron la escoba de Leopold, costo un poco acomodarse por el dolor de caderas de Asta pero lo lograron y partieron hacia la base de los Black Bulls

"Seguro que puedes caminar desde aquí a tu habitación?"pregunto Leopold levantando una ceja, estaban en la puertas de la base de los Black Bulls y Asta estaba insistiendo que podía ir a su habitación solo

"¡No te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien!"dijo Asta con una sonrisa forzada, el dolor si que lo estaba matando, Leopold vio esto, solo suspiro sabiendo que su omega era muy terco cuando decidía una cosa 

"Bien"dijo Leopold acercándose para darle un beso en los labios"Nos vemos luego mi omega"agarro su escoba y salio volando del lugar

Asta se acerco a la puerta, estaba muy silencioso, muy silencioso a su parecer, abrió poco la puerta todo estaba apagado, ni veía a nadie en donde normalmente todos estaban, prendió una bola de fuego en su palma y se adentro al edificio prendiendo las velas que estaba a su paso, se paro afuera de la puerta del comedor y se escuchaban murmullos dentro, suspiro parece que alguien si estaba en el edificio después de todo.

Asta no esperaba lo que había dentro del comedor, era un tipo de fiesta, no sabia el motivo de esta, por lo que sabia el un cumpleaños de uno de los miembros del escuadrón faltaban meses para que pasara

"¡SORPRESA!"exclamaron todos menos Yami, Gauche, Grey y Noelle que tenia una expresion confundida en la cara, pero no sabia si en realidad Grey no formaba parte de esto ya que tenia un goro para fiestas en la cabeza

"Uh, ¿Me perdí de algo?"pregunto Asta moviendo su cabeza para un lado, no entendía la situación para nada

"¡Queríamos darle una sorpresa para la nueva mama!"grito Vanessa poniendo una mano en su mejilla"Ya te imagino con el cachorro en brazos"dijo soñadora

"¡¿Para eso es esta fiesta?!"grito Noelle sorprendida, ni siquiera sabían si Asta estaba embarazado

Asta bajo su mirada para ver a Charmy pegando su cabeza contra su abdomen 

"Hola, bebe soy tu tía Charmy yo voy a ser la encargada de darte de comer mucho"dijo todavía restregando su cara con el abdomen de Asta

Vanessa se acerco a Asta y le puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo alejo un poco de todos los demás

"Entonces ¿como estuvo?"le pregunto seria, Asta lo miro extraña, Vanessa suspiro por lo inocente que podía ser Asta"Tu alfa ¿Era bueno en la cama?¿La tenia grande?"pregunto ahorra su expresión era de una pervertida, Vanessa esquivo un puño que dio contra el piso que apareció una grieta por la fuerza que ocupo en el golpe, Vanessa se fue a esconder detrás de Noelle, los que molestaron a Asta tenían una expresión de horror en su cara viendo la expresión asesina que tenia en la cara

Suerte que Charmy los salvo poniendo una rebanada de pastel en su cara, que empezó a devorar con estrellas en los ojos

Magna arrastro a Vanessa a un lugar apartado, detrás de el venían Luck y Noelle

"¡¿Para que hiciste eso? Acordamos no volverlo hacer enojar ahorra esta mas sensible por sus hormonas de embarazo!"regaño Magna a Vanessa que hacia pucheros

"No creo que las hormonas le afecten tan pronto"dijo Noelle sin expresión, pero su comentario fue ignorado

"Pero no puede evitarlo quería detalles"dijo Vanessa haciendo pucheros 

"Bueno no importa ahora, solo no lo hagas enojar sus hormonas lo harán peor de lo que ya es cuando se enoja"dijo Luck, Noelle solo puso suspirar ante la ignorancia de sus compañeros

"El capitan Yami les dio permiso para hacer esta fiesta?"pregunto Asta agarrando otra rebanada de pastel, Finral se acerco a Asta 

"Puede que no lo parezca y no lo admita pero al capitán Yami le gustan mucho los cachorros"susurro Finral lo mas bajo que podía para que su capitán no lo matara por revelar uno de sus secretos mas oscuros, Asta vio sorprendido a Yami que se estaba hurgando la oreja"Por cierto, ya que tienes tiempo libre, ven a una cita múltiple conmigo"dijo levantando un pulgar, Asta fruncio el ceño ante las palabras"¡No me mal entiendas!"grito asustado, habia visto como habían regresado los otros tras hacer enojar a Asta"Lo que quiero decir es que me acompañes en una cita de betas, como hacer nada mas compañía, ademas son mujeres versiones betas, con tu ropa pensaran que eres un beta y no un omega embarazado"dijo esperando su respuesta, al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Yami diciendo que hiciera su trabajo

"Seguro"dijo Asta todavía un poco inseguro

"Bien será en 2 semanas"dijo Finral desapareciendo en uno de sus portales probablemente ir a coquetear 

"(Entonces porque me dices ahora)"pensó Asta un poco incrédulo por el actuar de su compañero"Capitán Yami ¿Hay misiones?"pregunto esperando tener una

"No, no en este momento"dijo Yami expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo, que fue confiscado por Vanessa"¿Quieres morir verdad?"pregunto viéndola

"Capitán Yami recuerda que Asta esta embarazado, no puede hacer esto enfrente de el"dijo Vanessa con las manos en sus caderas

"Huh, apenas fue marcado y tuvo relaciones, es imposible que sepamos si esta embarazado en este momento"dijo Yami sin perder su vista que prometía muerte, Noelle dio un suspiro aliviada parece que no todos en los Black Bulls eran ignorantes sobre el embarazo

Asi pasaron 2 semanas, en el transcurso de estas sucedieron varias cosas, el sospechaba que Yami no le daba misiones porque pensaba que estaba embarazado pero en ningún momento pudo comprobarlo así que no dijo nada, le dijo a Leopold sobre la cita con las versiones betas o por lo menos la parte como acompañante, pensó que no aceptaría es un poco posesivo con el, o el lo que piensa ya que en ningún momento lo deja hablar con su madre, de hecho parecía muy feliz de que sea un acompañante para una cita en sus propias palabras 'Es bueno que te hagas amigo con tus compañeros de escuadrón algún día podrías poner tu vida en sus manos' y aquí estaba sentado en una tabla con una mujer beta, la aura que se había instalado a su alrededor era incomoda, no sabia de que hablar, podía sentir la magia de Noelle cerca se preguntaba que hacia aqui, de alguna manera sacaron el tema de conversación sobre los hermanos y con eso la incomodidad se fue, un tipo beta que estaba borracho la empezó a molestarla diciendo que sus hermanos eran sus hijos, lo saco volando cuando trato de tocarla, la chica recordó que su nombre era Rebecca lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del edificio, afuera del restaurante vio que las chicas que deberían estar con Finral y Luck se estaban riendo de algo y se alejaban de restaurante.

"Gracias por eso...me siento mejor ahora"dijo Rebecca recuperando el aliento 

"Me siento mal por arruinar la reunión"dijo Asta rascándose la cabeza

"Hey Asta...¿Hay alguien al quien quieras?"pregunto Rebecca pareciendo un poco tímida

"¡Si hay alguien en mi corazón!"dijo Asta pensando en Leopold

"Eso es bueno, te voy a apoyar, puedes venir a mi casa, a mis hermanos le gustara jugar contigo"dijo Rebecca aunque en su cabeza tenia diferentes pensamientos 

"¡Ire!"grito Asta, desde que Leopold lo marco sus instintos omegas-aunque no quisiera-se han presentado mas seguido, los cachorros eran su debilidad le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos

"(No sabe que es omega?)"se preguntaba Noelle que estaba escondida en una de las esquinas de la calle"(Su marca de unión es muy visible)"pensó viendo a la marca que Asta tenia en el cuello

"¡Nos vemos luego!"grito Asta despidiéndose de Rebecca, Asta vio a Noelle con confusión"¿Que haces aqui? Te he sentido toda la noche, mas bien ¿Que traes puesto?"pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado"Estabas aburrida y no tenias nada que hacer"adivino, vio la cabeza de Noelle asintiendo a lo dicho por Asta"Mañana puedes venir conmigo a jugar con los cachorros, ahorra vamos a la base a descansar un poco, y apuesto que no estas cómoda vistiendo asi"dijo Asta caminando donde había visto por ultima ves a Finral para que los llevara a la base

Gauche estaba feliz hoy era el cumpleaños de Mary, le compro varios regalos y se dirigía a la iglesia en la que se encontraba su hermana se quedo a mitad del camino, ya que vio a su hermana en un grupo de niños que se estaban colgando de los brazos de uno de los novatos del escuadrón, la novata estaba parada al lado de una mujer que tenia cargando a un cachorro en la espalda

"Ahora es tu turno Mary"dijo Asta extendiendo sus brazos a la niña que salto de alegría

"Mary"dijo Gauche, Mary volteo a verlo y salto de alegría ante la vista de su hermano

"¡Hermano!"grito una emocionada Mary

"Oh, Gauche-sempai"dijo Asta poniéndose de pie

"Pastor ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?"dijo Gauche (aquí no lo tratara de matar porque no lo ve como una amenaza porque es omega al igual que Mary)

"¡Mi nombre es Asta!"grito un indignado Asta por el nombre que le dio su sempai"Estaba visitando a mi amiga Rebecca, trabaja en un restaurante de aqui, tu hermana es muy linda"dijo

"Por supuesto que lo es"dijo Gauche, la hermana de la iglesia se acerco para llevarse a Mary, intercambio algunas palabras con Gauche no parecían llevarse bien por las palabras que escuchaba de ambos, al final se llevo a Mary dejando a Gauche deprimido o muerto la verdad no notaba la diferencia ya que su superior actuaba como si lo estuviera, al final Rebecca los invito a quedarse, no quería darle problemas ya que podía ocupar su escoba e ir a la base de los Black Bulls, pero sus hermanos insistieron que tenían que quedarse y como los niños eran su debilidad termino aceptando para sorpresa de Noelle

"Asta has estado comiendo mucho ultimamamente"dijo Noelle, tenia sus sospechas de la razón, pero todavía era muy pronto para que presentara ese síntoma

"¿Que tiene de malo?"pregunto Asta comiendo mas de su plato"Seras una buena novia para alguien"le dijo a Rebecca, ganándose un grito de la afectada, Noelle se estaba preguntando cuando se darán cuenta de que es un omega.

Las cosas en la noche no se podían poner peor alguien secuestro a todos los niños del pueblo con una magia que involucraba a la nieve que caía el, Gauche y la hermana de la iglesia fueron para rescatar a los niños mientras que Noelle se quedaba en el pueblo y se comunicaba con el cuartel de los Caballeros Mágicos para pedir refuerzos, cuando llegaron vieron al hermano de Rebecca en la nieve tenia quemaduras por el frio, la hermana demostró tener magia de curación, le dio su capa de los Black Bulls para que no tuviera miedo, saco su espada y con eso se adentraron a la cueva, al parecer los culpables eran 2, el omega fue quien ocupo la magia para secuestrar a los niños mientras que el alfa les extraía su poder magico eso si que lo enojo bastante

"Oh, que es esto"dijo el alfa regordete mientras se ajustaba el lente que tenia"No tienes nada de mana, sin embargo puedo ver unos pulsos de mana bajos en tu vientre"puso una mano en su barbilla, levanto su nariz para oler su aroma"¡Eres un omega embarazado!"grito señalandolo, todo se quedo en silencio, ni nadie se movía

"¿Que?"dijo Asta un poco aturdido por la noticia inesperada de parte de su enemigo 

"Veras con este lente puedo ver el poder mágico de una persona, tu no tienes nada pero veo que en tu abdomen tiene 2 fuentes de mana y con el olor puedo decir que eres un omega y eso solo deja la explicación de que estas embarazado"termino de explicar, Asta enterró su espada en el suelo, solo dejo de soltarla cuando puso sus manos en su abdomen"¡¿Que demonios de repente tienes mucho poder magico?! ¡¿Como es posible?!"grito retrocediendo unos pasos

"¿Dos?"dijo Asta en un susurro sin dejar de tocar su abdomen, puso una sonrisa muy grande"Dos"esta vez todos lo pudieron escuchar que realmente estaba muy feliz, volvió su atención al alfa que estaba retrocediendo sorprendido"Puede que me hayas dicho que estoy esperando cachorros pero no te perdonare, lo que le has hecho a estos niños"su mirada ahorra prometía muerte, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío subirles por la espalda por esa mirada, agarro su espada de nuevo y se lanzo contra el alfa, le corto toda la área de su abdomen y lanzandolo contra la pared de la cueva, se acerco a el y lo agarro de su camisa"¿Porque has hecho algo tan asqueroso?¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser para ellos vivir sin mana?"pregunto viendo que el tipo recupero un poco de confianza tras esa pregunta

"Como si me importara una mierda si alguien muere o pierde su magia"dijo con una sonrisa superior, solo logrando que Asta se enfureciera mas, estuvo a punto de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas solo que el grito de la hermana lo detuvo, le dio al lado de la cara del sujeto provocando una pequeña explosión

"¡El actuar valiente no borrara lo que has hecho, vas a pasar el resto de tu miserable vida arreglándolo!"grito Asta viendo al tipo que se quedo viendo al hueco al lado de su cabeza

"Tienes razón, no merece la pena que lo golpées, ademas ¿puedes hacer algo con esos niños?"dijo la hermana señalando a los niños que parecían estar en trance"Luego te regañare por venir embarazado a algo peligroso como esto"dijo con expresión severa

"¡Oh, si!"dijo Asta a lo primero que le pregunto"No sabia que estaba embarazado"dijo con un puchero, empezó a correr entre los niños dándoles un pequeño golpe con su espada sacándole de su trance, los sollozos de los niños empezaron a escucharse, la hermana los reunió a todos y los empezó a curar con la magia que había ocupado con Marco el hermano de Rebecca

"Asta, fuiste criado en la iglesia de Hage ¿verdad?"dijo la hermana atrayendo la atención del omega

"¡Si, ¿Como lo sabes?!"grito Asta sorprendido

"Porque la hermana Lily vino a mi una vez para informarse, ella es una omega excepcional, me hablo mucho de ti"dijo de nuevo la hermana, Asta estaba esperando ver que le dijo, puede que ya no este enamorada de ella pero quería saber que dijo la hermana Lily sobre el"Qué eras pequeño y ruidoso"Asta tenia una expresión de shock en su cara"Pero que siempre trabajas muy duro y que nunca te rindes, ella esta muy orgullosa de ti"Asta puso una sonrisa feliz

"La verdad antes odiaba mucho a los alfas y lo sigo haciendo solo pocos tienen mi confianza, siendo un omega puro todas las miradas del pueblo estaban en mi pensando que era el hijo de un noble, muchos alfas se me acercaron por eso, perdi el interes en los alfas y me concentre en mi sueño, estaba enamorado de la Hermana Lily me quería casar con ella sin importar que ambos fuéramos omegas o que ella fuera parte de la iglesia"dijo Asta con una sonrisa que se le contagio a la hermana"Pero me fui a hacer los exámenes para Caballero Mágico y ahí fue donde encontré a mi destinado y ahorra estoy esperando cachorros de el"dijo tocándose el vientre con ternura"Estoy seguro que ella se alegrará, pronto la haré tía"dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes

"Estoy seguro de ello"dijo la hermana, su atención se desvió ya que Gauche seguía golpeando al omega con magia de nieve y que su hermana trataba de detenerlo

"Hola chicos~"sono una voz femenina en la cueva aliviando a Baro

"¡Por fin estas aqui!¡Porque mierda has tardado tanto si tienes magia de teletransportacion!¡Se han metido mientras recolectabamos mana!¡Haz algo!"grito con impaciencia en su voz

"Puedes callarte? Esta vez no te haré nada por el resbalón, Asta no puedo creer que no veamos tan pronto~"dijo Sally con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro

"¿Quien eres?"pregunto Asta inclinando su cabeza a un lado

"¿Mas enemigos?"pregunto Gauche su flequillo sombreando sus ojos"¡Entonces muere!"grito lanzando un disparo desde su espejo, su magia no tuvo ningún efecto ya que una Salamandra hecha de gel apareció y desvió el rayo por su cuerpo

"No te acuerdas de mi? Eso me hiere aunque no te puedo culpar estabas inconsciente cuando te secuestre~"dijo Sally todavía feliz

"¡¿Me secuestraste?!"grito sorprendido ¡No lo sabia!

"Si pero luego el Rey Mago te salvo y no pude diseccionar tu cuerpo"dijo Sally suspirando triste"Pero ahorra no esta para que evite que te diseccione, ademas escuche algo interesante, también puedo diseccionar a tus cachorros~"esto causo que Asta pusiera un brazo en su vientre y le gruñera"Ha, los instintos omegas, una madre protege a sus cachorros sin importar que~"dijo aun mas feliz, se paro en la cabeza de la Salamandra"¡Aquí voy!"grito lanzándose hacia ellos

"¿Como vas a enfrentar esto?"pregunto Gauche mientras varios espejos aprecian alrededor de la Salamandra y reflejaban un rayo de luz solo que, la luz volvió a fallar

"Cuanta presición en un ataque si hubieras puesto más potencia las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"dijo Sally "¡Asi!"grito lanzando de la sustancia a Asta, la trato de cortar con su espada pero se dividió y lo atrapo"Te tengo~"canturreo Sally apareciendo enfrente de Asta, solo que alejarse por fuego que salia del cuerpo de Asta combinado con el de la hermana"Se me olvido que la espada solo te quita la magia cuando estás en contacto con ella, ah mi Salamandra se esta derritiendo, esto no es bueno 3 contra 1 las cosas no están a mi favor"dijo Sally viendolos

"¡Oye chica!"grito Baro llamando su atención"¡Puedo ayudarte con mi magia de barro solo haz que pueda moverme de nuevo, se que tu eres capaz de curarme ¿verdad?!"grito aunque en su cabeza tenia pensado huir cuando le entregarán el dinero

"Bueno, pero en verdad estas seguro?"pregunto Sally, así estuvieron discutiendo si quería que lo curara a lo que Baro le contestaba que si siempre que le preguntaba Sally se fue acercando poco a poco al alfa que estaba en el suelo"Toma esto"dijo inyectando una sustancia que traía

"¿Huh?"es lo único que pudo decir Baro viendo la jeringa saliendo de su cuello, de inmediato empezó a gritar y su magia empezó a salirse de control formando un gigante de barro, los niños de inmediato entraron en pánico, Gauche agarro a Mary y salio de la cueva

"¡¿Que demonios,Gauche-sempai?!¡Magia creación de fuego: Gigante de fuego Carmesi!"grito el gigante que había aterrorizado a sus compañeros era un poco más pequeño comparado con este"¡Hermana hay que sacar a los niños de aquí!"grito mientras su grimoire retrocedía unas cuantas paginas

"Entendido"dijo la ex-caballera mágica mientras recitaba un hechizo y aparecia una pantera hecha de fuego y a su lado se forma un pequeño dragón también hecho de fuego"¡Lucharemos con este sujeto hasta que los niños se hayan ido!"grito ganando un asentimiento

Aunque la verdad el gigante que había hecho Asta se estaba encargando bien del gigante de barro ya que cuando hacia contacto con el fuego se convertía en piedra

"Los elementos no están de mi lado"dijo Sally viendo como un brazo del gigante de barro se caía hecho piedra"Bueno, no importa me llevare a Asta de una o otra forma~".

Pudieron derrotar permanentemente al gigante de lodo con la ayuda de Gauche, hizo varias copias de Asta y ocupando la espada anti-magia que había encontrado en el calabozo, la táctica también derroto a Sally, solo que la salvaron y al parecer era la cabecilla de la organización con ese sujeto escalofriante de la magia de teletransportacion, la hermana se puso enfrente de Asta recibiendo el ataque de luz del jefe enemigo, el capitán Yami lo salvo de otro ataque, al parecer el junto con Finral eran los refuerzos que el cuartel general mandaron, se estaba preparando para la batalla solo que un golpe en la nuca lo detuvo

"¿Para que fue eso Gauche? Su anti-magia podría ser útil en esta situación"dijo Yami sin despegar la vista del sonriente enemigo

"Esta esperando cachorros"fue la simple respuesta de Gauche agarrando la forma inconsciente de Asta, Yami no lo cuestiono mas y solo se concentro en el enemigo, ordenando a Finral que fueran a buscar a los niños y que los llevara a la aldea  
Los 2 días ya habían pasado, Asta estaba nervioso sentado en el nido que Leopold había construido para que pasaran su celo, Leopold estaba también a su lado solo vestido con pantalones dejando expuesto su pecho y ese cuerpo bien trabajado, 'no por ser Caballero Mágico iba a dejar su cuerpo descuidado', es lo que le dijo Leopold, solo estaban esperando que el celo de Asta empezara

"No tienes que hacerlo ai no quieres"dijo Leopold viéndolo a los ojos, Asta negó con la cabeza

"Quiero hacerlo, si estoy nervioso pero nada mas, no estoy asustado, se que tu nunca me harías daño de ninguna manera"dijo abrazando a Leopold y jalandolo hacia un beso, empezó a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir y el escurrimiento de su entrada"Leo"dijo Asta pegándose mas a Leopold

Leopold empezó a oler que el aroma de Asta aumentaba de intensidad, sintió que se ponía erecto solo con su aroma

Asta lo jalo hacia abajo para un beso solo que este era puro lujuria y eso le encantaba, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Asta jugando con sus pezones, sacando bellos gemidos de la boca de Asta le quito la camisa para empezar a morder y pellizcar el otro, cambio a lamer el que estaba mordiendo y empezó a pellizcar el que había estado mordiendo, volvió a unir sus labios en un beso donde las lenguas hacían una batalla por el control, siendo el alfa quien los ganaba siempre, empezó a darle besos a lo largo de su pecho mientras bajaba hacia los pantalones del omega, tenían una mancha de humedad entre sus piernas siendo su lubricante natural que lo causo, le quito los pantalones arrojandolos en alguna parte del nido, puso sus piernas en sus codos para así tener acceso a la entrada que estaba de un brillante color rosa, froto sus dedos antes de quitarlos y empezar a lamer metiendo su lengua lo mas profundo que podia

"L-Leo ahh~, ahh~"es lo único que podía decir Asta por todas las sensaciones de placer que le daba Leopold con su lengua enterrada en su entrada, el alfa se separo de la entrada del omega con un rastro de lubricante natural bajando por su barbilla, se lo quito con sus dedos y lo lamio

"Delicioso"dijo Leopold causando que Asta diera un gemido, remplazo su legua con 2 dedos que entraron facil, disfruto la forma en que el cuerpo de Asta hizo un arco por sus dedos dentro de el, no se podía imaginar como reaccionaria cuando tuviera su miembro dentro de el, los 2 dedos se convirtieron en tres mientras lámia los pezones de Asta.

Leopold tomo del tobillo a Asta para voltearlo y que le de la espalda, jalando al omega hasta que estuviera pegado a el, por lo que Asta pego sus codos y cabeza contra el nido, sintiendo que el alfa sostiene sus caderas manteniendo lo suficientemente alto para poder penetralo, dio un gemido cuando el miembro del alfa-que era demasiado grande para alguien de su edad-presionó contra su entrada

"Voy a entrar"dijo Leopold, Asta solo pudo asentir su cerebro no procesava bien las cosas en ese momento, dio un grito cuando Leopold se enterró en el de una sola estocada abriendolo por completo, puede escuchar a Leopold gruñir detrás de el sintiendo que el agarre en su cintura se hace mas fuerte"Aprietas demasiado no se si pueda controlarme"dijo en su oído escuchando su respiración acelerada, Asta se movió un poco hacia enfrente sacando el miembro de Leopold hasta la punta solo para autopenetrarse, sacando un gruñido mas fuerte de Leopold"No me culpes si en la mañana no puedes caminar Asta"agarro mas fuerte las caderas del omega para empezara a dar brutales embestidas.

Asta trata de pronunciar una palabra pero lo único que sale de su boca son gemidos y de vez en cuando el nombre del alfa, disfruta del sonido morboso de su trasero chocando con el abdomen y muslos de Leopold, el alfa en cada embestida sale casi por completo de el solo para meterse en lo mas profundo que puede dando en ese punto que le hace ver estrellas.

Leopold ve la figura de Asta debajo de el, lo que se imagino en el baño estaba pasando y lo estaba disfrutando, sentía que ya no podía mas, se iba a correr pronto, su nudo estaba empezando a hincharse, agarro el miembro de Asta y lo empezó a masturbar con el ritmo de las embestidas, Asta se abrazo de la nuca de Leopold y por lo tanto haciendo que entrara mas profundo

"L-Leo y-yo Ahhh~"Asta no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vino en la mano de Leopold y manchando la ropa del nido, cayó de nuevo contra el nido sus caderas todavía eran sostenidas por el alfa que seguía embistiendo, Asta podía sentir que el miembro que estaba dentro de el empezaba a hacer mas grande y por ende lo estirraba mas, cosa que le dolía mucho.

Asta solo puede sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y derretirse al sentir que el miembro se engrosa dando entender que se esta corriendo dentro, da un grito cuando unos colmillos se entierran en su glándula de olor así formando un vinculo que durara el resto de sus vidas, y da un ultimo gemido cuando siente el miembro crecer aun mas de lo que ya había hecho dentro de el y alargando el orgasmo que estaba teniendo Leopold llenandolo mas con su semilla, cayeron sobre el nido, Leopold esta abrazando a Asta por la espalda esperando que el nudo se bajara, tomo una sabana que había dejado al lado del nido y los cubrio 

"Te amo Leopold"dijo Asta entrecortado, todavía no había recuperado el aliento

"Yo también te amo Asta"dijo Leopold de la misma manera que el omega, empezó a lamer los hilos de sangre que salían de la marca de unión, Asta solo suspiro con satisfaccion por los mimos que le daba su alfa, ambos se quedaron dormidos con Leopold todavía dentro de Asta.

Ya habían pasa los otros 2 días del celo de Asta, Leopold gozo cada momento de el, agradeció a su familia por dejarles comida en la puerta de su habitación, ahorra mismo tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y estaba disfrutando de la vista de Asta cabalgando sobre su pene, tenia varias marcas de mordiscos a lo largo de su cuerpo pero mas en el cuello y piernas, Asta dio un gemido antes de caer sobre su pecho no siendo capaz de moverse mas, Leopold agarro las caderas de Asta-que tenían varias marcas de sus manos-se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y empezó a dar embestidas fuertes provocando que sus testículos chocaran contra las mejillas rojas de Asta, buscando el lugar que hacia ver estrellas a su omega no tardo en encontrarlo porque Asta empezo a gemir mas fuerte, por lo cual concentro sus embestidas en ese punto disfrutando de la vista de su omega tratando de sostenerse de un lugar en el cual apoyarse, lo sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas manteninedolo en su lugar mientras se corría dentro

"Creo que hay que tomar un baño, tu celo va a acabar pronto verdad?"pregunto Leopold parándose del nido con Asta en los brazos

"Solo va a ser un baño verdad?"pregunto Asta pasando sus dedos juguetonamente por el pecho de Leopold

"Quien sabe"respondió Leopold de la misma manera 

Asta sabia tenia que cuestionar para estar preparado para otra sesión de sexo con su alfa, y tuvo razón ya que tenia las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leopold, mientras este lo embestia contra la pared de una manera parecida a la de un animal

"M-mas~ Leo ahhh~"dijo Asta arrañando la espalda de Leopold que también tenia varias marcas de uñas y en sus hombros unas cuantas mordidas, el alfa gruño por lo sumiso que se encontraba Asta

"Con gusto mi omega"dijo Leopold haciendo que las embestidas-si era posible-subieran de intensidad, lo beso haciendo que sus lenguas batallaran por el dominio

En el baño solo podía escucharse el movimiento del agua, el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose y los sonidos de respiración que salían por las narices de ambos ya que todavía no se habían separado del beso, ambos llegaron al clímax en poco tiempo esta vez Leopold teniendo su nudo dentro de Asta, quien se había acostumbrado un poco al dolor

"Es imposible que no este cargando a tus cachorros en este momento"dijo Asta sentado en el regazo de Leopold, se estaba tocando el abdomen mientras lo decía

"No puedo esperar a tener cachorros contigo"dijo Leopold dándole besos a lo largo de cara causando risas de parte del omega

Asta suspiro de satisfacción mientra se caía en el pecho de Leopold disfrutando de su latido de corazón, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo de vez en cuando besos esperando que el nudo se bajara

"Creo que es hora de salir de la habitacion, estoy seguro que a ambos se nos acumularon misiones"dijo Leopold saliendo del agua

"Ya me están empezando a doler las caderas"dijo Asta sobandose el área dicha, trato de levantarse pero sintió sus piernas de gelatina cayó pero Leopold lo sostuvo en sus brazos, lo cargo al estilo princesa y salieron del baño para ponerse su ropa.

Bajaron las escaleras Asta todavía en los brazos de Leopold no había nadie en la casa o es lo que pensaban ya que ni siguiera la servidumbre estaba a la vista, vieron a la madre de Leopold en el jardín bebiendo una taza de té, se acercaron a ella, dejo de tomar y puso una sonrisa viéndolos que se acercaban

"Entonces voy a ser abuela pronto no?"dijo viendo hacia el par que se sonrojo

"Probablemente"dijo Asta desviando la mirada de su ahorra suegra

"Eso me alegra"dijo muy feliz"Por cierto ¿Adonde iban?"pregunto curiosa"Me gustaría hablar con la madre de mis futuros nietos"dijo viendo hacia el omega en los brazos de su hijo

"Lo siento madre, será en otro momento ambos somos Caballeros Mágicos y siento que las misiones de ambos se han acumulando iba a dejar a Asta en su base y luego yo iría a la mía"dijo Leopold no quería dejar a Adta con su madre, no lo mal entiendan sabia que no le iba a ser nada malo a su pareja, pero lo que no quería era que su madre no compartiera momentos embarazosos de su niñez.

"Bien será en otro momento, pero quiero hablar con el en algún momento"dijo suspirando

"Seguro"dijo Asta con una gran sonrisa, salieron y tomaron la escoba de Leopold, costo un poco acomodarse por el dolor de caderas de Asta pero lo lograron y partieron hacia la base de los Black Bulls

"Seguro que puedes caminar desde aquí a tu habitación?"pregunto Leopold levantando una ceja, estaban en la puertas de la base de los Black Bulls y Asta estaba insistiendo que podía ir a su habitación solo

"¡No te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien!"dijo Asta con una sonrisa forzada, el dolor si que lo estaba matando, Leopold vio esto, solo suspiro sabiendo que su omega era muy terco cuando decidía una cosa 

"Bien"dijo Leopold acercándose para darle un beso en los labios"Nos vemos luego mi omega"agarro su escoba y salio volando del lugar

Asta se acerco a la puerta, estaba muy silencioso, muy silencioso a su parecer, abrió poco la puerta todo estaba apagado, ni veía a nadie en donde normalmente todos estaban, prendió una bola de fuego en su palma y se adentro al edificio prendiendo las velas que estaba a su paso, se paro afuera de la puerta del comedor y se escuchaban murmullos dentro, suspiro parece que alguien si estaba en el edificio después de todo.

Asta no esperaba lo que había dentro del comedor, era un tipo de fiesta, no sabia el motivo de esta, por lo que sabia el un cumpleaños de uno de los miembros del escuadrón faltaban meses para que pasara

"¡SORPRESA!"exclamaron todos menos Yami, Gauche, Grey y Noelle que tenia una expresion confundida en la cara, pero no sabia si en realidad Grey no formaba parte de esto ya que tenia un goro para fiestas en la cabeza

"Uh, ¿Me perdí de algo?"pregunto Asta moviendo su cabeza para un lado, no entendía la situación para nada

"¡Queríamos darle una sorpresa para la nueva mama!"grito Vanessa poniendo una mano en su mejilla"Ya te imagino con el cachorro en brazos"dijo soñadora

"¡¿Para eso es esta fiesta?!"grito Noelle sorprendida, ni siquiera sabían si Asta estaba embarazado

Asta bajo su mirada para ver a Charmy pegando su cabeza contra su abdomen 

"Hola, bebe soy tu tía Charmy yo voy a ser la encargada de darte de comer mucho"dijo todavía restregando su cara con el abdomen de Asta

Vanessa se acerco a Asta y le puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo alejo un poco de todos los demás

"Entonces ¿como estuvo?"le pregunto seria, Asta lo miro extraña, Vanessa suspiro por lo inocente que podía ser Asta"Tu alfa ¿Era bueno en la cama?¿La tenia grande?"pregunto ahorra su expresión era de una pervertida, Vanessa esquivo un puño que dio contra el piso que apareció una grieta por la fuerza que ocupo en el golpe, Vanessa se fue a esconder detrás de Noelle, los que molestaron a Asta tenían una expresión de horror en su cara viendo la expresión asesina que tenia en la cara

Suerte que Charmy los salvo poniendo una rebanada de pastel en su cara, que empezó a devorar con estrellas en los ojos

Magna arrastro a Vanessa a un lugar apartado, detrás de el venían Luck y Noelle

"¡¿Para que hiciste eso? Acordamos no volverlo hacer enojar ahorra esta mas sensible por sus hormonas de embarazo!"regaño Magna a Vanessa que hacia pucheros

"No creo que las hormonas le afecten tan pronto"dijo Noelle sin expresión, pero su comentario fue ignorado

"Pero no puede evitarlo quería detalles"dijo Vanessa haciendo pucheros 

"Bueno no importa ahora, solo no lo hagas enojar sus hormonas lo harán peor de lo que ya es cuando se enoja"dijo Luck, Noelle solo puso suspirar ante la ignorancia de sus compañeros

"El capitan Yami les dio permiso para hacer esta fiesta?"pregunto Asta agarrando otra rebanada de pastel, Finral se acerco a Asta 

"Puede que no lo parezca y no lo admita pero al capitán Yami le gustan mucho los cachorros"susurro Finral lo mas bajo que podía para que su capitán no lo matara por revelar uno de sus secretos mas oscuros, Asta vio sorprendido a Yami que se estaba hurgando la oreja"Por cierto, ya que tienes tiempo libre, ven a una cita múltiple conmigo"dijo levantando un pulgar, Asta fruncio el ceño ante las palabras"¡No me mal entiendas!"grito asustado, habia visto como habían regresado los otros tras hacer enojar a Asta"Lo que quiero decir es que me acompañes en una cita de betas, como hacer nada mas compañía, ademas son mujeres versiones betas, con tu ropa pensaran que eres un beta y no un omega embarazado"dijo esperando su respuesta, al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Yami diciendo que hiciera su trabajo

"Seguro"dijo Asta todavía un poco inseguro

"Bien será en 2 semanas"dijo Finral desapareciendo en uno de sus portales probablemente ir a coquetear 

"(Entonces porque me dices ahora)"pensó Asta un poco incrédulo por el actuar de su compañero"Capitán Yami ¿Hay misiones?"pregunto esperando tener una

"No, no en este momento"dijo Yami expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo, que fue confiscado por Vanessa"¿Quieres morir verdad?"pregunto viéndola

"Capitán Yami recuerda que Asta esta embarazado, no puede hacer esto enfrente de el"dijo Vanessa con las manos en sus caderas

"Huh, apenas fue marcado y tuvo relaciones, es imposible que sepamos si esta embarazado en este momento"dijo Yami sin perder su vista que prometía muerte, Noelle dio un suspiro aliviada parece que no todos en los Black Bulls eran ignorantes sobre el embarazo

Asi pasaron 2 semanas, en el transcurso de estas sucedieron varias cosas, el sospechaba que Yami no le daba misiones porque pensaba que estaba embarazado pero en ningún momento pudo comprobarlo así que no dijo nada, le dijo a Leopold sobre la cita con las versiones betas o por lo menos la parte como acompañante, pensó que no aceptaría es un poco posesivo con el, o el lo que piensa ya que en ningún momento lo deja hablar con su madre, de hecho parecía muy feliz de que sea un acompañante para una cita en sus propias palabras 'Es bueno que te hagas amigo con tus compañeros de escuadrón algún día podrías poner tu vida en sus manos' y aquí estaba sentado en una tabla con una mujer beta, la aura que se había instalado a su alrededor era incomoda, no sabia de que hablar, podía sentir la magia de Noelle cerca se preguntaba que hacia aqui, de alguna manera sacaron el tema de conversación sobre los hermanos y con eso la incomodidad se fue, un tipo beta que estaba borracho la empezó a molestarla diciendo que sus hermanos eran sus hijos, lo saco volando cuando trato de tocarla, la chica recordó que su nombre era Rebecca lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del edificio, afuera del restaurante vio que las chicas que deberían estar con Finral y Luck se estaban riendo de algo y se alejaban de restaurante.

"Gracias por eso...me siento mejor ahora"dijo Rebecca recuperando el aliento 

"Me siento mal por arruinar la reunión"dijo Asta rascándose la cabeza

"Hey Asta...¿Hay alguien al quien quieras?"pregunto Rebecca pareciendo un poco tímida

"¡Si hay alguien en mi corazón!"dijo Asta pensando en Leopold

"Eso es bueno, te voy a apoyar, puedes venir a mi casa, a mis hermanos le gustara jugar contigo"dijo Rebecca aunque en su cabeza tenia diferentes pensamientos 

"¡Ire!"grito Asta, desde que Leopold lo marco sus instintos omegas-aunque no quisiera-se han presentado mas seguido, los cachorros eran su debilidad le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos

"(No sabe que es omega?)"se preguntaba Noelle que estaba escondida en una de las esquinas de la calle"(Su marca de unión es muy visible)"pensó viendo a la marca que Asta tenia en el cuello

"¡Nos vemos luego!"grito Asta despidiéndose de Rebecca, Asta vio a Noelle con confusión"¿Que haces aqui? Te he sentido toda la noche, mas bien ¿Que traes puesto?"pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado"Estabas aburrida y no tenias nada que hacer"adivino, vio la cabeza de Noelle asintiendo a lo dicho por Asta"Mañana puedes venir conmigo a jugar con los cachorros, ahorra vamos a la base a descansar un poco, y apuesto que no estas cómoda vistiendo asi"dijo Asta caminando donde había visto por ultima ves a Finral para que los llevara a la base

Gauche estaba feliz hoy era el cumpleaños de Mary, le compro varios regalos y se dirigía a la iglesia en la que se encontraba su hermana se quedo a mitad del camino, ya que vio a su hermana en un grupo de niños que se estaban colgando de los brazos de uno de los novatos del escuadrón, la novata estaba parada al lado de una mujer que tenia cargando a un cachorro en la espalda

"Ahora es tu turno Mary"dijo Asta extendiendo sus brazos a la niña que salto de alegría

"Mary"dijo Gauche, Mary volteo a verlo y salto de alegría ante la vista de su hermano

"¡Hermano!"grito una emocionada Mary

"Oh, Gauche-sempai"dijo Asta poniéndose de pie

"Pastor ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?"dijo Gauche (aquí no lo tratara de matar porque no lo ve como una amenaza porque es omega al igual que Mary)

"¡Mi nombre es Asta!"grito un indignado Asta por el nombre que le dio su sempai"Estaba visitando a mi amiga Rebecca, trabaja en un restaurante de aqui, tu hermana es muy linda"dijo

"Por supuesto que lo es"dijo Gauche, la hermana de la iglesia se acerco para llevarse a Mary, intercambio algunas palabras con Gauche no parecían llevarse bien por las palabras que escuchaba de ambos, al final se llevo a Mary dejando a Gauche deprimido o muerto la verdad no notaba la diferencia ya que su superior actuaba como si lo estuviera, al final Rebecca los invito a quedarse, no quería darle problemas ya que podía ocupar su escoba e ir a la base de los Black Bulls, pero sus hermanos insistieron que tenían que quedarse y como los niños eran su debilidad termino aceptando para sorpresa de Noelle

"Asta has estado comiendo mucho ultimamamente"dijo Noelle, tenia sus sospechas de la razón, pero todavía era muy pronto para que presentara ese síntoma

"¿Que tiene de malo?"pregunto Asta comiendo mas de su plato"Seras una buena novia para alguien"le dijo a Rebecca, ganándose un grito de la afectada, Noelle se estaba preguntando cuando se darán cuenta de que es un omega.

Las cosas en la noche no se podían poner peor alguien secuestro a todos los niños del pueblo con una magia que involucraba a la nieve que caía el, Gauche y la hermana de la iglesia fueron para rescatar a los niños mientras que Noelle se quedaba en el pueblo y se comunicaba con el cuartel de los Caballeros Mágicos para pedir refuerzos, cuando llegaron vieron al hermano de Rebecca en la nieve tenia quemaduras por el frio, la hermana demostró tener magia de curación, le dio su capa de los Black Bulls para que no tuviera miedo, saco su espada y con eso se adentraron a la cueva, al parecer los culpables eran 2, el omega fue quien ocupo la magia para secuestrar a los niños mientras que el alfa les extraía su poder magico eso si que lo enojo bastante

"Oh, que es esto"dijo el alfa regordete mientras se ajustaba el lente que tenia"No tienes nada de mana, sin embargo puedo ver unos pulsos de mana bajos en tu vientre"puso una mano en su barbilla, levanto su nariz para oler su aroma"¡Eres un omega embarazado!"grito señalandolo, todo se quedo en silencio, ni nadie se movía

"¿Que?"dijo Asta un poco aturdido por la noticia inesperada de parte de su enemigo 

"Veras con este lente puedo ver el poder mágico de una persona, tu no tienes nada pero veo que en tu abdomen tiene 2 fuentes de mana y con el olor puedo decir que eres un omega y eso solo deja la explicación de que estas embarazado"termino de explicar, Asta enterró su espada en el suelo, solo dejo de soltarla cuando puso sus manos en su abdomen"¡¿Que demonios de repente tienes mucho poder magico?! ¡¿Como es posible?!"grito retrocediendo unos pasos

"¿Dos?"dijo Asta en un susurro sin dejar de tocar su abdomen, puso una sonrisa muy grande"Dos"esta vez todos lo pudieron escuchar que realmente estaba muy feliz, volvió su atención al alfa que estaba retrocediendo sorprendido"Puede que me hayas dicho que estoy esperando cachorros pero no te perdonare, lo que le has hecho a estos niños"su mirada ahorra prometía muerte, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío subirles por la espalda por esa mirada, agarro su espada de nuevo y se lanzo contra el alfa, le corto toda la área de su abdomen y lanzandolo contra la pared de la cueva, se acerco a el y lo agarro de su camisa"¿Porque has hecho algo tan asqueroso?¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser para ellos vivir sin mana?"pregunto viendo que el tipo recupero un poco de confianza tras esa pregunta

"Como si me importara una mierda si alguien muere o pierde su magia"dijo con una sonrisa superior, solo logrando que Asta se enfureciera mas, estuvo a punto de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas solo que el grito de la hermana lo detuvo, le dio al lado de la cara del sujeto provocando una pequeña explosión

"¡El actuar valiente no borrara lo que has hecho, vas a pasar el resto de tu miserable vida arreglándolo!"grito Asta viendo al tipo que se quedo viendo al hueco al lado de su cabeza

"Tienes razón, no merece la pena que lo golpées, ademas ¿puedes hacer algo con esos niños?"dijo la hermana señalando a los niños que parecían estar en trance"Luego te regañare por venir embarazado a algo peligroso como esto"dijo con expresión severa

"¡Oh, si!"dijo Asta a lo primero que le pregunto"No sabia que estaba embarazado"dijo con un puchero, empezó a correr entre los niños dándoles un pequeño golpe con su espada sacándole de su trance, los sollozos de los niños empezaron a escucharse, la hermana los reunió a todos y los empezó a curar con la magia que había ocupado con Marco el hermano de Rebecca

"Asta, fuiste criado en la iglesia de Hage ¿verdad?"dijo la hermana atrayendo la atención del omega

"¡Si, ¿Como lo sabes?!"grito Asta sorprendido

"Porque la hermana Lily vino a mi una vez para informarse, ella es una omega excepcional, me hablo mucho de ti"dijo de nuevo la hermana, Asta estaba esperando ver que le dijo, puede que ya no este enamorada de ella pero quería saber que dijo la hermana Lily sobre el"Qué eras pequeño y ruidoso"Asta tenia una expresión de shock en su cara"Pero que siempre trabajas muy duro y que nunca te rindes, ella esta muy orgullosa de ti"Asta puso una sonrisa feliz

"La verdad antes odiaba mucho a los alfas y lo sigo haciendo solo pocos tienen mi confianza, siendo un omega puro todas las miradas del pueblo estaban en mi pensando que era el hijo de un noble, muchos alfas se me acercaron por eso, perdi el interes en los alfas y me concentre en mi sueño, estaba enamorado de la Hermana Lily me quería casar con ella sin importar que ambos fuéramos omegas o que ella fuera parte de la iglesia"dijo Asta con una sonrisa que se le contagio a la hermana"Pero me fui a hacer los exámenes para Caballero Mágico y ahí fue donde encontré a mi destinado y ahorra estoy esperando cachorros de el"dijo tocándose el vientre con ternura"Estoy seguro que ella se alegrará, pronto la haré tía"dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes

"Estoy seguro de ello"dijo la hermana, su atención se desvió ya que Gauche seguía golpeando al omega con magia de nieve y que su hermana trataba de detenerlo

"Hola chicos~"sono una voz femenina en la cueva aliviando a Baro

"¡Por fin estas aqui!¡Porque mierda has tardado tanto si tienes magia de teletransportacion!¡Se han metido mientras recolectabamos mana!¡Haz algo!"grito con impaciencia en su voz

"Puedes callarte? Esta vez no te haré nada por el resbalón, Asta no puedo creer que no veamos tan pronto~"dijo Sally con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro

"¿Quien eres?"pregunto Asta inclinando su cabeza a un lado

"¿Mas enemigos?"pregunto Gauche su flequillo sombreando sus ojos"¡Entonces muere!"grito lanzando un disparo desde su espejo, su magia no tuvo ningún efecto ya que una Salamandra hecha de gel apareció y desvió el rayo por su cuerpo

"No te acuerdas de mi? Eso me hiere aunque no te puedo culpar estabas inconsciente cuando te secuestre~"dijo Sally todavía feliz

"¡¿Me secuestraste?!"grito sorprendido ¡No lo sabia!

"Si pero luego el Rey Mago te salvo y no pude diseccionar tu cuerpo"dijo Sally suspirando triste"Pero ahorra no esta para que evite que te diseccione, ademas escuche algo interesante, también puedo diseccionar a tus cachorros~"esto causo que Asta pusiera un brazo en su vientre y le gruñera"Ha, los instintos omegas, una madre protege a sus cachorros sin importar que~"dijo aun mas feliz, se paro en la cabeza de la Salamandra"¡Aquí voy!"grito lanzándose hacia ellos

"¿Como vas a enfrentar esto?"pregunto Gauche mientras varios espejos aprecian alrededor de la Salamandra y reflejaban un rayo de luz solo que, la luz volvió a fallar

"Cuanta presición en un ataque si hubieras puesto más potencia las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"dijo Sally "¡Asi!"grito lanzando de la sustancia a Asta, la trato de cortar con su espada pero se dividió y lo atrapo"Te tengo~"canturreo Sally apareciendo enfrente de Asta, solo que alejarse por fuego que salia del cuerpo de Asta combinado con el de la hermana"Se me olvido que la espada solo te quita la magia cuando estás en contacto con ella, ah mi Salamandra se esta derritiendo, esto no es bueno 3 contra 1 las cosas no están a mi favor"dijo Sally viendolos

"¡Oye chica!"grito Baro llamando su atención"¡Puedo ayudarte con mi magia de barro solo haz que pueda moverme de nuevo, se que tu eres capaz de curarme ¿verdad?!"grito aunque en su cabeza tenia pensado huir cuando le entregarán el dinero

"Bueno, pero en verdad estas seguro?"pregunto Sally, así estuvieron discutiendo si quería que lo curara a lo que Baro le contestaba que si siempre que le preguntaba Sally se fue acercando poco a poco al alfa que estaba en el suelo"Toma esto"dijo inyectando una sustancia que traía

"¿Huh?"es lo único que pudo decir Baro viendo la jeringa saliendo de su cuello, de inmediato empezó a gritar y su magia empezó a salirse de control formando un gigante de barro, los niños de inmediato entraron en pánico, Gauche agarro a Mary y salio de la cueva

"¡¿Que demonios,Gauche-sempai?!¡Magia creación de fuego: Gigante de fuego Carmesi!"grito el gigante que había aterrorizado a sus compañeros era un poco más pequeño comparado con este"¡Hermana hay que sacar a los niños de aquí!"grito mientras su grimoire retrocedía unas cuantas paginas

"Entendido"dijo la ex-caballera mágica mientras recitaba un hechizo y aparecia una pantera hecha de fuego y a su lado se forma un pequeño dragón también hecho de fuego"¡Lucharemos con este sujeto hasta que los niños se hayan ido!"grito ganando un asentimiento

Aunque la verdad el gigante que había hecho Asta se estaba encargando bien del gigante de barro ya que cuando hacia contacto con el fuego se convertía en piedra

"Los elementos no están de mi lado"dijo Sally viendo como un brazo del gigante de barro se caía hecho piedra"Bueno, no importa me llevare a Asta de una o otra forma~".

Pudieron derrotar permanentemente al gigante de lodo con la ayuda de Gauche, hizo varias copias de Asta y ocupando la espada anti-magia que había encontrado en el calabozo, la táctica también derroto a Sally, solo que la salvaron y al parecer era la cabecilla de la organización con ese sujeto escalofriante de la magia de teletransportacion, la hermana se puso enfrente de Asta recibiendo el ataque de luz del jefe enemigo, el capitán Yami lo salvo de otro ataque, al parecer el junto con Finral eran los refuerzos que el cuartel general mandaron, se estaba preparando para la batalla solo que un golpe en la nuca lo detuvo

"¿Para que fue eso Gauche? Su anti-magia podría ser útil en esta situación"dijo Yami sin despegar la vista del sonriente enemigo

"Esta esperando cachorros"fue la simple respuesta de Gauche agarrando la forma inconsciente de Asta, Yami no lo cuestiono mas y solo se concentro en el enemigo, ordenando a Finral que fueran a buscar a los niños y que los llevara a la aldea  
Los 2 días ya habían pasado, Asta estaba nervioso sentado en el nido que Leopold había construido para que pasaran su celo, Leopold estaba también a su lado solo vestido con pantalones dejando expuesto su pecho y ese cuerpo bien trabajado, 'no por ser Caballero Mágico iba a dejar su cuerpo descuidado', es lo que le dijo Leopold, solo estaban esperando que el celo de Asta empezara

"No tienes que hacerlo ai no quieres"dijo Leopold viéndolo a los ojos, Asta negó con la cabeza

"Quiero hacerlo, si estoy nervioso pero nada mas, no estoy asustado, se que tu nunca me harías daño de ninguna manera"dijo abrazando a Leopold y jalandolo hacia un beso, empezó a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir y el escurrimiento de su entrada"Leo"dijo Asta pegándose mas a Leopold

Leopold empezó a oler que el aroma de Asta aumentaba de intensidad, sintió que se ponía erecto solo con su aroma

Asta lo jalo hacia abajo para un beso solo que este era puro lujuria y eso le encantaba, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Asta jugando con sus pezones, sacando bellos gemidos de la boca de Asta le quito la camisa para empezar a morder y pellizcar el otro, cambio a lamer el que estaba mordiendo y empezó a pellizcar el que había estado mordiendo, volvió a unir sus labios en un beso donde las lenguas hacían una batalla por el control, siendo el alfa quien los ganaba siempre, empezó a darle besos a lo largo de su pecho mientras bajaba hacia los pantalones del omega, tenían una mancha de humedad entre sus piernas siendo su lubricante natural que lo causo, le quito los pantalones arrojandolos en alguna parte del nido, puso sus piernas en sus codos para así tener acceso a la entrada que estaba de un brillante color rosa, froto sus dedos antes de quitarlos y empezar a lamer metiendo su lengua lo mas profundo que podia

"L-Leo ahh~, ahh~"es lo único que podía decir Asta por todas las sensaciones de placer que le daba Leopold con su lengua enterrada en su entrada, el alfa se separo de la entrada del omega con un rastro de lubricante natural bajando por su barbilla, se lo quito con sus dedos y lo lamio

"Delicioso"dijo Leopold causando que Asta diera un gemido, remplazo su legua con 2 dedos que entraron facil, disfruto la forma en que el cuerpo de Asta hizo un arco por sus dedos dentro de el, no se podía imaginar como reaccionaria cuando tuviera su miembro dentro de el, los 2 dedos se convirtieron en tres mientras lámia los pezones de Asta.

Leopold tomo del tobillo a Asta para voltearlo y que le de la espalda, jalando al omega hasta que estuviera pegado a el, por lo que Asta pego sus codos y cabeza contra el nido, sintiendo que el alfa sostiene sus caderas manteniendo lo suficientemente alto para poder penetralo, dio un gemido cuando el miembro del alfa-que era demasiado grande para alguien de su edad-presionó contra su entrada

"Voy a entrar"dijo Leopold, Asta solo pudo asentir su cerebro no procesava bien las cosas en ese momento, dio un grito cuando Leopold se enterró en el de una sola estocada abriendolo por completo, puede escuchar a Leopold gruñir detrás de el sintiendo que el agarre en su cintura se hace mas fuerte"Aprietas demasiado no se si pueda controlarme"dijo en su oído escuchando su respiración acelerada, Asta se movió un poco hacia enfrente sacando el miembro de Leopold hasta la punta solo para autopenetrarse, sacando un gruñido mas fuerte de Leopold"No me culpes si en la mañana no puedes caminar Asta"agarro mas fuerte las caderas del omega para empezara a dar brutales embestidas.

Asta trata de pronunciar una palabra pero lo único que sale de su boca son gemidos y de vez en cuando el nombre del alfa, disfruta del sonido morboso de su trasero chocando con el abdomen y muslos de Leopold, el alfa en cada embestida sale casi por completo de el solo para meterse en lo mas profundo que puede dando en ese punto que le hace ver estrellas.

Leopold ve la figura de Asta debajo de el, lo que se imagino en el baño estaba pasando y lo estaba disfrutando, sentía que ya no podía mas, se iba a correr pronto, su nudo estaba empezando a hincharse, agarro el miembro de Asta y lo empezó a masturbar con el ritmo de las embestidas, Asta se abrazo de la nuca de Leopold y por lo tanto haciendo que entrara mas profundo

"L-Leo y-yo Ahhh~"Asta no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vino en la mano de Leopold y manchando la ropa del nido, cayó de nuevo contra el nido sus caderas todavía eran sostenidas por el alfa que seguía embistiendo, Asta podía sentir que el miembro que estaba dentro de el empezaba a hacer mas grande y por ende lo estirraba mas, cosa que le dolía mucho.

Asta solo puede sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y derretirse al sentir que el miembro se engrosa dando entender que se esta corriendo dentro, da un grito cuando unos colmillos se entierran en su glándula de olor así formando un vinculo que durara el resto de sus vidas, y da un ultimo gemido cuando siente el miembro crecer aun mas de lo que ya había hecho dentro de el y alargando el orgasmo que estaba teniendo Leopold llenandolo mas con su semilla, cayeron sobre el nido, Leopold esta abrazando a Asta por la espalda esperando que el nudo se bajara, tomo una sabana que había dejado al lado del nido y los cubrio 

"Te amo Leopold"dijo Asta entrecortado, todavía no había recuperado el aliento

"Yo también te amo Asta"dijo Leopold de la misma manera que el omega, empezó a lamer los hilos de sangre que salían de la marca de unión, Asta solo suspiro con satisfaccion por los mimos que le daba su alfa, ambos se quedaron dormidos con Leopold todavía dentro de Asta.

Ya habían pasa los otros 2 días del celo de Asta, Leopold gozo cada momento de el, agradeció a su familia por dejarles comida en la puerta de su habitación, ahorra mismo tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y estaba disfrutando de la vista de Asta cabalgando sobre su pene, tenia varias marcas de mordiscos a lo largo de su cuerpo pero mas en el cuello y piernas, Asta dio un gemido antes de caer sobre su pecho no siendo capaz de moverse mas, Leopold agarro las caderas de Asta-que tenían varias marcas de sus manos-se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y empezó a dar embestidas fuertes provocando que sus testículos chocaran contra las mejillas rojas de Asta, buscando el lugar que hacia ver estrellas a su omega no tardo en encontrarlo porque Asta empezo a gemir mas fuerte, por lo cual concentro sus embestidas en ese punto disfrutando de la vista de su omega tratando de sostenerse de un lugar en el cual apoyarse, lo sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas manteninedolo en su lugar mientras se corría dentro

"Creo que hay que tomar un baño, tu celo va a acabar pronto verdad?"pregunto Leopold parándose del nido con Asta en los brazos

"Solo va a ser un baño verdad?"pregunto Asta pasando sus dedos juguetonamente por el pecho de Leopold

"Quien sabe"respondió Leopold de la misma manera 

Asta sabia tenia que cuestionar para estar preparado para otra sesión de sexo con su alfa, y tuvo razón ya que tenia las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leopold, mientras este lo embestia contra la pared de una manera parecida a la de un animal

"M-mas~ Leo ahhh~"dijo Asta arrañando la espalda de Leopold que también tenia varias marcas de uñas y en sus hombros unas cuantas mordidas, el alfa gruño por lo sumiso que se encontraba Asta

"Con gusto mi omega"dijo Leopold haciendo que las embestidas-si era posible-subieran de intensidad, lo beso haciendo que sus lenguas batallaran por el dominio

En el baño solo podía escucharse el movimiento del agua, el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose y los sonidos de respiración que salían por las narices de ambos ya que todavía no se habían separado del beso, ambos llegaron al clímax en poco tiempo esta vez Leopold teniendo su nudo dentro de Asta, quien se había acostumbrado un poco al dolor

"Es imposible que no este cargando a tus cachorros en este momento"dijo Asta sentado en el regazo de Leopold, se estaba tocando el abdomen mientras lo decía

"No puedo esperar a tener cachorros contigo"dijo Leopold dándole besos a lo largo de cara causando risas de parte del omega

Asta suspiro de satisfacción mientra se caía en el pecho de Leopold disfrutando de su latido de corazón, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo de vez en cuando besos esperando que el nudo se bajara

"Creo que es hora de salir de la habitacion, estoy seguro que a ambos se nos acumularon misiones"dijo Leopold saliendo del agua

"Ya me están empezando a doler las caderas"dijo Asta sobandose el área dicha, trato de levantarse pero sintió sus piernas de gelatina cayó pero Leopold lo sostuvo en sus brazos, lo cargo al estilo princesa y salieron del baño para ponerse su ropa.

Bajaron las escaleras Asta todavía en los brazos de Leopold no había nadie en la casa o es lo que pensaban ya que ni siguiera la servidumbre estaba a la vista, vieron a la madre de Leopold en el jardín bebiendo una taza de té, se acercaron a ella, dejo de tomar y puso una sonrisa viéndolos que se acercaban

"Entonces voy a ser abuela pronto no?"dijo viendo hacia el par que se sonrojo

"Probablemente"dijo Asta desviando la mirada de su ahorra suegra

"Eso me alegra"dijo muy feliz"Por cierto ¿Adonde iban?"pregunto curiosa"Me gustaría hablar con la madre de mis futuros nietos"dijo viendo hacia el omega en los brazos de su hijo

"Lo siento madre, será en otro momento ambos somos Caballeros Mágicos y siento que las misiones de ambos se han acumulando iba a dejar a Asta en su base y luego yo iría a la mía"dijo Leopold no quería dejar a Adta con su madre, no lo mal entiendan sabia que no le iba a ser nada malo a su pareja, pero lo que no quería era que su madre no compartiera momentos embarazosos de su niñez.

"Bien será en otro momento, pero quiero hablar con el en algún momento"dijo suspirando

"Seguro"dijo Asta con una gran sonrisa, salieron y tomaron la escoba de Leopold, costo un poco acomodarse por el dolor de caderas de Asta pero lo lograron y partieron hacia la base de los Black Bulls

"Seguro que puedes caminar desde aquí a tu habitación?"pregunto Leopold levantando una ceja, estaban en la puertas de la base de los Black Bulls y Asta estaba insistiendo que podía ir a su habitación solo

"¡No te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien!"dijo Asta con una sonrisa forzada, el dolor si que lo estaba matando, Leopold vio esto, solo suspiro sabiendo que su omega era muy terco cuando decidía una cosa 

"Bien"dijo Leopold acercándose para darle un beso en los labios"Nos vemos luego mi omega"agarro su escoba y salio volando del lugar

Asta se acerco a la puerta, estaba muy silencioso, muy silencioso a su parecer, abrió poco la puerta todo estaba apagado, ni veía a nadie en donde normalmente todos estaban, prendió una bola de fuego en su palma y se adentro al edificio prendiendo las velas que estaba a su paso, se paro afuera de la puerta del comedor y se escuchaban murmullos dentro, suspiro parece que alguien si estaba en el edificio después de todo.

Asta no esperaba lo que había dentro del comedor, era un tipo de fiesta, no sabia el motivo de esta, por lo que sabia el un cumpleaños de uno de los miembros del escuadrón faltaban meses para que pasara

"¡SORPRESA!"exclamaron todos menos Yami, Gauche, Grey y Noelle que tenia una expresion confundida en la cara, pero no sabia si en realidad Grey no formaba parte de esto ya que tenia un goro para fiestas en la cabeza

"Uh, ¿Me perdí de algo?"pregunto Asta moviendo su cabeza para un lado, no entendía la situación para nada

"¡Queríamos darle una sorpresa para la nueva mama!"grito Vanessa poniendo una mano en su mejilla"Ya te imagino con el cachorro en brazos"dijo soñadora

"¡¿Para eso es esta fiesta?!"grito Noelle sorprendida, ni siquiera sabían si Asta estaba embarazado

Asta bajo su mirada para ver a Charmy pegando su cabeza contra su abdomen 

"Hola, bebe soy tu tía Charmy yo voy a ser la encargada de darte de comer mucho"dijo todavía restregando su cara con el abdomen de Asta

Vanessa se acerco a Asta y le puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo alejo un poco de todos los demás

"Entonces ¿como estuvo?"le pregunto seria, Asta lo miro extraña, Vanessa suspiro por lo inocente que podía ser Asta"Tu alfa ¿Era bueno en la cama?¿La tenia grande?"pregunto ahorra su expresión era de una pervertida, Vanessa esquivo un puño que dio contra el piso que apareció una grieta por la fuerza que ocupo en el golpe, Vanessa se fue a esconder detrás de Noelle, los que molestaron a Asta tenían una expresión de horror en su cara viendo la expresión asesina que tenia en la cara

Suerte que Charmy los salvo poniendo una rebanada de pastel en su cara, que empezó a devorar con estrellas en los ojos

Magna arrastro a Vanessa a un lugar apartado, detrás de el venían Luck y Noelle

"¡¿Para que hiciste eso? Acordamos no volverlo hacer enojar ahorra esta mas sensible por sus hormonas de embarazo!"regaño Magna a Vanessa que hacia pucheros

"No creo que las hormonas le afecten tan pronto"dijo Noelle sin expresión, pero su comentario fue ignorado

"Pero no puede evitarlo quería detalles"dijo Vanessa haciendo pucheros 

"Bueno no importa ahora, solo no lo hagas enojar sus hormonas lo harán peor de lo que ya es cuando se enoja"dijo Luck, Noelle solo puso suspirar ante la ignorancia de sus compañeros

"El capitan Yami les dio permiso para hacer esta fiesta?"pregunto Asta agarrando otra rebanada de pastel, Finral se acerco a Asta 

"Puede que no lo parezca y no lo admita pero al capitán Yami le gustan mucho los cachorros"susurro Finral lo mas bajo que podía para que su capitán no lo matara por revelar uno de sus secretos mas oscuros, Asta vio sorprendido a Yami que se estaba hurgando la oreja"Por cierto, ya que tienes tiempo libre, ven a una cita múltiple conmigo"dijo levantando un pulgar, Asta fruncio el ceño ante las palabras"¡No me mal entiendas!"grito asustado, habia visto como habían regresado los otros tras hacer enojar a Asta"Lo que quiero decir es que me acompañes en una cita de betas, como hacer nada mas compañía, ademas son mujeres versiones betas, con tu ropa pensaran que eres un beta y no un omega embarazado"dijo esperando su respuesta, al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Yami diciendo que hiciera su trabajo

"Seguro"dijo Asta todavía un poco inseguro

"Bien será en 2 semanas"dijo Finral desapareciendo en uno de sus portales probablemente ir a coquetear 

"(Entonces porque me dices ahora)"pensó Asta un poco incrédulo por el actuar de su compañero"Capitán Yami ¿Hay misiones?"pregunto esperando tener una

"No, no en este momento"dijo Yami expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo, que fue confiscado por Vanessa"¿Quieres morir verdad?"pregunto viéndola

"Capitán Yami recuerda que Asta esta embarazado, no puede hacer esto enfrente de el"dijo Vanessa con las manos en sus caderas

"Huh, apenas fue marcado y tuvo relaciones, es imposible que sepamos si esta embarazado en este momento"dijo Yami sin perder su vista que prometía muerte, Noelle dio un suspiro aliviada parece que no todos en los Black Bulls eran ignorantes sobre el embarazo

Asi pasaron 2 semanas, en el transcurso de estas sucedieron varias cosas, el sospechaba que Yami no le daba misiones porque pensaba que estaba embarazado pero en ningún momento pudo comprobarlo así que no dijo nada, le dijo a Leopold sobre la cita con las versiones betas o por lo menos la parte como acompañante, pensó que no aceptaría es un poco posesivo con el, o el lo que piensa ya que en ningún momento lo deja hablar con su madre, de hecho parecía muy feliz de que sea un acompañante para una cita en sus propias palabras 'Es bueno que te hagas amigo con tus compañeros de escuadrón algún día podrías poner tu vida en sus manos' y aquí estaba sentado en una tabla con una mujer beta, la aura que se había instalado a su alrededor era incomoda, no sabia de que hablar, podía sentir la magia de Noelle cerca se preguntaba que hacia aqui, de alguna manera sacaron el tema de conversación sobre los hermanos y con eso la incomodidad se fue, un tipo beta que estaba borracho la empezó a molestarla diciendo que sus hermanos eran sus hijos, lo saco volando cuando trato de tocarla, la chica recordó que su nombre era Rebecca lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del edificio, afuera del restaurante vio que las chicas que deberían estar con Finral y Luck se estaban riendo de algo y se alejaban de restaurante.

"Gracias por eso...me siento mejor ahora"dijo Rebecca recuperando el aliento 

"Me siento mal por arruinar la reunión"dijo Asta rascándose la cabeza

"Hey Asta...¿Hay alguien al quien quieras?"pregunto Rebecca pareciendo un poco tímida

"¡Si hay alguien en mi corazón!"dijo Asta pensando en Leopold

"Eso es bueno, te voy a apoyar, puedes venir a mi casa, a mis hermanos le gustara jugar contigo"dijo Rebecca aunque en su cabeza tenia diferentes pensamientos 

"¡Ire!"grito Asta, desde que Leopold lo marco sus instintos omegas-aunque no quisiera-se han presentado mas seguido, los cachorros eran su debilidad le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos

"(No sabe que es omega?)"se preguntaba Noelle que estaba escondida en una de las esquinas de la calle"(Su marca de unión es muy visible)"pensó viendo a la marca que Asta tenia en el cuello

"¡Nos vemos luego!"grito Asta despidiéndose de Rebecca, Asta vio a Noelle con confusión"¿Que haces aqui? Te he sentido toda la noche, mas bien ¿Que traes puesto?"pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado"Estabas aburrida y no tenias nada que hacer"adivino, vio la cabeza de Noelle asintiendo a lo dicho por Asta"Mañana puedes venir conmigo a jugar con los cachorros, ahorra vamos a la base a descansar un poco, y apuesto que no estas cómoda vistiendo asi"dijo Asta caminando donde había visto por ultima ves a Finral para que los llevara a la base

Gauche estaba feliz hoy era el cumpleaños de Mary, le compro varios regalos y se dirigía a la iglesia en la que se encontraba su hermana se quedo a mitad del camino, ya que vio a su hermana en un grupo de niños que se estaban colgando de los brazos de uno de los novatos del escuadrón, la novata estaba parada al lado de una mujer que tenia cargando a un cachorro en la espalda

"Ahora es tu turno Mary"dijo Asta extendiendo sus brazos a la niña que salto de alegría

"Mary"dijo Gauche, Mary volteo a verlo y salto de alegría ante la vista de su hermano

"¡Hermano!"grito una emocionada Mary

"Oh, Gauche-sempai"dijo Asta poniéndose de pie

"Pastor ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?"dijo Gauche (aquí no lo tratara de matar porque no lo ve como una amenaza porque es omega al igual que Mary)

"¡Mi nombre es Asta!"grito un indignado Asta por el nombre que le dio su sempai"Estaba visitando a mi amiga Rebecca, trabaja en un restaurante de aqui, tu hermana es muy linda"dijo

"Por supuesto que lo es"dijo Gauche, la hermana de la iglesia se acerco para llevarse a Mary, intercambio algunas palabras con Gauche no parecían llevarse bien por las palabras que escuchaba de ambos, al final se llevo a Mary dejando a Gauche deprimido o muerto la verdad no notaba la diferencia ya que su superior actuaba como si lo estuviera, al final Rebecca los invito a quedarse, no quería darle problemas ya que podía ocupar su escoba e ir a la base de los Black Bulls, pero sus hermanos insistieron que tenían que quedarse y como los niños eran su debilidad termino aceptando para sorpresa de Noelle

"Asta has estado comiendo mucho ultimamamente"dijo Noelle, tenia sus sospechas de la razón, pero todavía era muy pronto para que presentara ese síntoma

"¿Que tiene de malo?"pregunto Asta comiendo mas de su plato"Seras una buena novia para alguien"le dijo a Rebecca, ganándose un grito de la afectada, Noelle se estaba preguntando cuando se darán cuenta de que es un omega.

Las cosas en la noche no se podían poner peor alguien secuestro a todos los niños del pueblo con una magia que involucraba a la nieve que caía el, Gauche y la hermana de la iglesia fueron para rescatar a los niños mientras que Noelle se quedaba en el pueblo y se comunicaba con el cuartel de los Caballeros Mágicos para pedir refuerzos, cuando llegaron vieron al hermano de Rebecca en la nieve tenia quemaduras por el frio, la hermana demostró tener magia de curación, le dio su capa de los Black Bulls para que no tuviera miedo, saco su espada y con eso se adentraron a la cueva, al parecer los culpables eran 2, el omega fue quien ocupo la magia para secuestrar a los niños mientras que el alfa les extraía su poder magico eso si que lo enojo bastante

"Oh, que es esto"dijo el alfa regordete mientras se ajustaba el lente que tenia"No tienes nada de mana, sin embargo puedo ver unos pulsos de mana bajos en tu vientre"puso una mano en su barbilla, levanto su nariz para oler su aroma"¡Eres un omega embarazado!"grito señalandolo, todo se quedo en silencio, ni nadie se movía

"¿Que?"dijo Asta un poco aturdido por la noticia inesperada de parte de su enemigo 

"Veras con este lente puedo ver el poder mágico de una persona, tu no tienes nada pero veo que en tu abdomen tiene 2 fuentes de mana y con el olor puedo decir que eres un omega y eso solo deja la explicación de que estas embarazado"termino de explicar, Asta enterró su espada en el suelo, solo dejo de soltarla cuando puso sus manos en su abdomen"¡¿Que demonios de repente tienes mucho poder magico?! ¡¿Como es posible?!"grito retrocediendo unos pasos

"¿Dos?"dijo Asta en un susurro sin dejar de tocar su abdomen, puso una sonrisa muy grande"Dos"esta vez todos lo pudieron escuchar que realmente estaba muy feliz, volvió su atención al alfa que estaba retrocediendo sorprendido"Puede que me hayas dicho que estoy esperando cachorros pero no te perdonare, lo que le has hecho a estos niños"su mirada ahorra prometía muerte, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío subirles por la espalda por esa mirada, agarro su espada de nuevo y se lanzo contra el alfa, le corto toda la área de su abdomen y lanzandolo contra la pared de la cueva, se acerco a el y lo agarro de su camisa"¿Porque has hecho algo tan asqueroso?¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser para ellos vivir sin mana?"pregunto viendo que el tipo recupero un poco de confianza tras esa pregunta

"Como si me importara una mierda si alguien muere o pierde su magia"dijo con una sonrisa superior, solo logrando que Asta se enfureciera mas, estuvo a punto de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas solo que el grito de la hermana lo detuvo, le dio al lado de la cara del sujeto provocando una pequeña explosión

"¡El actuar valiente no borrara lo que has hecho, vas a pasar el resto de tu miserable vida arreglándolo!"grito Asta viendo al tipo que se quedo viendo al hueco al lado de su cabeza

"Tienes razón, no merece la pena que lo golpées, ademas ¿puedes hacer algo con esos niños?"dijo la hermana señalando a los niños que parecían estar en trance"Luego te regañare por venir embarazado a algo peligroso como esto"dijo con expresión severa

"¡Oh, si!"dijo Asta a lo primero que le pregunto"No sabia que estaba embarazado"dijo con un puchero, empezó a correr entre los niños dándoles un pequeño golpe con su espada sacándole de su trance, los sollozos de los niños empezaron a escucharse, la hermana los reunió a todos y los empezó a curar con la magia que había ocupado con Marco el hermano de Rebecca

"Asta, fuiste criado en la iglesia de Hage ¿verdad?"dijo la hermana atrayendo la atención del omega

"¡Si, ¿Como lo sabes?!"grito Asta sorprendido

"Porque la hermana Lily vino a mi una vez para informarse, ella es una omega excepcional, me hablo mucho de ti"dijo de nuevo la hermana, Asta estaba esperando ver que le dijo, puede que ya no este enamorada de ella pero quería saber que dijo la hermana Lily sobre el"Qué eras pequeño y ruidoso"Asta tenia una expresión de shock en su cara"Pero que siempre trabajas muy duro y que nunca te rindes, ella esta muy orgullosa de ti"Asta puso una sonrisa feliz

"La verdad antes odiaba mucho a los alfas y lo sigo haciendo solo pocos tienen mi confianza, siendo un omega puro todas las miradas del pueblo estaban en mi pensando que era el hijo de un noble, muchos alfas se me acercaron por eso, perdi el interes en los alfas y me concentre en mi sueño, estaba enamorado de la Hermana Lily me quería casar con ella sin importar que ambos fuéramos omegas o que ella fuera parte de la iglesia"dijo Asta con una sonrisa que se le contagio a la hermana"Pero me fui a hacer los exámenes para Caballero Mágico y ahí fue donde encontré a mi destinado y ahorra estoy esperando cachorros de el"dijo tocándose el vientre con ternura"Estoy seguro que ella se alegrará, pronto la haré tía"dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes

"Estoy seguro de ello"dijo la hermana, su atención se desvió ya que Gauche seguía golpeando al omega con magia de nieve y que su hermana trataba de detenerlo

"Hola chicos~"sono una voz femenina en la cueva aliviando a Baro

"¡Por fin estas aqui!¡Porque mierda has tardado tanto si tienes magia de teletransportacion!¡Se han metido mientras recolectabamos mana!¡Haz algo!"grito con impaciencia en su voz

"Puedes callarte? Esta vez no te haré nada por el resbalón, Asta no puedo creer que no veamos tan pronto~"dijo Sally con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro

"¿Quien eres?"pregunto Asta inclinando su cabeza a un lado

"¿Mas enemigos?"pregunto Gauche su flequillo sombreando sus ojos"¡Entonces muere!"grito lanzando un disparo desde su espejo, su magia no tuvo ningún efecto ya que una Salamandra hecha de gel apareció y desvió el rayo por su cuerpo

"No te acuerdas de mi? Eso me hiere aunque no te puedo culpar estabas inconsciente cuando te secuestre~"dijo Sally todavía feliz

"¡¿Me secuestraste?!"grito sorprendido ¡No lo sabia!

"Si pero luego el Rey Mago te salvo y no pude diseccionar tu cuerpo"dijo Sally suspirando triste"Pero ahorra no esta para que evite que te diseccione, ademas escuche algo interesante, también puedo diseccionar a tus cachorros~"esto causo que Asta pusiera un brazo en su vientre y le gruñera"Ha, los instintos omegas, una madre protege a sus cachorros sin importar que~"dijo aun mas feliz, se paro en la cabeza de la Salamandra"¡Aquí voy!"grito lanzándose hacia ellos

"¿Como vas a enfrentar esto?"pregunto Gauche mientras varios espejos aprecian alrededor de la Salamandra y reflejaban un rayo de luz solo que, la luz volvió a fallar

"Cuanta presición en un ataque si hubieras puesto más potencia las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"dijo Sally "¡Asi!"grito lanzando de la sustancia a Asta, la trato de cortar con su espada pero se dividió y lo atrapo"Te tengo~"canturreo Sally apareciendo enfrente de Asta, solo que alejarse por fuego que salia del cuerpo de Asta combinado con el de la hermana"Se me olvido que la espada solo te quita la magia cuando estás en contacto con ella, ah mi Salamandra se esta derritiendo, esto no es bueno 3 contra 1 las cosas no están a mi favor"dijo Sally viendolos

"¡Oye chica!"grito Baro llamando su atención"¡Puedo ayudarte con mi magia de barro solo haz que pueda moverme de nuevo, se que tu eres capaz de curarme ¿verdad?!"grito aunque en su cabeza tenia pensado huir cuando le entregarán el dinero

"Bueno, pero en verdad estas seguro?"pregunto Sally, así estuvieron discutiendo si quería que lo curara a lo que Baro le contestaba que si siempre que le preguntaba Sally se fue acercando poco a poco al alfa que estaba en el suelo"Toma esto"dijo inyectando una sustancia que traía

"¿Huh?"es lo único que pudo decir Baro viendo la jeringa saliendo de su cuello, de inmediato empezó a gritar y su magia empezó a salirse de control formando un gigante de barro, los niños de inmediato entraron en pánico, Gauche agarro a Mary y salio de la cueva

"¡¿Que demonios,Gauche-sempai?!¡Magia creación de fuego: Gigante de fuego Carmesi!"grito el gigante que había aterrorizado a sus compañeros era un poco más pequeño comparado con este"¡Hermana hay que sacar a los niños de aquí!"grito mientras su grimoire retrocedía unas cuantas paginas

"Entendido"dijo la ex-caballera mágica mientras recitaba un hechizo y aparecia una pantera hecha de fuego y a su lado se forma un pequeño dragón también hecho de fuego"¡Lucharemos con este sujeto hasta que los niños se hayan ido!"grito ganando un asentimiento

Aunque la verdad el gigante que había hecho Asta se estaba encargando bien del gigante de barro ya que cuando hacia contacto con el fuego se convertía en piedra

"Los elementos no están de mi lado"dijo Sally viendo como un brazo del gigante de barro se caía hecho piedra"Bueno, no importa me llevare a Asta de una o otra forma~".

Pudieron derrotar permanentemente al gigante de lodo con la ayuda de Gauche, hizo varias copias de Asta y ocupando la espada anti-magia que había encontrado en el calabozo, la táctica también derroto a Sally, solo que la salvaron y al parecer era la cabecilla de la organización con ese sujeto escalofriante de la magia de teletransportacion, la hermana se puso enfrente de Asta recibiendo el ataque de luz del jefe enemigo, el capitán Yami lo salvo de otro ataque, al parecer el junto con Finral eran los refuerzos que el cuartel general mandaron, se estaba preparando para la batalla solo que un golpe en la nuca lo detuvo

"¿Para que fue eso Gauche? Su anti-magia podría ser útil en esta situación"dijo Yami sin despegar la vista del sonriente enemigo

"Esta esperando cachorros"fue la simple respuesta de Gauche agarrando la forma inconsciente de Asta, Yami no lo cuestiono mas y solo se concentro en el enemigo, ordenando a Finral que fueran a buscar a los niños y que los llevara a la aldea


	6. Capitulo 6

Asta se despertó por los gritos de Gauche de 'Vieja bruja' se paro de la cama en la que estaba y vio a un grupo de magos sanando a la hermana, el ruido de la cama moviéndose llamo la atención de Noelle

"¿Ya estas despierto?"pregunto Noelle mientras se acercaba a Asta que se tocaba la nuca

"¿Que paso?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba enfrente del líder enemigo y al capitán Yami"dijo Asta medio aturdido

"Yo te deje inconsciente"dijo Gauche 

"¡¿Porque? Mi anti-magia podría ser efectiva contra ese tipo!"grito Asta levantándose de un salto

"Recuerda que si tu sales lastimado ellos también lo hacen"dijo Gauche apuntando hacia su vientre"Mientras estabas inconsciente le pedí a uno de estos magos que te hiciera un chequeo y confirmo que estas embarazado, solo impedí que hicieras cosas imprudentes"Asta se abrazo el vientre con toda la adrenalina lo había olvidado, ahora agradecía mucho a Gauche por esa toma de decisión

"¿Vas a volver?"pregunto Asta sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente su vientre

"Voy a ser que Finral me lleve haya, aunque no tengo mucho mana y probablemente sea solo un estorbo"dijo Gauche señalando a un Finral que se quejaba que tenia el mismo problema, Asta se acerco a ellos les toco y sintieron que su mana casi se regeneraba por completo

"Mi cantidad de mana puede competir con la de un noble no la vallan a desperdiciar"dijo Asta volviendose a sentar sintiendose un poco cansado

Gauche y Finral asintieron antes de desaparecer en un portal de Finral 

"Pero técnicamente ya eres un noble"dijo Noelle sin expresión en la cara"Asta Vermillion, ahorra que lo pienso no suena tan mal"tenia una mano en su barbilla mientras lo decía Asta no pudo replicarle nada ya que se había quedado dormido

"¿Vermillion?"pregunto la hermana con un poco mas de color en la cara

"Si, Leopold Vermillion es el alfa de Asta"dijo Noelle

"Así que el pequeño Leo le gano a sus hermanos en emparejarse"dijo la hermana

"¿Lo conoces?"pregunto Noelle realmente curiosa 

"Conocerlo exactamente no, cuando le daba clases a Fuegoleon, su madre estaba embarazada de el"explico ganándose un asentimiento de Noelle

Rebecca suspiro triste, al fin había encontrado a un beta con que quería pasar su vida pero resulto ser un omega que ya tiene pareja y esta esperando cachorros

"No quería aplastar tus esperanzas por eso no te dije que Asta era omega, pero no entiendo como no viste su marca de unión, es muy visible"dijo Noelle notando el estado de animo de Rebecca, se acerco a Asta y le mostró parte del cuello donde estaba la marca de una mordedura

"Bueno siendo una Beta no tengo sentidos del olfato mejorados como los de los alfas y omegas, y Asta no se viste como un omega, y no iba a estar revisando su cuello cuando se supone que es un Beta"dijo Rebecca jugando con sus pulgares nerviosa, alguien aparte de sus hermanos sabia que le gustaba Asta 

"Asta no es un omega típico, así que entiendo que lo haya confundido con un beta por estas ropas que ocupa"dijo Noelle acomodando mejor la forma de Asta en la cama

"Pero si es un omega ¿Porque no ocupa ropas para omega?"pregunto Rebecca

"Siendo un omega puro y que venga de un pueblo, todas las miradas estaban en el, lo cual no le gustaba y por eso empezó a ocupar esas ropas"dijo Noelle aunque su expresión se oscurecio por un momento recordando que Asta tenía mejor figura que ella 

"Noelle ¿Porque esa cara?"pregunto Rebecca un poco asustada por la expresión que Noelle estaba mostrando en ese momento

"Nada"dijo Noelle evitando su mirada

Cuando Asta se volvio a despertar vio que Mary estaba sentado a su lado con una de sus manos en su vientre, puso una sonrisa enternecida por la acción de la pequeña omega, cuando Mary se dio cuenta de que Asta la estaba viendo quito su mano rápidamente

"¡Lo siento!"grito Mary poniendose de pie y preparándose para salir corriendo de la habitación, nunca pudo hacerlo porque Asta la sostuvo de su mano y volvió a poner en su vientre

"No hay razón de asustarse tanto, no hiciste nada malo solo sientes curiosidad, puedes seguir tocando"dijo Asta sin perder su sonrisa 

"¿Cuantos cachorros esperas?"pregunto Mary quitando su vista del vientre y cambiandola a la cara del omega mayor

"Dos"dijo Asta ahorra pasando su mano por su vientre 

"¿Puedo jugar con ellos?"pregunto Mary con estrellas en los ojos

"Todavía son muy pequeños espera por lo menos unos cuantos años y puedes jugar con ellos"dijo Asta

"Pero para eso falta mucho"dijo Mary con un puchero en la cara 

"¡Asta!"grito Leopold azotando la puerta asustando a todos los que estaban en la sala

"¡Leo ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!"grito Asta sorprendido de ver a su pareja aquí

"Mi hermano junto el capitán Nozel y la capitana Charlotte, fueron los refuerzos del capitán Yami"dijo Leopold arrodillandose al lado de Asta"El enemigo se retiro, pero ¿Estas bien?"pregunto preocupado por su pareja

"Si, Guache-sempai me noqueo antes de que la batalla del capitán Yami empezara"dijo Asta agarro la cara de Leopold en sus manos cuando vio que tenia el ceño fruncido ante sus palabras"No vayas a golpear a mi sempai por eso, hubo una razón detrás de sus acciones"agarro una de sus manos y la puso en su vientre"Aquí están las razones de mi sempai"se quedo viendo la cara de su alfa que estaba en shock 

"Entonces..."comenzó Leopold todavía sin salir de su asombro

"Si, Leo estoy esperando cachorros"dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Cachorros?"pregunto Leopold cada vez su voz gana mas emoción

"Dos cachorros para ser exactos"dijo Asta, al siguiente segundo estaba dando vueltas en el aire en los brazos de su alfa y en la habitación se podía escuchar los gritos alegres de Leopold, todo el ruido hizo que Fuegoleon entrara a la habitación

"¡Voy a ser padre!"grito Leopold sin dejar de darle vueltas a Asta

"Me alegro por ti hermano"dijo Fuegoleon viendo hacia el par, Leopold ya había dejado de darle vueltas al omega, lo había sentado en la cama y tenia su cabeza en su vientre mientras Asta pasaba su mano por su cabello, cambio su mirada por el otro paciente en la habitación"Es bueno verla maestra"dijo a la hermana que se trataba de levantar de la cama siendo detenida por Rebecca"Está herida no se esfuerce"dijo y sentándose al lado de ella

"Veo que tu hermano pequeño es la combinación de tus padres"dijo la hermana, viendo hacia la pareja que no había cambiado de posición"Les gano en encontrar pareja"dijo con gracia en su voz"Incluso ya va a ser padre, cuando tu madre se entere de que Asta esta embarazado no dudo de que haga una gran fiesta"dijo con una sonrisa 

"No lo dudo"dijo Fuegoleon ya imaginandose la fiesta que probablemente que ya tiene planeada 

"Me haces el alfa mas feliz"dijo Leopold ahorra restregando su cara en el vientre de su omega"No puedo esperar el tenerlos en mis brazos"ahorra repartiendo besos

"Pero todavía estoy intrigada los algunos síntomas se muestran cuando no es el momento"dijo Noelle con una mano en la barbilla, un medico entro a la sala y hizo chequeos a la hermana antes de salir Noelle le compartió sus dudas

"Ambos son de raza pura¿verdad?"pregunto el medico ganando un asentimiento de Asta y Leopold"Esa es la razón, las parejas entre especies puras son raras, casi nunca pasan, solo se han dado dos casos ustedes serian los terceros, el embarazo de un omega puro y siendo los cachorros de un alfa puro hace que los síntomas puedan cambiar de vez en cuando y el lapso de cuando da a luz no es de 9 meses como normalmente es, puede ser entre 7 a 8 meses"termino de explicar 

"¿Por donde van a salir los cachorros?"pregunto Asta con un poco de miedo

"Siendo un omega como no lo sabes?"pregunto el medico levantando una ceja

"Nunca prestaba atención a las clases, nunca pensé que me juntaria con un alfa"dijo Asta con un sonrojo de vergüenza

"Entiendo, te van a hacer una cesárea para sacar los cachorros"dijo el medico sacando un suspiro de alivio de Asta"O es lo que me gustaría decirte, los omegas puros todo el tiempo dan a luz por donde entraron los cachorros"dijo con una mirada de simpatía y luego saliendo se la habitación

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio lentamente empezaron a voltear a ver a Asta que se estaba sosteniendo la retaguardia

"Va a doler mucho"susurro Asta

"He visto muchos partos así que puedo decir que la experiencia para el que esta dando a luz no es bonita"dijo la hermana, Fuegoleon se acerco 

"No lo asustes mas de lo que ya esta"le susurro a su antigua maestra

"Lo siento lo dije sin pensar"dijo la hermana pareciendo un poco apenada 

Asta se seguía reteniendo su retaguardia con un poco de nervios, solo se limito a suspirar

"Que se le puede hacer si los cachorros quieren salir de ahí no puedo negarselo"dijo Asta ahora poniendo sus manos en el vientre de nuevo

"Asta"dijo Leopold con lagrimas en los ojos, de inmediato fue a abrazarlo y repartir besos en toda la cara 

"Siempre es asi?"pregunto Rebecca a Noelle, refiriéndose a Leopold 

"Las veces que ha estado cerca de mi es así, así que la verdad no podría decirtelo con certeza"dijo Noelle, Leopold ya se había calmado pero ahora besaba a Asta en los labios

Rebecca suspiro por lo lindos que se veían juntos, se separaron y de nuevo Leopold abrazo a Asta y puso su cabeza en el vientre de Asra, el omega solo se limitaba suspirar por la hiperactividad de Leopold, normalmente era el, el que era hiperactivo pero parece que cambiaron roles por ahora, Leopold realmente estaba feliz de ser padre 

"Oh, ¿Ya se entero?"pregunto Yami entrando por la puerta seguido de Finral y Gauche que se fue para abrazar a Mary"Tu si que te encuentras con los problemas chico"en este momento no tenia su cigarrillo, así confirmando los rumores de que Yami tenia debilidad por los cachorros"Finral abre un portal para poder irnos de aqui"Finral nunca pudo llegar a su objetivo siendo Rebecca y se limito a cumplir con la orden de su capitán

Rebecca agarro la mano de Asta antes de que pudiera atravesar el portal

"Cuando nazcan los cachorros traelos para que mis hermanos pueden ver a sus primos"dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa 

"Seguro"dijo Asta también con una sonrisa 

Decir que la madre de Leopold estába emocionada con las noticias era decir poco, casi tuvo la misma reacción de Leopold solo que su esposo la detuvo de hacer lo mismo, y como Fuegoleon dijo ya tenia una fiesta planeada, fue grande muy grande, la mayoría de las familias nobles estuvieron invitadas, algunos de los conocidos de Leopold le dijeron que tuvo mucha suerte de que pudiera escoger su pareja y que no lo forzaron como a ellos los estaban haciendo.

La parte de la fiesta que no le gusto a Asta era la miradas que estaba recibiendo, no eran lujuriosas para nada, al parecer los alfas se contenian, pero las miradas de odio si estuvieron presentes y eran parte de otros omegas, cuando le pregunto a la madre de Leo por la razón resulto que los omegas que le lanzaban esa mirada eran las propuestas de matrimonio que Leopold rechazo o simplemente por tener una mejor figura que ellos ya que estaba vistiendo ropas para omegas-para gran disgusto de el-, al parecer entre la nobleza Leo era muy codiciado, por su familia y su raza de alfa puro y el resulto el ganador de el, se puso un poco posesivo con el cuando esos omegas se acercaban demasiado a su alfa, la fiesta ya había terminado en la madrugada y ahora estaban en el balcón de la habitación de Leopold viendo hacia las estrellas, Leopold estaba abrazando a Asta desde atrás y sus manos se posaban en el vientre de Asta que ya había perdido un poco de masa muscular 

"Asta"dijo Leopold llamando la atención del omega"En la fiesta acaso ¿Estabas celoso de esos omegas que se acercaban demasiado a mi?"pregunto sintiendo que el cuerpo se tensaba un poco por la pregunta 

"No"dijo Asta tratando de evitar la mirada de Leopold, solo que este lo sostuvo de sus mejillas forzandolo a verlo, recibió varios besos en los labios 

"No me importa que seas posesivo conmigo de hecho me gusta"dijo Leopold ahora besandolo con mas intensidad, Asta se abrazo de su cuello intentando seguir el beso

Leopold estaba pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Asta, se detuvieron en sus glúteos amazandolos sacando unos cuantos gemidos del omega, agarro firmemente los glúteos y Asta entendió y dio un pequeño salto y cuando Leopold lo sostuvo un poco en el aire envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, Leopold se adentro a su habitación y puso a Asta en la cama y empezó a atacar su cuello, sus manos aun estaban en los glúteos de Asta solo las quito para sacarle el pantalón pero volvieron a su lugar ahora disfrutando mas la sensación de unos glúteos desnudos.

Asta no supo en que momento se desnudaron, ya tenia tres dedos en su entrada simulando embestidas y haciendo tijeras con ellos, pero también quería que su alfa disfrutara antes de la penetración así que empujo a Leopold para que el estuviera acostado y se quedo enfrente de ese miembro enorme, aun se preguntaba como entraba en el, desde que termino su celo han estado juntos en 4 ocasiones, pero jamás había intentado hacer esto, empezó a besar desde los testículos y empezó a subir hasta la punta donde le dio la primera lámida al miembro, estaba un poco salado pero no le desagrado en absoluto de hecho se podría hacer adicto al sabor, engullo la punta tratando de bajar un poco mas.

Leopold estaba en el cielo, con la boca de omega en su miembro, su boca estaba húmeda y apretada casi como cuando lo penetraba pero no al mismo nivel desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver la cabeza de Asta subir y bajar, se sento poco a poco poniendo una mano en la cabeza del omega insitandolo a engullir mas de su miembro, mientras que la otra estaba en la entrada preparandolo, dio en un punto donde hizo que Asta diera un gemido y se sintiera como una vibración cosa que Leopold disfruto ya que hecho su cabeza para atrás y también dio un gruñido de aprobación cuando unas manos empezaron a jugar con sus bolas

"A-Asta me vengo"dijo Leopold entrecortado, aunque Leopold le dio la advertencia Asta no paro es mas incremento la velocidad"¡Asta!"grito agarrando la cabeza del omega con ambas manos y empujandolo para que todo su pene estuviera dentro de esa boca sintiendo que la nariz de Asta estaba en el pequeño arbusto de pelo-cobre que tenia arriba de su miembro, manteniendolo en su lugar mientras se corría en su boca, bajo la mirada viendo como Asta trago, dejo de sostener su cabeza una vez que había terminado de correrse sintiendo como Asta pasaba su lengua por la punta limpiando los rastros de semen, lo jalo para un beso, Leopold podía sentir su esencia en la lengua de Asta pero no le importo, empujo a Asta para que el ahora estuviera de espaldas se puso entre sus piernas y lo penetro de una gruñendo de satisfacción por lo apretado que estaba.

A Asta le gustaba como Leopold era rudo en la cama, siempre lo penetraba de esa manera, hasta que sintiera su bello púbico rozar con sus testículos, jamás le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse y empezaba con un ritmo rápido, por lo cual no se quejo y se abrazo a su cuello mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de la cintura del alfa jalandolo mas hacia adelante para intentar que llegara mas profundo

"Ahh Leo m-más r-rapido~"gimio Asta, siempre se volvía sumiso cuando estaban teniendo relaciones y eso al alfa le encantaba así que cumplió con la demanda que le hizo y empezó a ir mas rapido"Más f-fuerte"gimio de nuevo y Leopold como el buen alfa que es volvió a cumplir la demanda

"Aprietas demasiado"gruño Leopold en el oído de Asta, cambio de ángulo sus embestidas dando en el lugar correcto ya que Asta solto el gemido mas lindo de la noche y solo concentro sus embestidas en ese sitio sintiendo que Asta le arañaba la espalda, sintió una calida sensación en su abdomen por lo cual se detuvo un momento bajando la vista pudo ver que Asta ya se había corrido"Buen omega viniendose solo por tener a tu alfa dentro, te voy a dar un premio por ser tan bueno"dijo agarrando un poco del semen y lamiendolo y volviendo a sus embestidas

Otra cosa que le encantaba a Asta era el cambio de actitud que tenia Leopold, puede que sea dulce y muy cariñoso pero cuando están en la cama es lo contrario y realmente lo disfrutaba, gimio cuando sintió que ese miembro lo pintaba de blanco el interior y no pudo evitar volver a correrse en su abdomen, Leopold salio de el y se dejo caer al lado de el, normalmente se deja caer encima de el pero con los cachorros parece que cambio de lugar, jadeo un poco sintiendo que el semen de Leopold se filtraba de su entrada y formaba un pequeño charco entre sus piernas, la carga de Leopold siempre era grande por lo cual no lo extrañaba que pasara eso, ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento 

"Te amo Asta"dijo Leopold abrazando al omega de la cintura y viéndolo a los ojos

"Yo también Leo"dijo Asta se acercaron para darse un beso que no tenia nada de lujuria en el, se quedaron en un silencio como disfrutando el sonido de los insectos de la noche 

"Estas preparado para otra ronda?"pregunto Leopold presionandose contra Asta, y el omega podía sentir que el alfa estaba duro otra vez"Pero esta vez tu estas arriba"dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ehhh"es lo único que pudo decir Asta, solo se limito a suspirar viendo que Leopold ya estaba acostado y que estaba esperando que se sentara sobre su pene, otra cosa que le gustaba es que Leopold tiene mucha resistencia, aunque aveces puede ser una maldición.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y ahora los capitanes se habían juntado porque el Rey Mago los había citado, pero tuvieron que cambiar de lugar y ahora estaban enfrente del Rey Mago su asistente y los miembros de la organización enemiga que tenían como prisioneros, ahí Julius les explico sus razones del porque los había citado al parecer había un traidor entre ellos, nadie se esperaba para nada eso

"Entonces quien es el traidor?"pregunto Jack el Capitán de las Mantis Religiosas Verde, viendo hacia los demás capitanes

"Eso todavía no lo sabemos"dijo Julius"Por eso están aquí los prisioneros, pero tienen una magia poderosa que impiden que mi asistente entre en sus mentes, por eso estamos esperando a que llegue el ultimo invitado"dijo ganándose unas miradas curiosas

"¿Otro invitado?"pregunto William intrigado por quien podría ser

"Si, solo que se retiro por un tiempo de sus deberes de Caballero Mágico por maternidad"dijo Julius, Fuegoleon y Yami ya sabían de quien hablaba así que se relajaron los demás capitanes miraron extrañados a Yami que apago su cigarrillo, unas voces se empezaron a escuchar la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pareja, Asta entro con una panza de 4 meses con 2 semanas de embarazo, que era apenas una pequeña barriga que sobresalía de su ropa y un Leopold con ropa de civil, parece que estaba en su día libre"Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos, y lamento pedirte tu ayuda Asta en el estado en que te encuentras"junto sus manos y las froto

"No hay problema pero ¿Que quiere que haga?"pregunto Asta 

"Veras estos dos"dijo Julius refiriéndose al para que estaban atados"Tienen un magia poderosa que impide que podamos ver su recuerdos, me preguntaba si podrías ocupar tu espada anti-magia para quitarla"dijo, Asta asintió y saco su espada la levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y les dio unos golpes en la cabeza, el asistente del Rey Mago actuó de inmediato y ocupo su magia llendo hacia el grano preguntando quien era el traidora

"El Capitán de las Orcas Púrpura, Geldor Poizot"dijeron ambos prisioneros con expresiones en blanco muestra de que estaban debajo del hechizo del asistente del Rey Mago

"¡¿Que?!¡Esperen un momento!¡¿De donde viene tal acusación?!¡Jamas traicionaria a mi propio reino!"grito Geldor sin creer en ninguna de las palabras de los prisioneros 

"No quería decir esto, pero he oido algunos rumores bastante malos sobre ti, nunca les he prestado atención pero ahora..."dijo Charllotte, atrayendo la atención de Geldor sobre ella

"Sabia que tenias tus manos en alguna cosa sucia pero...¿Quien iba pensar que seria algo como esto?"pregunto Jack

"¡Deja ya esa mierda!¡Jamas he hecho nada como esto!¡Ellos están haciendo que parezca que soy el único que podría hacer todo esto!"grito Geldor señalando al par de prisioneros

"Ahora mismo estos tipos me están diciendo todo lo que saben, la información obtenida por mi magia es...¡Absoluta!"dijo Marx causando que Geldor se moviera incomodo

"Calmate jamón cocido"dijo Yami atrayendo la atención de Geldor"Simplemente tienes que pedirle a ese champiñón que mire dentro de tus propios recuerdos tambien, ese es el único método de probar tu inocencia"dijo Yami con una mirada desinteresada

"Bueno..."hablo Geldor un poco nervioso

"¿Que?¿Hay algo que no quieres que veamos?"pregunto Yami estaba apunto de encender un cigarrillo pero lo detuvo a medio camino

"¡Esto es una sucia trampa que me han puesto, voy a limpiar mi propio nombre por ahora voy a retirarme!"grito Geldor sacando su grimoire y volviéndose invisible

"Entonces ahora va a huir, las cosas se están poniendo un poco serias"dijo Yami viendo donde antes estaba Geldor 

"¡Ni hablar su magia le permite calar y borrarse a si mismo a través de otros tipos de magia!"grito Charllotte adelantándose unos cuantos pasos antes de defenderse de un atawue invisible

"Permeate Magic:Invisible Army"sono la voz de Geldor cerca de la puerta, la abrió y su pie choco con una espada parecida a la del omega anti-magia la sostuvo del mango para sacarla del camino pero solo sintio que la magia en su cuerpo desaparecia, cayó de rodillas haciendose visible de nuevo y los soldados que hizo para distraer a los capitanes también desaparecieron  
"¡¿Que....Demonios?!"grito tratando de recuperar el aliento, se levanto y trato de ocupar su magia de nuevo pero casi no tenia

"Puede que puedas esconder tu mana con tu magia pero no puedes tocar esa espada, aunque no lo parezca ese chico es muy inteligente y se adelanta tambien le eseñe a leer el ki de las personas se podría decir que es tu enemigo natural"dijo Yami con una sonrisa

"¡Maldito omega!"grito Geldor usando su voz de alfa, pero no causo nada en la sala

"Señor Poizot, por favor estate quieto"dijo Rill Boismortier Capitán de los Ciervos Aguamarino, muchas manchas de pintura salieron del pincel que estaba sosteniendo y rodearon Geldor, cuando todas las manchas desaparecieron Geldor estaba atrapado en un lago pintado"'Painting Magic:Spring of Restriction' Hmm señor Poizot eres bastante pintoresco lo llamare ¡El capitán ahogado!"dijo con un ojo cerrado y con un pincel enfrente de el 

"¿Que crees que estas intentando hacer?"pregunto Nozel

"Es que si no hago esto..."empezó a decir Rill

"Su magia le permite deslizarse atravez de cualquier tipo de magia, todo lo que necesitamos hacer es usar cosas que no usen magia y estaremos bien, podríamos dejar que los de menor nivel reparen el lugar cuando hayamos terminado"dijo Nozel su mercurio estaba sosteniendo rocas mientras lo decía  

"¡Perdí mi oportunidad de luchar contra otro capitán, parecía que valía la pena partilo en dos!"grito Jack un poco frustrado tenia su magia que lo hacia conocido 

"Que patético hombre, corre cuando surge la adversidad, has fallado como Capitán Caballero Mago y como traidor"dijo Charllotte viendo hacia la pintura que tenia atrapado a Geldor

"Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están ahorra, podría estar bajo la influencia de alguien mas"dijo William tratando de parecer calmado aunque sus acciones decían lo contrario ya que tenia su grimoire en la mano

"Como agradezco que ustedes estén aqui, la verdad no se como contener mi poder"dijo Julius con un tono alegre y sosteniendo en una de sus manos un orbe de energía

Asta que estaba detrás de Leopold se quedo viendo la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Todos están locos! ¡¿Es es el tipo de líder al que aspira ser?!

"¡Oye eso ha estado genia!"grito Rill sacando de sus pensamientos a Asta"¡¿Como sabias lo que iba hacer?!¡¿Como borraste su magia?!"grito se mantuvo un poco alejado de ellos sintiendo la mirada de Leopold, siendo un beta no se querían arriesgar, sabia que los alfas se ponían agresivos con todos los que se acercaba a su omega cargando con sus cachorros, viendo que Leopold no lo considero una amenaza se acerco a ellos y les tomo una mano a cada uno"¡Oh eso no importa! Mi nombre es Rill tengo 19 años ¿Que hay de ustedes?"pregunto entusiasmado cuando Asta se estaba presentando Leopold le agrego su apellido"¡Wow! ¡Son mas jóvenes que yo! ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?"pregunto todavía sin perder su tono alegre y de dejar soltar las manos

"¡¿Que?! Con un capitán ¿Eso es un problema? ¡Vale!"dijo Asta y Leopold solo asintió 

"¡Yay! Todo el mundo aquí es mas viejo que yo y me es difícil ser excesivamente educado con ellos"dijo Rill ignorando las miradas que se le mandaron

"Si te entiendo la mayoría de estos sujetos son unos raritos"dijo Asta, Leopold negó con con la cabeza 

"Oigan cabrones podemos oírlos y ustedes son los mas raros de aquí"dijo Yami detrás de ellos

"Pero capitán no refería a usted"dijo Asta volteandose a verlo"Oh si me acorde de algo"dijo acercándose hacia Geldor le dio un golpe que le saco un diente, todos lo veían sorprendido"Eso fue por verme de esa manera en los exámenes, eres desagradable"dijo con veneno en la voz, se volteo a Julius que tenia los ojos muy abiertos"Rey ¿ya nos podemos ir?"pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento lento de Julius, agarro la mano de Leopold y empezó a salir de la habitación no sin antes agarrar su espada que seguía en la puerta 

"He el enano me agrada"dijo Jack, mala elección de palabras, la habitación empezó a volverse fría y un aura empezó a formarse alrededor de Asta

"¿Quieres morir verdad?"dijo Asta volteandose a verlo, Rill se había escondido detrás de Yami que veía la escena con una sonrisa, Fuegoleon tenia los ojos cerrados acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Asta, Julius también se estaba escondiendo detrás de Marx, los demás sentían la muerte aproximarse a ellos no mas que Jack, que temblaba un poco, Leopold se apiado de ellos sabia que su omega era aterrador cuando se enojaba

"Asta ¿Que tal si vamos por un pastel?"dijo Leopold, sacando al omega de su trance

"¡Yay, pastel!"dijo Asta saltando feliz, agarro a Leopold y lo empezó a arrastra fuera del edificio, el pastel era el antojo mas común de Asta 

"¿Q-Que fue eso?"pregunto Rill con miedo

"El chico tiene un caracter peligroso pero parece que su embarazo lo empeoró y al no le gusta que mencionen su estatura"dijo Yami prendiendo un cigarrillo

"Una cosa nos quedo clara y eso es nunca hacerlo enojar"dijo Julius"Entonces.."dijo acalrandose la garganta"Hay que hablar Geldor"dijo viendo al alfa que estaba atrapado en la pintura

Leopold veía a Asta con una sonrisa mientras comía pastel el embarazo lo hacia mas bello, se rió un poco y le quito betún que tenia en la mejilla

"Gracias"dijo Asta con una pequeña sonrisa"Por cierto"dijo ahorra pareciendo inseguro"Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a Hage quisiera visitar a los de la iglesia"pregunto viendo hacia si rebanada de pastel

"Si, me gustaría conocer a tu familia"dijo Leopold

"¡Gracias Leo te amo!"grito Asta abrazandolo"Te recompensare esta noche"dijo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja

Leopold vio que Asta desaparecía por la puerta seguramente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, en esos últimos días su omega había estado de travieso pero le encantaba que fuera de esa manera, así que termino de beber lo que estaba bebiendo y salio de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación, sus padres estaban viendo el comportamiento de ambos

"¿Esta en ese mes?"pregunto el padre de Leopold

"Parece ser asi"respondió la madre tomando un trago de su te 

Asta se despertó por los gritos de Gauche de 'Vieja bruja' se paro de la cama en la que estaba y vio a un grupo de magos sanando a la hermana, el ruido de la cama moviéndose llamo la atención de Noelle

"¿Ya estas despierto?"pregunto Noelle mientras se acercaba a Asta que se tocaba la nuca

"¿Que paso?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba enfrente del líder enemigo y al capitán Yami"dijo Asta medio aturdido

"Yo te deje inconsciente"dijo Gauche 

"¡¿Porque? Mi anti-magia podría ser efectiva contra ese tipo!"grito Asta levantándose de un salto

"Recuerda que si tu sales lastimado ellos también lo hacen"dijo Gauche apuntando hacia su vientre"Mientras estabas inconsciente le pedí a uno de estos magos que te hiciera un chequeo y confirmo que estas embarazado, solo impedí que hicieras cosas imprudentes"Asta se abrazo el vientre con toda la adrenalina lo había olvidado, ahora agradecía mucho a Gauche por esa toma de decisión

"¿Vas a volver?"pregunto Asta sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente su vientre

"Voy a ser que Finral me lleve haya, aunque no tengo mucho mana y probablemente sea solo un estorbo"dijo Gauche señalando a un Finral que se quejaba que tenia el mismo problema, Asta se acerco a ellos les toco y sintieron que su mana casi se regeneraba por completo

"Mi cantidad de mana puede competir con la de un noble no la vallan a desperdiciar"dijo Asta volviendose a sentar sintiendose un poco cansado

Gauche y Finral asintieron antes de desaparecer en un portal de Finral 

"Pero técnicamente ya eres un noble"dijo Noelle sin expresión en la cara"Asta Vermillion, ahorra que lo pienso no suena tan mal"tenia una mano en su barbilla mientras lo decía Asta no pudo replicarle nada ya que se había quedado dormido

"¿Vermillion?"pregunto la hermana con un poco mas de color en la cara

"Si, Leopold Vermillion es el alfa de Asta"dijo Noelle

"Así que el pequeño Leo le gano a sus hermanos en emparejarse"dijo la hermana

"¿Lo conoces?"pregunto Noelle realmente curiosa 

"Conocerlo exactamente no, cuando le daba clases a Fuegoleon, su madre estaba embarazada de el"explico ganándose un asentimiento de Noelle

Rebecca suspiro triste, al fin había encontrado a un beta con que quería pasar su vida pero resulto ser un omega que ya tiene pareja y esta esperando cachorros

"No quería aplastar tus esperanzas por eso no te dije que Asta era omega, pero no entiendo como no viste su marca de unión, es muy visible"dijo Noelle notando el estado de animo de Rebecca, se acerco a Asta y le mostró parte del cuello donde estaba la marca de una mordedura

"Bueno siendo una Beta no tengo sentidos del olfato mejorados como los de los alfas y omegas, y Asta no se viste como un omega, y no iba a estar revisando su cuello cuando se supone que es un Beta"dijo Rebecca jugando con sus pulgares nerviosa, alguien aparte de sus hermanos sabia que le gustaba Asta 

"Asta no es un omega típico, así que entiendo que lo haya confundido con un beta por estas ropas que ocupa"dijo Noelle acomodando mejor la forma de Asta en la cama

"Pero si es un omega ¿Porque no ocupa ropas para omega?"pregunto Rebecca

"Siendo un omega puro y que venga de un pueblo, todas las miradas estaban en el, lo cual no le gustaba y por eso empezó a ocupar esas ropas"dijo Noelle aunque su expresión se oscurecio por un momento recordando que Asta tenía mejor figura que ella 

"Noelle ¿Porque esa cara?"pregunto Rebecca un poco asustada por la expresión que Noelle estaba mostrando en ese momento

"Nada"dijo Noelle evitando su mirada

Cuando Asta se volvio a despertar vio que Mary estaba sentado a su lado con una de sus manos en su vientre, puso una sonrisa enternecida por la acción de la pequeña omega, cuando Mary se dio cuenta de que Asta la estaba viendo quito su mano rápidamente

"¡Lo siento!"grito Mary poniendose de pie y preparándose para salir corriendo de la habitación, nunca pudo hacerlo porque Asta la sostuvo de su mano y volvió a poner en su vientre

"No hay razón de asustarse tanto, no hiciste nada malo solo sientes curiosidad, puedes seguir tocando"dijo Asta sin perder su sonrisa 

"¿Cuantos cachorros esperas?"pregunto Mary quitando su vista del vientre y cambiandola a la cara del omega mayor

"Dos"dijo Asta ahorra pasando su mano por su vientre 

"¿Puedo jugar con ellos?"pregunto Mary con estrellas en los ojos

"Todavía son muy pequeños espera por lo menos unos cuantos años y puedes jugar con ellos"dijo Asta

"Pero para eso falta mucho"dijo Mary con un puchero en la cara 

"¡Asta!"grito Leopold azotando la puerta asustando a todos los que estaban en la sala

"¡Leo ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!"grito Asta sorprendido de ver a su pareja aquí

"Mi hermano junto el capitán Nozel y la capitana Charlotte, fueron los refuerzos del capitán Yami"dijo Leopold arrodillandose al lado de Asta"El enemigo se retiro, pero ¿Estas bien?"pregunto preocupado por su pareja

"Si, Guache-sempai me noqueo antes de que la batalla del capitán Yami empezara"dijo Asta agarro la cara de Leopold en sus manos cuando vio que tenia el ceño fruncido ante sus palabras"No vayas a golpear a mi sempai por eso, hubo una razón detrás de sus acciones"agarro una de sus manos y la puso en su vientre"Aquí están las razones de mi sempai"se quedo viendo la cara de su alfa que estaba en shock 

"Entonces..."comenzó Leopold todavía sin salir de su asombro

"Si, Leo estoy esperando cachorros"dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Cachorros?"pregunto Leopold cada vez su voz gana mas emoción

"Dos cachorros para ser exactos"dijo Asta, al siguiente segundo estaba dando vueltas en el aire en los brazos de su alfa y en la habitación se podía escuchar los gritos alegres de Leopold, todo el ruido hizo que Fuegoleon entrara a la habitación

"¡Voy a ser padre!"grito Leopold sin dejar de darle vueltas a Asta

"Me alegro por ti hermano"dijo Fuegoleon viendo hacia el par, Leopold ya había dejado de darle vueltas al omega, lo había sentado en la cama y tenia su cabeza en su vientre mientras Asta pasaba su mano por su cabello, cambio su mirada por el otro paciente en la habitación"Es bueno verla maestra"dijo a la hermana que se trataba de levantar de la cama siendo detenida por Rebecca"Está herida no se esfuerce"dijo y sentándose al lado de ella

"Veo que tu hermano pequeño es la combinación de tus padres"dijo la hermana, viendo hacia la pareja que no había cambiado de posición"Les gano en encontrar pareja"dijo con gracia en su voz"Incluso ya va a ser padre, cuando tu madre se entere de que Asta esta embarazado no dudo de que haga una gran fiesta"dijo con una sonrisa 

"No lo dudo"dijo Fuegoleon ya imaginandose la fiesta que probablemente que ya tiene planeada 

"Me haces el alfa mas feliz"dijo Leopold ahorra restregando su cara en el vientre de su omega"No puedo esperar el tenerlos en mis brazos"ahorra repartiendo besos

"Pero todavía estoy intrigada los algunos síntomas se muestran cuando no es el momento"dijo Noelle con una mano en la barbilla, un medico entro a la sala y hizo chequeos a la hermana antes de salir Noelle le compartió sus dudas

"Ambos son de raza pura¿verdad?"pregunto el medico ganando un asentimiento de Asta y Leopold"Esa es la razón, las parejas entre especies puras son raras, casi nunca pasan, solo se han dado dos casos ustedes serian los terceros, el embarazo de un omega puro y siendo los cachorros de un alfa puro hace que los síntomas puedan cambiar de vez en cuando y el lapso de cuando da a luz no es de 9 meses como normalmente es, puede ser entre 7 a 8 meses"termino de explicar 

"¿Por donde van a salir los cachorros?"pregunto Asta con un poco de miedo

"Siendo un omega como no lo sabes?"pregunto el medico levantando una ceja

"Nunca prestaba atención a las clases, nunca pensé que me juntaria con un alfa"dijo Asta con un sonrojo de vergüenza

"Entiendo, te van a hacer una cesárea para sacar los cachorros"dijo el medico sacando un suspiro de alivio de Asta"O es lo que me gustaría decirte, los omegas puros todo el tiempo dan a luz por donde entraron los cachorros"dijo con una mirada de simpatía y luego saliendo se la habitación

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio lentamente empezaron a voltear a ver a Asta que se estaba sosteniendo la retaguardia

"Va a doler mucho"susurro Asta

"He visto muchos partos así que puedo decir que la experiencia para el que esta dando a luz no es bonita"dijo la hermana, Fuegoleon se acerco 

"No lo asustes mas de lo que ya esta"le susurro a su antigua maestra

"Lo siento lo dije sin pensar"dijo la hermana pareciendo un poco apenada 

Asta se seguía reteniendo su retaguardia con un poco de nervios, solo se limito a suspirar

"Que se le puede hacer si los cachorros quieren salir de ahí no puedo negarselo"dijo Asta ahora poniendo sus manos en el vientre de nuevo

"Asta"dijo Leopold con lagrimas en los ojos, de inmediato fue a abrazarlo y repartir besos en toda la cara 

"Siempre es asi?"pregunto Rebecca a Noelle, refiriéndose a Leopold 

"Las veces que ha estado cerca de mi es así, así que la verdad no podría decirtelo con certeza"dijo Noelle, Leopold ya se había calmado pero ahora besaba a Asta en los labios

Rebecca suspiro por lo lindos que se veían juntos, se separaron y de nuevo Leopold abrazo a Asta y puso su cabeza en el vientre de Asra, el omega solo se limitaba suspirar por la hiperactividad de Leopold, normalmente era el, el que era hiperactivo pero parece que cambiaron roles por ahora, Leopold realmente estaba feliz de ser padre 

"Oh, ¿Ya se entero?"pregunto Yami entrando por la puerta seguido de Finral y Gauche que se fue para abrazar a Mary"Tu si que te encuentras con los problemas chico"en este momento no tenia su cigarrillo, así confirmando los rumores de que Yami tenia debilidad por los cachorros"Finral abre un portal para poder irnos de aqui"Finral nunca pudo llegar a su objetivo siendo Rebecca y se limito a cumplir con la orden de su capitán

Rebecca agarro la mano de Asta antes de que pudiera atravesar el portal

"Cuando nazcan los cachorros traelos para que mis hermanos pueden ver a sus primos"dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa 

"Seguro"dijo Asta también con una sonrisa 

Decir que la madre de Leopold estába emocionada con las noticias era decir poco, casi tuvo la misma reacción de Leopold solo que su esposo la detuvo de hacer lo mismo, y como Fuegoleon dijo ya tenia una fiesta planeada, fue grande muy grande, la mayoría de las familias nobles estuvieron invitadas, algunos de los conocidos de Leopold le dijeron que tuvo mucha suerte de que pudiera escoger su pareja y que no lo forzaron como a ellos los estaban haciendo.

La parte de la fiesta que no le gusto a Asta era la miradas que estaba recibiendo, no eran lujuriosas para nada, al parecer los alfas se contenian, pero las miradas de odio si estuvieron presentes y eran parte de otros omegas, cuando le pregunto a la madre de Leo por la razón resulto que los omegas que le lanzaban esa mirada eran las propuestas de matrimonio que Leopold rechazo o simplemente por tener una mejor figura que ellos ya que estaba vistiendo ropas para omegas-para gran disgusto de el-, al parecer entre la nobleza Leo era muy codiciado, por su familia y su raza de alfa puro y el resulto el ganador de el, se puso un poco posesivo con el cuando esos omegas se acercaban demasiado a su alfa, la fiesta ya había terminado en la madrugada y ahora estaban en el balcón de la habitación de Leopold viendo hacia las estrellas, Leopold estaba abrazando a Asta desde atrás y sus manos se posaban en el vientre de Asta que ya había perdido un poco de masa muscular 

"Asta"dijo Leopold llamando la atención del omega"En la fiesta acaso ¿Estabas celoso de esos omegas que se acercaban demasiado a mi?"pregunto sintiendo que el cuerpo se tensaba un poco por la pregunta 

"No"dijo Asta tratando de evitar la mirada de Leopold, solo que este lo sostuvo de sus mejillas forzandolo a verlo, recibió varios besos en los labios 

"No me importa que seas posesivo conmigo de hecho me gusta"dijo Leopold ahora besandolo con mas intensidad, Asta se abrazo de su cuello intentando seguir el beso

Leopold estaba pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Asta, se detuvieron en sus glúteos amazandolos sacando unos cuantos gemidos del omega, agarro firmemente los glúteos y Asta entendió y dio un pequeño salto y cuando Leopold lo sostuvo un poco en el aire envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, Leopold se adentro a su habitación y puso a Asta en la cama y empezó a atacar su cuello, sus manos aun estaban en los glúteos de Asta solo las quito para sacarle el pantalón pero volvieron a su lugar ahora disfrutando mas la sensación de unos glúteos desnudos.

Asta no supo en que momento se desnudaron, ya tenia tres dedos en su entrada simulando embestidas y haciendo tijeras con ellos, pero también quería que su alfa disfrutara antes de la penetración así que empujo a Leopold para que el estuviera acostado y se quedo enfrente de ese miembro enorme, aun se preguntaba como entraba en el, desde que termino su celo han estado juntos en 4 ocasiones, pero jamás había intentado hacer esto, empezó a besar desde los testículos y empezó a subir hasta la punta donde le dio la primera lámida al miembro, estaba un poco salado pero no le desagrado en absoluto de hecho se podría hacer adicto al sabor, engullo la punta tratando de bajar un poco mas.

Leopold estaba en el cielo, con la boca de omega en su miembro, su boca estaba húmeda y apretada casi como cuando lo penetraba pero no al mismo nivel desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver la cabeza de Asta subir y bajar, se sento poco a poco poniendo una mano en la cabeza del omega insitandolo a engullir mas de su miembro, mientras que la otra estaba en la entrada preparandolo, dio en un punto donde hizo que Asta diera un gemido y se sintiera como una vibración cosa que Leopold disfruto ya que hecho su cabeza para atrás y también dio un gruñido de aprobación cuando unas manos empezaron a jugar con sus bolas

"A-Asta me vengo"dijo Leopold entrecortado, aunque Leopold le dio la advertencia Asta no paro es mas incremento la velocidad"¡Asta!"grito agarrando la cabeza del omega con ambas manos y empujandolo para que todo su pene estuviera dentro de esa boca sintiendo que la nariz de Asta estaba en el pequeño arbusto de pelo-cobre que tenia arriba de su miembro, manteniendolo en su lugar mientras se corría en su boca, bajo la mirada viendo como Asta trago, dejo de sostener su cabeza una vez que había terminado de correrse sintiendo como Asta pasaba su lengua por la punta limpiando los rastros de semen, lo jalo para un beso, Leopold podía sentir su esencia en la lengua de Asta pero no le importo, empujo a Asta para que el ahora estuviera de espaldas se puso entre sus piernas y lo penetro de una gruñendo de satisfacción por lo apretado que estaba.

A Asta le gustaba como Leopold era rudo en la cama, siempre lo penetraba de esa manera, hasta que sintiera su bello púbico rozar con sus testículos, jamás le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse y empezaba con un ritmo rápido, por lo cual no se quejo y se abrazo a su cuello mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de la cintura del alfa jalandolo mas hacia adelante para intentar que llegara mas profundo

"Ahh Leo m-más r-rapido~"gimio Asta, siempre se volvía sumiso cuando estaban teniendo relaciones y eso al alfa le encantaba así que cumplió con la demanda que le hizo y empezó a ir mas rapido"Más f-fuerte"gimio de nuevo y Leopold como el buen alfa que es volvió a cumplir la demanda

"Aprietas demasiado"gruño Leopold en el oído de Asta, cambio de ángulo sus embestidas dando en el lugar correcto ya que Asta solto el gemido mas lindo de la noche y solo concentro sus embestidas en ese sitio sintiendo que Asta le arañaba la espalda, sintió una calida sensación en su abdomen por lo cual se detuvo un momento bajando la vista pudo ver que Asta ya se había corrido"Buen omega viniendose solo por tener a tu alfa dentro, te voy a dar un premio por ser tan bueno"dijo agarrando un poco del semen y lamiendolo y volviendo a sus embestidas

Otra cosa que le encantaba a Asta era el cambio de actitud que tenia Leopold, puede que sea dulce y muy cariñoso pero cuando están en la cama es lo contrario y realmente lo disfrutaba, gimio cuando sintió que ese miembro lo pintaba de blanco el interior y no pudo evitar volver a correrse en su abdomen, Leopold salio de el y se dejo caer al lado de el, normalmente se deja caer encima de el pero con los cachorros parece que cambio de lugar, jadeo un poco sintiendo que el semen de Leopold se filtraba de su entrada y formaba un pequeño charco entre sus piernas, la carga de Leopold siempre era grande por lo cual no lo extrañaba que pasara eso, ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento 

"Te amo Asta"dijo Leopold abrazando al omega de la cintura y viéndolo a los ojos

"Yo también Leo"dijo Asta se acercaron para darse un beso que no tenia nada de lujuria en el, se quedaron en un silencio como disfrutando el sonido de los insectos de la noche 

"Estas preparado para otra ronda?"pregunto Leopold presionandose contra Asta, y el omega podía sentir que el alfa estaba duro otra vez"Pero esta vez tu estas arriba"dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ehhh"es lo único que pudo decir Asta, solo se limito a suspirar viendo que Leopold ya estaba acostado y que estaba esperando que se sentara sobre su pene, otra cosa que le gustaba es que Leopold tiene mucha resistencia, aunque aveces puede ser una maldición.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y ahora los capitanes se habían juntado porque el Rey Mago los había citado, pero tuvieron que cambiar de lugar y ahora estaban enfrente del Rey Mago su asistente y los miembros de la organización enemiga que tenían como prisioneros, ahí Julius les explico sus razones del porque los había citado al parecer había un traidor entre ellos, nadie se esperaba para nada eso

"Entonces quien es el traidor?"pregunto Jack el Capitán de las Mantis Religiosas Verde, viendo hacia los demás capitanes

"Eso todavía no lo sabemos"dijo Julius"Por eso están aquí los prisioneros, pero tienen una magia poderosa que impiden que mi asistente entre en sus mentes, por eso estamos esperando a que llegue el ultimo invitado"dijo ganándose unas miradas curiosas

"¿Otro invitado?"pregunto William intrigado por quien podría ser

"Si, solo que se retiro por un tiempo de sus deberes de Caballero Mágico por maternidad"dijo Julius, Fuegoleon y Yami ya sabían de quien hablaba así que se relajaron los demás capitanes miraron extrañados a Yami que apago su cigarrillo, unas voces se empezaron a escuchar la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pareja, Asta entro con una panza de 4 meses con 2 semanas de embarazo, que era apenas una pequeña barriga que sobresalía de su ropa y un Leopold con ropa de civil, parece que estaba en su día libre"Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos, y lamento pedirte tu ayuda Asta en el estado en que te encuentras"junto sus manos y las froto

"No hay problema pero ¿Que quiere que haga?"pregunto Asta 

"Veras estos dos"dijo Julius refiriéndose al para que estaban atados"Tienen un magia poderosa que impide que podamos ver su recuerdos, me preguntaba si podrías ocupar tu espada anti-magia para quitarla"dijo, Asta asintió y saco su espada la levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y les dio unos golpes en la cabeza, el asistente del Rey Mago actuó de inmediato y ocupo su magia llendo hacia el grano preguntando quien era el traidora

"El Capitán de las Orcas Púrpura, Geldor Poizot"dijeron ambos prisioneros con expresiones en blanco muestra de que estaban debajo del hechizo del asistente del Rey Mago

"¡¿Que?!¡Esperen un momento!¡¿De donde viene tal acusación?!¡Jamas traicionaria a mi propio reino!"grito Geldor sin creer en ninguna de las palabras de los prisioneros 

"No quería decir esto, pero he oido algunos rumores bastante malos sobre ti, nunca les he prestado atención pero ahora..."dijo Charllotte, atrayendo la atención de Geldor sobre ella

"Sabia que tenias tus manos en alguna cosa sucia pero...¿Quien iba pensar que seria algo como esto?"pregunto Jack

"¡Deja ya esa mierda!¡Jamas he hecho nada como esto!¡Ellos están haciendo que parezca que soy el único que podría hacer todo esto!"grito Geldor señalando al par de prisioneros

"Ahora mismo estos tipos me están diciendo todo lo que saben, la información obtenida por mi magia es...¡Absoluta!"dijo Marx causando que Geldor se moviera incomodo

"Calmate jamón cocido"dijo Yami atrayendo la atención de Geldor"Simplemente tienes que pedirle a ese champiñón que mire dentro de tus propios recuerdos tambien, ese es el único método de probar tu inocencia"dijo Yami con una mirada desinteresada

"Bueno..."hablo Geldor un poco nervioso

"¿Que?¿Hay algo que no quieres que veamos?"pregunto Yami estaba apunto de encender un cigarrillo pero lo detuvo a medio camino

"¡Esto es una sucia trampa que me han puesto, voy a limpiar mi propio nombre por ahora voy a retirarme!"grito Geldor sacando su grimoire y volviéndose invisible

"Entonces ahora va a huir, las cosas se están poniendo un poco serias"dijo Yami viendo donde antes estaba Geldor 

"¡Ni hablar su magia le permite calar y borrarse a si mismo a través de otros tipos de magia!"grito Charllotte adelantándose unos cuantos pasos antes de defenderse de un atawue invisible

"Permeate Magic:Invisible Army"sono la voz de Geldor cerca de la puerta, la abrió y su pie choco con una espada parecida a la del omega anti-magia la sostuvo del mango para sacarla del camino pero solo sintio que la magia en su cuerpo desaparecia, cayó de rodillas haciendose visible de nuevo y los soldados que hizo para distraer a los capitanes también desaparecieron  
"¡¿Que....Demonios?!"grito tratando de recuperar el aliento, se levanto y trato de ocupar su magia de nuevo pero casi no tenia

"Puede que puedas esconder tu mana con tu magia pero no puedes tocar esa espada, aunque no lo parezca ese chico es muy inteligente y se adelanta tambien le eseñe a leer el ki de las personas se podría decir que es tu enemigo natural"dijo Yami con una sonrisa

"¡Maldito omega!"grito Geldor usando su voz de alfa, pero no causo nada en la sala

"Señor Poizot, por favor estate quieto"dijo Rill Boismortier Capitán de los Ciervos Aguamarino, muchas manchas de pintura salieron del pincel que estaba sosteniendo y rodearon Geldor, cuando todas las manchas desaparecieron Geldor estaba atrapado en un lago pintado"'Painting Magic:Spring of Restriction' Hmm señor Poizot eres bastante pintoresco lo llamare ¡El capitán ahogado!"dijo con un ojo cerrado y con un pincel enfrente de el 

"¿Que crees que estas intentando hacer?"pregunto Nozel

"Es que si no hago esto..."empezó a decir Rill

"Su magia le permite deslizarse atravez de cualquier tipo de magia, todo lo que necesitamos hacer es usar cosas que no usen magia y estaremos bien, podríamos dejar que los de menor nivel reparen el lugar cuando hayamos terminado"dijo Nozel su mercurio estaba sosteniendo rocas mientras lo decía  

"¡Perdí mi oportunidad de luchar contra otro capitán, parecía que valía la pena partilo en dos!"grito Jack un poco frustrado tenia su magia que lo hacia conocido 

"Que patético hombre, corre cuando surge la adversidad, has fallado como Capitán Caballero Mago y como traidor"dijo Charllotte viendo hacia la pintura que tenia atrapado a Geldor

"Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están ahorra, podría estar bajo la influencia de alguien mas"dijo William tratando de parecer calmado aunque sus acciones decían lo contrario ya que tenia su grimoire en la mano

"Como agradezco que ustedes estén aqui, la verdad no se como contener mi poder"dijo Julius con un tono alegre y sosteniendo en una de sus manos un orbe de energía

Asta que estaba detrás de Leopold se quedo viendo la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Todos están locos! ¡¿Es es el tipo de líder al que aspira ser?!

"¡Oye eso ha estado genia!"grito Rill sacando de sus pensamientos a Asta"¡¿Como sabias lo que iba hacer?!¡¿Como borraste su magia?!"grito se mantuvo un poco alejado de ellos sintiendo la mirada de Leopold, siendo un beta no se querían arriesgar, sabia que los alfas se ponían agresivos con todos los que se acercaba a su omega cargando con sus cachorros, viendo que Leopold no lo considero una amenaza se acerco a ellos y les tomo una mano a cada uno"¡Oh eso no importa! Mi nombre es Rill tengo 19 años ¿Que hay de ustedes?"pregunto entusiasmado cuando Asta se estaba presentando Leopold le agrego su apellido"¡Wow! ¡Son mas jóvenes que yo! ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?"pregunto todavía sin perder su tono alegre y de dejar soltar las manos

"¡¿Que?! Con un capitán ¿Eso es un problema? ¡Vale!"dijo Asta y Leopold solo asintió 

"¡Yay! Todo el mundo aquí es mas viejo que yo y me es difícil ser excesivamente educado con ellos"dijo Rill ignorando las miradas que se le mandaron

"Si te entiendo la mayoría de estos sujetos son unos raritos"dijo Asta, Leopold negó con con la cabeza 

"Oigan cabrones podemos oírlos y ustedes son los mas raros de aquí"dijo Yami detrás de ellos

"Pero capitán no refería a usted"dijo Asta volteandose a verlo"Oh si me acorde de algo"dijo acercándose hacia Geldor le dio un golpe que le saco un diente, todos lo veían sorprendido"Eso fue por verme de esa manera en los exámenes, eres desagradable"dijo con veneno en la voz, se volteo a Julius que tenia los ojos muy abiertos"Rey ¿ya nos podemos ir?"pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento lento de Julius, agarro la mano de Leopold y empezó a salir de la habitación no sin antes agarrar su espada que seguía en la puerta 

"He el enano me agrada"dijo Jack, mala elección de palabras, la habitación empezó a volverse fría y un aura empezó a formarse alrededor de Asta

"¿Quieres morir verdad?"dijo Asta volteandose a verlo, Rill se había escondido detrás de Yami que veía la escena con una sonrisa, Fuegoleon tenia los ojos cerrados acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Asta, Julius también se estaba escondiendo detrás de Marx, los demás sentían la muerte aproximarse a ellos no mas que Jack, que temblaba un poco, Leopold se apiado de ellos sabia que su omega era aterrador cuando se enojaba

"Asta ¿Que tal si vamos por un pastel?"dijo Leopold, sacando al omega de su trance

"¡Yay, pastel!"dijo Asta saltando feliz, agarro a Leopold y lo empezó a arrastra fuera del edificio, el pastel era el antojo mas común de Asta 

"¿Q-Que fue eso?"pregunto Rill con miedo

"El chico tiene un caracter peligroso pero parece que su embarazo lo empeoró y al no le gusta que mencionen su estatura"dijo Yami prendiendo un cigarrillo

"Una cosa nos quedo clara y eso es nunca hacerlo enojar"dijo Julius"Entonces.."dijo acalrandose la garganta"Hay que hablar Geldor"dijo viendo al alfa que estaba atrapado en la pintura

Leopold veía a Asta con una sonrisa mientras comía pastel el embarazo lo hacia mas bello, se rió un poco y le quito betún que tenia en la mejilla

"Gracias"dijo Asta con una pequeña sonrisa"Por cierto"dijo ahorra pareciendo inseguro"Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a Hage quisiera visitar a los de la iglesia"pregunto viendo hacia si rebanada de pastel

"Si, me gustaría conocer a tu familia"dijo Leopold

"¡Gracias Leo te amo!"grito Asta abrazandolo"Te recompensare esta noche"dijo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja

Leopold vio que Asta desaparecía por la puerta seguramente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, en esos últimos días su omega había estado de travieso pero le encantaba que fuera de esa manera, así que termino de beber lo que estaba bebiendo y salio de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación, sus padres estaban viendo el comportamiento de ambos

"¿Esta en ese mes?"pregunto el padre de Leopold

"Parece ser asi"respondió la madre tomando un trago de su te 

Asta se despertó por los gritos de Gauche de 'Vieja bruja' se paro de la cama en la que estaba y vio a un grupo de magos sanando a la hermana, el ruido de la cama moviéndose llamo la atención de Noelle

"¿Ya estas despierto?"pregunto Noelle mientras se acercaba a Asta que se tocaba la nuca

"¿Que paso?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba enfrente del líder enemigo y al capitán Yami"dijo Asta medio aturdido

"Yo te deje inconsciente"dijo Gauche 

"¡¿Porque? Mi anti-magia podría ser efectiva contra ese tipo!"grito Asta levantándose de un salto

"Recuerda que si tu sales lastimado ellos también lo hacen"dijo Gauche apuntando hacia su vientre"Mientras estabas inconsciente le pedí a uno de estos magos que te hiciera un chequeo y confirmo que estas embarazado, solo impedí que hicieras cosas imprudentes"Asta se abrazo el vientre con toda la adrenalina lo había olvidado, ahora agradecía mucho a Gauche por esa toma de decisión

"¿Vas a volver?"pregunto Asta sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente su vientre

"Voy a ser que Finral me lleve haya, aunque no tengo mucho mana y probablemente sea solo un estorbo"dijo Gauche señalando a un Finral que se quejaba que tenia el mismo problema, Asta se acerco a ellos les toco y sintieron que su mana casi se regeneraba por completo

"Mi cantidad de mana puede competir con la de un noble no la vallan a desperdiciar"dijo Asta volviendose a sentar sintiendose un poco cansado

Gauche y Finral asintieron antes de desaparecer en un portal de Finral 

"Pero técnicamente ya eres un noble"dijo Noelle sin expresión en la cara"Asta Vermillion, ahorra que lo pienso no suena tan mal"tenia una mano en su barbilla mientras lo decía Asta no pudo replicarle nada ya que se había quedado dormido

"¿Vermillion?"pregunto la hermana con un poco mas de color en la cara

"Si, Leopold Vermillion es el alfa de Asta"dijo Noelle

"Así que el pequeño Leo le gano a sus hermanos en emparejarse"dijo la hermana

"¿Lo conoces?"pregunto Noelle realmente curiosa 

"Conocerlo exactamente no, cuando le daba clases a Fuegoleon, su madre estaba embarazada de el"explico ganándose un asentimiento de Noelle

Rebecca suspiro triste, al fin había encontrado a un beta con que quería pasar su vida pero resulto ser un omega que ya tiene pareja y esta esperando cachorros

"No quería aplastar tus esperanzas por eso no te dije que Asta era omega, pero no entiendo como no viste su marca de unión, es muy visible"dijo Noelle notando el estado de animo de Rebecca, se acerco a Asta y le mostró parte del cuello donde estaba la marca de una mordedura

"Bueno siendo una Beta no tengo sentidos del olfato mejorados como los de los alfas y omegas, y Asta no se viste como un omega, y no iba a estar revisando su cuello cuando se supone que es un Beta"dijo Rebecca jugando con sus pulgares nerviosa, alguien aparte de sus hermanos sabia que le gustaba Asta 

"Asta no es un omega típico, así que entiendo que lo haya confundido con un beta por estas ropas que ocupa"dijo Noelle acomodando mejor la forma de Asta en la cama

"Pero si es un omega ¿Porque no ocupa ropas para omega?"pregunto Rebecca

"Siendo un omega puro y que venga de un pueblo, todas las miradas estaban en el, lo cual no le gustaba y por eso empezó a ocupar esas ropas"dijo Noelle aunque su expresión se oscurecio por un momento recordando que Asta tenía mejor figura que ella 

"Noelle ¿Porque esa cara?"pregunto Rebecca un poco asustada por la expresión que Noelle estaba mostrando en ese momento

"Nada"dijo Noelle evitando su mirada

Cuando Asta se volvio a despertar vio que Mary estaba sentado a su lado con una de sus manos en su vientre, puso una sonrisa enternecida por la acción de la pequeña omega, cuando Mary se dio cuenta de que Asta la estaba viendo quito su mano rápidamente

"¡Lo siento!"grito Mary poniendose de pie y preparándose para salir corriendo de la habitación, nunca pudo hacerlo porque Asta la sostuvo de su mano y volvió a poner en su vientre

"No hay razón de asustarse tanto, no hiciste nada malo solo sientes curiosidad, puedes seguir tocando"dijo Asta sin perder su sonrisa 

"¿Cuantos cachorros esperas?"pregunto Mary quitando su vista del vientre y cambiandola a la cara del omega mayor

"Dos"dijo Asta ahorra pasando su mano por su vientre 

"¿Puedo jugar con ellos?"pregunto Mary con estrellas en los ojos

"Todavía son muy pequeños espera por lo menos unos cuantos años y puedes jugar con ellos"dijo Asta

"Pero para eso falta mucho"dijo Mary con un puchero en la cara 

"¡Asta!"grito Leopold azotando la puerta asustando a todos los que estaban en la sala

"¡Leo ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!"grito Asta sorprendido de ver a su pareja aquí

"Mi hermano junto el capitán Nozel y la capitana Charlotte, fueron los refuerzos del capitán Yami"dijo Leopold arrodillandose al lado de Asta"El enemigo se retiro, pero ¿Estas bien?"pregunto preocupado por su pareja

"Si, Guache-sempai me noqueo antes de que la batalla del capitán Yami empezara"dijo Asta agarro la cara de Leopold en sus manos cuando vio que tenia el ceño fruncido ante sus palabras"No vayas a golpear a mi sempai por eso, hubo una razón detrás de sus acciones"agarro una de sus manos y la puso en su vientre"Aquí están las razones de mi sempai"se quedo viendo la cara de su alfa que estaba en shock 

"Entonces..."comenzó Leopold todavía sin salir de su asombro

"Si, Leo estoy esperando cachorros"dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Cachorros?"pregunto Leopold cada vez su voz gana mas emoción

"Dos cachorros para ser exactos"dijo Asta, al siguiente segundo estaba dando vueltas en el aire en los brazos de su alfa y en la habitación se podía escuchar los gritos alegres de Leopold, todo el ruido hizo que Fuegoleon entrara a la habitación

"¡Voy a ser padre!"grito Leopold sin dejar de darle vueltas a Asta

"Me alegro por ti hermano"dijo Fuegoleon viendo hacia el par, Leopold ya había dejado de darle vueltas al omega, lo había sentado en la cama y tenia su cabeza en su vientre mientras Asta pasaba su mano por su cabello, cambio su mirada por el otro paciente en la habitación"Es bueno verla maestra"dijo a la hermana que se trataba de levantar de la cama siendo detenida por Rebecca"Está herida no se esfuerce"dijo y sentándose al lado de ella

"Veo que tu hermano pequeño es la combinación de tus padres"dijo la hermana, viendo hacia la pareja que no había cambiado de posición"Les gano en encontrar pareja"dijo con gracia en su voz"Incluso ya va a ser padre, cuando tu madre se entere de que Asta esta embarazado no dudo de que haga una gran fiesta"dijo con una sonrisa 

"No lo dudo"dijo Fuegoleon ya imaginandose la fiesta que probablemente que ya tiene planeada 

"Me haces el alfa mas feliz"dijo Leopold ahorra restregando su cara en el vientre de su omega"No puedo esperar el tenerlos en mis brazos"ahorra repartiendo besos

"Pero todavía estoy intrigada los algunos síntomas se muestran cuando no es el momento"dijo Noelle con una mano en la barbilla, un medico entro a la sala y hizo chequeos a la hermana antes de salir Noelle le compartió sus dudas

"Ambos son de raza pura¿verdad?"pregunto el medico ganando un asentimiento de Asta y Leopold"Esa es la razón, las parejas entre especies puras son raras, casi nunca pasan, solo se han dado dos casos ustedes serian los terceros, el embarazo de un omega puro y siendo los cachorros de un alfa puro hace que los síntomas puedan cambiar de vez en cuando y el lapso de cuando da a luz no es de 9 meses como normalmente es, puede ser entre 7 a 8 meses"termino de explicar 

"¿Por donde van a salir los cachorros?"pregunto Asta con un poco de miedo

"Siendo un omega como no lo sabes?"pregunto el medico levantando una ceja

"Nunca prestaba atención a las clases, nunca pensé que me juntaria con un alfa"dijo Asta con un sonrojo de vergüenza

"Entiendo, te van a hacer una cesárea para sacar los cachorros"dijo el medico sacando un suspiro de alivio de Asta"O es lo que me gustaría decirte, los omegas puros todo el tiempo dan a luz por donde entraron los cachorros"dijo con una mirada de simpatía y luego saliendo se la habitación

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio lentamente empezaron a voltear a ver a Asta que se estaba sosteniendo la retaguardia

"Va a doler mucho"susurro Asta

"He visto muchos partos así que puedo decir que la experiencia para el que esta dando a luz no es bonita"dijo la hermana, Fuegoleon se acerco 

"No lo asustes mas de lo que ya esta"le susurro a su antigua maestra

"Lo siento lo dije sin pensar"dijo la hermana pareciendo un poco apenada 

Asta se seguía reteniendo su retaguardia con un poco de nervios, solo se limito a suspirar

"Que se le puede hacer si los cachorros quieren salir de ahí no puedo negarselo"dijo Asta ahora poniendo sus manos en el vientre de nuevo

"Asta"dijo Leopold con lagrimas en los ojos, de inmediato fue a abrazarlo y repartir besos en toda la cara 

"Siempre es asi?"pregunto Rebecca a Noelle, refiriéndose a Leopold 

"Las veces que ha estado cerca de mi es así, así que la verdad no podría decirtelo con certeza"dijo Noelle, Leopold ya se había calmado pero ahora besaba a Asta en los labios

Rebecca suspiro por lo lindos que se veían juntos, se separaron y de nuevo Leopold abrazo a Asta y puso su cabeza en el vientre de Asra, el omega solo se limitaba suspirar por la hiperactividad de Leopold, normalmente era el, el que era hiperactivo pero parece que cambiaron roles por ahora, Leopold realmente estaba feliz de ser padre 

"Oh, ¿Ya se entero?"pregunto Yami entrando por la puerta seguido de Finral y Gauche que se fue para abrazar a Mary"Tu si que te encuentras con los problemas chico"en este momento no tenia su cigarrillo, así confirmando los rumores de que Yami tenia debilidad por los cachorros"Finral abre un portal para poder irnos de aqui"Finral nunca pudo llegar a su objetivo siendo Rebecca y se limito a cumplir con la orden de su capitán

Rebecca agarro la mano de Asta antes de que pudiera atravesar el portal

"Cuando nazcan los cachorros traelos para que mis hermanos pueden ver a sus primos"dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa 

"Seguro"dijo Asta también con una sonrisa 

Decir que la madre de Leopold estába emocionada con las noticias era decir poco, casi tuvo la misma reacción de Leopold solo que su esposo la detuvo de hacer lo mismo, y como Fuegoleon dijo ya tenia una fiesta planeada, fue grande muy grande, la mayoría de las familias nobles estuvieron invitadas, algunos de los conocidos de Leopold le dijeron que tuvo mucha suerte de que pudiera escoger su pareja y que no lo forzaron como a ellos los estaban haciendo.

La parte de la fiesta que no le gusto a Asta era la miradas que estaba recibiendo, no eran lujuriosas para nada, al parecer los alfas se contenian, pero las miradas de odio si estuvieron presentes y eran parte de otros omegas, cuando le pregunto a la madre de Leo por la razón resulto que los omegas que le lanzaban esa mirada eran las propuestas de matrimonio que Leopold rechazo o simplemente por tener una mejor figura que ellos ya que estaba vistiendo ropas para omegas-para gran disgusto de el-, al parecer entre la nobleza Leo era muy codiciado, por su familia y su raza de alfa puro y el resulto el ganador de el, se puso un poco posesivo con el cuando esos omegas se acercaban demasiado a su alfa, la fiesta ya había terminado en la madrugada y ahora estaban en el balcón de la habitación de Leopold viendo hacia las estrellas, Leopold estaba abrazando a Asta desde atrás y sus manos se posaban en el vientre de Asta que ya había perdido un poco de masa muscular 

"Asta"dijo Leopold llamando la atención del omega"En la fiesta acaso ¿Estabas celoso de esos omegas que se acercaban demasiado a mi?"pregunto sintiendo que el cuerpo se tensaba un poco por la pregunta 

"No"dijo Asta tratando de evitar la mirada de Leopold, solo que este lo sostuvo de sus mejillas forzandolo a verlo, recibió varios besos en los labios 

"No me importa que seas posesivo conmigo de hecho me gusta"dijo Leopold ahora besandolo con mas intensidad, Asta se abrazo de su cuello intentando seguir el beso

Leopold estaba pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Asta, se detuvieron en sus glúteos amazandolos sacando unos cuantos gemidos del omega, agarro firmemente los glúteos y Asta entendió y dio un pequeño salto y cuando Leopold lo sostuvo un poco en el aire envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, Leopold se adentro a su habitación y puso a Asta en la cama y empezó a atacar su cuello, sus manos aun estaban en los glúteos de Asta solo las quito para sacarle el pantalón pero volvieron a su lugar ahora disfrutando mas la sensación de unos glúteos desnudos.

Asta no supo en que momento se desnudaron, ya tenia tres dedos en su entrada simulando embestidas y haciendo tijeras con ellos, pero también quería que su alfa disfrutara antes de la penetración así que empujo a Leopold para que el estuviera acostado y se quedo enfrente de ese miembro enorme, aun se preguntaba como entraba en el, desde que termino su celo han estado juntos en 4 ocasiones, pero jamás había intentado hacer esto, empezó a besar desde los testículos y empezó a subir hasta la punta donde le dio la primera lámida al miembro, estaba un poco salado pero no le desagrado en absoluto de hecho se podría hacer adicto al sabor, engullo la punta tratando de bajar un poco mas.

Leopold estaba en el cielo, con la boca de omega en su miembro, su boca estaba húmeda y apretada casi como cuando lo penetraba pero no al mismo nivel desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver la cabeza de Asta subir y bajar, se sento poco a poco poniendo una mano en la cabeza del omega insitandolo a engullir mas de su miembro, mientras que la otra estaba en la entrada preparandolo, dio en un punto donde hizo que Asta diera un gemido y se sintiera como una vibración cosa que Leopold disfruto ya que hecho su cabeza para atrás y también dio un gruñido de aprobación cuando unas manos empezaron a jugar con sus bolas

"A-Asta me vengo"dijo Leopold entrecortado, aunque Leopold le dio la advertencia Asta no paro es mas incremento la velocidad"¡Asta!"grito agarrando la cabeza del omega con ambas manos y empujandolo para que todo su pene estuviera dentro de esa boca sintiendo que la nariz de Asta estaba en el pequeño arbusto de pelo-cobre que tenia arriba de su miembro, manteniendolo en su lugar mientras se corría en su boca, bajo la mirada viendo como Asta trago, dejo de sostener su cabeza una vez que había terminado de correrse sintiendo como Asta pasaba su lengua por la punta limpiando los rastros de semen, lo jalo para un beso, Leopold podía sentir su esencia en la lengua de Asta pero no le importo, empujo a Asta para que el ahora estuviera de espaldas se puso entre sus piernas y lo penetro de una gruñendo de satisfacción por lo apretado que estaba.

A Asta le gustaba como Leopold era rudo en la cama, siempre lo penetraba de esa manera, hasta que sintiera su bello púbico rozar con sus testículos, jamás le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse y empezaba con un ritmo rápido, por lo cual no se quejo y se abrazo a su cuello mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de la cintura del alfa jalandolo mas hacia adelante para intentar que llegara mas profundo

"Ahh Leo m-más r-rapido~"gimio Asta, siempre se volvía sumiso cuando estaban teniendo relaciones y eso al alfa le encantaba así que cumplió con la demanda que le hizo y empezó a ir mas rapido"Más f-fuerte"gimio de nuevo y Leopold como el buen alfa que es volvió a cumplir la demanda

"Aprietas demasiado"gruño Leopold en el oído de Asta, cambio de ángulo sus embestidas dando en el lugar correcto ya que Asta solto el gemido mas lindo de la noche y solo concentro sus embestidas en ese sitio sintiendo que Asta le arañaba la espalda, sintió una calida sensación en su abdomen por lo cual se detuvo un momento bajando la vista pudo ver que Asta ya se había corrido"Buen omega viniendose solo por tener a tu alfa dentro, te voy a dar un premio por ser tan bueno"dijo agarrando un poco del semen y lamiendolo y volviendo a sus embestidas

Otra cosa que le encantaba a Asta era el cambio de actitud que tenia Leopold, puede que sea dulce y muy cariñoso pero cuando están en la cama es lo contrario y realmente lo disfrutaba, gimio cuando sintió que ese miembro lo pintaba de blanco el interior y no pudo evitar volver a correrse en su abdomen, Leopold salio de el y se dejo caer al lado de el, normalmente se deja caer encima de el pero con los cachorros parece que cambio de lugar, jadeo un poco sintiendo que el semen de Leopold se filtraba de su entrada y formaba un pequeño charco entre sus piernas, la carga de Leopold siempre era grande por lo cual no lo extrañaba que pasara eso, ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento 

"Te amo Asta"dijo Leopold abrazando al omega de la cintura y viéndolo a los ojos

"Yo también Leo"dijo Asta se acercaron para darse un beso que no tenia nada de lujuria en el, se quedaron en un silencio como disfrutando el sonido de los insectos de la noche 

"Estas preparado para otra ronda?"pregunto Leopold presionandose contra Asta, y el omega podía sentir que el alfa estaba duro otra vez"Pero esta vez tu estas arriba"dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ehhh"es lo único que pudo decir Asta, solo se limito a suspirar viendo que Leopold ya estaba acostado y que estaba esperando que se sentara sobre su pene, otra cosa que le gustaba es que Leopold tiene mucha resistencia, aunque aveces puede ser una maldición.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y ahora los capitanes se habían juntado porque el Rey Mago los había citado, pero tuvieron que cambiar de lugar y ahora estaban enfrente del Rey Mago su asistente y los miembros de la organización enemiga que tenían como prisioneros, ahí Julius les explico sus razones del porque los había citado al parecer había un traidor entre ellos, nadie se esperaba para nada eso

"Entonces quien es el traidor?"pregunto Jack el Capitán de las Mantis Religiosas Verde, viendo hacia los demás capitanes

"Eso todavía no lo sabemos"dijo Julius"Por eso están aquí los prisioneros, pero tienen una magia poderosa que impiden que mi asistente entre en sus mentes, por eso estamos esperando a que llegue el ultimo invitado"dijo ganándose unas miradas curiosas

"¿Otro invitado?"pregunto William intrigado por quien podría ser

"Si, solo que se retiro por un tiempo de sus deberes de Caballero Mágico por maternidad"dijo Julius, Fuegoleon y Yami ya sabían de quien hablaba así que se relajaron los demás capitanes miraron extrañados a Yami que apago su cigarrillo, unas voces se empezaron a escuchar la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pareja, Asta entro con una panza de 4 meses con 2 semanas de embarazo, que era apenas una pequeña barriga que sobresalía de su ropa y un Leopold con ropa de civil, parece que estaba en su día libre"Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos, y lamento pedirte tu ayuda Asta en el estado en que te encuentras"junto sus manos y las froto

"No hay problema pero ¿Que quiere que haga?"pregunto Asta 

"Veras estos dos"dijo Julius refiriéndose al para que estaban atados"Tienen un magia poderosa que impide que podamos ver su recuerdos, me preguntaba si podrías ocupar tu espada anti-magia para quitarla"dijo, Asta asintió y saco su espada la levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y les dio unos golpes en la cabeza, el asistente del Rey Mago actuó de inmediato y ocupo su magia llendo hacia el grano preguntando quien era el traidora

"El Capitán de las Orcas Púrpura, Geldor Poizot"dijeron ambos prisioneros con expresiones en blanco muestra de que estaban debajo del hechizo del asistente del Rey Mago

"¡¿Que?!¡Esperen un momento!¡¿De donde viene tal acusación?!¡Jamas traicionaria a mi propio reino!"grito Geldor sin creer en ninguna de las palabras de los prisioneros 

"No quería decir esto, pero he oido algunos rumores bastante malos sobre ti, nunca les he prestado atención pero ahora..."dijo Charllotte, atrayendo la atención de Geldor sobre ella

"Sabia que tenias tus manos en alguna cosa sucia pero...¿Quien iba pensar que seria algo como esto?"pregunto Jack

"¡Deja ya esa mierda!¡Jamas he hecho nada como esto!¡Ellos están haciendo que parezca que soy el único que podría hacer todo esto!"grito Geldor señalando al par de prisioneros

"Ahora mismo estos tipos me están diciendo todo lo que saben, la información obtenida por mi magia es...¡Absoluta!"dijo Marx causando que Geldor se moviera incomodo

"Calmate jamón cocido"dijo Yami atrayendo la atención de Geldor"Simplemente tienes que pedirle a ese champiñón que mire dentro de tus propios recuerdos tambien, ese es el único método de probar tu inocencia"dijo Yami con una mirada desinteresada

"Bueno..."hablo Geldor un poco nervioso

"¿Que?¿Hay algo que no quieres que veamos?"pregunto Yami estaba apunto de encender un cigarrillo pero lo detuvo a medio camino

"¡Esto es una sucia trampa que me han puesto, voy a limpiar mi propio nombre por ahora voy a retirarme!"grito Geldor sacando su grimoire y volviéndose invisible

"Entonces ahora va a huir, las cosas se están poniendo un poco serias"dijo Yami viendo donde antes estaba Geldor 

"¡Ni hablar su magia le permite calar y borrarse a si mismo a través de otros tipos de magia!"grito Charllotte adelantándose unos cuantos pasos antes de defenderse de un atawue invisible

"Permeate Magic:Invisible Army"sono la voz de Geldor cerca de la puerta, la abrió y su pie choco con una espada parecida a la del omega anti-magia la sostuvo del mango para sacarla del camino pero solo sintio que la magia en su cuerpo desaparecia, cayó de rodillas haciendose visible de nuevo y los soldados que hizo para distraer a los capitanes también desaparecieron  
"¡¿Que....Demonios?!"grito tratando de recuperar el aliento, se levanto y trato de ocupar su magia de nuevo pero casi no tenia

"Puede que puedas esconder tu mana con tu magia pero no puedes tocar esa espada, aunque no lo parezca ese chico es muy inteligente y se adelanta tambien le eseñe a leer el ki de las personas se podría decir que es tu enemigo natural"dijo Yami con una sonrisa

"¡Maldito omega!"grito Geldor usando su voz de alfa, pero no causo nada en la sala

"Señor Poizot, por favor estate quieto"dijo Rill Boismortier Capitán de los Ciervos Aguamarino, muchas manchas de pintura salieron del pincel que estaba sosteniendo y rodearon Geldor, cuando todas las manchas desaparecieron Geldor estaba atrapado en un lago pintado"'Painting Magic:Spring of Restriction' Hmm señor Poizot eres bastante pintoresco lo llamare ¡El capitán ahogado!"dijo con un ojo cerrado y con un pincel enfrente de el 

"¿Que crees que estas intentando hacer?"pregunto Nozel

"Es que si no hago esto..."empezó a decir Rill

"Su magia le permite deslizarse atravez de cualquier tipo de magia, todo lo que necesitamos hacer es usar cosas que no usen magia y estaremos bien, podríamos dejar que los de menor nivel reparen el lugar cuando hayamos terminado"dijo Nozel su mercurio estaba sosteniendo rocas mientras lo decía  

"¡Perdí mi oportunidad de luchar contra otro capitán, parecía que valía la pena partilo en dos!"grito Jack un poco frustrado tenia su magia que lo hacia conocido 

"Que patético hombre, corre cuando surge la adversidad, has fallado como Capitán Caballero Mago y como traidor"dijo Charllotte viendo hacia la pintura que tenia atrapado a Geldor

"Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están ahorra, podría estar bajo la influencia de alguien mas"dijo William tratando de parecer calmado aunque sus acciones decían lo contrario ya que tenia su grimoire en la mano

"Como agradezco que ustedes estén aqui, la verdad no se como contener mi poder"dijo Julius con un tono alegre y sosteniendo en una de sus manos un orbe de energía

Asta que estaba detrás de Leopold se quedo viendo la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Todos están locos! ¡¿Es es el tipo de líder al que aspira ser?!

"¡Oye eso ha estado genia!"grito Rill sacando de sus pensamientos a Asta"¡¿Como sabias lo que iba hacer?!¡¿Como borraste su magia?!"grito se mantuvo un poco alejado de ellos sintiendo la mirada de Leopold, siendo un beta no se querían arriesgar, sabia que los alfas se ponían agresivos con todos los que se acercaba a su omega cargando con sus cachorros, viendo que Leopold no lo considero una amenaza se acerco a ellos y les tomo una mano a cada uno"¡Oh eso no importa! Mi nombre es Rill tengo 19 años ¿Que hay de ustedes?"pregunto entusiasmado cuando Asta se estaba presentando Leopold le agrego su apellido"¡Wow! ¡Son mas jóvenes que yo! ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?"pregunto todavía sin perder su tono alegre y de dejar soltar las manos

"¡¿Que?! Con un capitán ¿Eso es un problema? ¡Vale!"dijo Asta y Leopold solo asintió 

"¡Yay! Todo el mundo aquí es mas viejo que yo y me es difícil ser excesivamente educado con ellos"dijo Rill ignorando las miradas que se le mandaron

"Si te entiendo la mayoría de estos sujetos son unos raritos"dijo Asta, Leopold negó con con la cabeza 

"Oigan cabrones podemos oírlos y ustedes son los mas raros de aquí"dijo Yami detrás de ellos

"Pero capitán no refería a usted"dijo Asta volteandose a verlo"Oh si me acorde de algo"dijo acercándose hacia Geldor le dio un golpe que le saco un diente, todos lo veían sorprendido"Eso fue por verme de esa manera en los exámenes, eres desagradable"dijo con veneno en la voz, se volteo a Julius que tenia los ojos muy abiertos"Rey ¿ya nos podemos ir?"pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento lento de Julius, agarro la mano de Leopold y empezó a salir de la habitación no sin antes agarrar su espada que seguía en la puerta 

"He el enano me agrada"dijo Jack, mala elección de palabras, la habitación empezó a volverse fría y un aura empezó a formarse alrededor de Asta

"¿Quieres morir verdad?"dijo Asta volteandose a verlo, Rill se había escondido detrás de Yami que veía la escena con una sonrisa, Fuegoleon tenia los ojos cerrados acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Asta, Julius también se estaba escondiendo detrás de Marx, los demás sentían la muerte aproximarse a ellos no mas que Jack, que temblaba un poco, Leopold se apiado de ellos sabia que su omega era aterrador cuando se enojaba

"Asta ¿Que tal si vamos por un pastel?"dijo Leopold, sacando al omega de su trance

"¡Yay, pastel!"dijo Asta saltando feliz, agarro a Leopold y lo empezó a arrastra fuera del edificio, el pastel era el antojo mas común de Asta 

"¿Q-Que fue eso?"pregunto Rill con miedo

"El chico tiene un caracter peligroso pero parece que su embarazo lo empeoró y al no le gusta que mencionen su estatura"dijo Yami prendiendo un cigarrillo

"Una cosa nos quedo clara y eso es nunca hacerlo enojar"dijo Julius"Entonces.."dijo acalrandose la garganta"Hay que hablar Geldor"dijo viendo al alfa que estaba atrapado en la pintura

Leopold veía a Asta con una sonrisa mientras comía pastel el embarazo lo hacia mas bello, se rió un poco y le quito betún que tenia en la mejilla

"Gracias"dijo Asta con una pequeña sonrisa"Por cierto"dijo ahorra pareciendo inseguro"Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a Hage quisiera visitar a los de la iglesia"pregunto viendo hacia si rebanada de pastel

"Si, me gustaría conocer a tu familia"dijo Leopold

"¡Gracias Leo te amo!"grito Asta abrazandolo"Te recompensare esta noche"dijo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja

Leopold vio que Asta desaparecía por la puerta seguramente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, en esos últimos días su omega había estado de travieso pero le encantaba que fuera de esa manera, así que termino de beber lo que estaba bebiendo y salio de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación, sus padres estaban viendo el comportamiento de ambos

"¿Esta en ese mes?"pregunto el padre de Leopold

"Parece ser asi"respondió la madre tomando un trago de su te


	7. Capitulo 7

Los 2 días ya habian pasado y Leopold los había disfrutado, su madre le dijo que este mes Asta iba a estar de cariñoso con el y no lo iba a desaprovechar aunque no esta siendo rudo como de costumbre ya que puede hacerle daño a sus cachorros, en este momento esta detrás del omega, con una mano sosteniendo una de sus piernas mientras que la otra lo abraza de su vientre abultado, y mete su pene lentamente en esa entrada que lo vuelve loco, Asta da un ultimo gemido y se corre en las sabanas, Leopold dio unos cuantos empujones mas y se queda pegado a la espalda de Asta mientras se corre, estuvieron en esa posición recuperando el aliento

"Vamos a bañarnos"dijo Asta levantándose, Leopold vio con una mirada hambrienta el trasero de Asta y también veía con fascinación como su exceso de amor que le dio a Asta en la noche anterior bajaba por sus piernas, se levanto de un salto y se adentro del baño esperando otra ronda

Una vez que se bañaron con un contratiempo, se vistieron y se vistieron para ir a la aldea Hage, Asta se puso su ropa para beta solo que la camiseta blanca era un poco mas grande para que no le apretarra el vientre, bajaron y se decidieron ir a buscar Finral ya que seria la mejor forma de viajar, ocuparían la escoba pero la aldea Hage esta bastante lejos de la capital, se despidieron de la madre de Leopold que estaba apreciando el jardín, ya había tenido una conversación con ella y entendió el porque Leopold no lo quería dejar solo con ella, quien diría que su alfa de niño fuera adicto a los dulces y que un tiempo estuviera gordito, después de esa revelación de su suegra Leopold no lo ha vuelto a dejar solo con ella.

Cuando llegaron afuera de la base de los Black Bulls la puerta exploto, Asta solo se limito a suspirar por sus amigos, mientras que Leopold solo negó con la cabeza, una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza tantas veces estar aquí todavía no se acostumbraba del todo, pasaron por la puerta hecha trizas y solo vieron a Magna y Luck junto con Yami en la barra, Finral sentado en un banco y Charmy que comía como de costumbre

"¡Hola!"grito Asta llamando la atención"¿Donde están los démas?"pregunto viendo alrededor de la sala para ver si uno de sus compañeros salia de los escombros

"Los demás están en misiones, ¿Entonces que haces aquí chico?"pregunto Yami sin acercarse no quería apagar su cigarrillo cuando lo acaba de prender

"¡Ah si! Venimos para ver si Finral nos puede llevar a la aldea Hage"dijo Asta volteandose ver a dicho beta

"Seguro, no tengo nada que hacer ademas no me quede mucho tiempo la ultima vez que fui, así puedo conocer a chicas"dijo Finral abriendo un portal, cuando salieron del otro extremo del portal Asta vio que estaba del otro lado del pueblo, cuando se volteo a ver a Finral para agradecerle solo vio a una nube de polvo aproximándose hacia la aldea"¡Ven a la iglesia cuando el sol se este ocultando!"grito 

"¡Entendido!"grito Finral de vuelta adentrándose en la aldea

Asta solo negó con la cabeza por como era su superior agarro la mano de Leopold y empezó a caminar hacia la iglesia, en su camino ganaron miradas, muchas de ellas sorprendidas ya que Asta era conocido en el pueblo por su odia hacia los alfas y aquí estaba agarrado de la mano con uno y tenia una barriga que demostraba que estaba embarazado, Leopold veía con diversión unos cuantos alfas mordian con rabia lo que tenían en la mano, así podría confirmar lo que le decía Asta sobre los alfas de su pueblo, después de un rato de caminar por el pueblo llegaron a una iglesia que se veía mejor o esas eran las palabras de Asta, pero en si la Iglesia parecía acogedora, Asta se extraño porque nadie se veía en el exterior normalmente uno de los niños estaban trabajando en algo o los mas pequeños estaban jugando siendo supervisados por los mayores, o podrían estar trabajando en algo del interior a la hermana Lily les estaba dando clases sobre los géneros lo cual era lo mas probable de que no estuvieran afuera.

Adentrándose a la iglesia revisaron el cuarto donde la hermana les daba las clases pero no estaban ahi, escucho unas cuantas voces que provenían del comedor así que se aproximaron a ellas, antes de que Asta pudiera abrir escucho bien a quien pertenecía esas voces, a ambas las conocía, una mas que la otra, así que decidió entrar pateando la puerta

"¡Yuno!"grito Asta sobresaltando a los ocupantes de la sala

"¡Asta!"grito Yuno poniéndose de pie, sus mejillas tenían un poco de rosa lo cual a Asta le pareció extraño 

"¡Asta!"gritaron los niños-menos Nash- parandose de sus sillas y corriendo hacia el, solo que se detuvieron a medio camino viendo el abultado vientre de Asta 

"Hermana Lily, Asta comió mucho y ahora esta gordo"dijo Hollo volteandose a ver a la dicha hermana, que tenia una mano en la boca y sus ojos mostraban shock, jamás pensó que vería a Asta en este estado, solo salio de su trance cuando algo golpeo contra el suelo, viendo hacia el piso pudo apreciar a un padre que estaba sacando espuma por la boca

"¡Padre!"grito la hermana Lily poniendose de rodillas al lado de el abanicando aire con su mano

Asta sudo una gota, realmente esperaba ese tipo de reacción del padre

"¡Yuno ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!"grito Asta señalandolo con un dedo, su expresión se volvió una confusa cuando vio que Klaus estaba sentado a lado de Yuno, los engranajes de Asta empezaron a funcionar, empezó a caminar hacia Yuno poniéndose detrás de el y así revisando su cuello donde tenia una marca de unión en la glándula de olor"¡¿Te emparejaste con el cuatro ojos?!"grito dando unos pasos hacia atras, realmente estaba sorprendido nunca se espero algo como esto, levanto una de sus manos viendo que Yuno estaba a punto de explicar"Dejame adivinar, son destinados pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, pasaron juntos tu celo, veniste de visita a decirle las noticias al padre y no sabes si estas esperando cachorros"dijo poniéndose una gafas que encontró por ahí y poniendose en una pose que lo hacia parecer cool, Leopold dio unos aplausos llamando la atención de los niños de la iglesia

"Tsk, como odio cuando te llegan tus momentos de inteligencia"maldijo Yuno desviando la mirada para evitar la mirada petulante que Asta le estaba dando"Acertaste en todo"ahora cruzandose de brazos

Leopold estaba un poco incomodo por las miradas que los niños mayores de la iglesia le estaban dando, el niño alfa que no se había parado para recibir a Asta ahora se estaba dirigiendo a el, cuando estuvo enfrente de el le indico que se acercara

"Le haces daño y te mueres"dijo Nash, causando que el cuerpo de Leopold diera un escalofrío, jamás otro alfa le había casado eso viendo hacia la niña que estaba parada detrás de Nash vio que su expresión decía lo mismo, al parecer la iglesia tenia algo que convertía a los niños en mini-Yamis o algo parecido 

"Aww, Nash esta actuando Tsundere despues de todo si te preocupas por ml"dijo Asta abrazando por detrás a Leopold

"¡¿Quien se preocuparía por ti?!"grito Nash alejándose de la pareja y pateando un pedazo de madera que voló a la cabeza del padre, despertandolo con la acción, de inmediato el padre se abrazo de la hermana Lily llorando

"¡Mis pequeños y tiernos omegas ya están emparejados, y Asta ya esta esperando cachorros, quiero que vuelvan a ser esos bebes regordetes!"grito el padre todavía aferrandose a la la hermana Lily que le daba palmaditas en la espalda, todos veían al padre de la iglesia con una gota de sudor si que era infantil, bueno casi todos ya que Arles y Hollo estaban picando el estomago de Asta, se sobresaltaron cuando sintieron movimiento

"¡Se movio!"gritaron los pequeños niños llendose a esconder detrás del padre y de la hermana Lily, todos quitaron su atención del padre y la volvieron hacia Asta que se pasaba una mano por el vientre mientras lo hacia tenia una gran sonrisa, Leopold agarro una silla y sentó a Asta en ella, se arrodilló enfrente de Asta, subió un poco la camisa para ver piel y puso su cabeza en el vientre sintiendo pequeñas patadas

"Hola cachorros soy su papa Leopold, no puedo esperar el tenerlos en mis brazos"dijo Leopold dándole varios besos al vientre descubierto de Asta, el padre se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de la pareja, Leopold se puso de pie no sin antes de darle un ultimo beso al vientre, se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar"Lo siento, solo estoy emocionado son las primeras patadas que dan"dijo rascándose la nuca

"Puedo verlo ¿Tu nombre?"pregunto el padre con los brazos cruzados

"Leopold Vermillion"contesto el alfa poniéndose recto sintiendo que el viejo alfa lo estudiaba 

"Asta Vermillion, me gusta"dijo el padre con una sonrisa, los que entendían el tema se sorprendieron por las palabras, no dio guerra para que le devolviera a Asta"Y una pregunta mas ¿Cachorros?"pregunto un poco mas emocionado

"Dos para ser exactos"dijo Leopold pareciendo orgulloso de si mismo, el padre se volvió a abrazar de la hermana Lily llorando

"¡Oiste voy a ser abuelo de 2!"grito el padre aferrandose a la hermana que solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara"¡Y tu!"grito volteandose a Klaus que se sobresalto ante el grito inesperado del padre, en su cara no parecia como si antes estuviera llorando solo mostraba un ceño furncido"¡El que haya aceptado al alfa de Asta no significa que te acepto a ti!"y si ahí estaba el padre que todos conocen.

Después de una serie de gritos del padre hacia Klaus, Asta jalo de la mano de Leopold para salir, lo llevo a su lugar donde entrenaba antes de irse a los exámenes

"Veo que realmente entrenabas muy duro"dijo Leopold pasando su mano por una roca que tenia marcas de la espada de Asta, se volteo a ver a su omega que se había sentado en una toca que estaba partida limpiamente por la mitad"¿Entonces hay una razón para que me hayas traído aqui?"pregunto sentándose a lado de Asta

"¿Quien sabe?"pregunto Asta en un tono travieso

Leopold puso una sonrisa coqueta por el tono que su omega estaba ocupando, se paro y una vez que estuvo enfrente de su omega lo jalo hasta que estuviera al borde de la piedra, se puso entre las piernas de Asta rozando sus narices

"Si que eres travieso Asta"dijo Leopold antes de unir sus labios en un beso apasionado

"¿Porque tenemos que buscarlos?"se quejaba Yuno mientras caminaba hacia el cráneo gigante y donde estaba el lugar de entrenamiento de Asta, donde pensaba que estaban la pareja

"Puede que no sepan que es la hora de la cena"dijo Klaus que estaba al lado de Yuno

"Asta sabe que la cena en la iglesia se sirve a las 9 de la noche, y no creo que estén entrenando con el estado en que se encuentra Asta"dijo Yuno cruzandose de brazos y sin dejar de caminar, Klaus solo pudo suspirar, llegaron al lugar pero todo estaba silencioso, solo que ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon un gemido de Asta, ambos se sonrojaron y dieran la vuelta para ir a la iglesia"N-No mencionemos esto a nadie"dijo nervioso, ganando un asentimiento de Klaus

Cuando Asta y Leopold volvieron a la Iglesia, en el cuello de Asta se podía apreciar unas cuantas marcas rojas en su cuello, y sus ropas se veían desordenadas pero nadie dijo una palabra sobre el asunto, así que se sentaron para comer lo que parecían ser patatas, Asta se preguntaba donde estaba Finra el pueblo no era demasiado grande para que se perdiera buscando la Iglesia 

"¡Hey miren quien llego!"grito Finral apareciendo por la puerta, causando que los mas pequeños de asustarse por ese sujeto extraño

"Finral-sempai entrar así en una casa que no es la suya podría asustar a los demás"dijo Asta con naturalidad, y agarrando lo que parecía ser una patata hervida

"Lo siento, realmente no lo pensé demasiado, pero para compensarlo...."abrió uno de sus portales metió ambas manos"¡Les traje esto!"exclamó sacando un gran pastel de fresa, o es lo que pensaban los ocupantes de la sala viendo el color del pastel

A los niños le brillo los ojos, Asta también estaba incluido, mientras la hermana partía rebanadas Leopold se acerco a Finral

"¿De donde sacaste un pastel?"pregunto Leopold viendo como su omega devoraba una rebanada con estrellas en los ojos

"De un lado"respondió Finral evitando la mirada de Leopold

"Se lo robaste a Charmy no es así?"pregunto Leopold con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

"Si no se entera no pasara nada"dijo Finral con una sonrisa que todo iba a estar bien

"Si tu lo dices"dijo Leopold abriendo los ojos y alzandose de hombros restandole importancia al asunto

En la base de los Black Bulls se podría apreciar a una Charmy con una expresión dura en la cara, enfrente de ella estaban los demás integrantes del grupo incluido a Yami

"Volveré a repetirme ¿Donde esta mi pastel?"pregunto Charmy con voz monótona 

"¿De que pastel habla?"susurro Vanessa a Noelle

"No tengo idea"susurro de vuelta Noelle, amabas dieron un grito cuando uno de los corderos de Charmy golpeo el piso al lado de ellas con un palo de madera

"Cuando les di permiso de hablar?"pregunto Charmy

"(Y entonces como vamos a responder a tu pregunta?)"se preguntaban todos en la sala 

Volviendo a la aldea Leopold estaba apunto de ir hacia su omega solo que la mano de Finral se puso en su hombro

"Solo no le digas a Charmy, aun quiero vivir"dijo Finral su cara mostraba miedo, ganado un asentimiento lento de Leopold 

Asta estaba comiendo con estrellas en los ojos hace tiempo que no comía, la comida de la hermana Lily, puede que ya no este enamorado de ella pero su comida aun la amaba, Leopold no odiaba la comida pero secaba la boca cada bocado que daba y por lo que podía ver Finral y Klaus tenían el mismo problema ya que no dejaban de tomar agua.

"Gracias a ti y Yuno, hemos podido comprar varias nomobatatas, ni tenemos goteras incluso pudimos comprar camas, ya no tienen que dormir en la paja como lo hacian antes"dijo el padre llorando, la hermana le dio un pañuelo, su vestido ya había sufrido demasiado, termino de regalarle el pañuelo cuando vio que estaba lleno de mocos

Despues de una charla en la mesa y uno que otro grito del padre para Klaus, decidieron que era hora de dormir viendo que los niños ya se estaban durmiendo, por tener tantos invitados y viendo que la habitación no era tan grande cono para que todos se quedaran juntos, como normalmente lo hacían, la hermana Lily junto al padre decidieron dormir en la capilla miesntras Lecka se dormia con los mas pequeños en una cama, el padre no queriendo dejara solos a Yuno y Klaus en la misma cama hizo que Nash durmiera con ellos, Nash todo el tiempo no tenia expresión en la cara solo se quedo viendo hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados, Leopold y Asta durmieron en una cama juntos sin ningún tipo de problemas y Finral decidió ir a la base de los Black Bulls haber si Charmy no había matado a nadie, Leopold no entendía ese miedo por la pequeña beta las veces que la vio estaba comiendo, se la pasaba ofreciendo comida y era bastante dócil realmente no entendía ese miedo y Finral dijo que los vendría a buscarlos mañana por la tarde

Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando sus cachorros volvieron a dar patadas, actualmente estaba abrazando a Asta por detrás con sus manos en el vientre medio expuesto de su omega, vio que Asta ya estaba dormido pero los cachorros no dejaban de dar patadas y el realmente quería disfrutarlas, por eso aun no se dormía solo que en algún momento el sueño le gano porque se despertó por los rayos de luz que entraban por una grieta y le daba en los ojos, vio que su omega ahora estaba dormido dándole la cara sonrio, Asta siempre se veía tierno cuando dormía, puso una de sus manos en el vientre esperando que las patadas sucedieran, suspiro con decepción cuando no pasó nada, o bueno lo siempre paso lo que quieres, así que se volvió a acostar ahorra abrazando a Asta de la cintura y pegando su cara a su pecho, así lo estuvo abrazando hasta que el omega empezó a ser ruidos dando entender que se estaba despertando.

Una cosa que le gustaba a Asta era el despertarse en los brazos de Leopold, eran cálidos y lo hacían sentir seguro, los meses anteriores fueron una pesadilla para el cuando se despertaba corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar la comida de la noche anterior las nauseas matutinas si que las llego a odiar, no quería pensar cuando el embarazo llegara mas lejos y que sus pies se hincharan por el peso o teniendo dolores en la espalda, pero valía la pena cuando hablaba de sus cachorros en camino, todavía tenia miedo de que los cachorros salieran por donde entraron, estuvo leyendo en varios libros si había otra manera de que los cachorros salieran por medio de cesárea, pero al parecer siendo omega puro no tenia otra opción a menos que haya complicaciones y que se tenga que realizar la cesárea, todavía no se rendía en encontrar otra forma para que los cachorros naciera pero parece que sus opciones se estaban agotando, pero por el momento no iba pensar en eso quería seguir disfrutando de los cálidos brazos del padre de los cachorros, sacando pequeñas risas del alfa

"Hay que levantarnos"dijo Leopold, intentando pararse solo que los brazos de Asta se apretaron mas a su alrededor impidiendolo

"No, estoy cómodo aqui"dijo Asta intentando enterrar mas su cabeza en el cofre de su alfa, Leopold solo se limito a suspirar y pasar sus manos por el cabello de su omega

Solo se levantaron cuando escucharon que la hermana Lily se quejaba de que no había mas nomobatatas y ellos se ofrecieron a ir por ellas

"¿Porque no las compramos aqui?"pregunto Leopold viendo hacia un puesto que no estaba lejos de la iglesia, en casi todos los puestos había de esas cosas así que se preguntaba de porque no comprarlas de una vez

"No, nosotros tenemos un lugar donde comprarlas son mas grandes que las demás"explico Asta tomando de la mano de Leopold y guiando el camino

Ellos eran el centro de atención, ambos tenían sus capas de Caballeros Mágicos aunque Asta este fuera de servicio le gustaba tenerla puesta, y si las miradas mataran Leopold ya estaría muerto ya que los alfas no lo dejaban de fulminar con la mirada, algunas estaban sorprendidas ya que miraban el broche que Leopold tenia en su manto demostrando que era noble y que pertenecía a la familia Vermillion y ahora era Asta el que recibía miradas que matarían de parte de los omegas y unas cuantas betas.

Se detuvieron en un puesto pequeño y vio a lo que Asta se refería, las nomobatatas eran grandes, no las había visto en su tamaño original ya que la hermana Lily siempre las cortaba para cocinarlas, el puesto era atent8do por una señora de la tercera edad que sonrió cuando vio a Asta

"Oh Asta escuche rumores en el pueblo de que estabas embarazado pero no pensé que fueran ciertos, no se que paso con el pequeño omega que gritaba que todos los alfas se podían morir"dijo la anciana suspirando, Asta solo se rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca"Veo que tienes a un alfa apuesto como tu pareja"dijo ahora que Leopold se rascara la nuca nerviosamente"Bueno me alegro por ustedes, traigan al cachorro cuando nazcan"dijo entregando un costal lleno de nomobatatas a Leopold 

"Pero tiene mas nomobatatas"dijo Asta examinando el costal que Leopold tenia en las manos

"Un embarazado come por dos personas"fue la simple respuesta de la anciana volteandose a atender a otro cliente

Leopold estaba a punto de decir que eran dos cachorros, a el siempre le gustaba especificar que Asta esperaba a dos lo hacia sentir orgulloso, Asta lo detuvo con un movimiento de su cabeza 

"Seguro nos pondrá mas, ella tiene nietas a las que alimentar ademas me cobro menos de lo que debía cobrarme, vamos"dijo Asta jalando a Leopold devuelta a la iglesia 

Llegaron a la iglesia y le dieron las nomobatatas a la hermana, después de eso se fueron a acostar un rato mas, sin dormir solo disfrutar la compañía del otro, Asta ya se estaba volviendo a dormir pero se animo escuchando que la hermana Lily grito para el desayuno, puede que el embarazo lo canse mucho pero siempre tiene mucha energía cuando se trata de comer

"¿Realmente tienen que irse?"pregunto Hollo agarrándose del pantalón de Asta

"Si, puede que yo este fuera de servicio pero Leo no, y siendo un omega que esta esperando cachorros no me puedo separar tanto de Leo, pero prometo volver a visitarlos pronto"dijo Asta agachandose lo mas que pudo

"¡Si!"grito alegre Hollo separándose de la pierna de Asta y corriendo hacia la capilla enfrente de ella estaban los que vivían en la capilla

Asta se dio media vuelta viendo que un portal se abría, Yuno y Klaus vieron el portal sin saber que hacer solo siguieron a Leopold y Asta una vez que los vieron atravesarlo

"¿Esta es la base de los Black Bulls?"pregunto Klaus viendo al edificio, solo grito cuando la puerta exploto

"¿Otra vez?"suspiro Asta"Ahora ¿Porque Magna persigue a Luck?"pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Finral que tenia una mano en la cabeza y estaba negando

"La verdad ahora no se la razón, puede que Luck solo haya molestado a Magna o que Luck se haya vuelto a comer su pudin, cuando salí para abrir el portal todo estaba tranquilo"dijo Finral son dejar de negar con la cabeza, otra explosión sucedio"Bueno parece que Yami ya los detuvo"empezó a caminar hacia los escombros de la puerta

Asta solo se encogió de hombros y fue a recoger la escoba de Leopold

"¿Como puede estar tan tranquilo?"pregunto Klaus viendo todavía a donde solia estar la puerta

"Esto es común en la base de los Black Bulls, te vas acostumbrando"dijo Leopold agarrando la escoba y dejando que Asta se acomodara primero

"¿Como esto es común?"susurro Yuno, todavía sin creer en las palabras del otro alfa en el claro

"Me preguntaba lo mismo cuando recién llegue"dijo Asta"Todos ahí están locos pero son buenos tipos, bueno la mayoria lo son"dijo viendo hacia el edificio, Leopold ya había subido a la escoba y se estaban levantando del suelo"Bueno chicos luego nos vemos, y a ti Yuno te veo cuando confirmes que estas esperando cachorros"dijo levantando una mano y despidiéndose de ellos, los miembros de Golden Dawn solo se quedaron viendo sus espaldas que se estaban alejando, y luego su vista se volvió a posar en la base de los Black Bulls, se sorprendieron cuando el edificio se estaba repara do solo

"Eso es demasiado útil, ahora entiendo como el edificio sigue en pie"dijo Yuno ganando un asentimiento de Klaus 

Klaus saco su grimoire y creo un carrusel en el que los dos se montaron dirigiéndose a la base de Golden Dawn


	8. Capitulo 8

Asta tenia razón de que los meses siguientes iban a ser una pesadilla, sus pies se hinchaban y tenia que sentarse en el lugar en el que se quedo no siendo capaz de dar un paso mas, o los dolores de espalda, pero Leopold siendo una buena pareja le hacia masajes, de hecho en este momento estaba disfrutando de un masaje en los pies de parte del alfa, su vientre ya estaba muy grande estaba en el ultimo mes hace tiempo que dejo de ver sus pies, suspiro de satisfacción por el masaje

"Solo falta una semana para que des a luz"animo Leopold, dejando de darle el masaje y parándose de donde estaba para darle un beso en la mejilla"No puedo esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos"paso una mano por el vientre que estaba al descubierto, otro cosa que paso en los últimos meses es que Asta empezó a lactar cada vez que su camisa rozaba con sus pezones sacaba la leche de los cachorros, por eso cuando estaba en la habitación de Leopold siempre andaba sin camisa"Oh estan dando patadas de nuevo"dijo animado

"Últimamente han estado mas animados de lo normal, aveces los traviesos no me dejan dormir"dijo Asta recargándose en Leopold que se había puesto detrás de el, Leopold también había remodelado un poco su habitación, le agrego unos cuantos sofás para no estar todo el tiempo en la cama, y la razón de que remodelara es que normalmente los alfas se ponían demasiado territoriales cuando su omega daba a luz y Leopold no iba a ser una excepción. 

"Bueno era de esperar, están ansiosos de salir y conocer a su mami"dijo Leopold poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Astasin dejar de acariciar el vientre

"Todavía tengo un poco de miedo de que salgan de ahi"dijo Asta, los últimos jamás se rindió de encontrar otra manera de que los cachorros nacieran pero todo lo llevaba al mismo resultado, si había una complicación es cuando iban a hacer una cesárea y el no quería que pasar eso

"No te preocupes lo vas a hcer bien y en ningún momento me voy a separar de ti"dijo Leopold dándole besos en el cuello, sacando unas risas del omega

"Tu madre exagera con los regalos"dijo Asta viendo hacia la pila de ropa de bebe que estaba amontonada en una esquina de la habitación, también se podía ver unas cuantas cunas de diferentes colores

"Bueno ella siempre a querido ser abuela, y estos son sus primeros nietos así que era de esperar que este muy emocionada y no se mida a la hora de los regalos"dijo Leopold negando con la cabeza

"Aunque Mereoleona no se le queda atrás"dijo Asta con pequeñas risas escapando de sus labios, Leopold solo dejo escapar un suspiro, su hermana también a estado muy entusiasmada con la llegada de los cachorros aunque no era la única ya que todo el escuadrón de Asta le llego a enviar uno que otro regalo y para su sorpresa también Yami y ahí fue cuando Asta le contó el secreto del capitán"Leo"dijo sacando al alfa de sus pensamientos"¿Podemos visitar a los chicos?"pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorro, por mas que Leopold tratara de negarse debido al riesgo de que de a luz en cualquier momento no puede negarse a nada una vez que Asta le pone esos ojos, es débil ante ellos

"Esta bien, voy a buscar a Klaus para que nos pueda transportar a la base de los Balck Bulls"dijo Leopold levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, últimamente cuando querían ir a algún lugar le pedían a Klaus que los llevara ya que su magia era muy útil, asi que se paro con cuidado y se dispuso a cambiar, otra cosa es que Asta dejo de ocupar su ropa para beta por lo menos en lo que termina su embarazo, ocupo su ropa para beta hasta que esta no podía soportar el tamaño de su vientre y tuvo que empezar a ocupar ropa para omegas, pero bueno la ropa para omegas embarazados era muy distinta a la normal, no hacia destacar ninguna parte de su cuerpo y era bastante cómoda, pero lo malo es que parecía un vestido pero que podía hacer era la ropa mas cómoda que tenia, así que se puso la prenda de color verde claro, se sentó y saco un libro sobre omegas todavía no se rendía de encontrar otra manera de que los cachorros nacieran así que empezó a leer esperando a que su alfa llegara con Klaus 

Solo tuvo que esperar una hora para que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a un Leopold, dejo el libro en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá y se paro, ahora con ayuda de su alfa y salieron de su habitación, cuando salieron de la mansión Asta vio a Klaus y se sorprendió de ver a Yuno también encima del carruaje que Klaus ocupaba para transportar a los clientes, ignorando totalmente al alfa de lentes se fue a saludar a Yuno que tenia una pequeña curva en su vientre, los alfas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que Klaus los elevará en el aire y se fueran a su destino

"Klaus ¿No vas a tener problemas con tu capitan?"pregunto Asta

"No, el capitán William da permiso a los alfas que tienen a su pareja esperando cachorros"dijo Klaus

"Que buen hombre"dijo Leopold con los brazos cruzados, Asta asintió

"Por cierto Yuno ¿Como te va en el embarazo?"pregunto Asta volviéndose a ver a su rival 

"Las nauseas ya terminaron hace 1 mes, pero los antojos empezaron"dijo Yuno viendo hacia adelante pero se volteo a ver a Asta con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, se acerco a su odio"Es normal que quiera tener relaciones con Klaus?"pregunto lo mas bajo que podía

"Si, es bastante normal yo pase por eso"dijo Asta con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se estaba rascando la nuca mientras lo decía"¿Cual es tu antojo mas común? El mio por lo general es el pastel"dijo

"Carne"dijo Yuno volviendo a su estado impasible

"¿Carne?"pregunto Asta un poco desconcertado, el solo comía la carne cuando la servían pero en si durante todo el embarazo nunca pensó en comer carne como un antojo

"Si, es una de las razones de porque quise venir, un día por la ciudad me encontré con Charmy, hace deliciosa carne"dijo Yuno tratando de parecer impasible pero su expresión fallo una vez que un rastro de saliva bajo por su boca, a Asta le bajo una gota de sudor por la cabeza, jamás había visto ese tipo de reacción en Yuno

Leopold que había escuchado toda la conversación-aunque no quisiera, gracias sentidos mejorados-le puso una mano en el hombro de Klaus llamando la atención de este

"Disfruta este mes"dijo Leopold levantandole el pulgar

"¿Que?"pregunto Klaus sin entender a que se refería, en ningún momento del viaje logro que Leopoldo explicara la razón de sus palabras

Llegaron y la puerta ya estaba destruida, todos dieron un suspiro vieron que Yami estaba regañando a los miembros-que estaban arrodillados en el suelo-Vanessa fue la primera en verlos así que se levantó con un salto y fue corriendo hacia ellos ignorando la amenaza de muerte que le dio Yami

"¡Asta-chan, te extrañe mucho, en este lugar no hay nadie normal solo Noelle!"grito Vanessa mientras lo abrazaba

"(Y le dices eso al mini Capitán Yami)"fue el pensamiento de Luck y Magna

Charmy que se había teletransportado de su lugar saco unos muffins y se los estaba ofreciendo a Asta y Yuno que no dudaron en aceptarlos

"Que rico"dijeron los tres, aunque Yuno era el mas calmado ya que Asta y Charmy tenían estrellas en los ojos

Rápidamente todos se unieron en la conversación, se fueron al comedor de la base para estar mas comodos y comer la comida que Charmy preparo, Asta y Yuno si que amaban la magia de la pequeña beta, y también su algodón que creaba era muy cómodo para sentarse

"Voy al baño"dijo Asta parándose se estaba sintiendo chistosos desde hace rato y de vez en cuando unos dolores muy fuertes solo que no le tomo importancia al principio, Leopold no tardó en seguirle el ejemplo, todos asintieron a la pareja y volvieron a hablar entre ellos, solo que se callaron cuando se escucho que se tiro agua

"Magna tiraste el agua"dijo Luck alegre como siempre

"¡No es cierto, ves aquí tengo mi vaso!"se defendio el mago de fuego y con su vaso de agua en la mano para remarcar sus palabras

"Entonces de ¿Donde vino el ruido?"pregunto Noelle viendo alrededor tratando de buscar la fuente del ruido, su mirada se detuvo en el charco de agua que estaba debajo de Asta

"Ah"fue lo único que Asta dijo viendo el charco que se formo debajo de el, se volteo para ver a Leopold que también tenia la mirada en el charco, ahora sabia la razon de los dolores fuertes que sentia, eran contracciones"Los cachorros ya quieren salir"dijo al atónito Leopold que no le despegaba la vista al charco en los pies de Asta

"¡¿QUE?!"gritaron todos parandose de sus sillas de golpe

"¡No dijiste que faltaba una semana para que dieras a luz!"grito Finral jalandose los cabellos de la cabeza

"¡Se supone que era asi!"grito Leopold tomando en brazos a Asta que estaba empezando a hacer caras de dolor

"¡No es momento para eso, Finral abre un portal para la ciudad!"grito Yami

"¡No puedo, mis portales son peligrosos para los que están dando a luz, ni yo se como funciona eso!"grito Finral negando con las manos 

"¡Entonces ve por un medico!"grtio Noelle, el beta asintió rápidamente y desaparecio en uno de sus portales

"¡Entonces llevalo a la sala medica!"grito Yami señalando hacia la puerta

"¡¿Donde queda eso?!"pregunto Leopold desesperado, no le gustaba las caras que Asta estaba haciendo

"¡Tu solo sal por la puerta!"grito Yami, Leopold se le hizo lo que le dijeron y salio corriendo hacia la puerta del comedor, se sorprendió de que la sala medica estuviera ahí cuando antes no lo estaba, luego preguntaría sobre eso, así que rápidamente puso a Asta en una de las camas que se sostuvo con fuerza de las sabanas, Vanessa también entro se puso del otro lado de la cama

"Bien respira con calma Asta, recuerda los ejercicios que te enseñe para el momento"dijo Vanessa, Asta los empezó a hacer solo que en algunos momentos se la salia el gemido de dolor y en los bordes de los ojos tenia lagrimas

"Leo, duele"dijo Asta con un gemido de dolor

"No va durar mucho ya vamos a tener a nuestros cachorros en brazos"animo Leopold a su omega, no le gustaba que su pareja sufriera pero eso en este momento no se podía evitar

Esperaron una media hora en la que Leopold le quito la ropa interior a Asta para que estuviera preparado cuando el doctor llegara, solo esperaron un minuto mas para que la puerta se abriera de un azoton y el doctor beta que estuvo monitoreando el embarazo de Asta entrara con Mimosa pisandole los talones

"Mimosa ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"pregunto Leopold extrañado de que su prima estuviera en el lugar 

"Mi magia tiene que tener conocimiento sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano, estaba en rondas cuando Finral-san llegó a la clínica"explico Mimosa, un jadeo de Asta los saco de su conversación

"Ya esta casi dilatado por completo necesito, agua caliente, mantas, alcohol y algo con que cortar"dijo el doctor revisando entre las piernas de Asta, normalmente Leopold mataría al doctor por hacer eso pero no era momento para estar de posesivo sobre Asta, Vanessa saco una botella de vino"No ese tipo de alcohol"gruño el medico, Vanessa hizo un puchero pero se dedico a buscar entre los materiales de la sala medica, Mimosa entro con una tina de metal llena de agua y Leopold la calento con su magia "Bien Asta ya estas completamente dilatado y necesito que empieces a empujar"Asta empezó a hacer lo que le dijo el doctor, Leopold le dio su mano para que se apoyara rápidamente se arrepintió recordando que su omega conservo su monstruosa fuerza y en este momento su mano estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Las demás personas de la sala podían escuchar que algo se quebraba no tuvieron que buscar mucho para saber el origen de dicho sonido, ya que Leopold tenia una expresion de dolor en la cara, y su mano parecía de tela en la mano de Asta, Mimosa hizo la nota mental de sanarle la mano una vez que Asta diera a luz

"Vamos Asta lo estas haciendo bien puedo ver la cabeza"animo el doctor preparándose para recibir al bebe

Los otros integrantes de los Black Bulls estaban sentados en el comedor todos estaban tranquilos, Cjarmy seguía comiendo pero no al ritmo al que esta acostumbrada, Vanessa-que la habían corrido de la sala medica-no estaba bebiendo y Magna y Luck no se estaban tratando de matar como normalmente lo hacen, en si estaban tranquilos

"¿Como crees que lo esta haciendo?"pregunto Magna a Yami, no pudo dar una respuesta ya que se escucho el llanto de un cachorro

"Parece que esta bien"dijo Yami resistiendo la tentación de agarrar uno de sus cigarrillos

"Yo queria estar dentro para ver a los cachorros recién nacidos"dijo Vanessa con un puchero en la cara

El medico le entrego el cachorro a Mimosa que ya lo estaba esperando con una manta se fue con el para seguramente limpiarle la sangre

"Vamos Asta solo un cachorro mas, lo estas haciendo bien"dijo el médico a Asta que no dejaba de jadear

Asta dio un grito mientras empujaba, vio que su estomago se veía desinflado, se quería rendir era muy difícil empujar pero no le podía hacer eso a su otro cachorro dio un ultimo grito y fue compensado por otro llanto

"Muy bien Asta ambos están fuera"dijo el medico moviendo sus utensilios para detener el sangrado

"¿Mis cachorros?"pregunto Asta en un tono de voz un poco débil, despues de la frase Mimosa se acerco con una sonrisa en los labios y en sus brazos dos paquetes de mantas que se removian ligeramente

"Felicidades, son unos niños muy lindos"dijo Mimosa pasandole los cachorros a Leopold que se veía muy emocionado

Leopold los agarro con mucho cuidado, se veían tan lindos, no podía ver el parecido con ninguno de los dos pero eso lo atribuyo que eran demasiado pequeños para que se pueda ver un parecido entre los dos, pero lo único que se veía en ambos cachorros era el nacimiento del cabello, uno tenia su cabello mientras que el otro el de su maml, no podía ver el color de sus ojos ya que los tenían cerrados, uno de los cachorros se movió incomodo ya que lagrimas le cayeron en su piel de color rosa, no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar, así que se puso junto a Asta para que pudiera ver a sus cachorros

"Gracias por hacerme feliz"dijo Leopold entre lagrimas mientras le daba besos a Asta en la frente, Asta solo sonrió también con lagrimas en los ojos

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que Asta sintió algo húmedo contra la tela donde estaba su pezón, bajando su mirada pudo ver que uno de sus cachorros se había prendido en el lugar

"Tienes que darles su primera comida, en lo que lo haces iré a avisar a los que de encuentran en el comedor"dijo el medico con una sonrisa mientras que salia de la sala medica dejando a la pareja con sus cachorros

Al principio le fue incomodo para Asta, se sentía raro las únicas veces que sus pezones se tocaban era cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con Leopold eso le causo un sonrojo en su cara, no había estado con su alfa hace meses, en lo que alimentaba a uno de sus cachorros al que estaba alimentando abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos de ambos colores que el de sus padres y así confirmando que tenia heterocromia, su hermano no tardo en abrirlos ya que se quejo de que el comiera primero y el también tenia sus ojos de diferentes tonos de verde solo que los tenia invertidos a los de su hermano

Leopold estaba viendo embobado como uno de sus hijos se alimentaba del pezón de su mami la imagen era.muy tierna de ver

"¿Puedo tener el otro pezón?"pregunto Leopold emocionado, Asta lo vio si  expresión en la cara

"No"dijo Asta sin cambiar su expresión, Leopold hizo un puchero su cachorro se separo de su pecho"Dale palmaditas en la espalda"Leopold agarro a su cachorro y se lo puso en el hombro y le empezó a dar golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que Asta agarraba a su otro cachorro y lo acercaba a su pecho, de inmediato se pego a su pecho tratando de exprimir toda la leche con sus pequeñas manos al parecer era el energético

El medico estaba hablando acerca del parto, solo que la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la madre de Leopold arrastrando a su esposo y Mereoleona arrastrando a Fuegoleon

"¡¿Donde estan mis nietos/sobrinos?!"gritaron ambas mujeres, los miembros de lo Black Bulls solo señalaron en shock la sala medica, una vez que las mujeres salieron arrastrando a los otros 2 alfas fuera del comedor Yami de inmediato se volteó para ver a Finral

"Porque demonios les dijiste? Te mataré"dijo Yami tronandose los dedos

"¡Espera, espera yo no les dije solo fui a la ciudad por el doctor no se como se enteraron!"grito Finral en pánico retrocediendo algunos pasos tratando de alejarse de su capitán

"¡¿Ha?! Entonces que ¿Como demonios se enteraron?"pregunto Yami sin perder la mirada de prometer muerte

"¡Yo como demonios voy a saber!"grito Finral en pánico

Yami pensó en la posibilidades de que como se enterraron, una solo se le hizo posible

"Cuando todo esto termine todos buscaremos rastros de magia en el edificio"dijo Yami serio

"¿Que?"preguntaron todos en confusión

"Hay una magia que todos podemos hacer así como los hechizos anticonceptivos, en la que puedes escuchar todo lo que decimos dejando un poco de tu magia en una parte, conociendo a esas mujeres no dudo de que lo hayan hecho sin que nosotros nos dieramos cuenta"dijo Yami

Cuando la familia Vermillion entro en la sala fueron recibidos con la imagen de Asta con un aspecto cansado, sosteniendo uno de los cachorros con el brazo mientras movía el dedo enfrente y unas manitas salían de las mantas para tratar de agarrar el dedo y Leopold sentado con una gran sonrisa viendo la escena a lado de Asta también tenia al otro cachorro en sus brazos solo que no había movimiento de parte del recién nacido al parecer se había quedado dormido, ambos voltearon a verlos y pusieron una gran sonrisa, la madre de Leopold solto el agarre que tenia en la camisa de su esposo-que dio un quejido por pegar con el piso repentinamente-y fue prácticamente corriendo al lado de ellos

"¿Puedo?"pregunto la madre de Leopold a Asta, el omega puso una sonrisa y le pasó el paquete de mantas, sostuvo al cachorro que se le quedo viendo con esos ojos verdes de diferentes tonalidades, el pequeño sonrió mostrando la boca sin dientes"¡Soy abuela!"grito sosteniendo al cachorro en el aire y dando vueltas, el pequeño no dejaba de reír

"Querida calmate un poco, vas a despertar al cachorro"dijo el hombre mayor levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia su esposa para abrazarla por detrás y ver al cachorro desde esa vista"Heredó sus ojos"dijo con una sonrisa

"Este pequeño también, pero parece que en este momento no quiere mostrarlos, comio y se quedo dormido"dijo Leopold acariciando la cabezita con poco cabello color rubio cenizo de su otro cachorro

"Eso me recuerda a Leo, cuando nació"dijo Mereoleona con una carcajada

"De tal palo, tal astilla"dijo Fuegoleon parado a lado de su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro"Felicidades a ambos"dijo ahora acercándose lo suficiente para poder ver bien la cara dormida del pequeño, solo que un gruñido provoco que se alejara de su hermano"Creo que seria mejor que fuéramos a casa"dijo, Leopold ya se estaba poniendo agresivo con los que se acercaban a sus cachorros

"Esa es una buena idea"dijo su padre moviéndose sigilosamente atrás de Leopold y darle un golpe en la nuca, su esposa tomo al cachorro antes de que su hijo se desplomara contra la cama"Asi esta mejor para llevarlos a la mansión, no queremos que todo el camino estemos en riesgo de que Leo nos salte a la yugular por acercarnos demasiado a sus cachorros"dijo agarrando la forma inconsciente de su hijo y poniéndolo como un costal sobre su hombro

Asta dio un grito cuando fue levantado por Mereoleona

"Mereo, ten cuidado Asta acaba de dar a luz"dijo la señora arullando al cachorro que parecía que iba a despertar por todo el movimiento repentino, Fuegoleon tenia al otro cachorro en sus brazos pero el pequeño le estaba jalando el pelo, era una vista chistosa que ver

Cuando salieron del área medica todos se vieron confundidos por que Leopold estaba inconsciente

"¿Porque Leopold esta inconsciente?"pregunto Noelle aunque se olvido rápidamente de eso como todos los demás viendo al infante que le jalaba el cabello al capitán de los Leones Carmesi y el que estaba dormido en los brazos de la madre de los Vermillion y misteriosamente Vanessa ya estaba a lado de la señora pidiendo cargarlo

"Lo siento será en otro momento, Leo se puso agresivo será mejor que los llevemos a su nido siendo un alfa puro se recupera rápido y no va a durar mucho inconsciente, no te preocupes estará normal en una semana pueden visitarlos cuando Leo vuelva a la normalidad"dijo la señora, todos se veían decepcionados de que no pudieran ver a los cachorros y jugar con ellos pero tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes

"Que se le puede hacer, Finral abre un portal para que puedan llegar a la mansión"dijo Yami, el dicho beta se quejo un poco en voz baja pero de todos modos lo hizo

"Asta"dijo Yuno acercándose"Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Duele?"pregunto serio

"Como el demonio"respondieron Asta y la madre de Leopold, causando risas de todos

"Pero Yuno a ti te van a hacer cesárea no tienes que estar empujando como nosotros"dijo Asta señalandose y a la madre de Leo"Lo único que vas a sufrir son las contracciones, porque estoy seguro que te van a dar una mezcla de plantas para que se te duerma la parte del abdomen cuando hagan el corte para sacar el cachorro"dijo, Yuno levanto una ceja por la cantidad de información que le dio Asta

"¿Como sabes todo eso?"pregunto Yuno muy curioso

"Digo no quería que mis cachorros nacieran por ahi, así que me puse a investigar si había otra manera de que nacieran nunca encontré una para omegas puros"dijo con un puchero en la cara, solo que se quito para dar un bostezo

"Ya tenemos que irnos, al parecer los 4 están cansados"dijo el padre de Leo viendo que Asta se estaba quedando dormido al igual que el pequeño que dejo de jalar el cabello de su hijo

"Si, no es fácil dar a luz"dijo la.madre acunando mejor al cachorro que estaba cargando

"¡Recuerden que durante una semana iremos de visita!"grito Vanessa antes de que el portal se cerrara

"Bueno hay que empezar a buscar"dijo Yami saliendo del comedor

"¡Yo ire a buscar a la cocina!"grito Charmy saliendo corriendo, todos suspiraron y se dedicaron a acatar la orden de su capitán 

Asta tenia razón de que los meses siguientes iban a ser una pesadilla, sus pies se hinchaban y tenia que sentarse en el lugar en el que se quedo no siendo capaz de dar un paso mas, o los dolores de espalda, pero Leopold siendo una buena pareja le hacia masajes, de hecho en este momento estaba disfrutando de un masaje en los pies de parte del alfa, su vientre ya estaba muy grande estaba en el ultimo mes hace tiempo que dejo de ver sus pies, suspiro de satisfacción por el masaje

"Solo falta una semana para que des a luz"animo Leopold, dejando de darle el masaje y parándose de donde estaba para darle un beso en la mejilla"No puedo esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos"paso una mano por el vientre que estaba al descubierto, otro cosa que paso en los últimos meses es que Asta empezó a lactar cada vez que su camisa rozaba con sus pezones sacaba la leche de los cachorros, por eso cuando estaba en la habitación de Leopold siempre andaba sin camisa"Oh estan dando patadas de nuevo"dijo animado

"Últimamente han estado mas animados de lo normal, aveces los traviesos no me dejan dormir"dijo Asta recargándose en Leopold que se había puesto detrás de el, Leopold también había remodelado un poco su habitación, le agrego unos cuantos sofás para no estar todo el tiempo en la cama, y la razón de que remodelara es que normalmente los alfas se ponían demasiado territoriales cuando su omega daba a luz y Leopold no iba a ser una excepción. 

"Bueno era de esperar, están ansiosos de salir y conocer a su mami"dijo Leopold poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Astasin dejar de acariciar el vientre

"Todavía tengo un poco de miedo de que salgan de ahi"dijo Asta, los últimos jamás se rindió de encontrar otra manera de que los cachorros nacieran pero todo lo llevaba al mismo resultado, si había una complicación es cuando iban a hacer una cesárea y el no quería que pasar eso

"No te preocupes lo vas a hcer bien y en ningún momento me voy a separar de ti"dijo Leopold dándole besos en el cuello, sacando unas risas del omega

"Tu madre exagera con los regalos"dijo Asta viendo hacia la pila de ropa de bebe que estaba amontonada en una esquina de la habitación, también se podía ver unas cuantas cunas de diferentes colores

"Bueno ella siempre a querido ser abuela, y estos son sus primeros nietos así que era de esperar que este muy emocionada y no se mida a la hora de los regalos"dijo Leopold negando con la cabeza

"Aunque Mereoleona no se le queda atrás"dijo Asta con pequeñas risas escapando de sus labios, Leopold solo dejo escapar un suspiro, su hermana también a estado muy entusiasmada con la llegada de los cachorros aunque no era la única ya que todo el escuadrón de Asta le llego a enviar uno que otro regalo y para su sorpresa también Yami y ahí fue cuando Asta le contó el secreto del capitán"Leo"dijo sacando al alfa de sus pensamientos"¿Podemos visitar a los chicos?"pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorro, por mas que Leopold tratara de negarse debido al riesgo de que de a luz en cualquier momento no puede negarse a nada una vez que Asta le pone esos ojos, es débil ante ellos

"Esta bien, voy a buscar a Klaus para que nos pueda transportar a la base de los Balck Bulls"dijo Leopold levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, últimamente cuando querían ir a algún lugar le pedían a Klaus que los llevara ya que su magia era muy útil, asi que se paro con cuidado y se dispuso a cambiar, otra cosa es que Asta dejo de ocupar su ropa para beta por lo menos en lo que termina su embarazo, ocupo su ropa para beta hasta que esta no podía soportar el tamaño de su vientre y tuvo que empezar a ocupar ropa para omegas, pero bueno la ropa para omegas embarazados era muy distinta a la normal, no hacia destacar ninguna parte de su cuerpo y era bastante cómoda, pero lo malo es que parecía un vestido pero que podía hacer era la ropa mas cómoda que tenia, así que se puso la prenda de color verde claro, se sentó y saco un libro sobre omegas todavía no se rendía de encontrar otra manera de que los cachorros nacieran así que empezó a leer esperando a que su alfa llegara con Klaus 

Solo tuvo que esperar una hora para que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a un Leopold, dejo el libro en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá y se paro, ahora con ayuda de su alfa y salieron de su habitación, cuando salieron de la mansión Asta vio a Klaus y se sorprendió de ver a Yuno también encima del carruaje que Klaus ocupaba para transportar a los clientes, ignorando totalmente al alfa de lentes se fue a saludar a Yuno que tenia una pequeña curva en su vientre, los alfas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que Klaus los elevará en el aire y se fueran a su destino

"Klaus ¿No vas a tener problemas con tu capitan?"pregunto Asta

"No, el capitán William da permiso a los alfas que tienen a su pareja esperando cachorros"dijo Klaus

"Que buen hombre"dijo Leopold con los brazos cruzados, Asta asintió

"Por cierto Yuno ¿Como te va en el embarazo?"pregunto Asta volviéndose a ver a su rival 

"Las nauseas ya terminaron hace 1 mes, pero los antojos empezaron"dijo Yuno viendo hacia adelante pero se volteo a ver a Asta con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, se acerco a su odio"Es normal que quiera tener relaciones con Klaus?"pregunto lo mas bajo que podía

"Si, es bastante normal yo pase por eso"dijo Asta con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se estaba rascando la nuca mientras lo decía"¿Cual es tu antojo mas común? El mio por lo general es el pastel"dijo

"Carne"dijo Yuno volviendo a su estado impasible

"¿Carne?"pregunto Asta un poco desconcertado, el solo comía la carne cuando la servían pero en si durante todo el embarazo nunca pensó en comer carne como un antojo

"Si, es una de las razones de porque quise venir, un día por la ciudad me encontré con Charmy, hace deliciosa carne"dijo Yuno tratando de parecer impasible pero su expresión fallo una vez que un rastro de saliva bajo por su boca, a Asta le bajo una gota de sudor por la cabeza, jamás había visto ese tipo de reacción en Yuno

Leopold que había escuchado toda la conversación-aunque no quisiera, gracias sentidos mejorados-le puso una mano en el hombro de Klaus llamando la atención de este

"Disfruta este mes"dijo Leopold levantandole el pulgar

"¿Que?"pregunto Klaus sin entender a que se refería, en ningún momento del viaje logro que Leopoldo explicara la razón de sus palabras

Llegaron y la puerta ya estaba destruida, todos dieron un suspiro vieron que Yami estaba regañando a los miembros-que estaban arrodillados en el suelo-Vanessa fue la primera en verlos así que se levantó con un salto y fue corriendo hacia ellos ignorando la amenaza de muerte que le dio Yami

"¡Asta-chan, te extrañe mucho, en este lugar no hay nadie normal solo Noelle!"grito Vanessa mientras lo abrazaba

"(Y le dices eso al mini Capitán Yami)"fue el pensamiento de Luck y Magna

Charmy que se había teletransportado de su lugar saco unos muffins y se los estaba ofreciendo a Asta y Yuno que no dudaron en aceptarlos

"Que rico"dijeron los tres, aunque Yuno era el mas calmado ya que Asta y Charmy tenían estrellas en los ojos

Rápidamente todos se unieron en la conversación, se fueron al comedor de la base para estar mas comodos y comer la comida que Charmy preparo, Asta y Yuno si que amaban la magia de la pequeña beta, y también su algodón que creaba era muy cómodo para sentarse

"Voy al baño"dijo Asta parándose se estaba sintiendo chistosos desde hace rato y de vez en cuando unos dolores muy fuertes solo que no le tomo importancia al principio, Leopold no tardó en seguirle el ejemplo, todos asintieron a la pareja y volvieron a hablar entre ellos, solo que se callaron cuando se escucho que se tiro agua

"Magna tiraste el agua"dijo Luck alegre como siempre

"¡No es cierto, ves aquí tengo mi vaso!"se defendio el mago de fuego y con su vaso de agua en la mano para remarcar sus palabras

"Entonces de ¿Donde vino el ruido?"pregunto Noelle viendo alrededor tratando de buscar la fuente del ruido, su mirada se detuvo en el charco de agua que estaba debajo de Asta

"Ah"fue lo único que Asta dijo viendo el charco que se formo debajo de el, se volteo para ver a Leopold que también tenia la mirada en el charco, ahora sabia la razon de los dolores fuertes que sentia, eran contracciones"Los cachorros ya quieren salir"dijo al atónito Leopold que no le despegaba la vista al charco en los pies de Asta

"¡¿QUE?!"gritaron todos parandose de sus sillas de golpe

"¡No dijiste que faltaba una semana para que dieras a luz!"grito Finral jalandose los cabellos de la cabeza

"¡Se supone que era asi!"grito Leopold tomando en brazos a Asta que estaba empezando a hacer caras de dolor

"¡No es momento para eso, Finral abre un portal para la ciudad!"grito Yami

"¡No puedo, mis portales son peligrosos para los que están dando a luz, ni yo se como funciona eso!"grito Finral negando con las manos 

"¡Entonces ve por un medico!"grtio Noelle, el beta asintió rápidamente y desaparecio en uno de sus portales

"¡Entonces llevalo a la sala medica!"grito Yami señalando hacia la puerta

"¡¿Donde queda eso?!"pregunto Leopold desesperado, no le gustaba las caras que Asta estaba haciendo

"¡Tu solo sal por la puerta!"grito Yami, Leopold se le hizo lo que le dijeron y salio corriendo hacia la puerta del comedor, se sorprendió de que la sala medica estuviera ahí cuando antes no lo estaba, luego preguntaría sobre eso, así que rápidamente puso a Asta en una de las camas que se sostuvo con fuerza de las sabanas, Vanessa también entro se puso del otro lado de la cama

"Bien respira con calma Asta, recuerda los ejercicios que te enseñe para el momento"dijo Vanessa, Asta los empezó a hacer solo que en algunos momentos se la salia el gemido de dolor y en los bordes de los ojos tenia lagrimas

"Leo, duele"dijo Asta con un gemido de dolor

"No va durar mucho ya vamos a tener a nuestros cachorros en brazos"animo Leopold a su omega, no le gustaba que su pareja sufriera pero eso en este momento no se podía evitar

Esperaron una media hora en la que Leopold le quito la ropa interior a Asta para que estuviera preparado cuando el doctor llegara, solo esperaron un minuto mas para que la puerta se abriera de un azoton y el doctor beta que estuvo monitoreando el embarazo de Asta entrara con Mimosa pisandole los talones

"Mimosa ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"pregunto Leopold extrañado de que su prima estuviera en el lugar 

"Mi magia tiene que tener conocimiento sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano, estaba en rondas cuando Finral-san llegó a la clínica"explico Mimosa, un jadeo de Asta los saco de su conversación

"Ya esta casi dilatado por completo necesito, agua caliente, mantas, alcohol y algo con que cortar"dijo el doctor revisando entre las piernas de Asta, normalmente Leopold mataría al doctor por hacer eso pero no era momento para estar de posesivo sobre Asta, Vanessa saco una botella de vino"No ese tipo de alcohol"gruño el medico, Vanessa hizo un puchero pero se dedico a buscar entre los materiales de la sala medica, Mimosa entro con una tina de metal llena de agua y Leopold la calento con su magia "Bien Asta ya estas completamente dilatado y necesito que empieces a empujar"Asta empezó a hacer lo que le dijo el doctor, Leopold le dio su mano para que se apoyara rápidamente se arrepintió recordando que su omega conservo su monstruosa fuerza y en este momento su mano estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Las demás personas de la sala podían escuchar que algo se quebraba no tuvieron que buscar mucho para saber el origen de dicho sonido, ya que Leopold tenia una expresion de dolor en la cara, y su mano parecía de tela en la mano de Asta, Mimosa hizo la nota mental de sanarle la mano una vez que Asta diera a luz

"Vamos Asta lo estas haciendo bien puedo ver la cabeza"animo el doctor preparándose para recibir al bebe

Los otros integrantes de los Black Bulls estaban sentados en el comedor todos estaban tranquilos, Cjarmy seguía comiendo pero no al ritmo al que esta acostumbrada, Vanessa-que la habían corrido de la sala medica-no estaba bebiendo y Magna y Luck no se estaban tratando de matar como normalmente lo hacen, en si estaban tranquilos

"¿Como crees que lo esta haciendo?"pregunto Magna a Yami, no pudo dar una respuesta ya que se escucho el llanto de un cachorro

"Parece que esta bien"dijo Yami resistiendo la tentación de agarrar uno de sus cigarrillos

"Yo queria estar dentro para ver a los cachorros recién nacidos"dijo Vanessa con un puchero en la cara

El medico le entrego el cachorro a Mimosa que ya lo estaba esperando con una manta se fue con el para seguramente limpiarle la sangre

"Vamos Asta solo un cachorro mas, lo estas haciendo bien"dijo el médico a Asta que no dejaba de jadear

Asta dio un grito mientras empujaba, vio que su estomago se veía desinflado, se quería rendir era muy difícil empujar pero no le podía hacer eso a su otro cachorro dio un ultimo grito y fue compensado por otro llanto

"Muy bien Asta ambos están fuera"dijo el medico moviendo sus utensilios para detener el sangrado

"¿Mis cachorros?"pregunto Asta en un tono de voz un poco débil, despues de la frase Mimosa se acerco con una sonrisa en los labios y en sus brazos dos paquetes de mantas que se removian ligeramente

"Felicidades, son unos niños muy lindos"dijo Mimosa pasandole los cachorros a Leopold que se veía muy emocionado

Leopold los agarro con mucho cuidado, se veían tan lindos, no podía ver el parecido con ninguno de los dos pero eso lo atribuyo que eran demasiado pequeños para que se pueda ver un parecido entre los dos, pero lo único que se veía en ambos cachorros era el nacimiento del cabello, uno tenia su cabello mientras que el otro el de su maml, no podía ver el color de sus ojos ya que los tenían cerrados, uno de los cachorros se movió incomodo ya que lagrimas le cayeron en su piel de color rosa, no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar, así que se puso junto a Asta para que pudiera ver a sus cachorros

"Gracias por hacerme feliz"dijo Leopold entre lagrimas mientras le daba besos a Asta en la frente, Asta solo sonrió también con lagrimas en los ojos

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que Asta sintió algo húmedo contra la tela donde estaba su pezón, bajando su mirada pudo ver que uno de sus cachorros se había prendido en el lugar

"Tienes que darles su primera comida, en lo que lo haces iré a avisar a los que de encuentran en el comedor"dijo el medico con una sonrisa mientras que salia de la sala medica dejando a la pareja con sus cachorros

Al principio le fue incomodo para Asta, se sentía raro las únicas veces que sus pezones se tocaban era cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con Leopold eso le causo un sonrojo en su cara, no había estado con su alfa hace meses, en lo que alimentaba a uno de sus cachorros al que estaba alimentando abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos de ambos colores que el de sus padres y así confirmando que tenia heterocromia, su hermano no tardo en abrirlos ya que se quejo de que el comiera primero y el también tenia sus ojos de diferentes tonos de verde solo que los tenia invertidos a los de su hermano

Leopold estaba viendo embobado como uno de sus hijos se alimentaba del pezón de su mami la imagen era.muy tierna de ver

"¿Puedo tener el otro pezón?"pregunto Leopold emocionado, Asta lo vio si  expresión en la cara

"No"dijo Asta sin cambiar su expresión, Leopold hizo un puchero su cachorro se separo de su pecho"Dale palmaditas en la espalda"Leopold agarro a su cachorro y se lo puso en el hombro y le empezó a dar golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que Asta agarraba a su otro cachorro y lo acercaba a su pecho, de inmediato se pego a su pecho tratando de exprimir toda la leche con sus pequeñas manos al parecer era el energético

El medico estaba hablando acerca del parto, solo que la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la madre de Leopold arrastrando a su esposo y Mereoleona arrastrando a Fuegoleon

"¡¿Donde estan mis nietos/sobrinos?!"gritaron ambas mujeres, los miembros de lo Black Bulls solo señalaron en shock la sala medica, una vez que las mujeres salieron arrastrando a los otros 2 alfas fuera del comedor Yami de inmediato se volteó para ver a Finral

"Porque demonios les dijiste? Te mataré"dijo Yami tronandose los dedos

"¡Espera, espera yo no les dije solo fui a la ciudad por el doctor no se como se enteraron!"grito Finral en pánico retrocediendo algunos pasos tratando de alejarse de su capitán

"¡¿Ha?! Entonces que ¿Como demonios se enteraron?"pregunto Yami sin perder la mirada de prometer muerte

"¡Yo como demonios voy a saber!"grito Finral en pánico

Yami pensó en la posibilidades de que como se enterraron, una solo se le hizo posible

"Cuando todo esto termine todos buscaremos rastros de magia en el edificio"dijo Yami serio

"¿Que?"preguntaron todos en confusión

"Hay una magia que todos podemos hacer así como los hechizos anticonceptivos, en la que puedes escuchar todo lo que decimos dejando un poco de tu magia en una parte, conociendo a esas mujeres no dudo de que lo hayan hecho sin que nosotros nos dieramos cuenta"dijo Yami

Cuando la familia Vermillion entro en la sala fueron recibidos con la imagen de Asta con un aspecto cansado, sosteniendo uno de los cachorros con el brazo mientras movía el dedo enfrente y unas manitas salían de las mantas para tratar de agarrar el dedo y Leopold sentado con una gran sonrisa viendo la escena a lado de Asta también tenia al otro cachorro en sus brazos solo que no había movimiento de parte del recién nacido al parecer se había quedado dormido, ambos voltearon a verlos y pusieron una gran sonrisa, la madre de Leopold solto el agarre que tenia en la camisa de su esposo-que dio un quejido por pegar con el piso repentinamente-y fue prácticamente corriendo al lado de ellos

"¿Puedo?"pregunto la madre de Leopold a Asta, el omega puso una sonrisa y le pasó el paquete de mantas, sostuvo al cachorro que se le quedo viendo con esos ojos verdes de diferentes tonalidades, el pequeño sonrió mostrando la boca sin dientes"¡Soy abuela!"grito sosteniendo al cachorro en el aire y dando vueltas, el pequeño no dejaba de reír

"Querida calmate un poco, vas a despertar al cachorro"dijo el hombre mayor levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia su esposa para abrazarla por detrás y ver al cachorro desde esa vista"Heredó sus ojos"dijo con una sonrisa

"Este pequeño también, pero parece que en este momento no quiere mostrarlos, comio y se quedo dormido"dijo Leopold acariciando la cabezita con poco cabello color rubio cenizo de su otro cachorro

"Eso me recuerda a Leo, cuando nació"dijo Mereoleona con una carcajada

"De tal palo, tal astilla"dijo Fuegoleon parado a lado de su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro"Felicidades a ambos"dijo ahora acercándose lo suficiente para poder ver bien la cara dormida del pequeño, solo que un gruñido provoco que se alejara de su hermano"Creo que seria mejor que fuéramos a casa"dijo, Leopold ya se estaba poniendo agresivo con los que se acercaban a sus cachorros

"Esa es una buena idea"dijo su padre moviéndose sigilosamente atrás de Leopold y darle un golpe en la nuca, su esposa tomo al cachorro antes de que su hijo se desplomara contra la cama"Asi esta mejor para llevarlos a la mansión, no queremos que todo el camino estemos en riesgo de que Leo nos salte a la yugular por acercarnos demasiado a sus cachorros"dijo agarrando la forma inconsciente de su hijo y poniéndolo como un costal sobre su hombro

Asta dio un grito cuando fue levantado por Mereoleona

"Mereo, ten cuidado Asta acaba de dar a luz"dijo la señora arullando al cachorro que parecía que iba a despertar por todo el movimiento repentino, Fuegoleon tenia al otro cachorro en sus brazos pero el pequeño le estaba jalando el pelo, era una vista chistosa que ver

Cuando salieron del área medica todos se vieron confundidos por que Leopold estaba inconsciente

"¿Porque Leopold esta inconsciente?"pregunto Noelle aunque se olvido rápidamente de eso como todos los demás viendo al infante que le jalaba el cabello al capitán de los Leones Carmesi y el que estaba dormido en los brazos de la madre de los Vermillion y misteriosamente Vanessa ya estaba a lado de la señora pidiendo cargarlo

"Lo siento será en otro momento, Leo se puso agresivo será mejor que los llevemos a su nido siendo un alfa puro se recupera rápido y no va a durar mucho inconsciente, no te preocupes estará normal en una semana pueden visitarlos cuando Leo vuelva a la normalidad"dijo la señora, todos se veían decepcionados de que no pudieran ver a los cachorros y jugar con ellos pero tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes

"Que se le puede hacer, Finral abre un portal para que puedan llegar a la mansión"dijo Yami, el dicho beta se quejo un poco en voz baja pero de todos modos lo hizo

"Asta"dijo Yuno acercándose"Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Duele?"pregunto serio

"Como el demonio"respondieron Asta y la madre de Leopold, causando risas de todos

"Pero Yuno a ti te van a hacer cesárea no tienes que estar empujando como nosotros"dijo Asta señalandose y a la madre de Leo"Lo único que vas a sufrir son las contracciones, porque estoy seguro que te van a dar una mezcla de plantas para que se te duerma la parte del abdomen cuando hagan el corte para sacar el cachorro"dijo, Yuno levanto una ceja por la cantidad de información que le dio Asta

"¿Como sabes todo eso?"pregunto Yuno muy curioso

"Digo no quería que mis cachorros nacieran por ahi, así que me puse a investigar si había otra manera de que nacieran nunca encontré una para omegas puros"dijo con un puchero en la cara, solo que se quito para dar un bostezo

"Ya tenemos que irnos, al parecer los 4 están cansados"dijo el padre de Leo viendo que Asta se estaba quedando dormido al igual que el pequeño que dejo de jalar el cabello de su hijo

"Si, no es fácil dar a luz"dijo la.madre acunando mejor al cachorro que estaba cargando

"¡Recuerden que durante una semana iremos de visita!"grito Vanessa antes de que el portal se cerrara

"Bueno hay que empezar a buscar"dijo Yami saliendo del comedor

"¡Yo ire a buscar a la cocina!"grito Charmy saliendo corriendo, todos suspiraron y se dedicaron a acatar la orden de su capitán


	9. Capitulo 9

Leopold se despertó con un dolor en su nuca miró desorientado alrededor viendo que estaba en su habitación de la mansión, volteando hacia su derecha vio que Asta estaba dormido con un brazo extendido arriba de los cachorros que también estaban en el mundo de los sueños, paso una mano por la cabeza de uno de los cachorros que se movió ligeramente en sus sueños, eso le saco una sonrisa a Leopold cambiando su mirada a Asta vio que estaba despierto y tenía una pequeña sonrisa viendo sus acciones

"Buenos días recien nombrado papa"dijo Asta sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Leopold

"Buenos días para ti nueva mama"dijo Leopold también con una sonrisa

"No me digas así puede que sea omega pero sigo siendo hombre"dijo Asta con un puchero

"Pero los cachorros te van a llamar así no importa cuanto intentes negarselo"dijo Leopold con un toque de gracia en su voz, el puchero de Asta se hizo mas fuerte

"Por cierto ¿Cuales van a ser sus nombres?"pregunto Asta tocando una de las mejillas regordetas de uno de los infantes

"No había pensado en eso, solo pensaba tenerlos en mis brazos"dijo Leopold apreciando a sus hijos que seguían durmiendo

"Ya somos dos entonces"dijo Asta haciendo lo mismo que Leopold, uno de los cachorros empezó a hacer caras y después de eso rompió a llorar causando que su hermano también llorara, Asta rapidamente tomo uno de los cachorros y lo empezó a arrullar en sus brazos mientas que Leopold hacia lo mismo que el con el otro, a los minutos el llanto cesó y el cachorro que sostenía Asta se acomodo para poder comer"¿Con qué eso era?"suspiro para dejar al infante en la cama y sacarse la camisa y volver a acomodar al cachorro que de inmediato se aferró a su pecho"Me costara acostumbrarme a esto"dijo pasando su mano libre por la cabeza del bebe

Leopold todavía tenia los pensamientos de poder agarrar uno de los pezones de Asta para el, lo decidió solo que iba a dejar que Asta descansará unos días antes de volver a tener intimidad con su pareja y poder cumplir con su fantasía de saber cono sabe la leche materna del omega

Los días pasaban rápido para Asta al alimentar a sus cachorros o cambiarles el pañal, lo cual lo hizo con facilidad teniendo en cuenta de que había cambiado los pañales de Arles y Hollo cuando eran mas pequeños, mientras que Leopold sufría al hacerlo, los cachorros dejaron su tono de piel rojiza y ahorra la tenían igual que su padre, un bronceado sano, y de ves en cuando Mimosa visitaba la habitación aunque con mucho esfuerzo para sanarlos y sometieron a Leopold con la ayuda de sus hermanos y su padre para que Mimosa le sanara la mano, pero Asta no estaba preparado para lo que le seguía una vez que acomodo a sus cachorro en la cuna, el cuarto día desde que dio a luz para ser exactos, Leopold lo empujo a la cama y reclamo sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria

"Extraño estar dentro de ti"susurro Leopold contra sus labios, le quito la camisa a Asta y empezó a atacar su cuello, en lo que Asta estaba un poco aturdido por las sensaciones se separo de el y aplico un poco de su magia en el vientre de Asta"Esto servirá para que no cargues cachorros por ahora"dijo para volver a atacar su cuello, bajo sus manos hacia los pantalones y los jalo junto a la ropa interior y puso un dedo en la entrada de Asta, hubo un poco de resistencia y un gemido de dolor, considerando que habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones con su pareja, por esa razón se tomo su tiempo esperando que Asta se acostumbrara al dedo que tenia en su interior, una vez que sintió que Asta se relajaba empezó a moverlo con cuidado, hizo la rutina hasta que ya tenia los tres dedos simulando embestidas sacando bonitos gemidos del omega

"L-Leo ahh~"gimio Asta, ese gemido fue la señal de Leopold para sacar los dedos del omega-dejando una sensación de vacío en el-y quitarse la ropa que tenia puesta y acomodandose entre las piernas de Asta para poder penetrarlo"Rápido"dijo jalandolo del cuello para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso lujurioso, Leopold amaba cuando Asta se ponía de sumiso pero antes de penetralo necesitaba cumplir su fantasía de chupar los pezones de Asta y beber lo que sus cachorros comen"N-No"fueron las súplicas del omega que fueron totalmente ignoradas por el alfa que succionaba con fuerza uno de los pezones

"(Dulce)"eran los pensamientos de Leopold saboreando la leche con la que Asta alimentaba a los cachorros 

Leopold agarro su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de Asta que estaba escurriendo de lubricante natural, el omega dio un suspiro de satisfacción sintiendo la punta rozar constantemente con su maltratada entrada, Leopold viendo que su omega se estaba desesperando considerando que lo trataba de empujar contra la cama, lo penetro de la manera que siempre lo hace, Asta se puso las manos en la boca sofocando un gemido que seguramente habría despertado a los cachorros

"Trata de no despertar a los pequeños amor"susurro Leopold en el oído de Asta, después de esas palabras empezó a dar brutales embestidas

Asta se estaba esforzando mucho para no dejar salir sus gemidos lo cual le estaba costando mucho, las embestidas eran brutales y eso le hacia sentir mucho placer ya que la punta del miembro solo tocaba su próstata, tuvo que morderse la mano sintiendo la familiar sensacion de la semilla de Leopold llenandolo y que su propia liberación manchara su abdomen y poco del de Leopold, quito sus manos de la boca pensando que ya había terminado pero dio un grito cuando fue volteado bruscamente dejando su cara contra el colchón y Leopold volviendolo a penetrar, por suerte no tuvo que volver a morderse las manos ya que tenia la almohada para morder y amortiguar sus gritos

Asta no sabia cuantas veces Leopold lo había llenado con su semilla había perdido la cuenta en la quinta, incluso el ya solo tenia orgasmos secos, no habían cambiado de posición pero llego el momento en que las rodillas de Asta se rindieron y calleron pero Leopold solo lo embistió contra el colchón sin importarle el cambio repentino de la posición, Leopold dio un gruñido cuando dio la ultima embestida y lo volvió a llenar con su semilla esta vez quedándose un tiempo dentro

Leopold saco su miembro flacído con manchas de semen de su pareja viendo que su semilla escurria de la entrada de Asta, al el siempre le gustaba la vista, si no hubiera ocupado el hechizo anticonceptivo estaría esperando cachorros de nuevo, eso era seguro, volvió a darle vuelta a su pareja y vio que las sabanas de donde estaba el pecho de Asta estaban empapadas, cambiando su mirada al pecho de Asta y se dio cuenta de que era la leche materna del omega lo que estaba en las sabanas, esperaba que los cachorros tuvieran comida para la mañana, lo jalo para que enterara su cara en su pecho y se quedo oliendo la aroma que tenia su cabello

"Te amo, Asta"dijo Leopold después de un rato

"Yo también"fue el susurro apenas audible que salio de los labios de Asta antes de caer dormido, Leopold sonrió suavemente antes de depositar un beso en la frente del omega para dejar que el sueño también lo domine

Leopold desperto por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y curiosamente le daban en la cara, se acomodo un poco para poder dormir un rato mas pero los cachorro tenían otros planes para el, ya que empezaron a ser ruidos, suspirando se levanto del lado de Asta-que tenia un rastro de baba bajando por su boca-y se fue a atender las necesidades de sus hijos

Leopold todavía se le hacia difícil el cambiar un pañal, esas cosas eran muy difíciles de poner, aun no sabia como lo hacia Asta y mas aun como demonios lo hacia con tanta facilidad, suspiro de alivio cuando termino de ponerle el pañal, se quedo viendo hacia los cachorros que también se le quedaban viendo, nunca pensó en como llamarlos y por lo que le dijo Asta el tampoco pensó, volvió a suspirar eso lo decidiría con Asta así que agarro a los cachorros y los puso de nuevo en su cuna y se preparo para regresar a dormir pero, pero se detuvo escuchando ruidos inconformes de los cachorros, volviendo a la cuna los infantes de inmediato levantaron las manos para que los cargara y así lo hizo, una cosa que heredaron de Asta son los ojos que lo hacían débil

Cargo a los cachorros y los coloco en su cama, pero primero puso una manta donde los iba a dejar, no quería que estuvieran en los fluidos de la actividad que el y su pareja hicieron anoche, los cachorros de inmediato se acurrucaton contra el cuerpo de Asta y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Leopold los envidiaba, poder quedarse dormidos tan rápido el lo quería esa habilidad, sacudió los pensamientos y también se acostó atrás de Asta abrazandolo por la cintura y poniendo su mano sobre los cachorros y espero para el sueño le ganara

Los otros 3 días habían pasado rápido y Leopold ya dejo de estar de territorial pero todavía no salían de la habitación y ni sus familiares entraron a la habitación considerando que el aroma de Leopold llenaba un poco el pasillo de donde se encontraba la habitación, ya que Leopold estaba entre las piernas de Asta con un vaivén lento, Leopold dio un suspiro de satisfacción cuando las paredes de Asta se apretaron a su alrededor provocando que se corriera dentro, salio de su pareja y se acostó a su lado

"Los hechizos anticonceptivos si que son utiles"dijo Asta sentándose en la cama y dirigiendo una de sus manos a su entrada separando un poco, provocando que la semilla de su pareja saliera del lugar

"No me provoques amor"dijo Leopold abrazando por la espalda a Asta, el también dirigió su mano a la entrada del omega para ayudarlo a sacar la sustancia blanquisea"Lo siento si me llegue a exceder"dijo pareciendo un poco apenado

"No es a mi con quien deberías disculparte si no a los cachorros que se quedaron sin su comida durante unas horas"dijo Asta tratando de parecer enojado, de sus pezones estaba escurriendo un poco de su leche materna, que Leopold quito con sus dedos para llevárselo a la boca"Pervertido"dijo ahora desviando la mirada con un sonrojo

"Todavía no se porque no me dejas comer de aqui"dijo Leopold pasando una mano por el pecho de Asta

"Porque los cachorros comen de ahi, ademas ya lo hiciste una vez conformate con esa"dijo Asta sin hacer contacto visual con su pareja aunque se estremeciá por el constante toque en su pecho

"Pero ellos solo agarran uno, no les importara que agarre el otro"dijo Leopold seductoramente en el oído de Asta causando un escalofrio en la columna del omega, no se dio cuenta de cuando Leopold lo puso de nuevo en el colchón con el encima, jadeo en estado de shock cuando sintió la boca de su alfa rodear uno de sus pezones y empezara succionar

"L-Leo no lo hagas"dijo Asta tratando de separarlo de su pezón, la ultima vez que Leopold cumplió con su fantasía los cachorros se quedaron sin comida unas 2 horas, pero la sensación lo dejaba sin fuerza y se aferró a las sábanas cuando Leopold lo volvió a penetrar y empezar con las embestidas sin que se separará del pezón que ya estaba lactando en la boca de su pareja y esta vez no pudo contener sus gemidos ya que Leopold lo sostuvo arriba de su cabeza, solo esperaba que los cachorros no se despetaran, aunque no duro mucho ya que Leopold se termino corriendo pronto dentro de el"I-Idiota"dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento y golpeando el pecho de Leopold solo que los golpes apenas eran toques

"Pero amas a este idiota"dijo Leopold dandole un beso tierno en los labios a su pareja, los ruidos de balbuceos de sus cachorros los hicieron cambiar de atención"Voy a ir preparando la tina"dijo levantándose de la cama 

Asta de levanto a un ritmo mas lento de la cama considerando el dolor en sus caderas y fue limpiar a los cachorros, una vez que estuvieron limpios los cargo y los llevo a al baño para tomar una ducha en la tina gigante que había en el baño, Leopold estaba arrodillado en el borde comprobando la temperatura del agua, una vez que asintió Asta se adentro en el agua con los cachorros, se sentó y los cachorros se acurucaron contra su pecho también disfrutando del agua tibia, Leopold se puso detrás de el admirando a sus hijos

"¿Has pensado en nombres?"pregunto Leopold pasando sus manos por la cintura de Asta y poniendo su nuca en el pecho

"No, alguien no me a dejado pensar los últimos dias"bufo Asta con un sonrojo en la mejillas recordando todas las actividades que tuvo con su pareja

"Lo admito fue mi culpa, pero no me puedes decir nada cuando se que tu también lo disfrutaste"se defendió Leopold, Asta no pudo contradecir las palabras de su pareja, desvio su mirada ya que uno de los cachorros se prendió de su pezón"Bañarse y comer si que disfrutas de la vida mini-Asta"dijo con una sonrisa 

"¿Mini-Asta?"pregunto Asta voltando su cabeza para ver a Leopold

"Si, digo tiene tu cabello y no se como eras cuando eras un cachorro, ya dependerá de tu padre si se parece a ti cuando tenían la misma edad"dijo Leopold pasando una mano por la cabeza con poco pelo de su hijo que seguía comiendo solo que su hermano le picaba con su pequeñas manos para que se quitara y el pudiera comer

"Entonces este por el momento se va a llamar mini-Leo"dijo Asta refiriéndose al infante que seguía empujando a su hermano, mini-Asta termino de comer tranquilo sin tomarle importancia a su hermano, Leopold lo tomo en brazos mientras que Asta alimentaba a mini-Leo"Si que mini-Leo es energético"dijo viendo que el pequeño se movía mucho mientras se alimentaba"Tuviste suerte Leo, esta vez si tuvieron que comer"dijo de nuevo sacando una risas nerviosas del alfa

Salieron de la ducha y Leopold se vistió como siempre mientras que Asta se tuvo que conformar con ropa para omegas que se puede quitar fácil y rápido para cuando tenga que darle de comer a los cachorros, pero el color le gustaba siendo del mismo tono azul que su ropa para betas, y los cachorros los vistieron con mamelucos a mini-Asta con un verde claro mientras que a mini-Leo con uno rojo suave

Salieron de la habitación Asta con mini-Leo mientras que Leopold con mini-Asta, otra cosa que notaron los padre es que mini-Leo le gustaba tirar del cabello de la gente hasta ahorra su favorito era la trenza de su padre, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, si que el tiempo paso lento considerando todas las actividades que hicieron juntos, entrando al comedor de inmediato mini-Asta fue arrebatado de los brazos de Leopold siendo Mereoleona quien lo hizo

"¡Que bonito eres!"grito Mereoleona frotando sus mejillas con las del cachorro, la madre de Leopold hizo lo mismo con mini-Leo solo que este se aferró la camisa de Asta

"¿Porque no quiere venir con la abuela? El primer dia veniste conmigo"dijo la madre de Leopold haciendo pucheros, dejo de intentar de jalarlo y el cachorro de inmediato se aferró a su madre mirando con desconfianza a todos los extraños

"¿Que pasa bebe? ¿No quieres ir con tu abuela?"pregunto Asta, mini Leo fijo su mirada en Fuegoleon mas bien en su cabeza, extendió sus pequeñas manos a su tío que se acerco para tomarlo en brazos

"Mmm te pareces a Leo caundo nacio"dijo Fuegoleon viendo a su sobrino en brazos

"Fuegoleon dejame advertirte....."empezó a decir Leopold sobre la manía de su hijo con el cabello, solo que fue demasiado tarde ya que mini-Leo empezó a jalar con todas las fuerzas que tenia el cabello de su hermano mientras se reía feliz de tener en manos su cosa favorita"Tiene una manía con el cabello me ha jalado muchas veces la trenza, he considerado cortarme el cabello"dijo acercándose para poder parar el sufrimiento de su hermano a manos de su hijo

"Hizo lo mismo cuando nacieron, no se porque no me sorprende"dijo Fuegoleon entregando a mini-Leo a su hermano

"¿Como se llaman?"pregunto el padre de Leopold atras de su esposa que tenia en brazos a mini-Asta

"La verdad ninguno de nosotros no tenemos la menor idea de como llamarlos, en lo que le ponemos nombres los llamamos mini-Asta el que estas sosteniendo madre, mientras que este travieso es mini-Leo"dijo Leopold cambiando su tranza de lugar viendo que su hijo de estaba acercando a ella

"Es una pena que todavía no tengan nombre pero siguen siendo lindos"dijo la madre de Leopold tratando de hacer reír a mini-Asta  poniendo caras, lo que ocasionó es que empezara a llorar"Lo siento, ya paso"dijo arrullandolo sin ningún tipo de resultado, le dio el cachorro a Asta quien lo arrullo y el llanto paro"Puede que sea un familiar pero todavía no me comparo con su madre"dijo con una sonrisa viendo a mini-Asta que se chupaba el dedo con pequeñas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas"Oh por cierto Asta, tu escuadrón se nos va unir para el desayuno, todos sufrieron la semana de no poder ver a mis nietos, Finral-san dijo que iba a traer otros invitados para que conozcan a los nuevos Vermillion"Asta tuvo un mal presentimiento de que todo su escuadrón estuvieran todos juntos en la mansión, seria mejor si ellos vayan a desayunar a la base de los Black Bulls para comer, considerando que la base se repara sola y la mansión no lo hace, no pudo expresar su idea ya que los sonidos de peleas verbales se empezaron a escuchar por el pasillo

La puerta se abrió de azoton y algo tacleo a Asta, su cuñada tuvo buenos reflejos al quitarle a mini-Asta de los brazos

"¡Asta lo siento por no estar en tu parto!"grito el padre de la Iglesia abrazando a Asta

"¡Padre ¿No viste que tenia a mi cachorro en brazos?!"grito Asta realmente estaba enojado, el padre parpadeo por el arrebato que Asta tuvo, volteo su mirada para mirar a la mujer alfa con el ceño fruncido que tenia en brazos un copia de Asta cuando era un cachorro, el padre ignoro totalmente el arrebato que tuvo Asta y se puso al lado de la alfa ignorando el posible peligro en que se encontraba

"¡Es una copia exacta de ti!"grito el padre observandolo"Buena casi exacta, este no me da patadas en la cara"dijo con una risa, eso saco una carcajada de Mereoleona"¿Como se llama?"pregunto pinchandole una de las mejillas

"Ninguno todavía no tiene nombre, por el momento puedes llamarlo mini-Asta y al otro mini-Leo"dijo Asta"Por cierto ¿Esta bien que dejes la Iglesia?"pregunto

"No te preocupes por eso un amigo del padre la cuida"dijo la hermana Lily desde la puerta intentando alejar a Finral de ella

"¿Puedo cargarlo?"pregunto Vanessa a lado de Leopold

"Seguro"dijo Leopold intentando extender a mini-Leo a Vanessa solo que se aferraba a su capa

"¿Porque no quiere venir con la tía?"pregunto Vanessa con un puchero, Leopold tuvo un dejavu, su madre hizo lo mismo cuando mini-Leo no quiso ir con ella

"El no confía en los extraños, au"dijo Leopold su hijo había alcanzado su trenza y la estaba jalando

"¿Done esta el pequeño Leo?~"pregunto el padre acercándose a Leopold, el dicho logro que su hijo soltara su tranza y la cambio de lugar, mini-Leo tratando de volver a alcanzar la trenza se impulso de un lugar y ese lugar resultó ser la cara del padre que cayó hacia atrás con la nariz sangrando"De tal palo tal astilla"susurro sacando el pañuelo que la hermana le había dado y se lo puso en la nariz"Puede que no se parezca a ti Asta pero tiene tu actitud cuando eras un cachorro"dijo con voz distorsionada por el torniquete que tenia en su nariz, el comentario saco varias risas mientras que Asta golpeaba al padre

Después de una golpiza de parte de Asta al padre de la Iglesia decidieron que era hora de comer, los cachorros se sentaron las piernas de sus padre viendo a todos con miradas curiosas, los niños de la Iglesia estaban extaciados por la comida jamás había comido cosas como esas, los miembros de los Black Bulls en especial Magna y Luck sentían la mirada de Asta que si decian algo o hacían algo mal los mataba, los que comieron mas fueron Charmy-no hubo gran sorpresa en eso-y Yuno bueno el comia por dos personas, mini-Leo de ver tantas personas comer le hizo volver a tener hambre

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Asta viendo que su hijo se movía de su regazo, se sonrojo cuando mini-Leo se pego a su pezón y empezó a mamar a través de la tela de la camisa"Pero comiste hace rato"suspiro Asta levantándose de su asiento para poder alimentar a su cachorro en otro lugar

"Asta"dijo Klaus llamando la atención del omega"¿Puedes enseñarle a Yuno a alimentar a un cachorro?"pregunto

"Seguro, ven Yuno"dijo Asta tomando la mano de Yuno, antes de salir mini-Asta hizo ruido diciendo que el también quería comer, salieron del comedor Asta con mini-Leo en brazos mientras que Yuno con mini-Asta, entraron en la habitación al lado del comedor, se sentó en la silla que había en el lugar, se desabrocho los botones y puso a su cachorro contra su pecho que empezó a mamar

"¿Como se siente?"pregunto Yuno viendo como el cachorro se aferraba del pezón de Asta

"Al principio se siente raro pero te vas acostumbrando"dijo Asta pasando una mano por el pequeño cabello pelicobre de su hijo

"Espero que tu si crezcas mini-Asra"dijo Yuno viendo al cachorro que tenia en brazos

"¡Oye!"grito Asta tratando de no moverse mucho para no enojar a su hijo que estaba comiendo

Después de que Asta terminara de darles de comer, aunque no fue fácil una vez que termino de darle de comer a mini-Leo no se quería separar de el, con mucho esfuerza de Yuno pudo quitarlo de Asta, mini-Leo todo el tiempo parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por ser separado de su madre dejo de hacer caras cuando volvió a los brazos de Asta

Volvieron al comedor, había uno que otro pedazo de comida por ahí, al parecer alguien se estuvo divirtiendo en lo que no estaba, puso si mirada en Luck y Magna que se movían incómodos en sus lugares por su mirada, ya haría algo con ellos en otro momento ahora tenia mucha hambre  

Asta no sabe como paso de repente toda la mesa se convirtió en una zona de batalla, empezó con una pequeña discusión entre Magna y Luck-ignorando totalmente su amenaza-pero subió de nivel cuando Luck le arrojo comida a la cara, y era obvio que Magna no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, pero la porción de comida le cayó a Mereoleona ¡De todas las personas en la mesa!, aunque hubiera sido peor si le hubiera caído a su suegra y siendo como es, la mujer alfa la devolvió solo que fallo porque Magna empezó a perseguir a Luck y le dio a Yami ¡Enserio que demonios! Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora esta aquí con sus cachorros, Yuno, la hermana Lily y los niños de la Iglesia ocupando la mesa como escudo de todos los proyectiles de comida, cuando Asta estaba evacuando a los que no podían participar en la batalla, el padre de la iglesia se perdió y probablemente este en el fuego cruzado, un portal se abrió al lado de ellos y de el salio Finral y un inconsciente padre, los dos tenían pedazos de comida en sus caras y ropas

"Sabia que venir aquí era una mala idea"susurro Finral

"No fuiste el unico"dijeron Asta y Yuno

"¿Esto es normal?"pregunto la hermana Lily

"En mi escuadrón lo es"dijo Asta"Y los Vermillion aunque sean nobles realmente no actúan como tal, pero eso es bueno no son unos idiotas arrogantes como la mayoría de los que pertenecen a la nobleza"dijo, gano asentiminetos de los que entenedian, un ruido fuerte alarmó a los tres Caballeros Magicos"Oh están empezando a ocupar magia, será mejor si salimos lo mas rápido posible de aquí"se acomodo bien a sus cachorros mientras que la hermana Lily cargaba a Arles y Holo y salían del comedor, los dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Leopold, Finral puso al padre en uno de los sillones

"Entonces Asta ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de como vas a llamar a los cachorros?"pregunto Lecka intentando ganarse la confianza de mini-Leo que no soltaba la camisa de Asta y la miraba con desconfianza

"Tengo algunos en la mente pero quiero que Leopold este de acuerdo con los nombres"dijo Asta acomodandose mejor en el sofá para que sus dos cachorros estuvieran cómodos contra su cuerpo"¿Y Noelle? Se que ella no participaría en cosas como esta, espero que este bien"dijo

Estuvieron una hora hablando, con los Lecka y Nash tratando de ganarse la confianza de mini-Leo, no tuvieron ningún resultado en eso, mientras que la hermana Lily tenia a mini-Asta dormido en brazos a sus lados también estaban dormidos Arles y Hollo, el padre seguía inconsciente, Finral en algún momento de fue a coquetear a la ciudad y Asta estaba asustando a Yuno con lo doloroso que era dar a luz o por lo menos con las contracciones

"Mm ya no se escucha nada, pare se que ya pararon, voy a verificar"dijo Asta poniendo a mini-Leo-que estaba dormido-en su cuna

Cuando Asta abrió la puerta del comedor vio una pila de cuerpos y encima de ella se encontraban Charmy y la madre de Leopold riendo como maniáticas

"¡Eso es lo que obtienen por desperdiciar la deliciosa comida!"grito Charmy parada en la cara de Magna

"¡Jajaja, Aun lo tengo!"grito la madre de Leopold con los pies encima de las caras de Mereoleona y Yami

Asta cerro la puerta no queriendo ver nada mas

"¿Que paso?"pregunto Yuno levantando una ceja del porque de Asta llegara muy rápido

"No pasa nada"dijo Asta acostándose en la cama, los otros simplemente se encogieron de hombros por lo dicho de parte del omega y empezaron a pedirle consejos de como acercarse a mini-Leo

Leopold se despertó con un dolor en su nuca miró desorientado alrededor viendo que estaba en su habitación de la mansión, volteando hacia su derecha vio que Asta estaba dormido con un brazo extendido arriba de los cachorros que también estaban en el mundo de los sueños, paso una mano por la cabeza de uno de los cachorros que se movió ligeramente en sus sueños, eso le saco una sonrisa a Leopold cambiando su mirada a Asta vio que estaba despierto y tenía una pequeña sonrisa viendo sus acciones

"Buenos días recien nombrado papa"dijo Asta sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Leopold

"Buenos días para ti nueva mama"dijo Leopold también con una sonrisa

"No me digas así puede que sea omega pero sigo siendo hombre"dijo Asta con un puchero

"Pero los cachorros te van a llamar así no importa cuanto intentes negarselo"dijo Leopold con un toque de gracia en su voz, el puchero de Asta se hizo mas fuerte

"Por cierto ¿Cuales van a ser sus nombres?"pregunto Asta tocando una de las mejillas regordetas de uno de los infantes

"No había pensado en eso, solo pensaba tenerlos en mis brazos"dijo Leopold apreciando a sus hijos que seguían durmiendo

"Ya somos dos entonces"dijo Asta haciendo lo mismo que Leopold, uno de los cachorros empezó a hacer caras y después de eso rompió a llorar causando que su hermano también llorara, Asta rapidamente tomo uno de los cachorros y lo empezó a arrullar en sus brazos mientas que Leopold hacia lo mismo que el con el otro, a los minutos el llanto cesó y el cachorro que sostenía Asta se acomodo para poder comer"¿Con qué eso era?"suspiro para dejar al infante en la cama y sacarse la camisa y volver a acomodar al cachorro que de inmediato se aferró a su pecho"Me costara acostumbrarme a esto"dijo pasando su mano libre por la cabeza del bebe

Leopold todavía tenia los pensamientos de poder agarrar uno de los pezones de Asta para el, lo decidió solo que iba a dejar que Asta descansará unos días antes de volver a tener intimidad con su pareja y poder cumplir con su fantasía de saber cono sabe la leche materna del omega

Los días pasaban rápido para Asta al alimentar a sus cachorros o cambiarles el pañal, lo cual lo hizo con facilidad teniendo en cuenta de que había cambiado los pañales de Arles y Hollo cuando eran mas pequeños, mientras que Leopold sufría al hacerlo, los cachorros dejaron su tono de piel rojiza y ahorra la tenían igual que su padre, un bronceado sano, y de ves en cuando Mimosa visitaba la habitación aunque con mucho esfuerzo para sanarlos y sometieron a Leopold con la ayuda de sus hermanos y su padre para que Mimosa le sanara la mano, pero Asta no estaba preparado para lo que le seguía una vez que acomodo a sus cachorro en la cuna, el cuarto día desde que dio a luz para ser exactos, Leopold lo empujo a la cama y reclamo sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria

"Extraño estar dentro de ti"susurro Leopold contra sus labios, le quito la camisa a Asta y empezó a atacar su cuello, en lo que Asta estaba un poco aturdido por las sensaciones se separo de el y aplico un poco de su magia en el vientre de Asta"Esto servirá para que no cargues cachorros por ahora"dijo para volver a atacar su cuello, bajo sus manos hacia los pantalones y los jalo junto a la ropa interior y puso un dedo en la entrada de Asta, hubo un poco de resistencia y un gemido de dolor, considerando que habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones con su pareja, por esa razón se tomo su tiempo esperando que Asta se acostumbrara al dedo que tenia en su interior, una vez que sintió que Asta se relajaba empezó a moverlo con cuidado, hizo la rutina hasta que ya tenia los tres dedos simulando embestidas sacando bonitos gemidos del omega

"L-Leo ahh~"gimio Asta, ese gemido fue la señal de Leopold para sacar los dedos del omega-dejando una sensación de vacío en el-y quitarse la ropa que tenia puesta y acomodandose entre las piernas de Asta para poder penetrarlo"Rápido"dijo jalandolo del cuello para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso lujurioso, Leopold amaba cuando Asta se ponía de sumiso pero antes de penetralo necesitaba cumplir su fantasía de chupar los pezones de Asta y beber lo que sus cachorros comen"N-No"fueron las súplicas del omega que fueron totalmente ignoradas por el alfa que succionaba con fuerza uno de los pezones

"(Dulce)"eran los pensamientos de Leopold saboreando la leche con la que Asta alimentaba a los cachorros 

Leopold agarro su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de Asta que estaba escurriendo de lubricante natural, el omega dio un suspiro de satisfacción sintiendo la punta rozar constantemente con su maltratada entrada, Leopold viendo que su omega se estaba desesperando considerando que lo trataba de empujar contra la cama, lo penetro de la manera que siempre lo hace, Asta se puso las manos en la boca sofocando un gemido que seguramente habría despertado a los cachorros

"Trata de no despertar a los pequeños amor"susurro Leopold en el oído de Asta, después de esas palabras empezó a dar brutales embestidas

Asta se estaba esforzando mucho para no dejar salir sus gemidos lo cual le estaba costando mucho, las embestidas eran brutales y eso le hacia sentir mucho placer ya que la punta del miembro solo tocaba su próstata, tuvo que morderse la mano sintiendo la familiar sensacion de la semilla de Leopold llenandolo y que su propia liberación manchara su abdomen y poco del de Leopold, quito sus manos de la boca pensando que ya había terminado pero dio un grito cuando fue volteado bruscamente dejando su cara contra el colchón y Leopold volviendolo a penetrar, por suerte no tuvo que volver a morderse las manos ya que tenia la almohada para morder y amortiguar sus gritos

Asta no sabia cuantas veces Leopold lo había llenado con su semilla había perdido la cuenta en la quinta, incluso el ya solo tenia orgasmos secos, no habían cambiado de posición pero llego el momento en que las rodillas de Asta se rindieron y calleron pero Leopold solo lo embistió contra el colchón sin importarle el cambio repentino de la posición, Leopold dio un gruñido cuando dio la ultima embestida y lo volvió a llenar con su semilla esta vez quedándose un tiempo dentro

Leopold saco su miembro flacído con manchas de semen de su pareja viendo que su semilla escurria de la entrada de Asta, al el siempre le gustaba la vista, si no hubiera ocupado el hechizo anticonceptivo estaría esperando cachorros de nuevo, eso era seguro, volvió a darle vuelta a su pareja y vio que las sabanas de donde estaba el pecho de Asta estaban empapadas, cambiando su mirada al pecho de Asta y se dio cuenta de que era la leche materna del omega lo que estaba en las sabanas, esperaba que los cachorros tuvieran comida para la mañana, lo jalo para que enterara su cara en su pecho y se quedo oliendo la aroma que tenia su cabello

"Te amo, Asta"dijo Leopold después de un rato

"Yo también"fue el susurro apenas audible que salio de los labios de Asta antes de caer dormido, Leopold sonrió suavemente antes de depositar un beso en la frente del omega para dejar que el sueño también lo domine

Leopold desperto por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y curiosamente le daban en la cara, se acomodo un poco para poder dormir un rato mas pero los cachorro tenían otros planes para el, ya que empezaron a ser ruidos, suspirando se levanto del lado de Asta-que tenia un rastro de baba bajando por su boca-y se fue a atender las necesidades de sus hijos

Leopold todavía se le hacia difícil el cambiar un pañal, esas cosas eran muy difíciles de poner, aun no sabia como lo hacia Asta y mas aun como demonios lo hacia con tanta facilidad, suspiro de alivio cuando termino de ponerle el pañal, se quedo viendo hacia los cachorros que también se le quedaban viendo, nunca pensó en como llamarlos y por lo que le dijo Asta el tampoco pensó, volvió a suspirar eso lo decidiría con Asta así que agarro a los cachorros y los puso de nuevo en su cuna y se preparo para regresar a dormir pero, pero se detuvo escuchando ruidos inconformes de los cachorros, volviendo a la cuna los infantes de inmediato levantaron las manos para que los cargara y así lo hizo, una cosa que heredaron de Asta son los ojos que lo hacían débil

Cargo a los cachorros y los coloco en su cama, pero primero puso una manta donde los iba a dejar, no quería que estuvieran en los fluidos de la actividad que el y su pareja hicieron anoche, los cachorros de inmediato se acurrucaton contra el cuerpo de Asta y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Leopold los envidiaba, poder quedarse dormidos tan rápido el lo quería esa habilidad, sacudió los pensamientos y también se acostó atrás de Asta abrazandolo por la cintura y poniendo su mano sobre los cachorros y espero para el sueño le ganara

Los otros 3 días habían pasado rápido y Leopold ya dejo de estar de territorial pero todavía no salían de la habitación y ni sus familiares entraron a la habitación considerando que el aroma de Leopold llenaba un poco el pasillo de donde se encontraba la habitación, ya que Leopold estaba entre las piernas de Asta con un vaivén lento, Leopold dio un suspiro de satisfacción cuando las paredes de Asta se apretaron a su alrededor provocando que se corriera dentro, salio de su pareja y se acostó a su lado

"Los hechizos anticonceptivos si que son utiles"dijo Asta sentándose en la cama y dirigiendo una de sus manos a su entrada separando un poco, provocando que la semilla de su pareja saliera del lugar

"No me provoques amor"dijo Leopold abrazando por la espalda a Asta, el también dirigió su mano a la entrada del omega para ayudarlo a sacar la sustancia blanquisea"Lo siento si me llegue a exceder"dijo pareciendo un poco apenado

"No es a mi con quien deberías disculparte si no a los cachorros que se quedaron sin su comida durante unas horas"dijo Asta tratando de parecer enojado, de sus pezones estaba escurriendo un poco de su leche materna, que Leopold quito con sus dedos para llevárselo a la boca"Pervertido"dijo ahora desviando la mirada con un sonrojo

"Todavía no se porque no me dejas comer de aqui"dijo Leopold pasando una mano por el pecho de Asta

"Porque los cachorros comen de ahi, ademas ya lo hiciste una vez conformate con esa"dijo Asta sin hacer contacto visual con su pareja aunque se estremeciá por el constante toque en su pecho

"Pero ellos solo agarran uno, no les importara que agarre el otro"dijo Leopold seductoramente en el oído de Asta causando un escalofrio en la columna del omega, no se dio cuenta de cuando Leopold lo puso de nuevo en el colchón con el encima, jadeo en estado de shock cuando sintió la boca de su alfa rodear uno de sus pezones y empezara succionar

"L-Leo no lo hagas"dijo Asta tratando de separarlo de su pezón, la ultima vez que Leopold cumplió con su fantasía los cachorros se quedaron sin comida unas 2 horas, pero la sensación lo dejaba sin fuerza y se aferró a las sábanas cuando Leopold lo volvió a penetrar y empezar con las embestidas sin que se separará del pezón que ya estaba lactando en la boca de su pareja y esta vez no pudo contener sus gemidos ya que Leopold lo sostuvo arriba de su cabeza, solo esperaba que los cachorros no se despetaran, aunque no duro mucho ya que Leopold se termino corriendo pronto dentro de el"I-Idiota"dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento y golpeando el pecho de Leopold solo que los golpes apenas eran toques

"Pero amas a este idiota"dijo Leopold dandole un beso tierno en los labios a su pareja, los ruidos de balbuceos de sus cachorros los hicieron cambiar de atención"Voy a ir preparando la tina"dijo levantándose de la cama 

Asta de levanto a un ritmo mas lento de la cama considerando el dolor en sus caderas y fue limpiar a los cachorros, una vez que estuvieron limpios los cargo y los llevo a al baño para tomar una ducha en la tina gigante que había en el baño, Leopold estaba arrodillado en el borde comprobando la temperatura del agua, una vez que asintió Asta se adentro en el agua con los cachorros, se sentó y los cachorros se acurucaron contra su pecho también disfrutando del agua tibia, Leopold se puso detrás de el admirando a sus hijos

"¿Has pensado en nombres?"pregunto Leopold pasando sus manos por la cintura de Asta y poniendo su nuca en el pecho

"No, alguien no me a dejado pensar los últimos dias"bufo Asta con un sonrojo en la mejillas recordando todas las actividades que tuvo con su pareja

"Lo admito fue mi culpa, pero no me puedes decir nada cuando se que tu también lo disfrutaste"se defendió Leopold, Asta no pudo contradecir las palabras de su pareja, desvio su mirada ya que uno de los cachorros se prendió de su pezón"Bañarse y comer si que disfrutas de la vida mini-Asta"dijo con una sonrisa 

"¿Mini-Asta?"pregunto Asta voltando su cabeza para ver a Leopold

"Si, digo tiene tu cabello y no se como eras cuando eras un cachorro, ya dependerá de tu padre si se parece a ti cuando tenían la misma edad"dijo Leopold pasando una mano por la cabeza con poco pelo de su hijo que seguía comiendo solo que su hermano le picaba con su pequeñas manos para que se quitara y el pudiera comer

"Entonces este por el momento se va a llamar mini-Leo"dijo Asta refiriéndose al infante que seguía empujando a su hermano, mini-Asta termino de comer tranquilo sin tomarle importancia a su hermano, Leopold lo tomo en brazos mientras que Asta alimentaba a mini-Leo"Si que mini-Leo es energético"dijo viendo que el pequeño se movía mucho mientras se alimentaba"Tuviste suerte Leo, esta vez si tuvieron que comer"dijo de nuevo sacando una risas nerviosas del alfa

Salieron de la ducha y Leopold se vistió como siempre mientras que Asta se tuvo que conformar con ropa para omegas que se puede quitar fácil y rápido para cuando tenga que darle de comer a los cachorros, pero el color le gustaba siendo del mismo tono azul que su ropa para betas, y los cachorros los vistieron con mamelucos a mini-Asta con un verde claro mientras que a mini-Leo con uno rojo suave

Salieron de la habitación Asta con mini-Leo mientras que Leopold con mini-Asta, otra cosa que notaron los padre es que mini-Leo le gustaba tirar del cabello de la gente hasta ahorra su favorito era la trenza de su padre, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, si que el tiempo paso lento considerando todas las actividades que hicieron juntos, entrando al comedor de inmediato mini-Asta fue arrebatado de los brazos de Leopold siendo Mereoleona quien lo hizo

"¡Que bonito eres!"grito Mereoleona frotando sus mejillas con las del cachorro, la madre de Leopold hizo lo mismo con mini-Leo solo que este se aferró la camisa de Asta

"¿Porque no quiere venir con la abuela? El primer dia veniste conmigo"dijo la madre de Leopold haciendo pucheros, dejo de intentar de jalarlo y el cachorro de inmediato se aferró a su madre mirando con desconfianza a todos los extraños

"¿Que pasa bebe? ¿No quieres ir con tu abuela?"pregunto Asta, mini Leo fijo su mirada en Fuegoleon mas bien en su cabeza, extendió sus pequeñas manos a su tío que se acerco para tomarlo en brazos

"Mmm te pareces a Leo caundo nacio"dijo Fuegoleon viendo a su sobrino en brazos

"Fuegoleon dejame advertirte....."empezó a decir Leopold sobre la manía de su hijo con el cabello, solo que fue demasiado tarde ya que mini-Leo empezó a jalar con todas las fuerzas que tenia el cabello de su hermano mientras se reía feliz de tener en manos su cosa favorita"Tiene una manía con el cabello me ha jalado muchas veces la trenza, he considerado cortarme el cabello"dijo acercándose para poder parar el sufrimiento de su hermano a manos de su hijo

"Hizo lo mismo cuando nacieron, no se porque no me sorprende"dijo Fuegoleon entregando a mini-Leo a su hermano

"¿Como se llaman?"pregunto el padre de Leopold atras de su esposa que tenia en brazos a mini-Asta

"La verdad ninguno de nosotros no tenemos la menor idea de como llamarlos, en lo que le ponemos nombres los llamamos mini-Asta el que estas sosteniendo madre, mientras que este travieso es mini-Leo"dijo Leopold cambiando su tranza de lugar viendo que su hijo de estaba acercando a ella

"Es una pena que todavía no tengan nombre pero siguen siendo lindos"dijo la madre de Leopold tratando de hacer reír a mini-Asta  poniendo caras, lo que ocasionó es que empezara a llorar"Lo siento, ya paso"dijo arrullandolo sin ningún tipo de resultado, le dio el cachorro a Asta quien lo arrullo y el llanto paro"Puede que sea un familiar pero todavía no me comparo con su madre"dijo con una sonrisa viendo a mini-Asta que se chupaba el dedo con pequeñas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas"Oh por cierto Asta, tu escuadrón se nos va unir para el desayuno, todos sufrieron la semana de no poder ver a mis nietos, Finral-san dijo que iba a traer otros invitados para que conozcan a los nuevos Vermillion"Asta tuvo un mal presentimiento de que todo su escuadrón estuvieran todos juntos en la mansión, seria mejor si ellos vayan a desayunar a la base de los Black Bulls para comer, considerando que la base se repara sola y la mansión no lo hace, no pudo expresar su idea ya que los sonidos de peleas verbales se empezaron a escuchar por el pasillo

La puerta se abrió de azoton y algo tacleo a Asta, su cuñada tuvo buenos reflejos al quitarle a mini-Asta de los brazos

"¡Asta lo siento por no estar en tu parto!"grito el padre de la Iglesia abrazando a Asta

"¡Padre ¿No viste que tenia a mi cachorro en brazos?!"grito Asta realmente estaba enojado, el padre parpadeo por el arrebato que Asta tuvo, volteo su mirada para mirar a la mujer alfa con el ceño fruncido que tenia en brazos un copia de Asta cuando era un cachorro, el padre ignoro totalmente el arrebato que tuvo Asta y se puso al lado de la alfa ignorando el posible peligro en que se encontraba

"¡Es una copia exacta de ti!"grito el padre observandolo"Buena casi exacta, este no me da patadas en la cara"dijo con una risa, eso saco una carcajada de Mereoleona"¿Como se llama?"pregunto pinchandole una de las mejillas

"Ninguno todavía no tiene nombre, por el momento puedes llamarlo mini-Asta y al otro mini-Leo"dijo Asta"Por cierto ¿Esta bien que dejes la Iglesia?"pregunto

"No te preocupes por eso un amigo del padre la cuida"dijo la hermana Lily desde la puerta intentando alejar a Finral de ella

"¿Puedo cargarlo?"pregunto Vanessa a lado de Leopold

"Seguro"dijo Leopold intentando extender a mini-Leo a Vanessa solo que se aferraba a su capa

"¿Porque no quiere venir con la tía?"pregunto Vanessa con un puchero, Leopold tuvo un dejavu, su madre hizo lo mismo cuando mini-Leo no quiso ir con ella

"El no confía en los extraños, au"dijo Leopold su hijo había alcanzado su trenza y la estaba jalando

"¿Done esta el pequeño Leo?~"pregunto el padre acercándose a Leopold, el dicho logro que su hijo soltara su tranza y la cambio de lugar, mini-Leo tratando de volver a alcanzar la trenza se impulso de un lugar y ese lugar resultó ser la cara del padre que cayó hacia atrás con la nariz sangrando"De tal palo tal astilla"susurro sacando el pañuelo que la hermana le había dado y se lo puso en la nariz"Puede que no se parezca a ti Asta pero tiene tu actitud cuando eras un cachorro"dijo con voz distorsionada por el torniquete que tenia en su nariz, el comentario saco varias risas mientras que Asta golpeaba al padre

Después de una golpiza de parte de Asta al padre de la Iglesia decidieron que era hora de comer, los cachorros se sentaron las piernas de sus padre viendo a todos con miradas curiosas, los niños de la Iglesia estaban extaciados por la comida jamás había comido cosas como esas, los miembros de los Black Bulls en especial Magna y Luck sentían la mirada de Asta que si decian algo o hacían algo mal los mataba, los que comieron mas fueron Charmy-no hubo gran sorpresa en eso-y Yuno bueno el comia por dos personas, mini-Leo de ver tantas personas comer le hizo volver a tener hambre

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Asta viendo que su hijo se movía de su regazo, se sonrojo cuando mini-Leo se pego a su pezón y empezó a mamar a través de la tela de la camisa"Pero comiste hace rato"suspiro Asta levantándose de su asiento para poder alimentar a su cachorro en otro lugar

"Asta"dijo Klaus llamando la atención del omega"¿Puedes enseñarle a Yuno a alimentar a un cachorro?"pregunto

"Seguro, ven Yuno"dijo Asta tomando la mano de Yuno, antes de salir mini-Asta hizo ruido diciendo que el también quería comer, salieron del comedor Asta con mini-Leo en brazos mientras que Yuno con mini-Asta, entraron en la habitación al lado del comedor, se sentó en la silla que había en el lugar, se desabrocho los botones y puso a su cachorro contra su pecho que empezó a mamar

"¿Como se siente?"pregunto Yuno viendo como el cachorro se aferraba del pezón de Asta

"Al principio se siente raro pero te vas acostumbrando"dijo Asta pasando una mano por el pequeño cabello pelicobre de su hijo

"Espero que tu si crezcas mini-Asra"dijo Yuno viendo al cachorro que tenia en brazos

"¡Oye!"grito Asta tratando de no moverse mucho para no enojar a su hijo que estaba comiendo

Después de que Asta terminara de darles de comer, aunque no fue fácil una vez que termino de darle de comer a mini-Leo no se quería separar de el, con mucho esfuerza de Yuno pudo quitarlo de Asta, mini-Leo todo el tiempo parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por ser separado de su madre dejo de hacer caras cuando volvió a los brazos de Asta

Volvieron al comedor, había uno que otro pedazo de comida por ahí, al parecer alguien se estuvo divirtiendo en lo que no estaba, puso si mirada en Luck y Magna que se movían incómodos en sus lugares por su mirada, ya haría algo con ellos en otro momento ahora tenia mucha hambre  

Asta no sabe como paso de repente toda la mesa se convirtió en una zona de batalla, empezó con una pequeña discusión entre Magna y Luck-ignorando totalmente su amenaza-pero subió de nivel cuando Luck le arrojo comida a la cara, y era obvio que Magna no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, pero la porción de comida le cayó a Mereoleona ¡De todas las personas en la mesa!, aunque hubiera sido peor si le hubiera caído a su suegra y siendo como es, la mujer alfa la devolvió solo que fallo porque Magna empezó a perseguir a Luck y le dio a Yami ¡Enserio que demonios! Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora esta aquí con sus cachorros, Yuno, la hermana Lily y los niños de la Iglesia ocupando la mesa como escudo de todos los proyectiles de comida, cuando Asta estaba evacuando a los que no podían participar en la batalla, el padre de la iglesia se perdió y probablemente este en el fuego cruzado, un portal se abrió al lado de ellos y de el salio Finral y un inconsciente padre, los dos tenían pedazos de comida en sus caras y ropas

"Sabia que venir aquí era una mala idea"susurro Finral

"No fuiste el unico"dijeron Asta y Yuno

"¿Esto es normal?"pregunto la hermana Lily

"En mi escuadrón lo es"dijo Asta"Y los Vermillion aunque sean nobles realmente no actúan como tal, pero eso es bueno no son unos idiotas arrogantes como la mayoría de los que pertenecen a la nobleza"dijo, gano asentiminetos de los que entenedian, un ruido fuerte alarmó a los tres Caballeros Magicos"Oh están empezando a ocupar magia, será mejor si salimos lo mas rápido posible de aquí"se acomodo bien a sus cachorros mientras que la hermana Lily cargaba a Arles y Holo y salían del comedor, los dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Leopold, Finral puso al padre en uno de los sillones

"Entonces Asta ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de como vas a llamar a los cachorros?"pregunto Lecka intentando ganarse la confianza de mini-Leo que no soltaba la camisa de Asta y la miraba con desconfianza

"Tengo algunos en la mente pero quiero que Leopold este de acuerdo con los nombres"dijo Asta acomodandose mejor en el sofá para que sus dos cachorros estuvieran cómodos contra su cuerpo"¿Y Noelle? Se que ella no participaría en cosas como esta, espero que este bien"dijo

Estuvieron una hora hablando, con los Lecka y Nash tratando de ganarse la confianza de mini-Leo, no tuvieron ningún resultado en eso, mientras que la hermana Lily tenia a mini-Asta dormido en brazos a sus lados también estaban dormidos Arles y Hollo, el padre seguía inconsciente, Finral en algún momento de fue a coquetear a la ciudad y Asta estaba asustando a Yuno con lo doloroso que era dar a luz o por lo menos con las contracciones

"Mm ya no se escucha nada, pare se que ya pararon, voy a verificar"dijo Asta poniendo a mini-Leo-que estaba dormido-en su cuna

Cuando Asta abrió la puerta del comedor vio una pila de cuerpos y encima de ella se encontraban Charmy y la madre de Leopold riendo como maniáticas

"¡Eso es lo que obtienen por desperdiciar la deliciosa comida!"grito Charmy parada en la cara de Magna

"¡Jajaja, Aun lo tengo!"grito la madre de Leopold con los pies encima de las caras de Mereoleona y Yami

Asta cerro la puerta no queriendo ver nada mas

"¿Que paso?"pregunto Yuno levantando una ceja del porque de Asta llegara muy rápido

"No pasa nada"dijo Asta acostándose en la cama, los otros simplemente se encogieron de hombros por lo dicho de parte del omega y empezaron a pedirle consejos de como acercarse a mini-Leo


	10. Capitulo 10

Asta después de unos meses de reposo y maternidad volvió al servicio, y Leopold como lo prometió lo ayudo de nuevo a estar en forma, tantos pasteles si que le hicieron de subir de peso, otra cosa que paso fue que mini-Leo agarro confianza en las personas que veía seguido y solo esas personas podían cargarlo, el y Leopold aun no tenían la menor idea de como llamar a sus hijos varias veces se sentaron a discutirlo pero ninguna de esas veces tuvo resultados, por lo menos no estaban como Mereoleona y Yami que el primer objeto que veían querían que ese fuera su nombre, no estaban a si de desesperados.

"Vamos mini-Leo estate quieto"dijo Leopold mientras le trataba de poner la ropa a su cachorro que hacia todo tipo de movimientos para evitar que le pusieran el mameluco de color rojo"Ayúdame Asta"lloriqueo utilizando la técnica de los ojos de cachorro, Asta suspiro y dejo a mini-Asta en la cama y el cachorro se quedo chupando su dedo viendo la batalla que estaba apunto de hacer su madre para cambiar a su hermano, la cual solo tomo unos 2 minutos"No se como haces para que esto parezca fácil"dijo suspirando, el omega simplemente se encogió de hombros 

"¿Ya llevamos todo?"pregunto Asta levantando a mini-Asta de la cama

"Si, si tenemos todo"dijo Leopold revisando un costal lleno de productos para los cachorros aunque la mayoría eran mantas y otro cambio de ropa, se lo puso en el hombro y se preparo para poder cargar a su hijo sin que le jalara la trenza, si que necesitaba cortarse el pelo para evitarse esta situación 

"Realmente no quiero ir a ese festival pero parece que no tenemos opción"dijo Asta suspirando

"Si, este festival se hace todos los años para anunciar que escuadrón gano mas estrellas"dijo Leopold con mini-Leo en brazos y cambiandolo de posición constantemente para que no le jalara la trenza, también tenia que saber el secreto de su pareja para evitar que mini-Leo le jalara el cabello

"Mi escuadrón va a estar en ultimo lugar, de eso estoy seguro"dijo Asta con una expresión sombría en la cara ya habia salido del la mansión Vermillion y ya estaban a medio camino 

"Vamos no seas negativo"dijo Leopold intentando animar a su pareja

"No es que sea negativo, solo es la verdad, gane unas cuantas estrellas antes de que me enterara que estaba esperando a estos traviesos"dijo Asta mordiendo levemente uno de los cachetes de mini-Asta, provocando la risa del infante

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"sono la voz de Yami detrás de ellos, saltaron por el tono de voz peligroso, vieron que estaban en medio del festival

"Vera Capitan ¡¿Que demonios esta vistiendo?!"grito Asta desviando la mirada de su capitán

"Es un fundoshi"dijo Leopold tapandole los ojos a mini-Leo

"No es para tanto"bufo Yami caminando hacia otro lado, Leopold volteo para ver a su pareja y vio que estaba hablando con Noelle, una beta y un alfa

"¡Leo te quiero presentar a algunas personas!"grito Asta indicándole que se acercara"Este el mi alfa Leopold Vermillion"dijo su pareja

"Mucho gusto"dijo Leopold se inclinaria pero tiene a su hijo en brazos, ademas que su trenza entraría en el rango de mini-Leo

"¡Tus cachorros son adorables!"grito la Beta intento cargar a mini-Leo pero no se dejo, la chica hizo un puchero por sus planes fallidos hizo una expresión de dolor cuando el alfa la golpeo en la cabeza

"No seas grosera presentate"dijo el alfa

"Lo siento, se me olvido por ver a estas ternuras"dijo la Beta refiriéndose a mini-Leo y mini-Asta"Mi nombre es Kahono"dijo la ahora identificada Beta 

"Mi nombre es Kiato"dijo el alfa "Nosotros somos del Templo de Agua"dijo sorprendiendo a Leopold

"¿Vienen del templo que es inaccesible por toda esa magia concentrada?¿Te refieres a ese templo?"pregunto Leopold con una ceja levantada

"Si, mi primera misión después de que regresara al servicio fue recuperar una de las piedras mágicas, el Rey Mago decidió que fuéramos por una de las mas difíciles de llegar, no teníamos idea de que había gente viviendo ahí, conocimos a Kahono en la playa cuando Noelle estaba practicando el hechizo que nos iba a llevar al templo, después su abuelo nos hizo pelear contra los mas fuertes del lugar, terminamos ganando por el hechizo de Noelle, pero ellos y su padre fueron oponentes fuertes"dijo Asta lanzando a mini-Asta por el aire causando las risas del infante, mini-Leo hacia balbuceos de desacuerdo, el quería estar en la misma situación que su hermano por lo que Leopold empezó a hacerlo

"No le creía a Noelle de que tuvieras cachorros"dijo Kahono ganándose un asentimiento de Kiato"Pero en realidad tienes y eres una madre cariñosa, puedo cargar a uno?"pregunto con una expresion soñadora, Asta no vio lo malo de eso asi que le paso a mini-Asta"Eres realmente tierno, eres la copia de tu mami, lo único que tienes de diferente son tus ojos de diferentes tonalidades"le dijo al cachorro que la veía con curiosidad, dio un chillido cuando mini-Asta le sonrió, aun no tenia dientes pero Asta quería que se mantuviera asi, una vez que a los cachorros les crecen los dientes están mordiendo todo lo que esta a su alcanze y sus pezones sufrirán cuando pase eso, así que no gracias quiere que las cosas de mantengan como están o por lo menos por mas tiempo, cambiaron su atención cuando Kiato grito de asombro

"¿Que pasa Kiato?"pregunto Asta

"¡Esa mujer es hermosa!"grito Kiato señalando con el dedo a una dirección, todos voltearon donde el dedo del alfa apuntaba y todos tenían que estar de acuerdo con el, la expresión de Asta cambio a una que prometía muerte una vez que vio a un Beta que parecía ser noble intentar llevarse a la mujer, como no tenia ninguno de sus cachorros en brazos fue a golpear al Beta, jamás llegó a su objetivo ya que una barrera de espinas quito al Beta de la mujer y dicha mujer estaba sosteniendo la muy conocida arma del Capitán de Blue Rose

"¿Estabas planeando tratarme como una de tus decoraciones?¿Que te ha hecho pensar que puedes actuar sin mi consentimiento?"pregunto Charlotte mirando a su hermano en las ataduras de espinas"¿La casa Bamilton? Estas hablando con la casa Rosley ¿Me has tratado de forma inferior porque soy una mujer?¿Hay alguna cosa en la que seas mejor que yo? ¿Que pasa? ¿Intentas ocupar tu magia contra mis espinas?"pregunto, varios de los hombres que estaban viendo la escena tenían miedo de la mujer alfa, Asta quería conocer a esta mujer a fondo solo la había visto 2 veces pero de esas dos veces la había agradado, una mujer aunque sea alfa no discrimina a los omegas de hecho parece que los respeta, pero aunque el tipo era de esos sujetos que odia no podía dejarlo morir

"¡Eres increible jefa, hasta yo estoy temblando!"grito Sol animando a su capitán

"¡Aunque me gustaría que salga lastimado, no lo tienes que matar!"grito Asta corriendo hacia Charlotte, iba a empujar a la otra alfa solo que dicha alfa se dio vuelta, termino chocando con sus activos y ni siquiera hizo que la alfa se moviera del lugar

"¡Oh eres ese pequeño y lindo omega del otro día!"grito Sol, el álgun momento había levantado a Asta de su manto de los Black Bulls y lo estaba señalando

"¡¿A quien llamas pequeño?!"grito Asta tratando de darle un golpe

"¡Luego hablo contigo!"grito Sol lanzandolo a un puesto que tenia sabanas y ropa"¡He encontrando un vestido fuera de este mundo, te va a quedar genial jefa!"grito arrastrando a su capitán a una carpa

"Pero que ¡Espera Sol!"fueron los grito que salían de la carpa, Charlotte salio con vestido diferente al que tenia ganando mas gritos que antes 

"¡Estas genial jefa, tu armadura normal es genial, pero esto es realmente genial!"grito Sol siendo la que mas se escuchaba entre la gente 

"¡Silencio herejes!¡Esto no es un espectáculo!"dijo Charlotte con su látigo en manos con una expresión de que si seguían los iba a matar

"¡Solo los miembros de la Blue Rose se les permite admirar a nuestra preciosa capitán!"dijo Sol tronandose los hueso de los dedos y también tenia la expresión que estaba haciendo su capitán

"(No puedo permitir que otros capitanes me vean vestida de esta manera)"pensó Charlotte, vio extrañada como el omega que ayudo a descubrir al traidor se tapaba los ojos

"Oye ¿Que esta pasando aqui?¿Disfrutas del festival gente? Oye mocoso¿Te estas divirtiendo pequeño bastardo?"pregunto Yami apareciendo detrás de Charlotte

"¡Capitan Yami! Cambie de ropa"grito Asta y murmuró lo ultimo 

"(¡Ya-Ya-Yami, esto no es bueno no puedo perder la compostura enfrente de mis miembros de escuadrón, espera, espera tálvez no me reconozca vestida de esta manera)"pensó Charlotte aliviada de no ser descubierta por su enamoramiento 

"Oh, mira es la taciturna reina de las espinas"dijo Yami dandose aire con el abanico que tenia en la mano, la palabras de Yami asustaron a la normalmente estoica capitana"¡HAHAHA! ¿A que viene ese vestido de volantes?"pregunto, tenia lagrimas provocadas de tanta gracia 

"(Calmate, calmate)"se dijo Charlotte mentalmente"Deberías hablar por ti mismo, tu atuendo es bastante extraño como..."no pudo terminar su frase ya que se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Yami"(¡¿Que es esa cosa alrededor de su cintura!?!No puedo creer a este hombre!¡Esta prácticamente desnudo!)"se grito mentalmente ahora sabia porque ese omega se tapo los ojos 

"¡Ah, tu eres el hombre mas sucio y apestoso entre todos entre todos los hombre, el capitán de los Black Bulls!"grito Sol señalandolo  con el dedo

"¿Eh?¿Que esta diciendo esta chica?¿Es así como reclutas a tus miembros princesa Rose?"pregunto Yami

"¡Callate, no seas tan cercano a cerca de las vestimentas de nuestra jefa!"grito Sol

"Para Sol"dijo Charlotte ya no necesitaba que su escuadrón la humillara mas de lo que ya estaba 

"¡Te he encontrado capitán ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡Vamos a beber juntos, vamos!"grito Vanessa

"Yo, Vanessa"fue la simple respuesta de Yami, cuando Vanessa hizo contacto visual con Charlotte se quedaron mirando 

"(Por alguna razón, siento que no debo perder contra ella)"pensó Vanessa escucho a Asta decir que era la capitán de Blue Rose

"(Esta mujer ¿Porque es tan cariñosa con Yami?¿Es miembro de los Black Bulls? ¡Que envidia!"grito Charlotte en su mente en ningún momento ellas habian perdido el contacto visual 

"¡Prueben la cerveza de Clover, hecha solo con la mejor malta dorada del reino!"grito un vendedor 

"¡C-Capitan!¿Te gustan las mujeres que pueden aguantar el alcohol cierto?"pregunto Vanessa 

"¿Eh?¿Que pasa contigo de repente? Bueno supongo que si¿Por que?"pregunto Yami co  expresión aburrida

"(¡Puedo ganar!)"pensó Vanessa con un brillo en los ojos"¡Tu!"grito señalando a Charlotte con un dedo"¡Te reto a un concurso de beber!"grito

"Que estúpido apenas queda tiempo hasta que empiece la ceremonia de premiación ¿Quien haría algo asi?"pregunto Charlotte con su actitud siempre fría 

"¡¿Que?!¡No hay manera de que nuestra jefa pierda!"grito Sol agarrando a su capitán por los hombros y dicha mujer estaba aturdida por las palabras de su subordinada 

"¡¿Ella lo va hacer?!"grito Asta 

"¡Las reglas son simples la que beba mas vasos en una hora gana!"grito Vanessa alzando in vaso al aire

"(¿Porque esta pasando esto?)"pensó Charlotte aun con la cara con la expresión de aturdida

"¡Usaremos la cerveza de Clover para este duelo, la mejor cerveza del reino, sin embargo consumir el vaso de un solo trago no es posible, tienes que apreciar el sabor!"grito Vanessa"¡Aquí vamos, empieza el duelo!"grito de nuevo ahora acompañada con los gritos de la multitud 

"¡Ve a por todas jefa!"grito Sol animando a su capitán 

"¡Aun no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando pero ¡Vamos Vanessa!"grito Asta hubiera levantado el brazo como Sol pero ya tenia a mini-Asta en brazos

"(Esta mujer parece acostumbrada al alcohol, esta será una batalla dura)"pensó Charlotte con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente"(¡¿EHHHHH?!)"grito mentalmente cuando volteo para ver a su oponente que ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños"(Ahora que la veo mejor ¡¿Ella esta borracha?! Inicio esta competencia en esas condiciones)"pensó viendo como Vanessa hablaba dormida, dio un trago a su bebida"~Puedo ganar~hablo totalmente ebria

"¡Jefa!"grito Sol viendo a su capitán ebria

"¡Es demasiado débil!"grito Asta

"No eres quien para hablar amor, recuerda que eres igual a ella un solo trago y estas diciendo tonterías"dijo Leopold con una sonrisa

"¡Nadie tiene que saber eso!"grito Asta con un sonrojo en las mejillas por ser revelado por su pareja, lo bueno es que Yuno no estaba cerca para escuchar, si llegaba a escuchar que era débil al alcohol le devolvería la sonrisa petulante que le dio cuando se entero que su destinado era Klaus

"No puedes soportar el alcohol ¿No es asi?"pregunto Yami quitándole el tarro de cerveza de las manos de Charlotte"No te fuerces demasiado ¿No te había dicho?"dijo ahorra tomando del tarro, aunque sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos ya que Charlotte azotó su cabeza contra la mesa 

"¡El duelo es un empate!"grito el vendedor de cerveza 

"¡Eres la mejor, lo has hecho genial jefa!"grito Sol

"¿Cual fue el propósito de este concurso?"pregunto Asta, Leopold solo se encogió de hombros también sin saber la razón del concurso, la atención del omega se desvió cuando vio a varias personas acercarse a la plaza"¿Todos los capitanes?"pregunto Asta después de escuchar los gritos de las personas, volvió a ver a los capitanes que tenia cerca 

"Whoa es trade¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?"pregunto Yami dandose aire con el abanico, mientras que Charlotte no daba señales de despertar pronto aunque Sol la este moviendo para que se despertara, Asta solo negó con la cabeza por las dos mujeres ebrias

El y Leopold se fueron a un lugar apartado ya que Asta tenia que darle de comer a sus cachorros que estaban a punto de llorar por la falta de alimento, cuando se volvieron a incorporar con la multitud vio que todos tenían la boca abierta 

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Asta caminando hacia Noelle que también se veía sorprendida, la alfa solo le señalo lo que estaba enfrente"¡¿Nos metimos en el segundo puesto?!¡¿Como es posible?!"grito totalmente sorprendido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, simplemente su escuadrón gano el segundo lugar con 101 estrellas, ¡Los Black Bulls, los que destruyen mas en vez de ayudar, esos ganaron el segundo lugar! Ahora entendía a las personas que estaban aturdidos, los susurros de las personas se empezaron a escuchar en toda la plaza y luego los gritos de apoyo hacia los Black Bulls siendo esos muy pocos

"No hay motivo para estar sorprendidos, es verdad que el año pasado los miembros de los Black Bulls consiguieron una inesperada cantidad de estrellas negativas, pero este año es diferente ellos demostraron una superación increible y subieron a esta posición de un solo golpe, dentro de los novatos uno de ellos fue increible, como su capitán no esta presente ¿Te gustaria ser el representante para los Black Bulls? No te preocupes puedes traer al cachorro que tienes en brazos, quiero conocerlo"dijo Julius a la multitud, aunque sus ultimas palabras las murmuró, escucho a hablar a Fuegoleon que los cachorros de Asta eran lindos otra de sus manías aparte de ser adicto a la magia era ver a cachorros lindos, no podía evitar verlos sus mejillas regordetas, piernas y brazos pequeños, sus bocas sin dientes y muy inocentes, ademas estaba curioso como serian los hijos de un alfa puro con magia poderosa y un omega igualmente puro con magia también poderosa sin duda en un futuro esos cachorros serian muy poderosos

Asta estaba un poco nervioso de pararse enfrente de tantas personas, un pequeño empujón en su hombros lo hizo reaccionar, volteandose vio el que lo empujo fue su pareja

"No estés nervioso Asta, mi hermano te puede apoyar con mini-Leo si lo necesitas"dijo Leopold con una pequeña sonrisa se acerco y le dio un beso casto en los labios y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo en los brazos de su pareja"Suerte"dijo, Asta asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba el Rey Mago

Y si en este momento se estaba arrepentiendose al ser el centro de atención, lo bueno es que tenia a mini-Leo en brazos dándole un poco de valentía y dicho infante estaba dormido con un dedo en la boca, como lo envidiaba en este momento, Julius se estaba conteniendo de ir y cargar a mini-Leo, Fuegoleon tenia razón el hijo de Asta era muy lindo solo faltaba de ver al otro, resistió su impulsos y se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar hacia la multitud 

"Este el el mayor contribuyente de entre los novatos de los Black Bulls, Asta Vermillion"dijo Julius a la multitud, normalmente todos estarían criticando que por ser omega no podía haber hecho eso, pero se quedaron callados por el apellido que tenia"Hay otro novato que debería estar aquí pero su estado de embarazo se lo impide, su nombre es Yuno Lunette, ambos mostraron resultados impresionantes en este año que han formado parte de este ejercito y también son amigos de la infancia que vienen de la misma aldea, y ambos tienen 16 años"muchos murmullos sorprendidos se empezaron a escuchar en la plaza, algunos querían decir algo pero se callaban al sentir la intención asesina de un alfa puro pelicobre con un cachorro idéntico al omega que estaba al lado del Rey Mago así que fueron sabios y se quedaron callados 

Fuegoleon suspiro, su hermana probablemente este planeando ir a un viaje a las 'aguas termales' si aunque sean aguas termales están arriba de un volcán y como su escuadrón quedo en quinto lugar lo mas probable es que lleve a todo su escuadrón ahí, ¿Porque no tuvo a una hermana que heredará el carácter de su padre y no el de su madre?

Después de eso el Rey de Clover dio unas cuantas palabras aunque la mayoría de ellas fue ignorado, al verse siendo ignorado, así que empezó a hablar de Los Ojos de la Noche Blanca, siendo muy descuidado al respecto pero por mas que algunos lo querrian callar por estar revelando ese tipo de información solo que no podían el tipo tenia un mal genio, ademas se suponía que era su Rey que tenia una autoridad mayor que la de Julius

Una ves que Asta se había reunido con Leopold decidieron ir a ver si el alfa no tenia ninguna misión y para eso necesitaba ir con su hermano, vio que Mereoleona les estaba gritando sobre algo

"Muy bien, entonces vamos para el entrenamiento de la aguas termales"dijo Mereleona, Fuegoleon lo sabia todavía se acuerda cuando su hermana lo llevo, no fue una experiencia bonita

"Leo ¿Que demonios son las aguas termales?"pregunto Asta, jamás había escuchado eso

"Es agua que sale de forma natural de la tierra y que esta caliente eso se debe a la proximidad a un volcán, las personas se meten desnudas y se bañan, al parecer es una sensación muy buena"dijo Leopold arrullando a mini-Asta que se trataba de dormir 

"Eso parecen una vacaciones"dijo Asta con la cara en blanco, mini-Leo en algun momento se había despertado y estaba jalando de los cachetes de madre"Auch, eso duele"se quejo, pero no detuvo los ataques a su persona

"Escuche eso"dijo Mereoleona atrás de ellos, la pareja dio un brinco por el tono que la alfa estaba ocupando, significaba peligro

"Tu Leopold también vienes después de todo eres parte de los Crimson Lions"dijo Mereoleona co  los brazos cruzados, a su alrededor había fuego y gracias a eso no podías rechazar lo que decía

Leopold solo se le quedo viendo a su hermana, Asta aprovechando esto quito de los brazos de su pareja a su otro cachorro y se preparó para irse, solo que una mano de León hecha de fuego en su cabeza lo detuvo

"Tu también vienes"dijo Mereoleona detrás de Asta

Asta estaba a punto de decir que tenia cachrros a los cuales cuidar, pero se callo viendo que sus hijos también tenían una pata de León en sus cabezas y cuando Mereoleona pone las garras encima no te puedes liberar

"Y ellos también vienen, escuche a Leo decir que les gusta el agua caliente será una buena experiencia para ellos"dijo Mereoloena con una sonrisa y levantándole un pulgar a Asta, el omega no vio la malo en esto así que acepto con una sonrisa 

Después de eso Mereoleona arrastro a Yami, Charlotte y a Noelle hacia las aguas termales, todos se quedaron mudos al ver las 'aguas termales' 

"(Eso...¡¿Es una fuente termal?!)"gritaron mentalmente viendo hacia el volcán que estaba enfrente de ellos 

"Mereo"dijo Asta levantando la mano

"¿Si?"pregunto volviéndose hacia el omega

"¿Podemos ocupar todo tipo de magia verdad?"pregunto Asta

"Por supuesto"dijo Mereoleona un poco desconcertada por la pregunta de la pareja de su hermano, vio extrañada como le pedía a Leopold que se acercara

"Magia creacion de fuego: Dragon de Fuego Carmesi"dijo Asta, el dragón de fuego se forma abajo de la pareja, Noelle y Yami veían confundidos el uso de la magia pero se quedaron mudos viendo que el Dragon empezaba a volar con la pareja arriba de ellos"Nos vemos arriba"dijo despidiéndose con la mano en su vuelo hacia la cima una que otra criatura mágica los atacaba pero solo se elevaban mas para evitarlo

"No sabia que tu dragón podía hacer esto"dijo Leopold quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente, ya le habían quitado los mamelucos a sus cachorros, actualmente andaban solo con el pañal y observando a su alrededor

"Yo tampoco, lo acabo de probar, solo tuve que agregar mas magia para que funcionara"dijo Asta encogiéndose de hombros, Leopold lo miro sorprendido sin duda su pareja es impredecible"¡Es increible!"grito Asta una vez que vieron las aguas termales 

"Ahora hay que esperar a los demás"dijo Leopold bajandose del dragón que había hecho su pareja y sentándose en una piedra que había en el lugar, Asta se había sentado al lado suyo mientras que los cachorros extendían sus manos hacia las aguas, provocando una pequeña risa del alfa"Si que les gusta estar en agua caliente, pero hay que esperar a los demás antes de meternos"los cachorros hicieron la mejor representación de un puchero que podían hacer con solo 4 meses"Que tiernos, están tratando de imitar a su mami"dijo abrazando a mini-Asta que estaba en sus brazos  

Los demás miembros del escuadrón tardaron 30 minutos antes de llegar, todos se veían exhaustos

"Eso es trampa Asta"dijo Noelle tratando de recuperar el aliento"Por lo menos me hubieras llevado"murmuro lo último no queriendo que Mereoleona la escuchara

"¡Bien hecho les permitiré bañarse en la aguas termales, ahora quitense la ropa!"grito Mereoleona señalando a todo el escuadrón

"Eh?"dijo Asta, empezó a ver a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que era el único omega y que unos cuantos ya estaban empezando a quitarse su ropa, su atención se fue a Sol que había levantado una murralla de tierra solo dividiendo a la mitad las aguas termales"Y yo ¿Adónde voy a ir?"pregunto alzando la mano

"¡Con nosotras por supuesto, después de todo tenemos en común que podemos dar a luz!"dijo Mereoleona señalandose con un dedo, atrás de ella estaban Noelle, Charlotte y Sol

"¿No puedes levantar otra pared?"Asta le pregunto a Sol

"Estoy cansada y casi no tengo mana"dijo Sol 

Asta volteo a ver a Leopold y no pudo evitar ver a los miembros del escuadrón, algunos tenían miradas que no le gustaban, al parecer no les importaba que fuera el omega de un alfa puro y su superior

"¿Que de le puede hacer?"pregunto suspirando, se acerco a Leopold para daroe un beso casto en la mejilla y tomo a mini-Asta en brazos"Pero los cachorros vienen conmigo, sabes que cuando están en agua caliente les gusta estar cerca mio"dijo, estaba a punto de irse por donde las demad mujeres se fueron pero se volvió a acercar a Leopold y se inclino en su oreja"Te recompensare luego"susurro en su oido, sabía que su alfa no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera con 4 alfas sin ningún tipo de ropa, pero Leopold entendía que era mejor solo 4 a mas de una docena, ademas todavía estaban los miembros femeninos de los Crimson Lions 

Leopold se animo con la palabra recompensa y eso solo significaba una cosa, no esperaba llegar a casa par disfrutar de su recompensa

"¡Tiene buena vista como siempre!"grito Mereoleona metiéndose al agua"¡Asta ya ven aca el agua esta perfrcta!"grito hacia una roca y de ella Asta se estaba asomando

"Lo siento por no estar en confianza, pero hay 4 alfas aquí y no me siento cómodo que otro alfa aparte del mio me vea desnudo"dijo Asta sin moverse de su posición, suspiro, que bueno que tenia el manto de los Black Bulls, lo podía ocupar como toalla para su parte inferior y sus cachorros para la parte superior, asi que salio y se adentro lo mas rápido que pudo en el agua"Esto es lo mejor, verdad hijos?"pregunto a cambio los cachorros se acercaron mas en el

"¡Como pensaba beber sake mientras tomas un baño caliente es muy refrescante!"grito Mereoleona con un vaso de dicha bebida"¿Que tal Charlotte? Deberías beber también"dijo de ahora hacia la capitán

"Tengo que negarme"dijo Charlotte"(Beber y estar desnuda seria una combinación desastrosa)"esos eran sus pensamientos que sin duda son ciertos 

"¡¿Que dices, estas diciendo que no puedes beber al sake que te estoy ofreciendo?!"pregunto Mereoleona abrazando a Charlotte por los hombros

"¡No! No es eso lo que...."Charlotte no podía encontrar las palabras para decir que era débil al alcohol"Yo te respeto Mereoleona-san"dijo

"Entonces bebe, igual tu Asta"dijo Mereoleona ahora hacia el omega

"Yo amamanto no puedo tomar alcohol"dijo Asta y para remarcar sus palabras cada uno de sus cachorros tenia un pezón 

"¡Que lindos!"grito Sol al lado del omega, Asta dio un brinco, en ningún momento la había sentido ponerse en ese sitio"¡¿Como se siente amamantar?!"pregunto muy emocionada

"Bueno se sentía raro al principio pero me fui acostumbrando"dijo Asta observando como sus cachorro no dejaban de alimentarse

"Es una lastima que un omega como tu ya este tomado, eres fuerte, valiente, bueno con los cachorros, lindo, me gustaría tener a un omega como tu, pero dejando eso de lado ¡¿Porque no entras a nuestro escuadrón?!"pregunto Sol animada

"Uh, ¿Gracias?"pregunto Asta por todas las palabras de Sol"Ademas no creas que sea posible estoy en los Black Bull"dijo, mini-Asta ya había terminado de comer y se empezó a tallar los ojos con sus pequeños puños, su hermano no tardo en seguir su ejemplo, Asta solo dio una pequeña sonrisa por lo lindos que se veían sus cachorros cuando estaba somnolientos les dio una beso en la frente a cada uno y los acomodo en su pecho para que pudiera dormir cómodos

"Si que eres una buena madre Asta"dijo Mereoleona viendo la escena que se acaba desarrollar enfrente de ella 

"No quieto que me llame mama, quiero que me llamen papi"dijo Asta con un puchero

"Los cachorros siempre van a saber quien es su madre con solo los latidos de tu corazon, después de todo los tuviste en el vientre durante 8 meses y los estuvieron escuchando en ese tiempo, ademas es co.o dice Leo ello te van a llamar mama no importe cuanto intentes negarselo"dijo Mereoleona 

"Lo se"dijo Asta viendo a sus hijos dormidos, algo flotando en el agua le llamo la atención"¿Esta bien?"pregunto viendo a la forma inconsciente de Charlotte

Mientras que en el lado de los hombres Fuegoleon y Leopold estaban con los brazos cruzados contra pared de piedra que separaba los baños, de alguna manera Yami había convencido que espiaran el lado de las mujeres y dicho alfa se estaba riendo de la situación al parecer Yami quería que los mataran

"Si espian estoy 100% seguro que morirán"dijo Fuegoleon 

"Ademas mi omega y hermana están ahí, y su carácter es peligroso morirán si lo hacen"dijo Leopold, de por si Asta daba miedo cuando estaba enojado no se podía imaginar cuando se juntara con su hermana seria una catástrofe asegurada, los miembros después de un rato de discutir con el par de hermanos terminaron por rendirse viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder

"Alfa de Asta, ven"dijo Yami llamándolo con la mano, Leopold lo vio extrañado pero de todos modos se acerco al capitán de su pareja"Eres enorme"dijo examinando su miembro

"¡¿Que crees que haces?!"grito Leopold tapándose el miembros con ambas manos

"Arruinaron mi diversión, tengo que entretenerme con algo y que mejor que comparar el tamaño de los miembros, tu para tener 17 años estas muy dotado, ahora entiendo porque Asta llego cojeando cuando termino su celo"dijo Yami pareciendo desinteresado

"¡No tenias que decir eso!"gruño Leopold

"¿Por que actuas tan timido? Digo ya eres padre y los cachorros no nacieron por arte de magia tuvieron que salir de algún lado y ese lugar es ese"dijo Yami señalando el miembro de Leopold que lo había dejado de cubrir por gruñirle al capitan

Fuegoleon suspiro, su hermano había caído en el juego de Yami, al parecer el alfa de la magia de obscuridad obtuvo algo con que entretenerse, uno de sus hombres volo por arriba del muro tenia una marca de puño en la cara, ahora la cuestión era ¿Fue Mereleona lo que lo hizo? ¿O fue Asta?


	11. Capitulo 11

¡Al fin le habían puesto nombres a sus cachorros! Mini-Leo es Leonidas mientras que el de Mini-Asta es Leonel 

Después de meses de no hacerlo lo habían hecho, ambos acordaron que querían seguir con la tradición que habían empezado los padres de Leopold, que por lo menos en el nombre debería tener un Leo y solo iban a seguir con esa tradición con ellos, Asta sabia que no iban a ser los únicos cachorros que iba a tener con su pareja, el sabía muy bien que su pareja quería una familia grande y el también la quería, aunque dar a luz fue una experiencia muy dolorosa es bonito tener en brazos a un ser que es de tu sangre

Pero ahora es una pesadilla ya que los cachorros aprendieron a gatear le quitabas la vista de encima unos segundos y ya estaban del otro lado de la habitación parecía que se teletransportaban, si es bueno que exploren su entorno pero varias veces le están dando un infarto a sus padres, como la ultima vez que de alguna manera llegaron a la habitación de las bestias que estaba en el sótano de los Black Bulls, después de ese día Asta cada vez que va de visita a su escuadrón con sus cachorros no los deja de ver en ningún momento y cada vez que lo infantes se mueven hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encuentren Asta solo se para y los carga para que estén en medio de la habitación y es lo que hacia en este momento 

"Si que eres una madre sobreprotectora"dijo Noelle con Leonel sentado en sus piernas y mientras veía a Asta carga a Leonidas de nuevo a su rango de vista

"La ultima vez que les quite la vista de encima casi me da un infarto y usted no me haga esa cara que solo provoca que me lo quiera comer a besos"regaño Asta viendo a su hijo que inflo sus cachetes por no dejarlo salir de la habitación, el omega dio una pequeña risa y mordio uno de los cachetes de su hijo y dicho infante pataleo para poder salir de los brazos de su madre para seguir explorando el área"¿Por que no eres como tu hermano?"se quejo, vio a Noelle que había dejado a Leonel en el piso y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación"Retiro lo dicho, ambos son unos latosos"dijo suspirando y caminando para tomar en brazos a su otro cachorro"Si son asi cuando apenas saben gatear no puedo imaginar caunto sufrire cuando empiezen a caminar"dijo el omega tratando de mantener a sus hijos en brazos

"¿Que tan malo puede ser?"pregunto Venessa encogiendose de hombros"Además ambos son unos amores, solo miralos"dijo señalando a los cachorros que jugaban a empujarse

"Ambos son unos monstruos que se ocultan debajo de una capa de ternura"dijo Asta viendo como sus hijos jugaban en la manta que había puesto para ellos"Sigo pensando como demonios llegaron a la habitación de la bestias cuando se supone que la puertas del lugar deben estar cerradas"dijo con una mano en la barbilla

"Eso será un misterio"dijo Noelle"O puede que Magna haya dejado la puerta abierta de nuevo"dijo

"Creo que tengo a alguien a quien visitar"dijo Asta saliendo por la puerta

"Ne, Noelle cuáles flores que sean mejor para el funeral de Magna?"pregunto Vanessa 

"¿Rosas?"pregunto Noelle, sabia que había acabado con la vida de su compañero de escuadrón pero el tuvo la culpa al dejar la puerta abierta cuando había cachorros muy curiosos sobre sus alrededores y no ayudaba que su madre fuera sobreprotectora con ellos

"Aun sigo pensando que hicieron los cachorros para que Asta diga que son malvados"dijo Vanessa viendo a los infantes que habían dejado de jugar y se estaban quedando dormidos"Es que solo miralos no pueden hacerle daño a una mosca"los cachorros estaban totalmente quietos y se veían muy tierno al sostenerse las manos mientras dormían 

"Tch, Magna-sempai esta de misión"dijo Asta de mal humor y entrando por la puerta"Oh los pequeños traviesos ya se durmieron"dijo con una suave sonrisa en el rostro"¿Porque no son así de tranquilos todo el tiempo?"dijo sentándose al lado de los cachorros que se movieron un poco hacia su madre una vez que la sintieron cerca

"Asta tengo curiosidad pero ¿Que hicieron los cachorros para que les digas monstruos?"pregunto Noelle

"Hm cada vez que quiero mis momentos de intimidad con Leopold siempre quieren atención, incluso cuando le pido ayuda a mi suegra los cachorros parecen saber cuando vamos a hacerlo y se ponen de insoportables y no se dejan cargar por nadie, solo se calman cuando Leopold o yo llegamos"dijo Asta con un puchero

"¿Ya piensas en tener mas cachorros?"bromeó Vanessa

"Por el momento no, dar a luz fue muy doloroso, esperaremos a que los cachorros tengan por lo menos 6 años para que me de otra oportunidad, ademas apenas tengo 16 años tenemos mucho tiempo"dijo Asta pasando su mano por el cabello de sus hijos

"¿Cuantos cachorros piensas tener?"pregunto Noelle

"Realmente no se el numero exacto de cachorros pero si quiero una familia grande y Leopold también quiere una"dijo Asta pasando el dedo por la mejilla de Leonel"¡No se preocupen aun voy a ser Rey Mago!"grito una vez que vio las expresiones preocupadas de sus compañeras de escuadrón

Vanessa solo sonrió mientras que Noelle dio un resoplido y se cruzo de brazos pero en su cara había una sonrisa

"Es lo que dices pero tu periodo de celo va empezar de nuevo en un mes"dijo Noelle

"Voy a procurar ocupar un hechizo anticonceptivo fuerte"dijo Asta con un poco de rojo en las mejillas

"¡Y en ese tiempo nos vas a dejar a cuidar a los cachorros verdad?!"pregunto Vanessa emocionada con la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con los infantes

"No lo creo Vanessa un omega en celo que tiene cachorros no se separan de ellos en ningún momento"dijo Noelle

"¡¿Que?!"grito Asta"¡No lo sabia!"grito de nuevo

"Eres un omega pero no lo sabes?"pregunto Noelle con una expresión en blanco 

"¡Jamás me importaron las clases sobre eso!"grito Asta levantando una mano, solo que su actitud gritona cambio a la timida "Pero a los cachorro no les molestará ya sabes...."murmuró no siendo capaz de decir mas

"Cierto, tu gritas mucho durante el sexo, aun recuerdo que tu y Leopold se emocionaron aqui en la base el capitán quería matarlos por eso, Grey y Magna no pudieron verte a la cara durante semanas despues de eso"dijo Vanessa, Asta solo se puso mas rojo y asintió

"No, los omegas liberan sus hormonas para que los cachorros duerman durante varias horas"dijo Noelle

"Eso si que es útil"dijo Asta todavía en su actitud tímida 

"Leopold sigue en su misión?"pregunto Noelle pinchando una mejilla a Leonidas que se movió un poco y por eso quedo arriba de Leonel

"Si probablemente regrese en unos días si es que su misión no tiene complicaciones"dijo Asta perdiendo su actitud tímida

"¡Eso es grandioso eso significa que tenemos muchos días para salir de compras y conseguirles muchos atuendos a los cachorros!"grito Vanessa muy feliz de su idea"¡Y no pueden rechazar y no salgan que no tienen dinero nos acaban de pagar ademas los 2 son de familias nobles"a Asta realmente no le gustaba la idea de ocupar el dinero de la familia Vermillion se sentía extraño"Finral nos puedes llevar a la mansión Vermillion quiero invitar a la suegra de Asta a que nos acompañe"dijo sacando un gemido del mago

"¿Porque no van en escoba?"pregunto Finral aun con la cara enterrada en la mesa

"Porque Asta tiene a sus cachorros consigo ademas sabes lo difícil que es transportarse con los cachorros mientras vuelas y otro punto que quiero remarcar es que son 2 cachorros"dijo Vanessa"Además puedo considerar aceptar la cita que me estas pidiendo~-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

"¡¿Enserio?!¡Entonces no hay que esperar incluso puedo llevarlos después al mercado!"grito Finral y levantándose muy rápido de la mesa

"¡Yo voy!"grito Charmy la palabra mercado la animo había muchas cosas ricas que comer ahí

"Aun no se como lo haces"dijo Noelle viendo a Asta que tenia a sus cachorros dormidos en sus brazos

"Supongo que son los instintos, siempre e sido bueno al cargar niños"dijo Asta sonriendo a sus hijos que se chupaban el dedo

A su suegra no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces que si los acompañaba de compras y Mereoleona también se les unió

"¿Porque llevan tanto dinero?"pregunto Asta un poco aturdido, literalmente Mereoleona tenia en su hombro un costal de dinero

"Para mis nietos por supuesto, pienso comprarles muchas cosas"dijo la alfa mayor del grupo"Y no hay nada de peros"dijo entrando por el portal que había hecho Finral

Asta suspiro con su suegra no se podía discutir era igual que con Mereoleona, después de todo eran madre e hija

"Asta te ayudo con un cachorro?"pregunto Mereoleona viendo que el omega cargaba a ambos

"No estoy bien, ademas no quiero perturbar su sueño"dijo Asta con una sonrisa ademas esto no era nada para el a cargado muchas cosas a la vez

Vieron muchas tiendas y por lo menos se compraba algo en ella pero se quedo viendo el producto de una de las tiendas

"¿Porque queremos ver esto?"pregunto Asta viendo a la ropa que normalmente le gusta a Vanessa

"Vanessa nos dijo que ya no has pasado tiempo de calidad con Leopold así que..."dijo Mereoleona levantando un traje que solo cubria muy pocas partes del cuerpo de Asta"Te ayudaremos a darle una sorpresa para cuando regrese de su misión"ocupo su magia antes de que el omega pudiera escapar"Así que yo tomo a estos traviesos en lo que te pruebas este"dijo agarrando a los cachorros dormidos de los brazos de Asta y lo empujo para que se pudiera probar el atuendo

"Sabes que morirás cuando regresamos a la base verdad?"pregunto Noelle mientras buscaba mas atuendos para Asta

"Lo se"dijo Vanessa también buscaba entre la ropa

"Esto definitivamente le va a gustar a Leopold"dijo la madre del dicho viendo el atuendo que tenía orejas de gato y su cola"Llevare este con este otro"dijo ahora viendo uno con oreja de conejo junto a su cola"(La cola de conejo va a ser su favorito)"pensó recordando que su hijo desde cachorro tuvo debilidad por las cosas esponjosas"¡Asta que te esta tomando tanto tiempo?!"pregunto 

"¡Es que es vergonzoso!"grito Asta atrás de la cortina

"¡No seas timido!"grito Vanessa atravesando la cortina y después saliendo con un Asta con toda la cara roja

"Te queda bien"dijo la madre de Leopold examinando el atuendo que consistía en una blusa medio transparente con otra tela cubriendo la parte del pecjo, pero la tela de ese sitio era apretada por lo que sus pezones se marcaban ambas telas eran de color azul claro y la parte de abajo era un pantalón corto que le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos de color negro y como la tela superior se ajustaba a su figura

"¿Ya me puedo quitar esto?"pregunto Asta jugando con sus dedos

"(Que lindo es)"pensaron las mujeres sin duda Asta se veía lindo cuando era sumiso

"Si, pero ahora te pruebas este"dijo la madre de Leopold alzando el traje con las características de gato"Y no te puedes negar"dijo con una sonrisa que le envió escalofríos al omega, y dicho omega solo corrió a agarrar la prenda y volver a meterse detrás de la cortina

Al final solo terminaron comprando los primero 3 prendas aunque Asta se probo varios atuendos algunos mas reveladores así que los que se termino llevando eran los mas inocentes

"¿Adonde vamos ahora?"pregunto Asta todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas y abrazando a sus cachorros que sorprendentemente todavía estaban dormidos, aunque Asta sospechaba que ya no iban a durar tanto asi

"Ahora vamos por la ropa de Leopold que haga juego con los que te compramos creo que un disfraz de lobo y león servirán"dijo Mereoleona entrando a una tienda con varios atuendos para alfas

"No vienes Asta?"pregunto su suegra voltandose para ver al omega que no los seguia, pero vio porque no los seguia"Los cachorros ya tiene hambre?"pregunto viendo que sus nietos ha se movian en los brazos de su yerno

"Si me puede pasar la manta"dijo Asta sentándose una barda cercana, lo bueno es que modifico su ropa de betas con botones en sus hombros para quitarlo fácil, acomodo a ambos cachorros para que cada uno tuviera un pezón y su suegra le hizo el favor de taparlo para que nadie viera como alimentaba a sus cachorros

"Les avisaré a las chicas de porque no pudiste entrar trataremos de no tardar"dijo su suegra entrando a la tienda

Asta se recargo contra la pared disfrutando el silencio sonrió un poco cuando Leonel ocupo sus pequeñas manos para sacar mas de su alimento normalmente esperaría esa acción de Leonidas pero parece que su hermano tenia mas hambre, se sentó en silencio disfrutando la paz, la gente que pasaba por el sitio no le enviaban ninguna mirada claro indicio de que se les hacia incomodo ver como alimentaba a sus cachorros

"¡Fuja!"grito al reconocer al alfa contra el que peleo en los exámenes caminar por el área

"¡Mi nombre es Zeke!"grito el alfa claramente enojado de que confundieran su nombre"¿Eres madre?"pregunto viendo a los bultos debajo de la manta que Asta tenia sobre el

"Bueno si los omegas solo producimos leche para cuando tengamos a nuestros cachorros"dijo Asta levantando la ceja ante la pregunta estúpida que le hizo el alfa"¿Tan sorprendente es que tenga cachorros propios?"pregunto

"Bueno si, según yo tu odias a los alfas"dijo Zeke todavía viendo los bultos que se movían

"No los odio"dijo Asta"Lo sigo haciendo"Zeke solo levanto una ceja ante eso

"¿Te violaron en una misión?"pregunto Zeke, era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar el origen de los cachorros

"¡¿Porque asumes eso?!"pregunto Asta sorprendido por la pregunta de Zeke 

"Digo odias a los alfas y eso el lo único que se me ocurre para que tengas cachorros propios"dijo Zeke encogiendose de hombros

Antes de que Asta pudiera decir algo Leonidas asomo la cabeza por el hueco que tenia al lado del cuello, curioso con quien estaba hablando su madre

Zeke se quedo viendo al cachorro que se asomo era una copia del alfa que lo amenazo por intentar maldecir a Asta, empezó a unir lo puntos en su cabeza

"El alfa puro de los Crimson Lion ¿El fue el que te violó?"pregunto Zeke un poco mas confiado con sus conclusiones 

"¡¿Porque insiste que me violaron?¡ Mas importante ¿Como sabes que el padre de mis cachorros pertenece a los Crimson Lions?!"pregunto Asta 

"Bueno el día de los exámenes iba a ir a felicitarte por tu victoria espere afuera de los baños para hacerlo y ahí fue donde me encontré con el, ademas tu cachorro se ve igual a el en miniatura así que solo ate los puntos"dijo Zeke, no le iba a decir al omega que en realidad le trato de poner una maldición y que el alfa puro lo hizo someterse

Asta asintió recuerda la primera reunión con su destinado pero no recuerda que Zeke estuviera cerca ademas había algo que se olvidaba de esa noche, fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que Leonel dejo de amamantar dejo un momento que sus hijos se quedaran en sus piernas en lo que se acomoda su camisa una vez hecho eso quito la manta que cubría a los infantes para que Zeke lo pudiera ver bien 

"Se parece a ti"dijo Zeke una vez que vio al otro cachorro

"Lo se"dijo Asta dándole un beso en la frente a cada cachorro 

"¿Entonces el te violo en los baños?"pregunto Zeke, considerando el tiempo que duran lo embarazos y de cuantos meses se ven los cachorros, seria muy probable que el omega se haya quedado embarazado por ese incidente

"¿Porque sigues insistiendo de que fui violado?"gimio Asta ante la insistencia del alfa

"Ese alfa parecía ser de la nobleza y seamos honestos los alfas de ahí tienden a hacer eso asi que no me sorprendería que fuera cierto el que te haya violado"dijo Zeke

"Ok, te lo daré tienes razón de eso, pero no todos son así Leopold es un claro ejemplo de que hay excepciones"dijo Asta"Y antes de que digas alguna tontería de que me amenazo sobre decir algo, quiero que sepas que es mi destinado al poder oler mis tres aromas"dijo deteniendo a Zeke de decir mas tonterías

Eso explica muchas cosas había olvidado que el omega que tenia enfrente de el era puro, ademas había leído en un libro que un embarazo de un omega puro siendo cachorros de un alfa puro van mas rápido que el embarazo normal ahora todo tenia sentido

"¡Asta ya volvimos!"grito Vanessa con varios atuendos en la mano"¡Esto definitivamente le gustara a Leopold!"dijo mostrando el atuendo de lobo que su suegra había dicho y otro de un león estaba colgando de su brazo"Tu eres...."empezó Vanessa al ver a Zeke"¡Fuja!"grito al recordarlo de cuando fue con Asta y Noelle al mercado negro

"¡Mi nombre es Zeke!"grito Zeke ¿Enserio que hizo para que se ganara ese nombre?"Esos son unos atuendos muy interesantes"dijo al ver bien lo atuendos en la mano de la beta

"Lo se, son para el alfa de Asta, estar cuidando a los cachorros le quito tiempo para tener intimidad con Leopold así que mejor opción que reanimar la chispa que con estos"dijo Vanessa alzando los atuendos incluidos los de Asta, iba a seguir hablando pero Noelle la interrumpió poniendo su mano en la boca de Vanessa

"Enserio quieres que te maten"dijo Noelle no era una pregunta era una afirmación"Ademas esas cosas son privadas no para que las estés diciendo a todo el mundo"dijo frotándose las cienes

"¡Ah, me acabo de recordar que paso esa noche!"grito Asta de repente"¡Leopold ocupo su voz de alfa contigo aun no se porque pero lo hizo!"dijo causando que Zeke se pusiera nervioso

"¿Leopold ocupo su voz de alfa en ti?"pregunto Mereoleona frunciendo el ceño hacia Zeke, Leopold aunque tenga la personalidad combinada de sus padres, Fuegoleon le a enseñado paciencia y el uso adecuado de su voz de alfa ya que al ser mas fuerte puede causar varios incidentes, y su hermano menor no la usaría porque si, debía haber una razón, Zeke se movía incomodo en su lugar por la intensidad de las miradas 

"¡Cierto el capitán me envió a una misión, hasta luego!"grito Zeke huyendo del lugar

"Luego le preguntare a Leopold sobre este incidente"murmuró la madre de dicho alfa intrigada del asunto, fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante los balbuceos de su nietos, volteo para verlos que estaban jugando con la punta esponjosa del traje de león de Leopold"Incluso a los niños les gusto  el traje, definitivamente va a ser el favorito de Leopold, ahora tenemos que visitar la ultima tienda"dijo ayudando a Asta con Leonel dejando a Leonidas masticando la cola de león 

"¿Que otra tienda? Pense que esta era la ultima"dijo Asta un poco asustado de entrar de nuevo a una de esas tiendas de ropa atrevida y intentando quitar la cola de león de la boca de su hijo sin que se moleste 

"Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a la playa"dijo Vanessa"La ultima vez que fuimos fue por una misión y estoy segura que a los cachorros les va a gustar el mar y pues la tienda es para trajes de baño en especial para esto traviesos"dijo jalando levemente un de los cachetes de Leonidas

Ante esta información Asta suspiro de alivio no queria entrar a otra tienda de ese tipo menos aun que sus cachorros estaban despiertos, iban a estar tocando todo y lo mas probable es que iban a estar metiendo las cosas esponjosas a la boca como la cola de león

"Estos estan bonito"dijo Noelle observando los trajes de baño para bebe de rayas color rojo y verde

"Oh, tienes un buen ojo Noelle"dijo Vanessa agarrando los trajes"No hay variedad de trajes de baño para bebe"dijo

"¡Oh, esos son perfectos!"grito la madre de Leopold"¿Que opinas Leonel?"dijo poniendo el traje de baño color verde enfrente de el

"¡Wah!"balbuceo Leonel extendiendo sus pequeñas manos hacia el traje hicieron lo mismo con Leonidas obteniendo el mismo resultado

"¡Parece que les gustan!"grito Mereoleona"Ire a pagar"dijo llendo hacia uno de los trabajadores

"Estoy cansado"dijo Asta tumbandose en uno de los sillones de la sala de la mansión Vermillion con Leonel sentando en su pecho

"¡Mama!"grito el pequeño Leonel haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, unos momentos mas tarde estaba el los brazos de su abuela 

"¿Podrías repetirlo?"pregunto

"¡Mama!"grito Leonel señalando a Asta que estaba sentado aturdido viendo a su cachorro"¡Mama!"grito de nuevo extendiendo sus brazos a el

"¡Mama!"esta ves era Leonidas quien dijo eso, la madre de Leopold y Mereoleona pusieron a los cachorros en el regazo de Asta que de inmediato los abrazo

"¡Sus primeras palabras es una pena que Leopold no este para verlo!"dijo Asta con una gran sonrisa"Pero no soy 'mama' soy papi, repitan después de mi papi"dijo viendo como sus cachorros ladeaban la cabeza antes de poner una gran sonrisa

"¡Mama!"gritaron ambos infantes

"No, papi"dijo Asta

"¡Mama!"

"P-a-p-i"deletreo Asta 

"¡Mama!"gritaron de nuevo sacando las risas de los que estaban presentes 

"Te lo dije Asta te van a llamar 'Mama' no importa cuanto intentes cambiarlo"dijo Mereoleona viendo como sus sobrinos abrazaban el estómago de Asta, el comentario solo saco un gemido del omega sabiendo que las palabras de la alfa eran verdad

"Bueno si me conocen por algo es por no rendirme"dijo Asta recordando una de sus virtudes, eso provoco las risas de nuevo


	12. Capitulo 12

Leopold estaba cansado la misión tuvo complicaciones que por lo menos se resolvieron de manera rápida, ya no podía esperar para ver a su omega y cachorros

"Di papi"Leopold estaba afuera de su habitación y esa fue la voz de Asta intentando enseñarles a hablar a sus cachorros

"¡Mama!"grito una pequeña voz que hizo que Leopold se congelará, escucho mal? Porque estaba seguro que los únicos en la habitación era Asta y sus hijos 

"No Leonidas es p-a-p-i"sono la voz de Asta de nuevo

Espera esa es la voz de Leonidas ¡¿Cuando sus cachorro empezaron a hablar?!

Abriendo la puerta de azoton vio que su omega tenia en regazo a Leonidas y Leonel estaba en la cuna durmiendo

"Y quería que fuera una sorpresa"dijo Asta con un puchero"Vamos Leonidas saluda a tu...."no termino la frase por ser interrumpido por el infante

"¡Papa!"grito el pequeño extendiendo sus pequeñas manos hacia Leopold

"Si, saluda a tu papa Leonidas"dijo Asta dejando a su hijo en el suelo y este empezó a gatear hasta Leopold que lo levanto del suelo y lo abrazo con la fuerza para no dañar a su cachorro

"¿Cuando dijo su primera palabra?"pregunto Leopold una vez que se calmo

"Cuando regresamos de compras el primero en decirme mama fue Leonel y su hermano lo siguió poco después"dijo Asta ver a su hijo jugar con la trenza de Leopold que lo dejaba ya que no se la jalaba como antes si no la masticaba

"¿Leonel también?"pregunto Leopold sorprendido de que sus cachorros dijeran sus primeras palabras el mismo día y hora

"Si, están creciendo muy rápido"dijo Asta tomando a Leonidas del regazo de su padre para acostarlo en su cuna junto a su hermano, todo el tiempo liberando sus hormonas para que se durmiera

"Oh, eso es un truco nuevo"dijo Leopold

"Las chicas me dijeron ese truco para hacerlos dormir toda la noche"dijo Asta sentándose en el regazo de Leopold

"Pues que buen truco"dijo Leopold estirrandose para arriba para iniciar un beso lento que demostraba el amor que tenia por el omega arriba de el, obviamente el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, el alfa tenía las manos por debajo de la camisa de Asta y también estaba besando el cuello del omega

"Espera"dijo Asta empujando a Leopold un poco que lo vio confundido

"¿No quieres?"pregunto Leopold haciendo cara de cachorro regañado

"No es eso"dijo Asta levantándose y buscando y moviéndose para buscar detrás de un mueble"El que los cachorros pudieran hablar no fue la única sorpresa, ponte esto mientras yo me voy a cambiar"se veía nervioso mientras lo decía

Leopold alzó una ceja ante eso, vio el conjunto de ropa doblada en la cama o mas bien en pantalón y los accesorios, se dio cuenta se lo que era: un traje de lobo, oh definitivamente Asta era un travieso, sin pensar mucho se quito su ropa y se puso el traje de lobo que consistía en un pantalón negro, las orejas y cola de lobo, al no tener camisa fue rápido poner, vio con interés como los apéndices de lobo tenían sellos, se puso la cola en la base de la espalda sintiendo que se adheria al sito parpadeo confundido ante la sensación de tener un nuevo apéndice, lo toco brevemente sintiendo sus dedos sobre el, así que el sello que tenia la cola era para hacerla suya durante un tiempo, que interesante se puso las orejas, se concentro para intentar mover los apéndices y lo logro después de un tiempo, se sentó en la cama esperando a su omega un poco ansioso por que atuendo iba a vestir Asta

"Oh veo un lindo conejito"dijo Leopold levantándose de la cama y acechando a Asta que tenia la totalidad de la cara roja, su traje era un traje de cuero que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y brazos"¿Que pasa si hago esto?"el alfa se había puesto detrás de Asta y apretó la cola esponjosa provocando un grito sorprendido del omega"Que bonito ruido"dijo mordiendo una de las largas orejas de conejo

"P-Por favor no me c-coma"dijo Asta, eso le costo mucho pronunciarlo jamas pensó que estaría haciendo este tipo de actividades con su pareja

"Jamas haría eso pero no me contendrá con las mordidas"dijo Leopold empujando a Asta a la cama y que quedara boca abajo"Así que hay que quitar esto del camino para que pueda saborear a mi presa"dijo masajenado las mejillas traseras del omega, aparto la parte de la prenda que cubría la entrada que estaba brillando de color rosa"Que bonito color tienes aqui"dijo frotando sus dedos causando espasmos de Asta"Buen provecho"dijo poniendo su boca en el lugar, eso saco un gemido del omega que se trato de levantar un poco solo para ser detenido por una de las manos de Leopold en su espalda haciendo que otra vez tuviera la cara contra las sabanas

"Leo, p-porfavor d-deja los juegos"tartamudeo Asta, habían pasado meses desde que estuvieron juntos los cachorros requerían mucha de su atención y al estar profundamente dormidos por sus hormonas era el momento perfecto para pasar un tiempo con Leopold

"Entonces ¿Que quieres? Tienes que ser muy claro con lo que quieres"dijo Leopold remplazando su boca con dedos que dieron en el punto de placer de Asta

"Ah~"gimio Asta, arqueo su espalda ante la sensación no podía hablar solo salían gimoteos ya que Leopold en ningún momento dejaba de meter sus dedos"Te quiero dentro"fue lo que dijo cuando pudo recuperar un poco de su compostura y puso una de sus mano en la parte endurecida de los pantalones de Leopold sacando un gruñido de este

"Te lo dare"gruñó Leopold en su oído y poniendo una de las manos en el vientre de Asta para hacer el hechizo anticonceptivo, volvió a empujar a Asta para que tuviera la cara contra las sabanas y bajo su pantalón lo suficiente para que su miembro saliera"Aquí voy"dijo antes de penetrar de la misma manera que siempre"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve dentro de ti"dijo esperando a que Asta se acostumbrará a su tamaño

"Olvide como duele esto"dijo Asta contra las sabanas 

"Pero sabes lo bien que se va a sentir en unos momentos"dijo Leopold pegándose a la espalda de Asta y haciendo círculos con sus pulgares en la cintura del omega

"Ya te puedes mover"dijo Asta dándole un beso en el cachete a Leopold"¿Porque se hizo mas grande?"pregunto sorprendido

"Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo"dijo Leopold iniciando con movimientos lentos con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, esos eran raros de ver en el alfa

Leopold estuvo con los movimientos lentos por un tiempo solo que realmente no le gustaba ir a ese ritmo por lo que acelero después de un tiempo

"Mas~"gimió Asta contra las sabanas, cada intento de ponerse a cuatro siempre eran interrumpidos por Leopold que lo empujaba para se mantuviera en esa misma posición  

Leopold solo dio un gruñido complacido antes de aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas haciendo los gemidos de Asta y el ruido de piel contra piel mas fuerte  

Lo que no sabían ellos es que tres pervertidas estaban pegadas a la puerta de la habitación con un vaso para escuchar mejor

"Es una lastima que Noelle no haya querido venir"dijo Vanessa

"Es bueno saber que Asta si ocupo el consejo de sus hormonas para hacer dormir a los cachorros"dijo la madre de Leopold

"También es bueno que haya ocupado los disfraces que compramos, eso sin duda éxcito a Leo"dijo Mereoleona ganando un asentimiento de las otras dos mujeres, se escucho un gemido mas fuerte de Asta"Yo diría que demasiado"eso se gano otro asentimiento

"Se que Asta me mate por dar la idea cuando se entere pero....¿Y si vemos? Además no me e salvado de que me mate por avergonzarlo el dia que fuimos de compras"dijo Vanessa viendo a las alfas que se veían entre si para ver si estaban de acuerdo con la idea

"Somos su hermana y madre hemos visto muchas veces a Leopold desnudo cuando era un cachorro que puede ser diferente esta vez de las otras?"pregunto Mereoleona

"Solo hay que ser muy silenciosas, Leopold tiene buen oído"dijo la madre de Leopold ganando un asentimiento de las otras 

Lentamente fueron abriendo la puerta, la aroma del sexo y hormonas eran fuertes en la habitación, lo que vieron en la cama las hizo sonrojasre, Leopold haciendoselo de forma perrito a Asta, aprovecharon un gemido particularmente fuerte de Asta para cerrar la puerta

Con un intercambio de miradas decidieron ir al comedor principal de la mansión

"Recuerdan lo que dije ¿Que podía ser diferente de las otras veces? Se me olvido el detalle de que Leo le estaba haciendo un licuado de coco en el trasero de Asta"dijo Mereoleona viendo al vaso que había ocupado para escuchar dentro de la habitación

"Todavía me acuerdo cuando moleste a Asta ¿De que tamaño era el miembro de su alfa? Me pregunto como eso cabe en el pequeño Asta"dijo Vanessa haciendo un tamaño ridículo sobre como es el tamaño del miembro de Leopold

"Pero Leopold parecía ser feliz además de que se tomo los juegos de rol muy enserio"dijo la madre de dicho alfa al recordar la sonrisa salvaje que tenia su hijo en la cara mientras montaba a su pareja"¿Creen que tenga mas nietos?"pregunto

"No ahora talvez están ocupando un hechizo anticonceptivo, pero no se preocupe en unos 4 o 5 años va a tener mas nietos"dijo Vanessa

"¿Como lo sabes?"pregunto Mereoleona alzando una ceja ante el comentario de la versión beta 

"Asta dijo que iba a esperar a que los cachorros cumplieron esos años antes de que se de otra oportunidad"dijo Vanessa sentándose en una de las sillas

"Eso es bueno saber, ahora que cubrimos la parte hay que empezar a empacar para el viaje a la playa"dijo la madre de Leopold feliz de que en unos años tenga mas nietos

"¿Eh?¿El viaje no era en una semana mas?"pregunto Vanessa sorprendida

"No es mañana, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?"pregunto Mereoleona, como respuesta Vanessa salió corriendo del comedor"Esa es respuesta suficiente para mi"dijo suspirando

"Vamos Mereo, seguro a Asta también se le olvido hay que hacer maletas para ellos también"dijo su madre

"Pero toda su ropa esta en la habitación ¿Como quieres entrar si siguen como conejos?"pregunto Mereoleona 

"Estuvimos una hora sin decir una palabra en el comedor, estoy segura que en ese tiempo ambos se cansaron y se fueron a dormir"dijo la madre de Leopold sorprendiendo a Mereoleona

"¿Enserio?"pregunto aturdida

"Si, al parecer ver a esos dos nos afecto mas de lo que pensábamos"dijo la mujer mayor ya en el corredor de la habitación de su hijo

"Se ven tan tiernos"dijo Mereoleona viendo al par que estaba dormido, Asta ocupando uno de los brazos de Leopold como almohada mientras que el alfa abrazaba al omega de la cintura

"Mereo ayúdame es mucho para una mujer como yo"dijo su madre siendo exagerada

"Tienes 46 años, no eres tan vieja para que estés diciendo eso"bufo Mereoleona agarrando la mitad de la ropa que tenia su madre en brazos

"Ya soy abuela déjame intentar actuar como una"dijo la mujer

"Si, si lo que digas madre"dijo Mereoleona rodando los ojos, sacando una risa de la dicha

Leopold se despertó por un rayo de luz, otra vez, siempre se le olvida que tiene que cambiar el angulo en que deja sus cortinas para que no se despierte, todas las mañanas se despierta a la misma hora por ese maldito rayo de luz, lo bueno es que siempre puede apreciar a su omega dormido y esta mañana no va a ser diferente, decidió probar algo se alejo un poco de Asta para ver como reaccionaba y es como esperaba se vio incomodo al principio, luego se acerco acurucandose en su calor y dando un suspiro contento

"(Cuanto lo amo)"pensó Leopold con una sonrisa, vio que todavía tenia las características de conejo por lo que sonrió un poco, jamas pensó que Asta haría este tipo de cosas para tener relaciones con el"(Al parecer no era el único que estaba desesperado por tener sexo, los cachorros quieren la atención en momentos equivocados)"pensó, los sacrificios se tiene que tomar, aun asi valían la pena

"¡Arriba bellos durmientes ya es hora de partir a la playa!"grito Mereoleona derrumbando  la puerta de su habitación, otra vez....otra cosa para su lista de pendientes, reforzar la puerta para que esto no pase, los trabajadores de la mansión ya tiene mucho trabajo manteniendo la mansión en orden no quiere que tengan mas trabajo arreglando su puerta a cada rato

"¿Que playa?"pregunto Leopold, además tenia ir con su hermano para ver si tenia misiones para el

"Y así mis sospechas de que Asta no te dijo nada sobre el viaje se confirmaron"dijo Mereoleona suspirando y negando con la cabeza"Vístanse yo me encargo de preparar a los cachorros"dijo caminado hacia la cuna y cargando a ambos cachorros que se despertaron por el movimiento y saliendo de la habitación 

"Asta"dijo Leopold moviendo al dicho para despertarlo"Despierta"dijo

"Otros cinco minutos mas"dijo Asta agarrando el brazo de Leopold y poniéndolo encima de su cabeza"Esto no es una almohada"gimió decepcionado

"No ese seria mi brazo"dijo Leopold con una sonrisa divertida"Por cierto ¿Que viaje a la playa se esta haciendo en este momento?"pregunto viendo como su omega se ponía rígido ante la pregunta 

"Ah"dijo Asta todavía con la cabeza debajo del brazo de Leopold"¡Lo olvide!"grito parándose de un salto"¡Agh!"grito al sentir el dolor de caderas, así de tiempo paso para que le volvieran a doler las caderas después de tener sexo

"¿Te duelen las caderas?"pregunto Leopold preocupado, se paro de la cama para sentarse ponerse de rodillas al lado de Asta

"Si"dijo Asta con una mueca de dolor

"Les dije que se vistieran no que cogieran en el piso"sonó la voz de Mereoleona desde la puerta y claramente sonaba enojada, desde la perspectiva de la alfa se podía observar que Asta estaba en cuatro y Leopold detrás de el, era muy fácil de malinterpretar la situación

"¡No estamos haciendo nada!"grito la pareja

"Entonces ¿Porque siguen desnudos?"pregunto Mereoleona ignorando el detalle que Leonidas metió un poco de su cabello a la boca

"Dolor de caderas"dijo Asta

"Ah, ¿Disfrutaste el regalo de Asta, Leopold?"pregunto Mereoleona con su clásica sonrisa 

"Mucho"Leopold no dudo un segundo en responder cosa que sorprendió a Asta

"Me alegro, pero enserio los quiero en la entrada de la mansión en cinco minutos y contando"fue lo que dijo para después salir de la habitación

"Creo que debemos apresurarnos"dijo Leopold tragando saliva"Te ayudaré"dijo levantando a Asta del suelo

"Es una pena que tenga te tengas que quitar estas, te ves lindo con ellas"dijo Asta jalando las orejas de lobo que se posaban en la cabeza del alfa

"No te preocupes las volveremos a ocupar muchas veces"dijo Leopold con una sonrisa lujuriosa, causando que Asta se sonrojara ante las implicaciones que no sonaban para nada mal

Normalmente se divertirian en el baño ya que no tienen a sus cachorros para que los vean, pero Mereoleona los había amenazado así que no era una buena idea hacerla esperar

"¡Mama!"grito Leonidas extendiendo sus pequeñas manos hacia Asta

"Hola pequeño ¿Me extrañaste?"pregunto Asta restregando su nariz contra la de su hijo"Por cierto¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?"pregunto viendo hacia los capitanes de Black Bull y Crimson Lions 

"Digamos que llegue a un acuerdo con el Rey Mago"dijo su suegra frotándose las manos 

"Tengo curiosidad de este acuerdo"dijo Fuegoleon viendo a su madre

"No seas aguafiestas, tenemos el dia libre"dijo Yami ya vestido para ir a la playa

"Ya lo veras"dijo su madre con una sonrisa misteriosa

"¡Lamento llegar tarde, Marx esta aprendiendo mis trucos para escapar tuve que inventar otro"dijo Julius apareciendo al lado de los capitanes

"Conque ese era el trato"dijo Fuegoleon, era mas que obvio que Julius los iba a acompañar

"Necesito unas vacaciones, yo no tengo días de descanso como ustedes"dijo Julius rascándose la nuca"Incluso cuando me llego a escapar para ver magias maravillosas Marx me encuentra rápido, esta vez deje varias pistas para que no me encuentre tan rápido"dijo viendo como los demás asentían ante sus palabras

"Así que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ese champiñon es astuto"dijo Yami"Finral abre el portal"dijo a su subordinado que suspiro

"Asta-kun"dijo Julius llamando la atención del omega"¿Puedo?"pregunto refiriéndose si podia cargar a Leonidas, tenia el brillo que tenia cuando admiraba la magia

"No veo el problema, solo es que Leonidas quiera, no confía en la gente desconocida"dijo Asta, para su sorpresa su hijo se dejo cargar por Julius"Huh que raro, parece que a Leonidas le gustas"dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo abrazarse del cuello del Rey Mago"¡No hay que perder el tiempo!"grito atravesando el portal

Los demás no tardaron en seguirlo


	13. Capitulo 13

"Hace tiempo que no venia a uno de estos sitios"dijo la madre de Leopold mientras ocupaba su mano para taparse los ojos de sol"Hay que ir a buscar un hotel chicos"dijo volteando a ver donde se supone que deberia haber una multitud de personas, en su lugar encontró un lugar vacío"¿Donde..."dijo en shock

"Al momento en que el portal se cerro todos corrieron hacia la playa"dijo su esposo con los ojos cerrados 

"Si que estan emocionados"suspiro la alfa"Bueno después de todo solo tienen un dia de descanso una vez al mes así que era de esperarse"dijo con resoplido"Vamos querido hay que ir a buscar un hotel que sea resistente"dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por su marido

"Aun estoy molesto de que Leonidas se haya dejado cargar por Julius sin conocerlo, a mi me costo mucho que se dejara cargar por mi"dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño hacia el Rey Mago que estaba con brillos en los ojos viendo al infante en sus brazos 

"Vamos capitán Yami no es para tanto"dijo Asta al lado del alfa

"No se que hizo pero voy a llegar al fondo de esto"dijo Yami con un aura intimidante alrededor de el, las personas cercanas se asustaron de esto y se alejaron lo mas rápido posible del lugar 

Para suerte de Yami no tuvo que acosar mucho a Julius al ver que este trataba de esconder algo en la bufanda improvisada de toalla que tenia en el cuello

Poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco a su jefe

"¡Yami ¿Acaso no es bonito?!"pregunto Julius una vez que Yami estuvo en su visión, Yami no dijo nada solo tuvo que ver a Leonidas que estaba tratando de alcanzar la cosa que Julius tenia escondido en las toallas, así confirmando sus sospechas"¿Que pasa cachorro?"pregunto Julius viendo al cachorro que extendía sus pequeñas manos hacia atrás de el 

"Ahora todo tiene sentido, estos mocosos heredaton la adicción a los dulces de su madre"Julius escucho la voz de Yami detrás de el

"¿Que quieres decir con eso Yami?"pregunto Julius volteando ver a dicho capitán, se quedo congelado en su lugar al ver lo que tenia Yami tenia en mano

"Con que así pudiste cargar a Leonidas a la primera"dijo Yami examinando la barra de chocolate"Toma"dijo dándole el chocolate al niño

Julius solo se quedo viendo a Leonidas que comía lentamente la barra, una vez que la barra desapareció de las pequeñas manos del infante este trato de zafarse de los brazos de Julius, al no tener éxito empezó a llorar haciendo que Asta dejara lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia su cachorro que lo recogió de los brazos de un aturdido Julius

"Ya, ya, ya paso, no llores pequeño"dijo Asta arrullando a su hijo que enterró su cara en su pecho, lentamente se fue donde estaba Leopold con Leonel

Julius se quedo viendo sus brazos todavía en shock

"¡Tu!"grito Julius una vez que volvió a tener en cuenta su entorno, se dirigía a Yami que se estaba riendo en el suelo, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada suspiro y vio en la dirección donde se había ido Asta, no podía hacer nada al respecto de Leonidas, pero eso no le impediría ponerle varias misiones a Yami como venganza

"Parece que a los cachorros les gusta el mar"dijo Leopold, estaba sosteniendo las manos de Leonidas mientras este saltaba la ola que venia, todo el momento riéndose

"Siento que van a tener magia de agua"dijo Asta sentado en la arena con Leonel en su regazo, ellos recibían las olas hasta el estomago del infante

"Pienso lo mismo, tienen una gran afición por ella, aun mas por el agua caliente"dijo Leopold ahora sentándose al lado de su pareja

"Hd estado pensando en algo Leo"dijo Asta ocultando su cara en el cabello de Leonel

"¿Que cosa?"pregunto Leopold viendo en dirección donde Asta estaba sentado

"Originalmente dije que quería esperar a que los cachorros tuvieran como mínimo 4 años para tener mas cachorros"Leopold no podía ver su cara pero si podía ver sus orejas que estaban rojas"No digo que los tengamos ahora, quiero por lo menos esperar 2 años"dijo ahora viendo a los ojos de Leopold que estaban mostrando un gran cariño hacia el 

"Solo tu di cuando estés listo Asta"dijo Leopold arrastrándose hasta Asta y depositar un beso en sus labios para después juntar sus frentes"Bueno siempre podemos practicar para el dia en que estés listo"dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, eso saco un resoplido divertido de Asta

"Ayer te divertiste ¿También quieres divertirte hoy?"pregunto Asta

"Por supuesto que quiero que tal si les pedimos a los chico que cuiden a los cachorros mientras nosotros vamos atrás de esas rocas durante unas horas"dijo Leopold pasando sus manos por las caderas del omega

"¡Con gusto los cuidaremos, vayan a hacer mas cachorros detrás de esas rocas!"grito Vanessa cargando a los cachorros y alejándose del lugar 

"¿Cuanto crees que escucho?"pregunto Asta con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara 

"¿No quieres que sepan que planeamos tener cachorros en 2 años?"pregunto Leopold alzando una ceja

"No, quiero que sea una sorpresa, como lo fue con Leonidas y Leonel"dijo Asta 

Leopold sudo una gota ante esto, todos esperaban el embarazo venir, la proxima seria el sorpresa, no queriendo contradecir a su pareja se levanto de un salto y le ofreció la mano a Asta quien la acepto

"¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!"grito Leopold arrastrando a Asta a las rocas

Leopold tenia las intenciones de acorralar a Asta contra una de las rocas y hacer que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para empezar de una vez, no había necesidad de preparación estaba seguro que con la intimidad que tuvo con su omega anoche no era necesaria, sabe que dijo horas pero esto era un lugar publico, de dia, atrás de unas rocas, no era un lugar muy apropiado para tener intimidad con tu pareja 

Tenia, esas intenciones pero no esperaba que Asta lo pusiera contra las rocas y se pusiera de rodillas enfrente de el, trago saliva ansiosamente que su omega hiciera eso solo significaba una cosa, dejo escapar el aire que había estado manteniendo cuando Asta jugo con el bulto que se había formado en su traje de baño 

"Ya estas tan duro, estas muy emocionado con esto"dijo Asta bajando el traje de baño haciendo que el miembro de su pareja pegara contra su cara, sin esperar mas engulló la punta sacando un gemido silencioso de Leopold 

"Vamos bebe, quiero estar dentro de ti"dijo Leopold jugando con el pelo de Asta, el omega zumbó engullendo la totalidad del miembro para después de retirarse con un 'pop' humedo y ponerse de pie donde fue recibido con un beso lento"Te amo Asta"dijo una vez que se separaron 

"Yo también te amo Leopold"dijo Asta abrazándose del cuello del alfa y dando un salto para poner sus piernas en las caderas del otro, Leopold no perdio el tiempo y puso a Asta contra las rocas, se tuvo que separar un poco de Asta para poder sacarle el traje de baño incluso le quito la camisa que llevaba"Te amo"repitió antes de penetrar lentamente a su omega"Ya estoy dentro"dijo con una sonrisa al jadeante Asta

"T-Te puedo sentir"dijo Asta enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Leopold, el alfa solo sonrió mas ante las palabras del omega y empezó un ritmo lento que pensaba mantener"¡Ah~!"Leopold sonrió mas por encontrar el punto dulce de Asta 

"Tienes que mantener esos bonitos gemidos solo para nosotros no quieres que las demás personas los escuchen"dijo Leopold en el oído de Asta

Asta ahora entendía porque Leopold le quito la camisa que llevaba puesta, estaba lamiendo la leche materna que salía de ahí, ya no lo detenia como antes los cachorros ya empezaron a comer varias cosas y el ya estaba dejando de amamantar

"Pareces un bebe grande"dijo Asta pasando sus manos por el cabello de su pareja

"Y a este bebe le gusta su leche"dijo Leopold volviendo a su tarea 

"Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Noelle"dijo Kahono mientras caminaban por la playa

"Si, pienso de la misma manera Kahono"dijo Noelle con una sonrisa

"¡Chicas!"grito Kiato corriendo hacia ellas, tenía un expresión de miedo en la cara"¡Escuche ruidos extraños detrás de esas rocas!"grito señalando a un montículo de rocas lejano

"¿Que hacías hasta allá?"pregunto Kahono

"Buscaba conchas"dijo Kiato tímidamente

"¿Buscabas conchas? Las puedes obtener  varias en tu hogar, ya sabes el que esta debajo del océano"dijo Noelle sin expresión en la cara, Kiato parecía que tenia vergüenza  

"Yo les recomiendo que no vayan para allá"dijo Vanessa camina do hacia ellos con Leonel en los brazos  

"¿Porque?"pregunto Noelle alzando una ceja

"Estoy segura que lo que escucho el chico fue uno de los gruñidos de Leopold"dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa 

"Ahora todo tiene sentido"dijo Noelle suspirando

"¿A que se refieren?"pregunto Kahono deteniendo su marcha hacia Vanessa, seguramente iba por Leonel

"Nos referimos que Asta y Leopold están haciendo hermanitos para sus hijos detrás de esas rocas"dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa pervertida

"Oh"dijeron Kahono y Kiato la versión beta tapándose la boca con la mano mientras al alfa le apareció un sonrojo en la cara  

"¡Hola chicos, no los conocí bien en el festival es bueno que pueda verlos!"grito Leopold asustando un poco a los presentes, en ningún momento pudieron verlo acercarse, Asta estaba detrás de el acomodándose la camisa, llegaron rápido considerando la distancia en la que se encontraban las piedras

"Así es un gusto volverte a ver Leopold, pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer"dijo Kiato de manera rápida y desapareciendo entre la multitud de personas

"¿Dije algo malo?"pregunto Leopold con confusión

"No dijiste nada malo, solo los escucho mientras estaban en sus actividades"dijo Vanessa entregando a Leonel a Asta que exploto en color rojo y ella podía jurar que de las orejas del omega salía vapor 

"Ahora todo va a ser incomodo entre nosotros"dijo Leopold viendo como Kahono arrastraba a Noelle en la dirección donde se había ido Kiato

"¡Ah, cerveza!"grito Vanessa corriendo hacia el lugar donde vendían la bebida

"Asta"empezó Leopold

"Callate pervertido"dijo Asta llendo hacia donde estaba Fuegoleon con Leonidas

Leopold suspiro, genial Asta estaba enojado con el y solucionarlo siempre era realmente difícil, viendo a su alrededor vio un puesto que vendía frutas talvez eso lo ayudaría a que no estuviera enojado con el

"¿Como que necesito relajarme? No es verdad estoy perfectamente bien, estupido Fuegoleon"dijo Asta pateando arena, Fuegoleon había visto su ira y lo había enviado a caminar para que se calmara, ahora estaba sentado enfrente de las olas pensando, talvez solo talvez Leopold no se merecía su ira el también tuvo la culpa de que los escucharan, callo en la lujuria, pero no iba a dejar su enojo con Leopold todavía tenia que recompensarlo por ser el la causa de la lujuria 

"Oye lindura ¿Que tal si vamos a un lugar mas privado? Ya sabes para conocernos mejor"Asta se dio la vuelta para ver a un grupo de alfas, el que hablo parecía ser el líder del grupo

"Pierdanse"dijo Asta para voltearse para seguir apreciando la vista de la playa, vio que estaba siendo rodeado, suspiro internamente ¿Porque siempre le pasaba esto a el?

"Te pregunte para ser cortez pero realmente no tienes voz en el asunto omega"dijo ep alfa caminando hacia el"Así que se bueno y ven en silencio"puso su mano en el hombro de Asta"¡Ah!"grito de dolor cuando sus dedos fueron aplastados por el inofensivo omega-según el-que estaba todavía sentado 

"Y yo dije que te perdieras"dijo Asta subiendo su nivel de magia lo suficiente para hacer que los alfas a su alrededor se asustarán"Excusas de alfas"dijo viendo como corrían como niñas 

"Pensaba ayudarte pero parece que no lo necesitas"dijo Leopold sentándose a su lado"Toma"dijo dándole un coco con varias frutas dentro de el

"Bueno con esto te perdono"dijo Asta feliz aceptando el coco

"¿Cuando vamos a meternos al agua?"pregunto Leopold

"Cuando me acabe esta fruta y vayamos por los cachorros"dijo Asta metiéndose un pedazo de piña a la boca 

"Bueno"dijo Leopold igual apreciando la vista del océano


	14. Capitulo 14

Habían pasado 3 años desde ese dia de la playa, Asta se divirtió pero no todo puede ser de bonitos colores cuando la hermana de tu pareja es de esa manera y se puede decir lo mismo que su capitán.

Ambos tienen una suerte pésima cuando se trata del poker, perdieron tantas veces que llegaron al punto de apostar su ropa y los resultados eran de esperar:perdieron

Y como la playa no era nudista, solo digamos que tuvieron suerte de que no les prohibieran la entrada de forma permanente al sitio.

Dejando eso de lado, hoy era el tercer cumpleaños de sus cachorros y como a su suegra le gusta presumir a sus nietos organizo una gran fiesta

"Sigo sin acostumbrarme en los gasto de tu madre"dijo Asta suspirando viendo todos los invitados amontonados en la gran mesa de comida, el omega casi no había cambiado en apariencia solo se hizo mas alto por unos centímetros

"Ni yo estoy acostumbrado a todo esto"dijo Leopold, el fue el que dio un cambio radical, ahora ya no solo era unos centímetros mas alto que Asta ahora se tenia que agachar un poco para poder besar a su omega, su cara había perdido la poca grasa de bebe que le quedaba y su voz era mas grave

"¡Mama!"ambos se voltearon para ver a dos copias al carbón de ellos corriendo hacia ellos, Asta puso una sonrisa y suspiro por la nariz, no importo cuanto trato hacer que sus hijos lo llamaran 'papi' siempre lo llamaron 'mami' esa es la primera vez que se rinde con algo"¡¿Ya podemos abrir lo regalos?!"el que hizo la pregunta fue Leonidas

"No, eso es después de la fiesta"dijo Asta arrodillándose para estar al nivel de su hijo mas hiperactivo, se mantuvo firme con sus palabras sin importar que le hicieran pucheros"¿Y como se ensuciaron?¿Jugaron con la tierra otra vez?"pregunto pasando sus dedos por los cachetes de ambos

"¡Pero se limpia fácilmente!"grito Leonidas haciendo un poco de agua en su mano y limpiando su cachete

"¡Si!"grito Leonel imitando la acción de su hermano

"Pero, no pueden estar jugando en la tierra aun si se pueden limpiar fácilmente con su magia, pero Elena no puede hacerlo"dijo Asta viendo como sus hijos volteaban para ver a su amiga que estaba en la situación en la que ellos están 

Elena es la hija de Klaus y Yuno, una pequeña con el cabello largo con el color de su padre alfa y ojos como los de su padre omega, la pequeña siempre seguía a Leonel y Leonidas a todas partes sin importar que se podía ensuciar como ahora

"Vayan a pedir disculpas a su tío Yuno de que Elena tenga el vestido sucio"dijo Leopold

"Si papa"dijeron ambos llendo hacia donde estaba el dicho todo momento tenían la cabeza baja 

"Cada vez son mejores padres"dijo Fuegoleon

"Supongo que es la naturaleza"dijo Asta inclinando la cabeza

"¡Ya es hora de partir el pastel!"grito Mereoleona, detrás de ella había un gran ¡Gran! Pastel

"¡Pastel!"Asta escucho la voz de Charmy en algún lugar de la sala

"Nuestros hijos desarrollaron tu gusto por el pastel"dijo Leopold poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de Asta y viendo que sus hijos eran los primeros en la mesa del pastel 

"Era de esperar, era mi antojo mas común cuando estaban aqui"dijo Asta poniendo su mano en su vientre 

"Que tal si lo lleno con mas cachorros?"pregunto Leopold de manera seductora en el oído del omega, solo para recibir una mano en su cara

"Es el cumpleaños de tus hijos, no andes de pervertido"dijo Asta, 

"Pero Asta"gimió Leopold intentando darle un abrazo

Asta suspiro pero tenia una sonrisa, puede que su esposo todavía sea algo infantil aun con la apariencia que le causa escalofríos a los alfas mas jóvenes, jalo a Leopold por el cuello de su capa y puso su boca en el odio del alfa

"Mañana puedes intentarlo, después de todo ya iba a hablar contigo sobre el próximo miembro de la familia Vermillion"dijo Asta disfrutando el sonrojo que apareció en la cara de Leopold"¡Leonidas, Leonel no abienten el pastel a los invitados!"grito cuando vio de reojo a sus hijos, se fue a perseguirlos dejando una sonrisa boba en el alfa

Muchos de los invitados se fueron por las travesuras de los hermanos, algunos se quedaron otro rato ya acostumbrados a las travesuras, pero terminaron por irse por asuntos con sus familias

"Mas ropa"dijo Leonel con un puchero, la mayoría de los regalos era ropa

"No hay que ser malagradecidos"dijo Leopold en tono de regaño

"No eso, es solo que la abuela no regala ropa muy seguido, ya tenemos mucha algunas ni siquiera nos la probamos"dijo Leonidas"Mama"dijo llamando la atención de Asta"¡Ya se sabemos que regalo queremos!"grito

"¿Y que regalo seria?"pregunto Mereoleona 

"¡Un hermanito!"gritaron ambos hermanos

Todos voltearon a ver a Asta que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Sabes como se hacen los bebes?"pregunto Yami ignorando la mirada que el omega de su escuadrón le envió

"¡Si!"grito Leonel para horror de ambos padres"Mama y Papá tiene que dormir en la misma cama mientras se abrazan y al dia siguiente el cachorro ya va a estar creciendo dentro de la panza de mami"dijo con una sonrisa,sus padres suspiraron de alivio, o la inocencia de los niños era hermosa y Yami estaba feliz de arruinarla

"Tienen razon en el sentido de que sus padres tiene que estar en la misma cama, ahora les contare la historia de la abeja y la flor, los que sus padres hac..."fue interrumpido por los puños de dichos padres que se estrellaron en su cara mandandolo a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación

"¿A que se refería el tío Yami con la abeja y flor?"pregunto Leonidas ladeando la cabeza

"Nada que tengas que saber pequeño"dijo Leopold tomando en brazos a su hijo

"Pero quiero saber"dijo Leonidas con un puchero en la cara

"Talvez cuando seas mas grande y el regalo que quieren, se lo tendrán que preguntar a su madre"dijo Leopold, no era secreto que el que llevaba los pantalones en la relación era Asta, siempre era chistoso de ver que un pequeño omega mandara a un alfa que se alzaba sobre el y era aun mas divertido cuando lo hacia en publico

"¿Si tendremos un hermanito?"pregunto Leonel que estaba en los brazos de Asta

"Quizás el próximo año"dijo Asta dándole un beso en la frente de su hijo 

"¿Porque no ahorita?"pregunto Leonel sus ojos de cachorro

"Porque..."la verdad Asta no tenia una respuesta especifica que decirle"Porque quiero prepararme bien para su hermanito o hermanita"fue lo único que se le ocurrió"Sigan abriendo sus regalos"decidió cambiar de tema, suspiro de alivio cuando sus hijos con una sonrisa siguieron abriendo sus regalos 

"Se ven tan adorables"dijo Asta viendo a sus hijos dormir, se habían quedado dormidos cuando terminaron de abrir todos sus regalos y terminaron por cargarlos a su cama

"Asta sabes que van a estar insistiendo por su hermanito verdad?"pregunto Leopold, Asta lo sabia sus hijos eran persistentes no se iban a rendir fácilmente

"Lo se pero mañana empezaremos a intentar a que tenga mas cachorros de nuevo así que no veo el problema"dijo Asta cerrando la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos con el mayor cuidado posible, los cachorros empezaron a mostrar signos de ser alfas con su oido agudo, como el y Leopold eran de raza pura era seguro que lo iban a heredar

En el momento que la puerta de su cuarto se cerro unos brazos se cerraron en su forma

"Un dia no hara la diferencia mejor hay que empezar a intentarlo ahora"momentos después estaba siendo depositado en la cama"No me cansaré de decir que eres hermoso"dijo quitándole la ropa

"No solo te quedes mirando"Asta se tapo la cara con los brazos, no importara cuantas veces Leopold lo a visto desnudo siempre le daba pena cuando lo veía de ese modo"¡Ah~!sin previo aviso los dedos del alfa se hundieron en su entrada

"Estas tan mojado parece como si estuvieras en celo"dijo Leopold concentrado en su tarea

"N-No se vale que se el único desnudo"dijo Asta quitando la capa de Leopold, después de ello bajo sus manos al bulto considerable en los pantalones de Leopold, la estatura del alfa no fue lo único que cambio  

"Así me gusta mas"dijo Leopold deteniendo los movimientos en la entrada de Asta y también deteniendo los movimientos de las manos de este

"¿Leo?"pregunto Asta confundido con las acciones de su pareja, Leo no respondió en cambio solo empujo al omega para que estuviera recostado, el omega quito su vista de la cara de Leopold al sentir algo duro contra su pierna"¿Porque no te quitas la ropa?"pregunto mas confundido

"La fricción que puede hacer la ropa puede ser muy placentero"dijo Leopold con una sonrisa

"E-Espera"Asta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su pareja, en cambio Leopold puso las piernas de Asta sobre sus hombros y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del omega 

"Se que lo disfrutaras"dijo Leopold dando la embestida que le saco un gemido muy fuerte a Asta

Con solo esa embestida Asta pudo sentir la fricción de la que hablaba Leopold y mentiría si decia que no lo disfruto, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leopold y lo jalo para que estuviera mas dentro de el

"Sabia que lo ibas a disfrutar"dijo Leopold agarrando sus glúteos y empezando a mover sus caderas, en cada una de las embestidas Asta soltaba un gemido que demostraba sus potentes cuerdas vocales, Leopold estaba muy sorprendido de que lo de la ropa en realidad funcionara lo había escuchado en los cuarteles de su escuadrón pero no pensó que seria verdad

"H-Hazme un nudo"gimió Asta contra su oído y Leopold estaba muy tentado a seguir la orden que le dio su omega"D-Dame a tus cachorros"eso fue lo que necesito Leopold antes de que sus embestidas se hicieran mas fuertes haciendo que su nudo se empezara a formar en la base de su miembro"¡Mm!"Leopold capturo sus labios para evitar el grito que Asta estaba a punto de salir de el que seguramente hubiera despertado a los que estaban en la mansión"¡Mm!"volvió a gemir en la boca del alfa por la semilla siendo depositado en su útero

Dio un gemido cuando Leopold agarro su cintura para después ponerlo en su regazo

"Movimiento"dijo Leopold con su voz de mando, le quito un poco de pelo que tenia pegado en la frente por el sudor después se recostó dejando que el omega hiciera lo que le ordeno, por eso no le había hecho el nudo

El cuerpo de Asta temblaba por el uso de la voz de mando pero siguió las ordenes empezando a subir a bajar sobre el miembro de su alfa lo estuvo haciendo hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo mas y callo contra el pecho aun vestido de su pareja

"Lo hiciste bien mi omega, ahora déjame hacer el resto"dijo Leopold poniendo a Asta de lado y el poniéndose detrás de el, levanto una de las piernas del menor y volvió a entrar en el solo faltaron unas cuantas embestidas para volver a depositar su semilla en el omega, esta vez si haciéndole a Asta un nudo, la suave respiración de Asta indicaba que se quedo dormido y el no estaba lejos de seguir a su pareja al mundo de los sueños, ni siquiera pudo cubrilos con las sabanas antes de que se quedaran dormido, solo esperaba que sus hijos no entraran en la mañana y los encontraran en su estado de desnudez


	15. Capitulo 15

"¿Porque mama tiene que ir tío Yami?"pregunto Leonidas jalando los pantalones de dicho alfa

"Porque los demás están en misión excepto Noelle y ella los va a cuidar mientras que Finral y su madre me acompañan para ver si alguien se une a nuestro escuadrón"dijo Yami revolviendo el cabello de Leonidas y Leonel

"¿Podemos ir?"pregunto Leonel con ojos de cachorro

"Esta vez no pequeño, me gustaría ver la cara de los nuevos integrantes cuando descubran que el camarón tiene pareja y hijos"dijo Yami, varios sudaron por eso, Asta negó con la cabeza, no estaba enojado con su capitán ya que esperaba este tipo de cosas de el

Solo había pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de los niños y eran los exámenes para ser Caballeros Mágicos, los años pasados no han tenido nuevos integrantes, no importa cuanto han mejorado aun siguen teniendo mala fama, pero una vez que los nuevos integrantes de otros escuadrones ven a Asta quieren unirse a su escuadrón y Yami ideo un plan para conseguir nuevos integrantes.

"Regresaré en la noche para contarles una historia"dijo Asta dándole besos en la frente a sus hijos"Pero ahora vayan a jugar con la tía Noelle"dijo, vio como los niños ponían una sonrisa y iban corriendo hacia Noelle

"¡Adiós!"gritaron ambos niños al momento en que el portal que había abierto Finral se cerrara, aparecieron en el balcon donde ya había capitanes 

"Voy al baño"dijo Yami antes de sentarse en su asiento correspondiente 

"Esta vez no se pierda para ir a los baños capitán"dijo Finral

"¡¿HUH?!¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!"pregunto Yami con un aura oscura alrededor suyo, Finral solo pudo temblar en su lugar

"Capitán deje al pobre Finral, vaya al baño y por lo que mas quiera no vaya a la arena como cuando yo hice mis exámenes no va dejar buena impresión si amenaza a los concursantes"dijo Asta con calma, ya había aprendido a un poco sobre el temperamento de si capitán y gracias a eso podía controlar la situación, un poco, Yami era impredecible

Yami solo chasqueó la lengua antes de  desaparecer por el arco de la puerta

"Me salvaste otra vez Asta"suspiro de alivio Finral 

"Hiciste un buen trabajo al educarlo"se burlo Mereoleona que estaba como guardaespaldas de Fuegoleon al igual que Leopold que ya estaba a lado de el

"Yo diría que se como tratarlo"dijo Asta rascándose la nuca"Ahora solo es esperar de que me haga caso y no vaya a la arena"dijo con un suspiro

"Sin duda ese hombre ese hombre esta desesperado por nuevo miembros"dijo Charlotte viendo como su amado entraba en la arena

"¿Porque lo dice Capitana Charlotte?"pregunto Asta confundido por la palabras de la alfa y dicha alfa solo se limito a señalar algo a al arena, viendo en su dirección Asta pudo ver que su capitán tenia en la mano en la cabeza de uno de los participantes, se dio una palmada en la cara antes de saltar sobre el balcón y empezar a caminar hacia su capitán, los participantes se apartaban de su camino por el aura que desprendía

"Cuatro, Tres, Dos..."así que Yami estaba en la cuenta regresiva, antes de que terminara la cuenta le dio un golpe en la nuca

"¡¿Como quiere mas integrantes para el escuadrón si sigue haciendo eso a los participantes?!"grito Asta ayudando a parar al participante que había estado sosteniendo Yami

"Me perdí al momento de ir al baño"dijo Yami con desinterés

"¡Esa excusa ya esta muy usada!"grito Asta señalándolo, gruñó cuando Yami sacudió su mano restándole importancia mientras caminaba hacia una entrada del estadio"¿Estas bien?"pregunto para voltear a ver al concursante que había ayudado

"Si"el concursante parecía estar aturdido, no lo culpa el ya se había acostumbrado a su capitán le hiciera eso  

"Lo siento, nuestro capitán tiene caracter"dijo Asta suspirando y empezando a ir detrás de su capitán"¡Suerte con tu examen!"grito corriendo hacia donde Yami había desaparecido

"Tus acciones no me sorprenden extranjero"dijo Nozel con su típica actitud

"¿Porque hiciste eso Sukehiro?"pregunto Fuegoleon curioso

"Para que lo participantes vieran a Asta y la cantidad de magia que tiene"dijo Yami expulsando un poco de humo de cigarro"Antes de que me trates de matar Leopold, tu sabes que el camarón siempre atrae a los alfas que no saben que está emparejado y normalmente esos alfas son Caballeros Mágicos, ustedes no saben pero algunos nuevos integrantes de sus escuadrones vienen a unirse al nuestro después de que hayan visto al camarón"todos los capitanes presentes fruncieron el ceño ante la noticia

"¿Porque no nos habías dicho antes?"pregunto Charlotte, Yami se encogió de hombros

"Se me olvido"dijo Yami con un dedo en la oreja

"¿Que hace Asta?"pregunto Finral viendo como el omega de su escuadrón salía corriendo y gritando donde había seguido a Yami, los participantes sabiamente se apartaron de su camino, el omega dio un salto para aterrizar a lado de Finral"¿Para que fue todo eso?"pregunto

"¡Me perdí, este estadio parece un laberinto!"grito Asta

"Me alegra que no soy el único que se pierde en este lugar"dijo Yami con una sonrisa"Al fin llegas Vangeance"dijo cuando el ultimo capitán hizo acto de presciencia

"Disculpen la tardanza, ahora hay que empezar con los exámenes"dijo William acercandose al barandal así dando inicio a los exámenes

Asta realmente esperaba mas de los participantes, no es que lo hicieran mal hubo algunos que se destacaron de los demás, pero en si no hubo algo que llegara a llamar mucho la atención

"¿Porque nadie quiere venir al escuadrón?"murmuró Yami, había estado levantando la mano hacia los participantes que Fuegoleon o Nozel querían

"Creo que Asta los asusto en vez de impresionarlos, además no hay que olvidar que tu tampoco los impresionaste haciendo eso al participante"dijo Fuegoleon

"Numero 201"Asta vio al participante y vio que era el chico que Yami había agarrado por la cabeza 

"Tengo un presentimiento"dijo Yami levantando la mano   

"Black Bulls"el chico se veía un poco alarmado pro esto, pero una rápida mirada a Asta lo calmo

"Parece que tienes un admirador camarón, ya estoy esperando a ver como reacciona cuando vea a tus cachorros"dijo Yami con una sonrisa   

"Espero que solo sea admiración lo que siente por ti amor"dijo Leopold con un aura oscura a su alrededor

"Sabes que jamas lo veré de esa manera Leo, solo tengo ojos para ti"dijo Asta 

"Hmm"Leopold se cruzo de brazos, vio que los demás estaban distraídos así que se puso detrás de Asta para pasar sus mano por el vientre de este"Tu aroma esta cambiando creo que lo logramos"susurro en su oído mientras pasa con cariño sus manos por el vientre del omega

"Entonces iré al medico a confirmarlo"dijo Asta poniendo sus mano encima de las de Leopold"Si es verdad tenemos un mes para preparar una sorpresa para los demás antes de que empiece a presentar, solo espero que los demás no noten mi aroma cambiando"dijo quitando sus manos para que Leopold fuera a su lugar correspondiente 

"Elijo Black Bulls"saco a Asta de sus pensamientos, alzo una ceja cuando el concursante pudo escojer ir a la Águila de Ala Plateada, el concursante lo estaba viendo fijamente y alzaba las cejas de manera coqueta, Asta puso los ojos en blanco

"El primer tonto del dia"dijo Yami con voz de patrocinador"Por lo menos el primero solo tiene admiración por el camarón este definitivamente quiere algo con el, viendo el lado positivo ya tengo a quien va a alimentar a las bestias"dijo expulsando el humo del cigarro

"Numero 690, Fallo, con esto concluyen los exámenes para Caballero Mágico del año"los participantes que pasaron se quedaron en el estadio charlando entre si

"¿Vienes Leopold?"pregunto Mereoleona, ella realmente quería que su hermano también recibiera a los nuevos reclutas, siendo un alfa puro con su aspecto definitivamente intimidaria a los novatos, pero luego esta ese nuevo miembro de los Black Bulls que quiere algo con Asta y es obvio que Leopold le hará ver la realidad

"Me gustaría pero talvez golpee a alguien que se quiere acercar a mi Asta"dijo Leopold de manera pensativa mientras caminaba 

"Estoy segura que Asta va a ser lo mismo pero con los omegas de nuestro escuadrón"dijo Mereoleona mientras seguía a se hermano para conocer a los nuevos integrantes  

"¿Cuales son sus nombres buenos para nada?"pregunto Yami viendo a sus dos nuevos integrantes 

"Soy Dmitrei de la aldea Sosshi"dijo el admirador de Asta, tenia un aspecto simple, cabello color negro con ojos marrones, camisa azul con unos pantalones marrones, zapatos negros y al casi no tener un aroma parecía ser un Beta 

"¿Aldea Sosshi?"pregunto Asta

"Si, gracias por lo de esa vez no pude agradecerte de que nos salvaras la vida con Magna-san y Silva-sama"dijo Dmitrei haciendo una reverencia

"¡No es necesario que hagas eso!"dijo Asta negando con la manos

"¿Y tu?"pregunto Yami viendo hacia su otro integrante

"Mi nombre es Slaven Havchu"dijo el 

"¿Havchu?¿No es el apellido del concursante noble que lucho contra Yuno en los exámenes?"pregunto Finral con una mano en su barbilla

"Ahora que lo dices se parece un poco a el"dijo Asta viéndolo bien, era un copia de Salim pero con el cabello castaño

"Si ese idiota seria mi hermano menor, es un deshonra para la familia Havchu, perdió contra un omega campesino"dijo Slaven con un ceño fruncido

"¿Algun problema con los omegas?"pregunto Asta con voz fría

"N-No"tartamudeo Slaven

"Eso es bueno de saber"dijo Asta con una dulce sonrisa que le enviaba escalofríos a los nuevos integrantes

Slaven suspiro de alivio cuando Asta se volteo para hablar con el Beta de cabello castaño, estuvo muy cerca de perder sus posibilidades con el omega puro de los Black Bulls, desde que su hermano perdió contra el omega que esta en Golden Dawn su familia se aisló, escucharon rumores que un omega puro había elevado al peor escuadrón y su familia vio la oportunidad en el para recuperar el honor que habían perdido, su familia le encomendó el deber de enlazarse con el omega y tener fuerte descendencia, al principio no estaba seguro si hacerlo pero cuando vio al omega sus dudas desaparecieron en segundos y se puso la meta de hacer que el omega enfrente de el sea suyo.

Su cuerpo se tenso al captar un aroma dominante acercándose, el aroma era tan intenso que estaba al borde de presentar su cuello en un acto de sumisión, vio a su alrededor para ver si los demás estaban en su misma situación para su sorpresa todos estaban bien, el único que se veía pálido era el otro nuevo integrante, se dio la vuelta para ver en la dirección donde el aroma se iba haciendo mas fuerte, pronto una sombra iba tomando forma de una persona

Y el conocía a esa persona, obvio que lo conocía, toda la noblela conocía a Leopold Vermillion por su estatus de alfa puro, su prima fue una de las tantas omegas que hizo una oferta de compromiso y fue rechazada, se río internamente recordando la cara de su prima ante el rechazo, la ultima vez que escucho de Leopold Vermillion fue que se había enlazado con un omega campesino  
¿Que hace aquí entonces?

"¿Que haces aquí mocoso Vermillion?"pregunto Yami picandose la nariz, Slaven hizo una mueca ¿Este hombre era su capitán?

"Necesito discutir algo con alguien de tu escuadrón"dijo Leopold, Yami sonrió el mocoso Vermillion estaba ocultando su relación con Asta por el momento, viendo a Slaven no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa cruel"Vamos Finral abre el portal"Asta en todo el momento negaba con la cabeza¿Cuando esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo?

"Bienvenidos a los Black Bulls"dijo Yami enfrente de la base

"Tres, Dos, Unos"Asta empezó un cuenta regresiva confundiendo a Dmitrei y Slaven ¿Porque la cuenta regresiva si no a pasado nada?"¿Huh? Que raro la base no explo..."fue interrumpido por la explosion de la puerta"Me fallo por segundos"suspiro golpeandose la cara

Dmitrei y Slaven se quedaron aturdidos viendo donde solía estar la puerta, ese aturdimiento se convirtió en asombro cuando dos figuras de niños se empezaba a forma en humo

"¡Mama!"gritaron los niños lanzándose a los brazos de Asta, el rubio cenizo se hubiera caído si no hubiera sido sostenido por Leopold"¡Papá!"gritaron cuando vieron al alfa puro

"¿Se divirtieron con la tía Noelle cachorros?"pregunto Leopold con una sonrisa

"¡Ya no somos cachorros, tenemos cuatro años!"grito Leonidas

"¡Si!"grito Leonel apoyando a su hermano

"¡Les dejare de decir cachorros cuando tengan mi tamaño!"grito Leopold parándose por completo y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

"¡¿EH?! Para eso falta mucho!"grito Leonel haciendo un puchero

"¡Tengo una idea!"grito Leonidas"¡Quédate quieto Leonel!"se estaba subiendo en los hombros de su hermano"¡Ya esta!"grito con una sonrisa

"Aun no están de mi tamaño cachorros"dijo Leopold, solo le llegaban hasta la cintura

"¿Porque eres tan alto?"pregunto Leonidas viendo hacia arriba directamente a los ojos de su padre

"Porque tome mi leche cuando era pequeño"dijo Leopold

"¿Como la leche que mama nos daba?"pregunto Leonel inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

"Exacto"dijo Leopold con una sonrisa

"Mama"empezó Leonidas

"¡No!"grito Asta cruzando sus manos en forma de X enfrente de el"¡La fabrica cerro hace mucho tiempo!"grito haciendo que los cachorros pusieran un puchero en la cara"Pero pueden crecer comiendo sus vegetales"sus hijos odiaban los vegetales hacían todo lo posible para evitarlos, una vez encontró los vegetales abajo de la alfombra que había en el comedor ¿Como escondieron los vegetales mientras todos los veían? Quien sabe, sus hijos fruncieron el ceño antes de asentir de mala gana

Mientras la pequeña familia interactuaba los demás los veían con distintas emociones bueno solo uno era de desesperación mientras que otro miraba con cariño a los niños

"¡¿Cuantos años tienen?!"pregunto gritando Dmitrei

"¡Cuatro!"exclamaron los niños levantando los dedos correspondientes

"¡Son tan adorables!"grito el beta pelinegro jalando las mejillas de ambos niños

"Parece que te gustan los niños"dijo Yami haciendo que Dmitrei se rascara la nuca con una sonrisa tímida 

"Si, soy el mayor entre seis hermanos, siempre cuidaba a mis hermanos pequeños mientras que mis padres trabajaban"dijo Dmitrei

"Bueno parece que tenemos a la niñera"dijo Yami con una sonrisa

"¡Capitán Yami!"grito Asta sorprendido por las palabras de su capitán

"Realmente no me importaría cuidarlos"dijo Dmitrei revolviendo el cabello de ambos niños

"¡Vamos a jugar!"gritaron Leonel y Leonidas jalando al Beta dentro del edificio

"El ya tiene su primer trabajo, ahora tu"dijo Yami apuntando con el dedo a Slaven"Tu primer trabajo sera alimentar a las bestias"dijo

"¿Bestias?"pregunto Slaven, no creyendo lo que acaba de oír

"¿Estas sordo? Si bestias"dijo Yami molesto 

"Oh"dijo Slaven

"Suerte"dijo Leopold levantando los pulgares y con una sonrisa

Slaven no sabia si realmente lo decía en serio o no, pero si sabia una cosa

Quería irse a casa


End file.
